Ao mestre com carinho
by Mary Lovegood
Summary: 29 on FINALMENTE! O FINAL DA FIC. COMENTEM MUITO!
1. Chapter 1

Pensamentos na aurora.

O céu estava borrado com a chegada da aurora. Ela olhava timidamente pela janela. Sua vida estava em ordem, seus amigos estavam bem e felizes, seu pais estavam orgulhosos de sua filha. O mundo bruxo nunca esteve em tamanha calmaria, e o mundo trouxa estava como sempre: Uma guerra aqui, outra ali... Disputas veladas sobre qual país iriam explorar o outro. Mas nada que não estivesse dentro da rotineira individualidade egoísta dos governantes trouxas. Não havia mais Voldemort para aterrorizar a todos. Mas também não havia mais Dumbledore para alegrar a todos e oferecer acidinhas. Concluiu ela pesarosa.

Dumbledore havia sido a única baixa - graças à Mérlin, pensou ela – de guerra do lado da ordem. E mesmo assim – como todos descobriram mais tarde- Sua morte havia sido premeditada e pensada pelo próprio Dumbledore. É claro que houve feridos, como Gui, Harry, Gina, e Neville. Mas com o passar dos anos todos haviam se recuperado. Na verdade, com relação ao Gui, o único inconveniente foi as marcas no rosto, o gosto por carne mal passada (que se acentuava com a lua cheia), e o olfato poderoso que ele adquiriu.

Guí era capaz de saber quem aproximava-se da 'toca' só de farejar o ar. Ele captava odores dos mais imperceptíveis nas pessoas, e isso muitas vezes causava constrangimento – pensou ela com um sorriso safado brincando no rosto- Lembrava-se de uma vez que Gina e Harry voltaram de um passeio pelos arredores da casa da família Wesley, e ao voltarem foram surpreendidos com as palavras de Gui perguntando inocentemente, por que eles haviam entrado no armário de vassouras do quintal, observando o constrangimento dos dois ele farejou novamente, e sentiu um cheiro mais suave, camuflado pelo cheiro do armário. Ao constatar do que era o cheiro ele ruborizou violentamente, ficando tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos. Obviamente toda a família percebeu, e depois desse fato, a senhora Weasley passou a atormentar Harry todos os dias perguntando se ele e Gina não haviam decidido uma data para se casarem.

Harry agora era chefe do departamento de aurores. Ele continuava grudado em Ron, que também trabalhava no ministério, mas como vice ministro da magia, subordinado apenas ao próprio pai, que com o fracasso de Scrimgeour devido as injustiças praticadas por este, assumiu o posto de ministro da magia pouco antes da derrocada do Lorde Das Trevas.

O casamento de Harry havia sido o casamento mais lindo do mundo - pensou ela – Gina estava estupenda. Ela tinha pequenas flores do campo por todo o cabelo vermelho, e seu vestido era de um branco creme delicado, afinal, há muito tempo ela havia perdido o direito de vestir branco. O vestido era tomara-que-caia e possuía uma estampa de pequenas flores brancas, e era bem rodado. O véu era longo e bem seguro por uma tiara de ouro e pedrarias que mais parecia a coroa de uma princesa.

O casamento realizou-se em uma bela manhã num descampado gramado em frente 'A Toca'. Gina e Harry chamaram todos para o casamento e para a festa, mas a maior surpresa foi ver os elfos domésticos Wink, Dooby, e Monstro dando uma de 'damas de honra'. Dooby carregava as alianças, Wink – recuperado do vício por cerveja amanteigada - levava alegremente o véu da noiva, e Monstro jogava, raivoso, pétalas de rosas no chão. Com o retorno de Sírius da dimensão à qual ele estava preso, ele recuperou seus bens com Harry, e com isso, para seu desgosto, seu elfo 'Monstro' também. Ele ordenou que Monstro tomasse banho e vestisse um terninho branco para a ocasião.

Todos divertiram–se muito. Parecia que a dor da guerra havia sublimado, e

no final da benção da sacerdotisa, todos sentiram uma brisa morna acompanhada de um canto de fênix, era a presença de Dumbledore no coração de todos.

Alguns meses depois do casamento, Gina já exibia um barrigão lustroso de grávida. Ela teve as filhas de Harry em casa. Sim, Gina havia ficado grávida de gêmeas! Duas belas meninas de cabelos negros como os do pai, e olhos azuis como os da mãe. Nos momentos angustiantes durante o nascimento das gêmeas, todos estavam desesperados andando de um lado para o outro, dando de ombros uns com os outros ao andar pela sala. Fred e Jorge estavam extasiados por não serem mais os únicos "duplicados da família", Rony exibia uma cara pálida e levemente esverdeada, e Harry segurava os próprios cabelos, e a cada grito de Gina no cômodo a cima, ele puxava as mechas negras inclementemente, como se quisesse arrancar os cabelos do couro. Os outros homens Weasley roíam impiedosamente as unhas.

Ela e McGonagall eram as únicas mulheres na sala - pensou – e tinham que suportar perguntas freqüentes por parte dos homens do tipo: "será que ela está bem?", "será que uma das meninas já nasceu?", "será que não seria necessário chamar outro medibruxo para ajudar Ponfrei?".

A senhora Weasley estava fazendo o parto com ajuda de Fleur e madame Ponfrei, pois Gina negou-se a sair de casa para ir ao instituto Mungos. O parto não estava perigoso, mas um pouco complicado, pois Gina estava sentindo muita dor. Ela berrava, e seu gritos eram tão altos, que provavelmente, alguém que estivesse à um quilômetro da casa poderia ouvi-los sem problemas.

Todos na sala se assustaram quando Ponfrei irrompeu desesperada pela sala. Ela chamou McGonagall num canto e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. McGonagall deu um suspiro aparentemente surpresa com o que a medibruxa havia lhe dito. E sem demora, ignorando as perguntas de todos os homens, foi até a lareira pegou um pó fino que se encontrava em um vaso ao lado, jogou o pó nas chamas, e disse claramente: "Masmorra de Hogwarts!". E sumiu de vista.

A medibruxa olhava impaciente para lareira, e abaixava-se de vez em quando como se pudesse ver quando alguém estivesse chegando. De repente, o ambiente esverdeou-se com as chamas da lareira. Mas ao invés de McGonagall sair da lareira, todos viram um homem de aparência sinistra, com um narizão adunco, e cabelos compridos e oleosos irromper para fora da lareira. Ele possuía uma braçada de vidros e maços de ervas, e sem olhar para ninguém na sala além de madame Ponfrei, ele perguntou onde era a cozinha. Ponfrei indicou o lugar com um aceno nervoso.

Ele caminhou resoluto para o local indicado, ignorando as caras surpresas. Mas antes de chegar ao destino, a voz da medibruxa fez-se ouvir novamente pedindo para que além da poção de "dilatação", o bruxo fizesse também outra "calmante-tira-dor".

Quando Snape terminou as poções, ele subiu para o cômodo de cima sem pedir permissão a ninguém. Harry e Ron ainda não haviam superado o fato de que Severo Snape não era e nunca foi um traidor, e sempre que viam o professor, mostravam uma tromba maior do que a de um elefante com caxumba de dragão. Mas nunca implicavam com este, pois guardavam o medo dos tempos de escola. Portanto, não implicaram também com a subida do mestre de poções ao quarto ao qual todos os outros foram proibidos de entrar.

Cerca de dez minutos depois da subida do professor, os gritos de Gina cessaram, e os habitantes da parte de baixo da casa conseguiram ouvir a voz da senhora Wesley suplicando alto para que a filha "empurrasse com força". Mais cinco minutos, eles ouviram um choro esgoelado e desesperado de criança recém nascida. Neste momento Harry largou os cabelos e tombou para traz no sofá. Parecia que estava desmaiando. Ele exibia o mesmo sorriso bobo e confuso que Girlderoy Lokart mostrou quando acordou após receber o feitiço de memória que havia saído pela culatra da varinha quebrada de Ron.- pensou ela - Mais dez minutos, e outro choro bebê quebrou o silêncio da casa, só que desta vez o choro era mansinho e brando. Harry que havia levantado e estava novamente andando de um lado para o outro, dessa vez ao ouvir o segundo choro, bambeou sobre as pernas, sua pele adquiriu um tom pálido, e virando os olhos, ele caiu sobre o sofá. Neste momento Snape descia do quarto, e ao ver a cena virou os olhos em uma expressão de desdém e impaciência, jogou um punhado de ervas no sofá ao lado do desmaiado menino que sobreviveu, e disse para Ron e ela amassarem um pouco as ervas e colocarem perto do nariz de Harry. Snape completou dizendo a ela e ao Ron que Ponfrei havia pedido para que ele trouxesse as ervas para o caso de ter que manter Gina acordada, mas como a garota era forte, ela não havia precisado. E completou falando: "ainda bem que eu trouxe, já que o mentor da barriga dela não agüentou a pressão de ter colocado mais dois Potters no mundo, bem, na verdade 'duas', pois são meninas... Há sim... Diga a Potter quando ele acordar que eu deixei minhas sinceras condolências – disse o bruxão com um ar malvado - já que desde já eu pude perceber que a primeira que nasceu terá um gênio tão difícil quanto o dos tios também gêmeos dela". E saiu para a porta, deixando apenas um barulho alto de "CRAK", atestando que havia aparatado.

Posteriormente, ela veio a saber por intermédio de Gina, o que havia acontecido durante o parto depois que o professor subiu. Gina contou que sua cunhada não conseguia chegar perto dela de tanto medo, e que, portanto até Snape chegar, eram apenas Molly e Ponfrei que cuidavam do parto. Molly desdobrava-se em secar o suor da filha, segurar a mão da moça, lavar as toalhas, e massagear a barriga dela para que os bebês se acomodassem na posição certa. E Ponfrei cuidava do parto como medibruxa e fazia exames com a varinha para ver como estavam as crianças e a mãe, e cuidando sempre em verificar dilatação da moça.

Após um tempo a medibruxa constatou que os bebes iriam precisar de ajuda para nascer. Mas diferente dos médicos trouxas, os bruxos não cortam a barriga da mãe quando o parto normal não dá certo, eles ministram uma poção perigosa, que deve ser dada em gotas precisas à paciente. Com a chegada de Snape, e a incapacidade de Fleur ajudar Molly no parto, a medibruxa não podia ficar ministrando a poção, então pediu para que ele ficasse ao lado dela gotejando à cada dois minutos a poção de 'dilatação' e a poção 'calmante-tira-dor'. Então Gina disse que pela primeira vez na vida, viu uma expressão que não fosse ódio ou desdém no rosto do professor. Contou que o bruxão sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, tomou sua cabeça para o próprio colo, e da mesma forma que um pai faria com uma filha, a cada dois minutos ele dizia baixinho para ela tivesse calma e abrisse a boca e para que ele pudesse ministrar as poções. Gina contou também que ele tinha um ar de preocupação contida, e que quando Molly pegou o primeiro bebê e mostrou a ela, todas as mulheres no quarto puderam notar no professor uma cara boba de admiração pela nova vida que acabara de nascer.

Essa foi a primeira e ultima vez que ela havia visto o professor desde o final da guerra.- pensou. É claro ela ainda tinha noticias dele, afinal, ela tornou-se uma grande amiga de sua professora de transfiguração McGonagall, que agora era diretora de Hogwarts. A diretora havia lhe contado que Snape ganhara seu tão sonhado cargo de professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e que após empossá-lo, ela havia encarregado o professor de entrevistar os candidatos para seu antigo cargo de poções, porém, segundo McGonagall, ele considerava todos os pretendentes ao cargo um bando de 'imbecis' e 'cabeças ocas' e, portanto indignos ao cargo. E assim, por escolha própria recusou o cargo de vice-diretor, para acumular o cargo em Poções e DCAT. Ela soube pela professora também, que ele continuava rabugento e maldoso com os alunos que não eram de sua casa, e que persistia em ser seco e sarcástico com os colegas de trabalho e, dessa forma, estava tanto ou mais recluso do que era antes. Certa vez, em um tom de segredo, McGonagall havia lhe dito que achava que o professor sentia falta de Dumbledore, pois este foi a única pessoa que compreendeu o mestre de poções verdadeiramente, que confiou e lhe deu uma chance para se redimir.

Ela sentia um misto de pena e identificação com seu antigo professor de poções. Tudo havia mudado depois da guerra – pensou ela – mas ela não conseguia se desvencilhar de antigos hábitos, como o de ser a "sabe-tudo-da-grifinoria" - pensou ela divertindo-se. Dez anos se passaram desde a morte de Dumbledore. E ela havia feito coisas dignas de seu título. A guerra durou na verdade apenas um ano. Um ano corrido, onde ela, Ron, e Harry, saíram pelo mundo para caçar as horcrux de Voldemort. Juntos eles destruíram todas, e por fim Harry destruiu o maior bruxo das trevas desde 'Rasputin'.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2°: "Encontro entre ministros"

- Por Mérlin, já faz tantos anos - disse a mulher para o vento.

- kcram, kcram.- Um pigarro vindo de um quadro na parede quebrou o silencio e esvaiu os pensamentos da mulher.

Voltando-se assustada para a parede do outro lado da sala, ela viu o pequeno quadro encardido de um homenzinho bubonídeo de longa peruca prateada olha-la diretamente nos olhos. Então a figura no quadro quebrou o silêncio, e falando de forma monótona, como se estivesse recitando um texto decorado ele disse:

- O-Senhor-vice-ministro-do-mundo-bruxo-senhor-Weasley, -solicita-que-a-Primeira-Ministra-Trouxa-senhorita-Granger,-o-atenda-em-reunião-de-urgência.

Em seguida o quadro olhou-a com impaciência como se esperasse uma resposta. Então a mulher disse:

- Eu já não te mandei parar de me assustar desse jeito? Olha, eu sei que eu venho ameaçando desde minha posse à três anos - disse a mulher com impaciência - Mas eu te juro que desta vez é verdade: da próxima vez que você me assustar desse jeito eu vou jogar solvente de tinta em você! – ameaçou a moça, e falando logo em seguida disse: – E manda o Ron vir logo seu cara de sapo!

Após as palavras dela o homenzinho saiu rapidamente com uma cara apavorada. Alguns segundos depois, ela viu as chamas da lareira adquirindo um tom esverdeado, e logo viu o homem ruivo e cumprido sair engatinhando da lareira e espalhando cinzas pelo chão.

- Mais que droga essas lareiras trouxas Mione! Só dá pra passar andando de quatro! – disse o homem

- Oi Ron, também é muito bom revê-lo. - disse Mione em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, me desculpe Mi, é que eu realmente odeio essas lareiras pequenas! – disse ele batendo as cinzas dos joelhos.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para o amigo. Ele não havia mudado nada - constatou. O mesmo boboca, brincalhão, e desajeitado de sempre. - pensou ela. A única diferença era que eles não se viam mais com tanta freqüência. Ela coçou os olhos, havia passado a noite toda naquela sala resolvendo problemas trouxas. Queimando o cérebro para saber qual lado deveria apoiar em mais uma das guerras trouxas no Oriente Médio.

- Você está bem Mione? – perguntou o vice Ministro Bruxo.

- Sim, Ron. Só estou com muitos problemas para resolver, você sabe, o mundo trouxa é muito maior que o bruxo, e nós temos questões muito maiores para resolver do que vasos que cospem excremento – disse ela sem perceber que estava desdenhando o trabalho do amigo.

- Calma Mione, eu não tenho culpa que você agarra mais do que pode agüentar – Disse Ron ofendido.

- Ah, Ron me perdoe, estou sem dormir, e ainda tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco na assembléia - Disse a mulher pesarosa.

- Bom, então vou encurtar, mamãe te chamou para almoçar em casa no domingo, eu tentei facilitar para você, já dizendo a ela que você não poderia vir, mas ela fez questão de que eu realmente viesse aqui te chamar – Disse o moço com animosidade.

- Você nem ia mais me chamar? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Mione, corta esse 'draminha', você não virá não é? Agora eu posso voltar pra casa e avisar para mamãe que você 'tirou o corpo fora' de novo? – perguntou Ron impaciente.

Mione olhou-o com raiva.Gostaria de dizer a Ron, só de teimosia, que iria sim ao almoço! Mas lembrando-se de uma reunião com o presidente de um país africano, ela mudou sua expressão para uma cara de tristeza e disse:

- Diga à sua mãe que sinto muito Ron, mas tenho uma reunião neste dia com um presidente africano... Quer dizer... - tentou explicar a bruxa – questões comerciais urgentes entre nossos países, não posso desmarcar e...- Tentou continuar se explicando, mas foi interrompida por Ron:

- Não precisa se explicar Mione, a Primeira Ministra Trouxa tem afazeres – Disse ele complacente devido expressão triste de Hermione.

- Obrigado Ron – disse a moça em um muxoxozinho.

- Tudo bem Mi – Disse o moço dirigindo-se novamente para a lareira e agachando-se. – A Gina e o Harry mandaram um beijo.

E jogando um pouco de pó que estava no vasinho de flores em cima da lareira, Ron entrou nas chamas verdes dizendo: - 'A Toca'.

Hermione olhou o amigo indo embora... Jogou-se na poltrona macia no canto da sala... Seu coração apertou-se numa vontade louca de chorar, mas ela conteve-se, pois dentro de alguns minutos teria que ir à assembléia, e não ficaria bem aparecer com os olhos inchados na frente de um monte de políticos machistas.

Passou a mão no rosto numa tentativa vã de tentar se acordar. Não adiantando, dirigiu-se até o lavabo da sala, abriu a torneira e jogou água fria no rosto. Levantou a cabeça e viu no espelho a imagem refletida da mulher que se tornou: Conservara o rosto límpido, ainda possuía o viço da juventude, os olhos castanhos estavam um pouco fundos no momento devido a noite não dormida, mas não era nada que uma boa maquiagem não resolvesse. Os cabelos estavam fortemente amarrados em um coque comportado, mas alguns fios de cabelo teimavam levantados. Então, ela pegou a bolsa, e dentro dela caçou um fixador para cabelos, e passou o produto generosamente, ajustando os cabelos rebeldes com a mão.

Sim, agora esta bem melhor – pensou. Ela vestia-se sempre com terninhos, e conjuntos sociais de saia e camisa. Precisava manter um ar de mulher mais velha para tentar impor respeito em alguns conservadores. Ela havia sido eleita muito jovem.

Após a segunda-guerra, ela voltou para Hogwarts e terminou seus estudos. Ao final ela decidiu que deveria tentar algo maior. Ela deveria tentar fazer com que os dois mundos ao qual ela pertencia, tivesse uma maior unidade e se ajudassem, mesmo que fosse apenas por 'baixo dos panos' devido à lei de sigilo de magia. E como no mundo bruxo a paz reinava, ela acreditou que poderia fazer com que o ministério bruxo ajudasse mais o ministério trouxa, e vice-e-verça. Então entrou para uma faculdade famosa trouxa, e como já era de se esperar, formou-se com louvor, entrando para a política trouxa logo em seguida.

Ela descobriu em sua entrada para o mundo da política, que os anos em Hogwarts tentando sempre convencer seus amigos à não fazerem besteiras, havia sido um bom treinamento para essa nova tarefa que havia escolhido. Sabia como convencer as pessoas, sabia como dobrar homens 'cabeças-duras'.

Depois que se tornou Primeira ministra, ela empenhou-se em articular a tão sonhada ligação entre o ministério mágico e trouxa. Teve êxito, o ministério bruxo ajudava muito o mundo trouxa na prevenção e reorganização de cidades atingidas por problemas ambientais. Enquanto o trouxa ajudava na captura de malfeitores bruxos. Muitos comensais remanescentes foram encontrados pela polícia inteligente trouxa. Em seu cargo como ministra ela havia organizado uma força tarefa especial com a policia trouxa sobre o pretexto de procurar "mafiosos". E como bruxos nunca precisaram se preocupar com a polícia trouxa, eles sempre eram pegos de surpresa. É claro que Harry e sua equipe sempre acompanhava a policia trouxa na hora da apreensão, pois o bruxo em questão podia simplesmente "sumir" dos trouxas, ou simplesmente estupefazer seus apreensores, além disso, sempre sobrava muitas mentes trouxas para apagar depois das apreensão.

A melhor captura realizada foi a da bruxa Belatriz Lestrange. Ela havia sido monitorada durante seis meses pela policia bruxa, os aurores, porém estes nunca conseguiam pega-la, pois ela mudava-se todos os dias de pais. Até que um dia descobriram onde seria a próxima aparatação da bruxa, porém, eles sabiam que a bruxa sentia aura de magia e assim que visse alguém com essa característica iria fugir novamente, então, antes de tentar capturá-la, mandaram para a missão um espião trouxa incógnito, este serviu-lhe refeição em um restaurante, e antes da bruxa sumir, ele colocou nas vestes dela um dispositivo rastreador eletrônico. Dessa forma sempre que ela aparatava em um pais diferente os aurores eram avisados. Nesta ocasião, a bruxa conseguiu aparatar quatro vezes antes de ser capturada, sendo que cada vez ela aparatava para um ponto distinto do globo terrestre. Ela ficou realmente confusa quando em todas as aparatações, apareciam uma dúzia de bruxos aurores atrás dela.

Uma serie de batidas fortes na porta despertaram a mulher de seu transe de lembranças. Ela ajustou a roupa no corpo, estava elegante – pensou. Mesmo tentando parecer ao máximo uma mulher mais velha e sóbria, os jornais e tablóides ingleses sempre colocavam-na no istatus de mulher sexy. Ela não sabia como, mas exercia certo fascínio sobre os homens trouxas. Talvez fosse devido ao porte jovem de mulher séria e importante – pensou ela com vergonha do seu próprio convencimento. Então disse:

- Pode entrar!

- Senhora, já está na hora de sairmos – disse uma mulher franzina à Ministra.

- Sim Odete, vamos. – Respondeu à secretária que havia acabado de lhe trazer à dura realidade.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3° - "Enquanto isso na masmorra do castelo..."

Absorto em pensamentos, ele caminhava. Suas vestes e capa enfunavam à cada passo. "Mais um ano tentando enfiar algum conhecimento dentro da caixa craniana de um monte de debilóides" – pensou o homem de cabelos cumpridos e sebosos.

Entrou na sala abrindo a porta violentamente, e caminhando para o púlpito de mestre, ele acenou com a varinha para traz e a porta fechou-se com um ranger agudo seguido de um baque surdo.

Ele parou e olhou para os rostinhos à sua frente. "Cada dia aparecem mais remelentos!" – pensou o homem mal humorado.

O recinto estava mergulhado num silêncio de suspense. Quem seria o primeiro com o qual o professor narigudo iria ralhar? – pensavam as cabecinhas insistentemente à sua frente. Sim, ele invadia a mente dos alunos. E ninguém nunca desconfiou desse péssimo habito que ele possuía.

Ele podia ver algumas mentes comparando-o com um morcego, outras com tressálios, tinha também aqueles que não paravam de reparar em seu nariz, e fazer comparações mentais com cabo de guarda-chuvas, ganchos de linha de pescar, e outros objetos tortos. "Hunf', - pensou ele - "depois reclamam de perder pontos, esse diabos!". Todas as cabecinhas que pensavam essas coisas sobre ele eram de casas que não a dele.

- Senhor Willian! Porque está respirando tão alto – Chiou o professor – Menos 2 pontos para sua casa! – Completou. "Seu monstrinho, agora pode me comparar à vontade com os 'diabos da tasmânia'" – Pensou o professor satisfeito.

- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata no preparo de poções. – falou o professor num quase sussurro. Ele gostava deste discurso inicial, e sempre falava num tom de sussurro, pois achava que sua voz sairia mais letal.

Ele olhou para um garotinho magricela é viu que o garoto se perguntava se aquilo era realmente mágica, já que eles quase não iriam usar suas varinhas. Então começou seu discurso de todos os anos:

- Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. – Disse. Ele não tinha de cor a ordem do discurso preparada, mas todos os anos, os 'cérebros-de-ostra' pareciam combinar entre si de pensar em ordem conclusões idiotas sobre a sua matéria. Olhou nos olhos de um gordinho louro e viu em sua mente, que o garoto estava desdenhando a importância do preparo de poções, o menino considerava coisa de 'mulherzinha' ficar mexendo com 'panelas'. Então ele lembrou-se do trecho seguinte de sua fala:

- Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... – Disse o homem reticente ao observar a mente de uma garota que se perguntava pra que afinal ela precisava daquela 'porcaria' de aula de 'culinária'? – Então o professor olhou-a mordaz e disse:

- Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar a glória, até a zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar – concluiu o bruxão.

Após o discurso, como sempre, o bruxo escolheu um aluno da grifinolia para humilhar e começou a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre a matéria. Ele via que ninguém sabia nada naquela sala. Era como ele imaginara: Um bando de cabeças ocas, porém, era muito gostoso torturar aquelas 'coisinhas' medrosas. – Pensou ele.

Na verdade nunca em sua vida de mestre de poções existiu alguém que já soubesse as respostas antes mesmo dele dar a aula. Excerto uma. – Pensou. – aquela sabe-tudo da senhorita Granger. Na verdade ela, desde a primeira aula já conhecia ingredientes e a combinação destes de uma forma que muitos bruxos adultos nunca imaginaram existir.

Infelizmente ela largou uma excelente carreira de bruxa para tentar 'mudar o mundo' – pensou o homem com desdém. Aquela sabe tudo sempre entendeu muito de livros e pouco sobre o coração humano. Não consegue entender que enquanto houver mais de um ser humano no mundo, haverá ganância, sede de poder, ódio, rancor, e ambição. E dessa forma haverá sempre um homem querendo dominar ou conquistar o outro em nome desses desejos sórdidos. – Pensou ele. Ela é uma altruísta boboca – concluiu o bruxo sem saber o que o levara a pensar na mulher.

Ah sim...Mulher, a senhorita Granger, que eu conheci, pequenina e de cabelos lanzudos virou uma mulher. Uma bela mulh...- Deteve seu pensamento com um odor desagradável vindo do caldeirão de um moleque sentado no fundo da sala.

- Senhor Chan, pelo cheiro que esta vindo de sua carteira só posso concluir que está pensando de mais... – disse o professor maldosamente.

A aula continuou, depois desta vieram mais quatro aulas antes do almoço, e outra quatro depois do almoço. Ele havia concentrado as aulas de poções nas segundas e terças, e as aulas de DCAT de quinta e sexta. Assim tinha a quarta, o sábado e o domingo para corrigir trabalhos e preparar aulas. Não tinha tempo para mais nada. E se sentia 'feliz' com isso.

Ele almoçava no salão principal. Sim, ele ainda era obrigado a comer junto de todos, porém dessa vez era Minerva que o obrigava, ela parecia que havia adquirido um certo grau de caduquice parecido com o de Dumbledore depois que se tornou diretora, será que a cadeira de diretor tem alguma magia antiga para deixar os empossados meio malucos? – Pensou Snape preocupado, e logo em seguida concluiu: Ainda bem que eu recusei o cargo de vice-diretor, talvez essa coisa seja contagiosa...

Após esse pensamento, seu cérebro voltou-se sorrateiramente para o assunto em que o havia distraído na primeira aula: A senhorita Granger. Não que ele pensasse à todo minuto na bruxinha, mas é que as noticias sobre seus feitos como ministra trouxa estava tanto em jornais bruxos, quanto nos jornais Trouxas. E hoje especificamente, ele havia lido no profeta que a bruxinha havia ganhado a ordem de Mérlim, por estar realizando um trabalho magnífico de unificação dos mundos Trouxa e bruxo. Não que esse prêmio significasse muito – pensou o bruxo fazendo pouco-caso, afinal quem concedera o titulo foi o ministro da magia, o senhor Weasley, que sabidamente era amante do mundo trouxa – Mas era realmente uma proeza ela ter chego num cargo tão importante do mundo trouxa.

E lembrando-se da ultima vez que tinha visto a bruxa constatou: -"Ela estava realmente bonita aquele dia" – pensou o bruxo em voz alta.

- Quem estava bonita? – perguntou a diretora curiosa.

- Nada Minerva, eu estava apenas pensando em voz alta – falou o bruxo aborrecido. - "Ohoo bruxa futriqueira"- pensou.

- Bom Severo, é muito bom que você ache alguma mulher bonita. Mas espero que não seja uma aluna – Concluiu a mulher em tom seco.

- Ah, não seja ridícula. - Disse o bruxo, na verdade era uma ex-aluna, e não uma aluna.

Agora Granger estava beirando os trinta anos – Pensou o bruxo, não seria errado – E eu beirando os cinqüenta – Concluiu desanimado. "Acho que vou acabar ficando como Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flintwink... Credo, será que isso é uma maldição contra os professore de Hogwarts? E é por isso que eu nunca..." – Pensou parando no meio de sua constatação e ele logo concluiu: - " não, acho que não, esse fato é mérito só de minha pessoa, afinal Hagrid se casou com a gigantona, e Dumbledore sempre se dividiu num caso com madame Ponfrey e outro com Minerva. Ainda bem que nenhuma das duas suspeitavam uma da outra!" – pensou - "Aquele velhote assanhado" – Concluiu Snape com um sorrisinho sarcástico brincando nos lábios ao se lembrar do segredinho do ex-diretor.

- Severo, quero que você me acompanhe no domingo em um almoço na casa do Ministro. –disse a diretora interrompendo a teoria em formulação de Snape.

- O que? – perguntou assustado. De modo algum ele estava tão desesperado à ponto de aceitar um encontro com a velha McGonagall, então respondeu rapidamente de forma que sua aflição transpareceu em suas palavras:

- Não! Não posso ir. Tenho...Tenho...Trabalhos para corrigir. – Disse ele muito satisfeito com a desculpa.

- Hora vamos Severo! Não estou convidando-o para ir em um Motel trouxa! – Disse a bruxa ríspida.

"Safaaaada"- Pensou Severo, esboçando um sorriso mais sarcástico ainda.

- É só para me acompanhar. Alias isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem minha como diretora!

- Eu tenho direito à finais de semana sabia? – Disse Snape com cara de quem chupou limão.

Então, como quem não quer nada a diretora acrescentou:

- É uma pena, justo nesse almoço que Harry estará junto com a esposa e as filhas...

Desde o parto de Gina, Severo especulava com a colega sobre o paradeiro das gêmeas, e depois que descobriu que Gina e Potter, tinham o costume de levar as filhas à loja dos irmãos gêmeos Weasley em Hogsmade, ele passou a andar displicentemente em frente à loja todos os finais de semana. E sempre que encontrava as meninas "Marry" e "Bárbara" dava um olhar de nojo para as garotinhas e estas sempre recebiam a careta com alegria. Na verdade a gêmea mais velha, a pequena Bárbara, adorava puxar a barra da capa dele apenas para vê-lo grunhir e puxar a capa de suas mãozinhas. E sempre que Snape lhe mostrava uma cara brava ela dizia com a vozinha fina: - "Muiquegão". A primeira vez que a garotinha o chamara deste jeito, Potter, o entojado-garoto-que-sobreviveu, soltou uma risada abafada. Na ocasião, Snape estava tão abobalhado com a pequena palavra de Barbara, que não conseguiu dizer nada para Potter, alem de: "Andou ensinando uma palavra nova à sua filha mal criada Potter?".

Aparentemente, o maldito-garoto-que-sobreviveu, havia percebido que ele não 'desprezava completamente' suas filha, assumindo, uma postura alheia quando suas gêmeas corriam para 'atazanar' seu antigo professor.

- Severo, posso dizer que você não irá comparecer? – Perguntou McGonagall com um estranho brilho cintilante nos olhos.

Ao perceber a peculiar característica nos olhos da diretora, Snape disse impaciente:

- Ah, por favor mulher! Pare de me olhar assim! – Disse ele azedo, e continuou – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou! – Disse o professor impacientemente, como se a Minerva tivesse passado o dia inteiro infernizando-o com o assunto.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Candyman e a bruxa madrinha.

A semana passou rápido, e Snape acordou cedo no domingo. Precisava fazer algo de 'extrema importância' antes do almoço na casa do ministro. Dirigiu-se para fora de Hogwarts sem nem ao menos tomar café da manhã. Quando estava saindo pela porta da frente do castelo, McGonagall o alcançou e disse:

- Severo, não vá esquecer de nosso almoço! Será ao meio dia, então esteja aqui pelo menos cinco minutos mais cedo para me acompanhar.

- Sim senhorita. – disse Snape com uma cara azeda. E saiu com a capa farfalhando.

- Bom dia! – Disse Hagrid que se dirigia ao castelo.

Snape só deu uma balançada impaciente com a cabeça para o meio gigante, demonstrando pressa. E saindo rápido em direção aos portões.

- Nossa aonde ele vai tão apressado num domingo? – Perguntou Hagrid à Minerva.

- Ele esqueceu de passar na loja dos gêmeos Weasley ontem. – Disse McGonagall com um brilho intenso no olhar.

- Mas... O que ele vai fazer lá na gemialidades? Não me diga que ele está caducando? Tão novo o coitado... – disse Hagrid com pesar no olhar.

- Não, não é isso não Hagrid. Só está amolecendo aquele coração de pedra. – Disse Minerva.

Hagrid olhou para a bruxa sem entender. Então deu de ombros e foi tomar café, pois sua esposa já o estava esperando em Hogsmade para aparata-lo para a França. Ele havia se casado logo depois da guerra, com madame Máxime. E não podia ir de lareira, pois sua casa em Paris ainda não estava conectada à rede de Flu. Então sua esposa ia buscá-lo todos os dias em Hogwarts, logo que ele terminava o trabalho. Devido à burocracia do judiciário bruxo, Hagrid ainda não podia usar magia, por isso não podia aparatar sozinho. Agora ele trabalhava apenas como professor. Um outro bruxo havia sido contratado para trabalhar como guarda-caça. O casal estava muito feliz, pois adotaram o irmão de Hagrid, Group, e mais uma criança nascida trouxa, que havia perdido os pais num acidente, mas que possuía poderes bruxos.

Minerva olhou com felicidade os bruxos afastarem-se cada um para um lado. Estava muito satisfeita. Era como Dumbledore gostaria que tudo terminasse. Porém, seria bom se Snape deixasse um pouco de lado o ar durão, e arrumasse uma esposa. Ela lembrou-se do professor elogiando a beleza de uma bruxa incógnita e imaginou que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Ela pensou novamente em Dumbledore. Estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Nunca mais iria amar alguém como amou Dumbledore. Então o que lhe restava era esperar juntar-se a ele novamente algum dia, para onde quer que o magnífico bruxo tenha ido após a morte. Ouvindo o barulho de "CRAK" distante, soube que Severo havia aparatado, então foi para o salão tomar seu café da manhã.

Snape aparatou. Vestia uma capa preta que lhe cobria totalmente a cabeça e as mãos. Deveria permanecer incógnito. Em suas missões anteriores ele havia conseguido êxito. Mas agora ele não sabia a rotina. Ele costumava fazer isso aos sábados.

Mas por que mérda de dragão ele havia esquecido de realizar a missão no sábado? – pensou raivoso pela milésima vez desde que acordara - Ele havia pesquisado tudo com relação ao sábado, e agora estava correndo risco no domingo, simplesmente porque perdeu-se nas horas corrigindo pergaminhos de seus alunos estúpidos!

Olhou para dentro do local. Não viu a moça com a qual ele deveria pegar a mercadoria. Mas é obvio – pensou – Ela estava me esperando no sábado! Deu mais uma volta, para ver se a avistava. Nada - pensou.- Será que terei que encarar de frente o perigo?

- Olha lá Jorge! Olha lá! – Disse o homem ruivo com jaqueta de couro de dragão. - Bem que a Ludmila falou que ele sempre vinha aqui, e eu nunca acreditei! – disse ao outro com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ele deve ter visto agente Fred, por isso não entra! – caçoou a replica do outro homem com jaqueta de couro de dragão.

- Será que ele vai entrar? – perguntou Fred.

- Eu acho que sim! Posso apostar com você que sim. Ele vai ao almoço hoje, ele quer nossos produtos – Disse Jorge rindo.

- Só quero ver! – Disse Fred.

Os minutos foram passando. Snape travava uma guerra mental quando ouviu uma voz conhecida vindo de dentro dá loja:

- Olhe lá Fred! O que será que um dementador está fazendo aqui em frente a nossa loja em plena luz do dia?

- Não sei Jorge, talvez ele esteja querendo 'pirulitos de morando língua de salamandra'! – Disse outra voz debochada.

- Será que teremos esses produtos, lembra, era o doce favorito da Má e da Barby? – falou Fred rindo-se muito.

- Realmente irmão, acho que não teremos mais pirulitos para vender pro dementador, ontem Sírius passou aqui e comprou todos para levar para nossas sobrinhas – Falou o outro em tom de provocação.

Snape serrou os punhos por baixo da capa e pensou: "Maldita bruxinha fofoqueira! Eu sempre dava gorjetas para ela manter a boca fechada sobre minha compras na loja. Não se pode mais confiar em ninguém"- pensou o bruxo azedo. Seu disfarce estava perdido mesmo, então resolveu colocar o orgulho de lado um pouco e entrar na loja. Ele iria completar a missão nem que sua vida dependesse disso! Caminhou resoluto para dentro da loja. E colocando o capuz para traz, revelou sua face.

- Oi professor! – Disseram em coro os gêmeos em tom cínico.

- Ola – Disse o professor com olhar de fúria.

- Nos pensamos que fosse um dementador – Disse Fred aparentemente se divertindo muito com o próprio cinismo.

- É, porque só um dementador se vestiria com essa capa numa manhã ensolarada tão linda – Completou Jorge.

- Poupem-me de seu comentários! Esse é meu jeito, e eu sempre me visto assim... Tenho sensibilidade à luz. E o que vocês fazem aqui? – Disparou Snape.

- Ham sim... – Disse Jorge, sem medo de deixar transparecer que não havia acreditado em nada. – Bom, e estamos aqui porque somos donos da loja lembra? Além disso, hoje é o dia de folga de Ludmila, a gerente dessa loja. Nós sempre revezamos nas folgas de nossos gerentes, afinal, não iremos ficar contratando funcionários só para um dia na semana. E também porque nós gostamos de trabalhar – completou.

- Mas, vamos aos negócios. O que o senhor veio procurar em nossa 'humilde' loja? Sabe, nós não temos compotas de baratas mortas, nem patas de salamandra, ou qualquer outro ingrediente para poções... – Falou Fred.

- Hummm...Eu sei que aqui não vende ingredientes de poção – disse Snape com ódio no olhar.

- Então? Perguntou um dos gêmeos (Severo não estava mais conseguindo distingui-los)

- Estou a procura de... de... Bem...de doces – falou o bruxão azedo e mal humorado.

- Ahhhhhhhh, então veio ao lugar certo! – Falou outro gêmeo indistinguível. - O que vai ser afinal?

- Quero pirulitos língua de salamandra – Disse Snape contendo a vontade de se enfiar em baixo da terra.

- Bem senhor. Vendemos o último saco para um de nossos clientes. Sírius. O senhor lembra dele?

- Nharg – grunhiu o professor em desagrado.

- Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que ele não fez uma boa compra – Disse Fred para o irmão.- Ele comprou para levar para nossas sobrinhas, mas essa semana chegou um produto novo que elas comeram e adoraram...

- AH, é mesmo - disse Jorge fingindo surpresa. O gêmeo abaixou e pegou na vitrine do balcão uma caixa de pirulitos em forma de corujas gordas. – Foram esses aqui que elas adoraram! Elas pediram um desse na sexta feira quando estiveram aqui com Gina, mas a nossa irmã não deixou que elas pegassem, pois estava perto da hora do almoço. – Comentou ele displicente com Snape.

- Veja - disse Fred pegando um pirulito e colocando na boca.

Para surpresa de Snape, o pirulito começou a fazer barulho de coruja, e bateu asas desesperada.

- Tem gosto de cereja, pia como coruja de verdade, e as asas batem fazendo cosquinhas na boca. Acho que elas gostaram bastante desses. Acharam divertidos. Gostaram também porque é macio, e elas usam-no para coçar os dentinhos que estão nascendo. – disse Jorge fazendo menção em recolocar a caixa na vitrine.

Snape segurou a caixa no balcão e disse bufando.

- Tudo bem, eu quero seis desses aqui. – Três para cada pensou. - Quanto custa? – disse o bruxão mexendo no bolso interno do sobretudo que estava embaixo da capa.

- Você não tem calor não? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos – Mas logo parou ao ver o olhar ameaçador e assassino de Snape. – Tudo bem, tudo bem... São dez cicles cada. – Informou.

Snape jogou o dinheiro no balcão e enfiou os pirulitos nos bolsos e saiu da loja. Não precisava mais ficar ouvindo aqueles cabeça de tocha em chamas. 

- Nossa, quem diria que o Snape iria gostar de algo que viesse de Harry – Comentou Fred com o irmão.

- Pois é... Acho que Snape tem um coração embaixo daquele monte de tecido preto. Ta certo que é bem pequeno, pois só cabem as gêmeas, mas tem...- Respondeu o irmão.

- É... E Sirius vai ficar bem desapontado quando as meninas ficarem mais felizes com o presente de Snape do que com o dele.

- Só quero ver – disse o outro voltando aos afazeres contábeis da loja.

Voltando para o castelo, Snape trocou de roupa. Estava realmente muito quente. Vestiu uma camisa e uma calça preta. Estava bom. Não iria colocar o paletó e o sobretudo. Mas não dispensou a capa preta. Afinal, as meninas gostavam de brincar com ela...- Pensou. – "Affe, controle-se Snape! Um bruxo do seu tamanho, um ex-comensal, e agente duplo, se derretendo só porque vai ver novamente aquelas duas remelentas?" – disse para si mesmo enquanto dirigia-se para a sala da diretora, onde iria através da rede de Flú para 'A Toca'.

Enquanto isso, uma bruxinha solitária suspirava em seu gabinete... 

Hermione havia passado a semana toda pensando nos amigos. Agora ela estava esperando o presidente de um país africano, ao invés de estar se divertindo na casa de seus amigos. Sua mãe preocupava-se muito com a depressão de sua 'filhinha', e perguntava sempre a ela, quando ela começaria a cuidar da própria felicidade. Para desespero de Mione, assim como sua mãe, seu pai também adorava cuidar de sua vida sentimental. Sempre que o pai a via, ele perguntava se ela tinha arranjado um namorado, e insinuava que queria ter um neto antes de morrer. Seu pai era muito dramático. – pensou – Sempre referindo-se a própria morte para ver se sensibilizava a filha única. Ela não culpava os pais por preocuparem-se com ela, afinal, eles podiam notar a infelicidade no rosto da moça. Qualquer um podia.

Se por um lado ela havia conseguido o sucesso em seus sonhos profissionais, por outro ela havia perdido o contato com seus amigos, que para ela eram parte de sua família.

Eram raras as vezes que se encontrava com algum deles. Ela via Ron pelo menos uma vez por mês, mas eram sempre encontros breves para tratar de assuntos profissionais. Ron, que sempre nutrira um sentimento de amor pela bruxa nos tempos de escola, havia desistido de esperar por ela. Ela também não sentia mais nenhum tipo de identificação com o bruxo. Ela ficou sabendo que Ron estava num namoro muito apaixonado com uma bruxa famosa, uma consultora de moda bruxa, que era redatora da Vogue Bruxa, e possuía colunas no "Profeta diário", e no "O Clarim" também, o que era muito estranho, pois o "O Clarim" não era exatamente o lugar em que uma pessoa tão famosa iria se dar o trabalho escrever. A revista havia ajudado no passado ao publicar a história de Harry Potter sobre o retorno de Voldemort, e com isso tornou-se mais popular, porém as pessoas liam a revista mais para se divertir com as insanidades publicadas, do que para se informarem... Ela não tinha tido tempo ainda para ler nada que a consultora de moda escrevia, mas estava curiosa depois de saber que Ron havia se envolvido com a moça. Hermione se perguntava onde Ron poderia ter conhecido uma 'consultora de moda'. "será que ele freqüenta desfiles de moda bruxa?" – se perguntou com divertimento. Ela não sabia o nome da namorada de Ron. Sua secretária Odete, que também era bruxa, nunca conseguia lembrar o nome da consultora, mas dizia sempre que era um nome engraçado...

- Senhorita Granger? – Perguntou a bruxinha franzina.

- Sim Odete... O presidente já chegou? – Perguntou Hermione sem interesse.

- Não senhora... É que...Bem...A sua mãe...Bem... Ela...- A secretária não conseguia encontrar palavras.

- Desembucha Odete. O que você fez a pedido da minha mãe dessa vez? – Perguntou Mione irritada.

- Bem senhora, ela disse que você estava mais chateada do que o normal, e me perguntou o porquê ontem... E eu disse que a senhora estava chateada pois não poderia ir no almoço na casa do ministro da magia... Então...- A secretária ficou muda e pálida.

- Entããão?...- Estimulou Hermione com uma ruga brava na testa.

- Então, ela me pediu para re-marcar o encontro com o presidente em outro dia. E eu, e eu... Bem, eu vi que a senhorita estava triste... Eu...Eu achei que o Presidente africano poderia esperar uma semana, e apaguei a memória dele sobre o encontro entre vocês, e coloquei uma lembrança nele para que ele venha para uma reunião na segunda. – Desabafou a bruxa que agora estava temendo as perninhas finas de tanto medo.

- Odete... Quem é a ministra? Eu ou a minha mãe? – Perguntou Mione com cara de brava.

- Vo-vo-você, senhorita Granger... - Disse a secretária apavorada.

- Obrigada Odete! – Disse Mione agarrando a secretária num abraço que quase quebrou a bruxinha magra ao meio.

A secretária olhou-a aliviada e pressionando as costelas disse:

- Senhora, eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para tua mãe e pedir para que ela preparasse roupas para ocasião. – disse a secretária – Sua mãe comprou este aqui para a senhorita – tirando a varinha do bolso, a bruxa fez a porta do lavabo abrir-se e disse: - Acio vestido rosa!

Um belo vestido rosa claro de seda saiu do banheiro voando em um cabide. O vestido era lindo, mas parecia um pouco infantil. "minha mãe insiste em me vestir como boneca" – pensou Mione. Ela o colocou. Era perfeito para um encontro entre amigos durante o dia. Seu comprimento era comportado, batia no joelho. Um belo modelo tomara que caia: Justo no tronco e bem rodado a partir da cintura. Tinha uma fita de cetim brilhante marcando o final do tronco e inicio da saia rodada.

A secretária a admirou-a com carinho, e disse:

- Está linda senhora. Parece até que rejuvenesceu.

- É Odete. Mas, eu não estou parecendo muito nova agora? – Perguntou Mione com receio de parecer boba na frente dos amigos.

- Bem, está sim senhora, mas espere – Disse a bruxa apontando a varinha novamente ao lavabo e dizendo: - Acio Chapéu e, sobretudo e sapatos! – E novamente as peças vieram voando do lavabo. E a secretária colocou o chapéu na cabeça da Ministra e disse com orgulho:

- Esse chapéu dá um ar de maturidade, parece com os chapéus da Lady Diana! – e oferecendo o sobretudo do comprimento do vestido aos braços de sua patroa ela disse: - O sobretudo branco como o chapéu dará um ar chique e altivo a sua silhueta.- Pegando os sapatos ela disse: - E os sapatos de bico fino e salto alto irão passar sua sensualidade de forma sutil.

Hermione pegou a própria varinha e conjurou um espelho bem grande. Observou-se. Estava realmente muito bonita. E os acessórios verdadeiramente atingiram os objetivos da secretária. Deixaram-na 'chique', 'madura', e 'sensual'. E o vestido dava-lhe jovialidade e delicadeza.

- Só mais uma coisa senhora: - Disse a secretária pegando a varinha e apontando para a cabeça de Mione. – 'Penteado feito'!

E o cabelo da moça amarrou-se em um coque torcidinho com alguns fios caindo em franja emoldurando o belo rosto. Hermione olhou-se novamente, no espelho. Estava linda. O penteado havia ficado perfeito. Então ela abraçou sua secretária novamente e disse:

- Odete você é uma 'fada madrinha'!!!

Aparentemente o comentário ofendeu Odete, que mostrou uma cara de espanto e indignação. Hermione não entendeu o porque da cara da bruxa no momento. Mas ao pensar melhor sobre a informação, lembrou-se de como as fadas eram realmente no mundo da magia.

Ela viu em sua imaginação claramente a 'fadinha mordente' sobrevoar tentando ataca-la. E com um sobressalto ela disse a Odete:

- Não, não é isso que você está pensando Odete! É que para os trouxas, as fadas são mulheres lindas e boazinhas que realizam desejos impossíveis... Eu não quis ofende-la.

A bruxinha raquítica olhou-a com desconfiança. Mas logo em seguida abriu um sorriso ao ver que Mione estava realmente preocupada com o que ela pensava, e disse:

- Tudo bem...Então eu sou sua 'bruxa madrinha' certo?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça abraçando novamente a secretária.

- Vamos senhora. Se não irá perder o início do almoço. – disse a secretária eficiente.

E Hermione acenou um adeus e aparatou para os portões da 'A Toca', pois era falta de educação aparatar direto dentro da casa das pessoas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5° O almoço.

Ela sentiu o cheiro suave de grama cortada e terra molhada. Estava dentro da propriedade dos Weasley. Viu ao longe a casa torta, que agora possuía mais três andares. Realmente a construção estava de fazer inveja à 'Torre inclinada de Pizza'.

Após Arthur Weasley tornar-se ministro e Ron vice, com o sucesso dos gêmeos nos negócios, e com gina casada com Harry que possuía um bom emprego e uma fortuna herdada dos pais no banco de Gringots. A família Weasley havia melhorado de vida. O senhor Arthur aumentou a casa para comportar os filhos e as netas durante os períodos de festas. Apenas Ron continuava a morar com os pais, mas ao andar da carruagem, logo-logo ele ira se casar e morar em outro lugar.

Todos os finais de semana eram repletos de alegria, a família toda se reunia na casa mais simples e aconchegante do mundo bruxo. E na maioria das vezes, todos se instalavam na casa durante todo o feriado. Hermione havia sido convidada vária vezes para as festas da família, mas comparecer mesmo ela só tinha comparecido no casamento de Gina e no nascimento dos filhos desta. Ela imaginava qual seria a cara de surpresa de todos ao vê-la, principalmente, porque alguns deles ela não via à pelo menos dois anos. Ela queria pular nos braços de Harry, Beijar o rosto sardento de Gina, quebrar as costelas de Ron com um abraço, e azarar os gêmeos com um novo feitiço que ela havia criado!

Sentia saudades da comida mágica de Molly, das perguntas do senhor Arthur sobre aviões helicópteros e vídeos-cassete, de ouvir a voz arrastada de Fleur, de conversar com Gui sobre economia bruxa, e de falar sobre dragões com Carlinhos. Aquela era sua segunda família. – Pensou – Como pode se distanciar tanto? Sentia-se extasiada. Parecia que voltara a respirar. E queria correr e, contra todo o medo que tem, voar de vassoura um pouquinho.

Lembrou-se da foto que Harry havia lhe mandado das gêmeas. Elas estavam incrivelmente fofinhas. E a cada dia pareciam-se mais com Harry. Queria ver como estavam as filhinhas fofas de Harry. Queria abraçá-las.

Seus passos aumentaram instintivamente o ritmo. Agora ela caminhava rapidamente pelo caminho de cascalho até a porta da casa da família. Seus pés viravam desajeitados por causa dos saltos. Uma brisa gelada do campo quase levou seu chapéu, ela segurou-o e apertou o laço do sobretudo branquinho.

Finalmente chegou à porta da casa. Bateu...

Ninguém atendia. Experimentou a maçaneta da porta. E para sua surpresa estava destrancada. Ela entrou e chamou. Apurando os ouvidos, ouviu ruídos de conversas animadas vindo dos fundos da casa. Sorriu genuinamente. Estavam todos almoçando do lado de fora da casa. – pensou.

Caminhou para a porta da cozinha. Estava aberta. Ela pode ver do cômodo em que estava, a senhora Weasley servindo as pessoas. Havia uma grande mesa, e toda a família Weasley estava reunida em volta desta. Além da família ruiva, ela pode ver as costas de Fleur e de sua irmã, que provavelmente estava visitando a Inglaterra. Harry estava entre os gêmeos e Ron, e junto à eles estavam Sírius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Minerva, e...Será possível? Snape?

Sim era o professor Snape, que tantas vezes a chamara de senhorita-sabe-tudo. Ele estava sentado. Possuía o ar esnobe de sempre. Todos estavam voltados para o senhor Weasley, que aparentemente contava algo muito engraçado. Porém, o professor estava virado para o lado oposto, e parecia estar falando com alguém. Sim, com alguém embaixo da mesa! Ele parecia estranhamente simpático com quem quer que seja que estivesse ali falando com ele. Será que a família Weasley agora tinha um elfo domestico? - Perguntou-se Mione indignada. Ela ainda não conseguia engolir a escravidão desses seres mágicos.

Decidiu aproximar-se. Andou com o nariz empinado até o batente da porta dos fundos e parou na porta diante à mesa. Um a um foi percebendo sua chegada. Para seu prazer, os homens, com exceção de Snape (mas deste ela não esperava nada diferente), olharam-na de queixo caído. Tonks, num gesto divertido fechou a boca de Lupin e deu-lhe um tabefe no ombro.

Harry, Gina e Ron, saltaram de seus lugares e correram pra ela. Gina foi a primeira a chegar, e aplicou em Mione um beijo molhado. Hermione notou com espanto que a barriguinha da moça estava novamente avolumada. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo sobre isso, Harry pegou a amiga num abraço que a levantou do chão e estralou as costelas. Ron ainda estava pasmo. Abraçou a amiga, porém, com mais cordialidade, e aplicou-lhe um beijo na face.

- Que bom que você veio Mione! – Disse Harry. – Ron disse que você não poderia vir hoje de novo...

- Mas estou aqui não é? – Disse a bruxa rindo.

- Ai Mione, eu estava com tanta saudades! – Disse Gina chorosa.

-Não liga não Mione, a Gina ficou assim da outra vez que estava grávida também, chorando à toa – Disse Ron com alegria.

- Vejo que o Harry não perde tempo não é – Disse Mione tocando a barriga da amiga.

- Pois é...Estou grávida de novo...- Disse a bruxinha, agora coma face borrada com um rubor.

- Pôxa Harry...Você nem me contou... – Falou Mione ressentida.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiados e disse:

- Mas Mione, agente se vê só a cada solstício...

- Mas para que existem corujas? – Disse Mione.

- Nham, esse assunto não é para ser revelado em cartas...- Falou Harry encabulado.

Mione chegou bem pertinho do ouvido de Harry e disse em segredo:

- Vergonha de fazer você não tem né?

Harry olhou-a espantado: Quando sua amiga havia ficado saidinha desse jeito? – ele se perguntou.

- Vem Mione, vem ficar conosco! – Falou Gina.

Ela aproximou-se da mesa, e todos levantaram-se para abraça-la e beija-la. Menos o professor Snape, que não se levantou nem ao menos para dar um aperto de mão. Ele continuava conversando com algo em baixo da mesa.

- Que bom rever a senhora novamente – Disse Mione a matriarca Weasley - Por um acaso a senhora ganhou um elfo para ajudá-la nas tarefas domésticas? – inquiriu A moça curiosa - Por que afinal, este almoço está parecendo um banquete.

- Ah, não, não minha querida. Eu fiz tudo sozinha – Disse a bruxa orgulhosa. – Harry até pensou em chamar Dobby hoje e lhe pagar o dia de serviço, mas eu lhe disse que eram apenas mais algumas pessoas, e eu poderia fazer tudo muito bem.

- Ah. Eu vim trazer-lhe mais trabalho não é? – Disse Mione cada vez mais curiosa sobre com quem seu antigo professor de poções estava falando. Será que ele estava ficando caduco?

- Ah, não querida! É sempre uma honra receber a primeira ministra trouxa. - Disse a em tom de brincadeira.- Mas por favor, sente-se!

Mione olhou a sua volta. Todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Menos um ao lado de Ron. Ela direcionou-se para ele. Mas foi parada pela mão da senhora Weasley em seu ombro.

- Espere querida. Como Ron disse que você não viria, nos colocamos as cadeiras em numero certo. Aquele lugar pertence à namorada de Ron, que disse que iria se atrasar um pouco – Disse Molly com uma felicidade mal contida. – Mas vou pegar uma cadeira para você – finalizou a bruxa.

Hermione olhou-a sem jeito. Viu Snape levantando-se e oferecendo-lhe o seu lugar. Será possível?

Ela caminhou até o professor. Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, e logo empurrou-a de novo para a mesa. E tirando a própria varinha, ele conjurou uma cadeira para-si.

- Ah obrigada professor – agradeceu a bruxa.

Não era possível. Snape era o único cavalheiro da mesa? Ela se riu com a constatação. O professor não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Sentou-se novamente. Hermione ficou tão estupefata, que esqueceu de procurar com quem o professor andara falando.

Tirou o chapéu e colocou-o no braço da cadeira. E com um susto sentiu alguém tocar-lhe nas pernas. Será possível. Olhou para o professor, agora a sua frente. Ele agora observava o senhor Weasley decidido. Será possível meu Mérlin – pensou a bruxa assustada.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Ela pensou que devia ter esbarrado em uma parte da mesa com as pernas, então acalmou seu coração. Começou a concentrar-se na conversa de Lupin, Tonks, e Moody, que estavam ao seu lado. Queria puxar conversa. Quando novamente ela sentiu algo roçando em suas pernas. Olhou novamente para o professor, e percebeu que ele a esteve observando, e que quando ela virou para olhá-lo ele desviou para o senhor Weasley de novo. Ela olhou-o com raiva: "quem esse velho tarado pensa que é?", ela se perguntou. "Ta ficando velho e safado!". Ele olhou-a de esgueira quando percebeu que a moça o observava. Porém voltou novamente o rosto para o anfitrião. E com um novo susto Hermione sentiu alguém tocar-lhe as pernas.

Fora de mais. Será que aquele velho caduco estava pensando que ela estava o paquerando? – pensou Mione indignada. Então veio-lhe a cabeça um plano. Ela voltou-se ao professor e lhe disse:

- Oi professor. – Disse ela manhosa.

O bruxo olhou para a mulher espantado. Será que aquela xarope da sabe-tudo estava lhe paquerando? Ele havia notado os olhares dela desde que esta chegou. Será que ela estava confundindo um simples ato de cavalheirismo que ele lhe fez, com alguma chance por parte dele? Não, não deve ser isso. – Pensou ele. – Ela só deve estar se sentindo mais perdida do que eu aqui. – concluiu o bruxão. Então decidiu pela primeira vez na vida ser educado, e respondeu:

-Ola, senhorita Granger, bela mesa não? – Perguntou educadamente.

Safado! Cadê a soberba nas palavras? Cadê o tom cínico? Cadê a cara de desdém? – pensou Hermione desesperada. - E o que havia sido aquilo? Ele referiu-se a mesa! Ele está querendo saber se eu estou gostando de suas investidas secretas por baixo da mesa! Que assanhado! – concluiu a moça.

-Sim senhor – disse a bruxa polidamente.- Esta realmente linda, a senhora Weasley sempre exagera. Só não sei se precisava se uma toalha tão comprida. – desafiou a bruxa. – Com toalhas assim, agente nunca sabe aonde vai as pernas não é?

Snape não entendeu a referencia com a toalha. E a referencia 'à onde vão as pernas' pareceu-lhe assanhada de mais. Definitivamente a sabe-tudo havia endoidado, resolvendo paquera-lhe. Será que ela tentaria algo por baixo da toalha? Então ele respondeu desentendido:

- Eu sei muito bem onde vão as minhas.

Hermione recebeu a afirmativa com um choque. Ficou vermelha como um tomate maduro. Ele havia acabado de confessar que estava tocando-a, e tocando propositalmente! Então ela resolveu partir para agressão verbal.

- Professor, lembra no primeiro ano, quando durante um jogo suas vestes pegaram fogo?

- Sim. – O bruxo respondeu com uma pitada de curiosidade na voz.

- Então, fui eu. – Disse a bruxa com simplicidade – Sabe, eu poderia colocar fogo em você novamente. – Concluiu ela maldosa.

Snape olhou para a moça, mas dessa vez foi ele que teve a pele tingida por um rubor intenso. O que ela estava insinuando? Era isso mesmo que ele estava entendendo. Aquele bruxinha sórdida estava dando em cima dele, e se propondo 'por fogo no bruxo' novamente... NOVAMENTE!

- Sua bruxinha pilantra! – Disse ele num sussurro letal. – Quer dizer que foi você que me atrapalhou aquele dia? Sabia que seu amiguinho "Famoso" poderia ter morrido por causa de sua gracinha?

Hermione assustou-se. Novamente havia sido tocada. Ela arregalou os olhos. Era de mais para ela agüentar. Aquele joguinho já havia ultrapassado seus limites. Então ela disse com fúria:

- SIM! EU COLOQUEI FOGO NA SUA ROUPA, E DEPOIS AJUDEI A ROUBAR INGREDIENTES PRA POÇÃO! E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA QUE FUI UMA DAS PESSOAS QUE JOGOU O FEITIÇO QUE TE DESACORDOU NA CASA DOS GRITOS! – Gritou a garota para a mesa toda. E levantando-se continuou exaltada – AGORA QUER PARAR DE TOCAR NAS MINHAS PERNAS? EU NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO SEU VELHO ASSANHADO!

A mesa toda se voltou para eles. Snape estava branco. Hermione sentiu um prazer selvagem ao ver a cara do bruxo a sua frente. Era bem feito para ele! –pensou- Estava deliberadamente tocando-a! Estava desrespeitando-a! Tratando-a como se fosse uma bruxa qualquer!

Então Snape levantou-se também, e para surpresa de Hermione, ele esboçou um de seus terríveis sorrisos sarcásticos. Parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Hermione pensou que ele realmente deveria estar demente. Como podia mostrar tanta calma e satisfação? Era para ele estar morrendo de vergonha e...

Snape colocou-se na frente da bruxa e ao lado da mesa, abaixou o tronco, e como se procurasse algo, colocou a mão em baixo da toalha, e puxou uma mãozinha pequena. E logo Hermione viu uma menininha de olhos azuis e cabelinho preto sair bem de baixo do lugar que antes estavam suas pernas.

Ela não podia acreditar. Era uma das filhas de Harry que estava tocando em suas pernas, e provavelmente, era com ela que Snape conversava tão insistente quando ela chegou.

Sentiu vontade de morrer. Snape estava à sua frente, segurando na mãozinha da garotinha, que ria alegremente por ser o centro das atenções. Todos na mesa olhavam para ela constrangidos. Por que ela havia feito isso? – pensou desesperada – Ela que sempre agira com a razão! Por que fizera aquilo? Por que gritara intempestivamente, idiotamente ao invés de investigar, ou simplesmente trocar de lugar?

- Sabe, um pedido de desculpas me bastaria. – disse o professor indiferente. – Mas sei não estar com a razão pela primeira vez na vida deve doer muito nesse 'ego de sabe-tudo'. – concluiu o professor.

E pegando algo no bolso abaixou e falou algo no ouvido da garotinha. A menina pegou a oferta e foi juntar-se a mãe e a irmã. Provavelmente ele havia pedido para que a menina não entrasse mais embaixo da mesa.

A respiração de todos continuava em suspensão. Então Snape pegou a capa na cadeira. E disse:

- Senhoras e senhores. Esse é o ato final. Queiram dar-me licença, mas acho que prefiro comer em minha masmorra. Tenho certeza que os elfos não farão uma refeição tão saborosa quanto a sua senhora Weasley – Disse o bruxo adulando – Mas acho que prefiro a reclusão.

Caminhou até Gina, procurou algo no bolso, e entregou a ela. Eram pirulitos em forma de corujas.

Ele ia dirigindo o passo para a aparatação quando uma moça loira, com os olhos grandes e azuis, pegou-o pelo braço e disse sonhadora:

- Aonde vai professor? Eu acabei de chegar. Eu sei que ninguém nunca apreciou muito a minha companhia, mas eu gostaria que ficasse.

Hermione a reconheceu. Era Luna! E vendo que seu show havia eclipsado, Snape disse ranzinza:

- Não estou indo por sua causa moça.

E exercitando como nunca sua capacidade de dizer o que pensa do mesmo modo que pediria mais cafezinho, ela disse:

- Ah, sim. É por causa de Hermione não é? Só porque ela achou que o senhor estava a molestando? Eu ouvi a gritaria dela de lá da sala...- disse a moça abrindo os olhos - Sabe, ela não teve culpa. Ela não sabia que a garotinha estava em baixo da mesa. O senhor podia tê-la avisado não é? Teria evitado tudo isso... Mas suponho que quando o senhor percebeu o desconforto dela, deveria estar pasmado de mais com a beleza dela para perceber qualquer outra coisa. Ela está realmente bonita não é?

Um rubor tomou novamente a face de Snape, e percebendo, Luna, para desespero de todos, continuou:

-Não precisa ficar assim – disse ela tocando no ombro do bruxão novamente- Olha só como todos olham para ela: - E apontou a cara do próprio namorado, de Lupin e Sírius, para os gêmeos, e seus irmãos Gui e Carlinhos – Estão todos pasmados com a beleza dela. Não é só o senhor. Ouso dizer que apenas o senhor Weasley não está olhado para ela com segundas intenções. – Harry, se moveu incomodamente na cadeira.- Vamos professor, fique – disse a moça esboçando uma cara de quem convida para o chá da tarde.

O bruxo ficou inerte, e sem razão nenhuma, já ia voltando para seu lugar obediente. Quando a bruxinha novamente o chamou.

- Não professor, sente-se aqui ao meu lado. – E fez sinal para Ron sair de sua cadeira. – Sei que provavelmente o senhor não gostará de falar comigo, mas eu adoraria lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Snape sentou-se ao lado da bruxa loura. Olhando para os lados, Hermione notou que Fleur e sua irmã Gabi, olhavam apaixonadamente para Luna. E reparando em seus figurinos, Mione viu que Fleur usava brincos de pequenos nabos e pulseiras de cenourinhas. Enquanto Gaby exibia orgulhosa um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. Ron que agora estava a sua frente, apenas disse:

- Você poderia pensar um pouquinho mais antes de acusar as pessoas sabe?

Mas antes que Mione pudesse responde-lo, ele já não estava mais dando-lhe a mínima atenção, na verdade parecia preocupado, e olhava enciumado da noiva, para o irmão Jorge, que teimava em chamar a atenção de Luna.

O almoço arrastou-se até o entardecer. Pois a conversa em torno da mesa girava encantada. Apenas Hermione e Ron não conversavam. E a senhora Weasley, após o prato principal, abastecia regularmente a mesa com petiscos. Alguma coisa levava Mione, do mesmo jeito que levava Ron, a não parar de prestar atenção em Snape e Luna. Ela ouviu Luna falar algo a respeito de um 'novo conceito de moda' para Snape, e viu-a perguntar sobre alguma poção que deixasse a pele azul ou roxa por alguma horas de forma a não haver efeitos colaterais, e viu Snape responder azedamente, como sempre, as perguntas da garota. Percebeu que Jorge, mesmo com a total indiferença de Luna, tentava realmente chamar atenção para suas qualidades. E viu Ron cerrar os punhos quando Jorge esticou o braço para tocar na mão de Luna e chamar-lhe a atenção para algo em sua orelha.

Ao final do encontro, Hermione ainda estava extremamente encabulada, e sentia que parecia nua sem um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada.


	6. Chapter 6

Recado da autora:

Oi gente. Sou nova aqui no ffnet.

Essa fic está avançada nos cap. Pois estava sendo postada na Floreios e borrões...

Estou vendo que mais de 50 pessoas entraram aqui de um dia para o outro.

Quem me conhece lá da floreios sabe que sou chorona por coments. Pois é.

Eu vim para o ffnet pq a floreios tah dando pau... E talvez não volte mais no ar.

Queria pedir pra vc que tah lendo gastar 5 minutinhos do teu tempo pra comentar aqui. Afinal eu passo dias escrevendo o cap...

Enão se vc tah ai lendo, e riu com algo que eu escrevi, ou achou legal...sei lá... comentem...

Isso é um incentivo para que eu escreva mais e mais rápido.

Entããããão

Comenteeeeeeeeeem!!!!!!

Hehehehe

Bjokas!

Capitulo 6° Por que te vas.

O homem de nariz adunco andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Observava seus alunos, mas sem os ver realmente. Havia passado feitiços mudos, e os mandara praticar em aula, então, enquanto ele não visse alguém enfeitiçado, estava tudo bem, e ele poderia continuar na companhia de seus pensamentos. Uma semana já o distanciava do fatídico almoço na casa dos Weasleys, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar na situação trági-cômica que havia coadjuvado.

"Aquela sabe-tudo era mesmo muito atrevida. Horas, quem ela pensa que é? Velho assanhado? Eu? Ela é que é uma sabe-tudo pervertida! Como pode achar que eu estava tocando-a? Eu? Justo eu? Em todos esses anos? Ficaria mesmo muito bem, 'EU', tocando-a por baixo da mesa, com um monte de gente à nossa volta..."

Ele deteve-se olhando para um ponto no quadro. "Ainda se nós estivéssemos sozinhos, eu bem que gostaria de tocar as penas delicadas e branquinh.." "SEVERO SNAPE! NÃO SEJA UM VELHOTE TARADO!"- Disse repentinamente seu lado racional.

Muitas vezes naquela semana, ele havia se pego imaginado situações bem piores do que roçando as pernas na senhorita Granger, e sempre ele se acordava desses devaneios, perplexo consigo mesmo.

- Senhorita Wood! A senhorita sabe o significado de feitiço mudo?- Disse o bruxão ranheta, e continuou: - Feitiços mudos implicam em não haver vozes Agora cale a boca e pratique! – Ele estava realmente enfezado naquele dia.

A hora do almoço chegou rápido. Ele teria que enfrentar McGonagall. A bruxa velha ainda não tinha tido tempo para questiona-lo sobre o acontecido. Caminhou entre os alunos no corredor distribuindo insultos e retirando pontos. Iria direto para a mesa hoje, e com sorte, pegaria um lugar bem distante da bruxona.

Ele fez sua cara mais enjoada e brava, e abriu a porta do salão principal agressivamente, e caminhou rapidamente com as vestes enfunando e farfalhando pelo corredor. Os alunos iam voltando as cabeças para observa-lo. Ele adora essas entradas triunfais. Era sempre o centro das atenções, e ser temido por seus alunos era realmente delicioso! Ele capturava os rostinhos medrosos. E as vezes podia ver o pavor no rosto de alguns colegas professores também.

"Merda!"- pensou. Só tem lugar ao lado de Minerva.

Ao constatar o fato, ele dirigiu-se para o lado da bruxa.

- Ola Severo.- Falou a diretora.

- Oi Minerva.- Disse rabugento.

- Severo, o que realmente aconteceu no domingo? – Perguntou a diretora.

Ele notou as orelhas dos outros professores voltadas para ele, e sentiu, o fantasma enxerido da Grifinória parado as suas costas para ouvir a conversa. Ele soltou um olhar mortífero para seu colegas e virando-se para o fantasma às suas costas disse:

- Nick, você não tem nada de melhor para fazer com a sua morte além de ficar tentando especular a vida dos vivos?

Ele viu com satisfação o fantasma sair ofendido. Nenhum fantasma gosta de ser lembrado de que já está morto.

- Você poderia tentar ser menos agressivo – Disse Minerva num tom seco – E agora, me diga. O que aconteceu?

- E você deveria tentar ser menos enxerida – aferroou Snape – Você estava lá, você viu tudo que aconteceu. Aquela molequinha metida da Senhorita Granger achou, erroneamente, que eu a estava molestando-a. Agora se a senhora me dá licença, eu gostaria de comer em paz.

Minerva olhou para o professor. Pela irritação deste, era óbvio que a situação havia o afetado mais do que ele gostaria de aparentar. Então ela garfou uma cenoura, e engoliu-a, e falou displicente para o professor:

- Sabe, a senhorita Granger não é mais uma "molequinha" – e repetindo as palavras que ela tinha ouvido o próprio professor proferir à algum tempo atrás disse: - 'Ela estava realmente bonita aquele dia'...

O professor engasgou-se com o pedaço de carne que estava mastigando. Ficou vermelho. Tossia descontrolado. Minerva apenas olhava-o com ar de satisfação. Ele pegou a própria varinha e pensou no feitiço de alto socorro, e o maldito pedaço de carne desceu rasgando pela sua garganta. Ele olhou para a bruxa praticando como nunca oclumência. "Aquela bruxa sórdida só poderia estar entrando em sua mente!" – pensou desesperado". Mas não podia mais ficar inerte e frio. Aquilo realmente o 'tirou do sério'. Então o bruxo jogou os talheres dentro do prato e quando ia se levantar Minerva o chamou.

- Professor, antes que o senhor saia, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

O bruxo bufou indignado, mas conteve-se e disse:

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...- Disse com sarcasmo.

- A senhorita Granger esta aqui no castelo. Acredito que ela veio aqui apenas para lhe pedir desculpas, portanto, gostaria que a recebesse. Bem, e o favor que eu gostaria, era que o senhor a tratasse com delicadeza. – disse a bruxa velha em tom seco.

E com satisfação, ela viu os olhos de Snape arregalarem-se. Mas logo em seguida o professor se recompôs e disse:

- Este é meu horário de folga. Irei para meus aposentos, preciso me refrescar antes do próximo período. Diga a ela que aceito as suas desculpas, e peça para ela ir embora, pois tenho muito trabalho. – Disse Snape friamente.

- Vou tentar, mas acho que ela quer falar pessoalmente. – disse a bruxa.

- Pois eu não tenho tempo para recebe-la! Se ela realmente quer me pedir desculpas, diga para ela marcar uma hora, pois eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada! – disse o bruxo azedamente.

- Ela também é uma pessoa ocupada Severo! Sugiro que a receba. Ela é ministra trouxa, e tem que voltar rapidamente para seus afazeres. Eu sei que ela está muito envergonhada, e não vai sossegar enquanto não tiver lhe pedido desculpas pessoalmente! – disparou a bruxa assumindo seu tom severo característico. – E agora você está em sua hora de descanso, e pode recebe-la por alguns instantes! – completou.

- Pois eu não vou recebê-la! – disse o bruxo fora de si. – Vou para meus aposentos! E não quero ser incomodado!

- Espere-a lá então, pois eu vou mandá-la descer! – disse Minerva mais azeda do que nunca.

- Não se atreva Minerva! - Falou o professor num tom de quase sussurro, e saiu andando rápido para seus aposentos.

"Mas que velho chato!" – Pensou Minerva. E jogando o guardanapo na mesa, saiu resoluta para ante-câmara ao lado do salão sob olhares de seus colegas. "Como afinal Dumbledore agüentava o gênio daquele rabugento?"- Pensou Minerva com saudades.

- Senhorita Granger – Disse McGonagall ao entrar na sala e ver a moça sentada com a cabeça apoiada nas duas mãos.

- Sim? Ele virá aqui para eu pedir desculpas? – perguntou Mione esperançosa.

- Bem, não. – Disse Minerva.

- Onde eu devo encontra-lo então? Na sala dele? Ou no escritório? – Perguntou Mione à velha professora.

- Bem, ele não quer recebe-la...Disse que aceita suas desculpas, mas que está ocupado no momento. – Falou Minerva.

- Eu fiz uma grande bobagem não é? – Falou Mione em um muxoxozinho.

- Sossegue – disse a professora – Desça para as masmorras e bata nos aposentos dele. Se ele a vir, ele não vai recusar-se a conversar. E não se preocupe com o que aquele coração de pedra. Ele está acostumado. Acho que ofensas e acusações falsas simplesmente resvalam nele. – Disse a professora provocativa.

Como Minerva já esperava, suas palavras tocaram Mione. O fato de ela lembrar que o professor já fora muitas vezes acusado injustamente tocou a moça. " O que está dando em mim?" – pensou Minerva – "estou mesmo fazendo o que eu acho que estou?" "Estou tentando juntar esses dois?". "Bem, é obvio os dois se dariam bem. Ela poderia domar o gênio dele... e ele confortar o coração dela." - pensou, mas bancar o 'cupido' não era de seu feitio. E sentindo um estranho cheiro de sorvete de Limão, ela disse:

- Vá lá querida. Você se recorda onde é não?

- Sim. - disse Mione olhando abobalhada para os olhos da bruxa. A professora estava com um cintilar estranho por baixo de seus óculos quadradinhos...

"Aquela intrometida". – pensou Snape dirigindo-se ao seu banho. "Quem ela pensa que é?" "Só por que é diretora acha que pode mandar em mim?" "Eu não vou receber ninguém em minha hora de folga!" "E ela que não se atreva".

"Será que ela se atreveria?" – perguntou seu lado racional. "Nãooo". "Eu fui realmente claro quando disse que não receberia a senhorita Granger". "Mas e se ela se atrevesse? Lembre-se, ela disse que iria mandar a moça descer"- falou novamente o lado racional. "Mesmo que ela mandasse. A 'monstrinha sabe-tudo' não se atreveria a descer para encontrar o 'terrível' professor de poções em seus aposentos". – Concluiu ele, e foi para seu banho.

Mione caminhava vagarosamente, aquela parte do castelo dava-lhe cala-frios na espinha. Era de certa forma apavorante. Ela sentia-se uma garotinha prestes a encarar um Trasgo... E ela conhecia bem essa sensação. Teve o desprazer de encontrar um Trasgo no primeiro ano. Porém, esse que ela estava prestes a encarar era inteligente, e usava-se das palavras ao invés da clava, para golpear suas vítimas.

E tentando buscar o perdão de si própria por ter injustiçado o professor durante o almoço, ela tentava se justificar. Ela sabia que havia agido errado em gritar para o quatro ventos aquelas barbaridades. Talvez tivesse sido uma espécie de desforra de seu sub-consciente ter agido daquela forma, afinal, durante anos ela sofreu humilhação por parte do professor. Lembrou-se quando Draco Malfoy infligiu-lhe um feitiço para crescer os dentes, e quando ela mostrou a face atestando o feitiço para o professor, ele lhe disse que "não via diferença nenhuma"...

"Eu não fui totalmente culpada aquele dia...- pensava desesperada enquanto caminhava para sua possível humilhação - Ele poderia ter falado que a filhinha de Harry estava lá em baixo da mesa". "Ele poderia ser menos agressivo com as pessoas"- Pensou a moça – "Não sei por que toda aquela 'marra'". "Parece que gosta de distanciar as pessoas de si".

Então, sua mente levou-a ao dia em o professor havia sido encontrado. Voldemort descobrira sua traição antes de sua queda, e decidiu que a morte seria pouco para a traição de Snape, então resolveu 'testar' a força física de todos os seus seguidores no professor. Soube-se, por depoimentos de comensais, pois Snape negava-se a falar de sua opressão, que Snape também havia sido torturado por horas seguidas pela maldição cruciatos. Quando ele foi encontrado nenhum osso do corpo do bruxo estava intacto. Ele havia passado longas noites sendo saco-de-pancadas, e seu estado mental, devido à tortura, beirava a loucura. E quando Voldemort caiu por terra, e a 'ordem' o descobriu, ele ainda teve que encarar julgamentos, até que finalmente acharam uma coletânea de lembranças de Dumbledore, com todos os planos e conspirações de sua morte. Snape sabia existência desse material, mas Dumbledore escondeu tudo e realizou um feitiço poderoso, para que as provas sobre a verdadeira lealdade de Snape, só se revelassem quando Voldemort estivesse derrotado.

Com um susto ela se viu na porta dos aposentos do bruxo. Estivera tão perdida em recordações, que nem notara que já havia chegado ao seu destino.

Ela bateu na porta de mansinho. Ninguém atendia. Talvez ele não estivesse ali.- pensou – "Vou procura-lo em outro lugar". De repente a porta se abriu com um ranger agudo. Hermione pulou para traz com o susto.

Olhou para dentro dos aposentos do professor. Não havia nem sinal dele. Ela procurou por quem tivesse aberto a porta, mas não viu ninguém. Deu um passo incerto para dentro dos aposentos. Estava numa ante sala, mas podia ver que havia um quarto bem amplo ao fundo, porque a porta que separava a sala do quarto estava aberta, e ela podia ver parte da cama do professor. Ficou parada na porta. Estava assustada. Era idiotice dela, porém, ela nunca imaginara o ex-mestre de poções como uma pessoa normal, do tipo que 'dormia, por exemplo.

Acordou de suas divagações com um puxão nas vestes. Olhou para baixo.

- Dobby! – Disse a bruxa feliz, e abaixou para abraçar o elfo-doméstico.

- Senhorita! – Exclamou o elfo feliz.

- O que faz aqui Dobby? – Perguntou a bruxa entrando na ante sala e espichando o pescoço para o quarto. Aparentemente não tinha ninguém nos aposentos.

- Dobby terminar limpeza senhorita. Agora Dobby ir para cozinha. – Falou o elfo esganiçado segurando um balde e um esfregão.

- Dobby, você sabe onde está o professor Snape? – perguntou a moça gentilmente.

Mas a resposta do elfo nunca foi ouvida. Snape, que havia acabado de tomar banho, saia do quarto com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, com uma toalha negra presa perigosamente na cintura, e com uma braçada de roupas dizendo:

- Dobby, leve estas roupas para a lavand...

A voz do professor morreu quando viu sua ex-aluna em sua sala particular.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Se para ela já era difícil imaginar o professor dormindo em uma cama, aquilo estava totalmente fora de sua compreensão. Era surreal ver o professor de toalha, exibindo a brancura de seu corpo, e ainda mais vê-lo de cabelo amarrado, provavelmente, para não molhar durante o banho, era de mais para sua sanidade mental.

Seus olhos estavam cravados nas formas do ex-professor de poções. E era estranho como ela podia captar detalhes tão rapidamente. Via o corpo alvo, a toalha presa na cintura revelava um caminho de pêlos negros do umbigo seguindo reto para dentro da toalha, deixando à observadora, uma curiosidade imensa de saber como aquela trilha iria acabar. Ela reparou no peito do professor. "será que ele tem alguma atividade física?" – pensou – Pois ao contrario do que ela imaginava, ele não possuía o corpo ossudo e pelancudo. Mas possuía os músculos bem definidos. Não eram músculos inchados e exagerados, mas era bem bonito, e esguio. Ela podia ver nos braços nus, veias verdes e azuladas, destacadas pela brancura do professor. E os cabelos presos dava-lhe uma jovialidade atrevida. Ela poderia dar-lhe seguramente 35 anos, se não o conhecesse, e se ele estivesse deste jeito em algum clube ou praia – pensou.

Mas antes que ela pudesse descer os olhos para as panturrilhas, ela ouviu a voz agressiva do mestre de poções:

- Saia daqui sua atrevida! Quem lhe deu o direito de invadir meus aposentos! Saia! Saia! – dizia gesticulando as mãos.

Hermione parecia ter virado pedra novamente. Não conseguia mover as pernas. Ela a havia assustado. Estranhamente, ele a havia assustado mais do que qualquer bizarrice que no mundo bruxo ela já havia presenciado. Ela o viu pegando a varinha que estava no console em cima da lareira. Mas permanecia parada. Então, sentiu algo empurrando seus joelhos. Ela caminhou de costas, sentindo-se sendo empurrada por duas pequenas mãozinhas. Era Dobby que a levava para fora.

Quando estava passando do batente, suas pernas embolaram-se ela tropeçou e caiu de costas. Sentiu a cabeça batendo com força no chão de pedra do corredor. O barulho que sua cabeça fez ao bater, faria inveja quebra da barreira do som por um avião super-sônico. Ela via estrelinhas. E tinha consciência que estava em uma posição muito ridícula, pois sentia seus joelhos dobrados para dento, enquanto os pés para estavam para fora. Suas mãos tocavam desesperadas, o lugar da batida. E devido à dor, sua cara deveria estar contorcida como a cara de uma gárgula.

Ela apertava o local da batida, sentindo algo molhado nas mãos, ela tentou desesperadamente e sem sucesso, sentar-se sem ter que parar de massagear o imenso galo que havia levantado. Estava convulsa. A dor assemelhava-se à dor que sentiu brevemente quando na batalha final, um comensal lhe lançou um crucius.

Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de seu professor de poções, só de toalha, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios por causa de sua situação. Sentiu-se completamente humilhada e ultrajada. "Como ele poderia rir de uma situação dessas" – pensou. E como uma criança, ela começou a chorar devido a situação vexatória, e para conter os soluços tirou uma das mão da cabeça e colocou na boca. A mão ensangüentada sujava o rosto já manchado com as lagrimas. Dobby olhava-a desesperado, e batia na própria cabeça com o esfregão.

Aparentemente, seu professor de poções não havia percebido a gravidade da queda, pois quando viu o sangue nas mãos da moça, ele arregalou os olhos, e correu se jogando de joelhos na frente da moça.

Ela o ouviu gritando para o elfo ir buscar madame Ponfrei. E sentiu seu rosto colado de frente ao peito nu do professor. Ele havia puxado a cabeça da bruxa para examinar o ferimento desta.

Ele sentia o corpo da mulher tremer devido ao choque da dor. Pegou-a no colo, e levou-a para seu quarto. Deitou-a na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela e olhou-a preocupado.

O sangue vertia da cabeça da moça. Então, ela sentiu-se sendo virada de lado, sentiu a varinha de Snape passar pelos seus cabelos, e ouviu ele pronunciando um encantamento, que 'parecia quase uma canção'. E sentiu que o corte fechara-se.

Ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de lutar com 'três trasgos tristes'. Estava acabada. Com vergonha de ter entrado nos aposentos do professor sem permissão. Com vergonha de te-lo visto apenas de toalha. Com vergonha da queda. Com vergonha de agora estar deitada na cama dele. Com vergonha de estar gostando do cheiro de menta misturado com um odor amargo nos lençóis do ex-professor. Com vergonha por já reconhecer que aquele cheiro amargo pertencia ao suor limpo do professor. Despertando de suas divagações, ela ouviu a voz do homem que acabara de curar seu ferimento.

- Isso está feio Granger, eu fechei o corte, mas não tenho a menor idéia de como abaixar esse galo. E também não sei se você não rachou a cabeça na queda, porque, para abrir um buraco daquele na sua cabeça, teu crânio só pode estar partido em dois. – disse o professor com uma nota de preocupação.

Hermione voltou os olhos para o ex-mestre de poções. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas com a dor. Ela viu o professor ainda com as mãos sujas com seu sangue. Ele a encarava destemidamente. Ela vacilava. Não agüentando, arriscou uma olhada mais de perto para o tórax do homem ao seu lado. Possuía cicatrizes, o que era realmente exótico, já que no mundo bruxo, dificilmente os ferimentos deixavam marcas tão profundas, o que dava um ar de força ao bruxo. E num gesto instintivo, ela lambeu os próprios lábios finalizando o ato com uma mordidinha no lábio inferior.

Snape, que a estava observando, capturou as reações da moça. Sentiu-se mais nu do que estava. Estaria ele ficando doido, ou a bruxa estava o 'comendo com os olhos'? Resistiu à tentação de dar uma olhada nos pensamentos dela, afinal, ela não era mais uma criança. Ele não podia simplesmente invadir a mente da bruxa e ver o que ela pensava sobre ele. Mesmo por que, ele tinha medo de constatar que estava completamente errado, e que bruxa só estava estanhando vê-lo sem as vestes de professor. O que era certamente o mais provável – dizia seu lado racional. – Mas seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pela voz vacilante da mulher ao seu lado:

- M-me des-desculpe. Eu...Eu... Não queria ter invadido. É só que eu vi Dobby e... – Tentou explicar a moça.

- Ssshiu- Fez o professor tentando apaziguar. Como se dissesse que ela não precisava se explicar.

Mas ela continuou:

- Eu...eu... vim pedir desculpas por ter tratado o 'senhor' tão mal durante o almoço, e eu estava errada. O senhor não é um ' Assanhado'...Eu...- disparou a bruxa.

- Calada Granger! – Disse o professor mais seco do que gostaria. Ele não sabia por que, mas não lhe dava prazer ver medo e submissão nela. Na verdade, se fosse por parte de outra pessoa, ele adoraria. Mas dela, naquela situação... Não...Ele odiou.

Ela o olhou indignada. Estava tentando pedir desculpas, e ao invés de compreender e perdoa-la, ele a mandava se calar? Ninguém nunca lhe mandara se calar daquela forma.

"Mas quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo?" – pensou a garota raivosa. "Eu vim até aqui para lhe pedir desculpas, ele quase me expurga da sala dele". Como eu poderia saber que ele estava nesse estado?". "Depois ele me vê caída e machucada, e fica zombando da minha dor!"" Eu já fiz o que eu vim fazer!"."Já pedi desculpas para esse grosso!". - E concluindo essa constatação, ela levantou vacilante.

- Bem, já fiz o que vim fazer. Já pedi desculpas pelo ocorrido. Agora tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho – Disse a moça, mas agora sem vacilar em sua fala. E começou a levantar o corpo com dificuldade.

- Você tem que esperar madame Ponfrei. Ela fará exames para ver como esta essa sua cabeça dura. – Disse o professor com sarcasmo.

- Pois eu não preciso. Mandarei chamar um médibruxo quando estiver de volta ao meu gabinete. – Disse a bruxa já colocando-se sentada e preparando para levantar.

- Acho que você não entendeu senhorita Granger. Eu não estou sugerindo que a senhorita espere pela medibruxa de Hogwarts. Eu estou 'mandando'. A senhorita não se levantará daí. Nem que eu tenha que amarra-la nesta cama. – disse o bruxo suavemente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que o bruxão a amarraria na cama, e sentindo um estranho ímpeto de testar as palavras do professor, levantou-se para o lado oposto da cama. Suas pernas bambearam, ela tocou a parede, e andou escorando por esta. Não sabia o porquê, mas suas pernas não respondiam. Estava tonta.

Snape caminhou vagarosamente para a moça. Pegou-a novamente no colo, e colocou-a na cama. Ao abaixar-se, ele sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos da bruxa, ela cheirava baunilha, ficou por alguns instantes naquela posição. Então seu lado irracional apoderou-se dele...

- Tudo isso é vontade de estar amarrada na 'minha cama', senhorita Granger? Acho melhor que a senhorita não me teste, pos eu 'adoro' doces de baunilha. – disse o bruxão safadamente no ouvido de Hermione.

Mas logo se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Agora ela teria a prova de que ele era um 'velhote assanhado', dizia seu lado racional.

- Hummm- Vibrou a garganta da moça em um gemidinho.

Snape levantou rapidamente a cabeça. Ele ouvira direito? Ela gemeu quando ele insinuou-se para ela? Não. Só podia estar ficando louco. Mas ao olhar para o rosto da bruxa, ele constatou, pelo rubor envergonhado no rosto desta, que ele realmente tinha provocado aquela reação na bruxinha. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Via a confusão no rosto da mulher.

Hermione sentia-se ridícula. Como pode expressar aquela reação? Não sabia, mas quando ela sentiu a respiração de Snape em seu pescoço, ela perdeu a razão. Só sentia o ar morno que saia da respiração do professor. E quando ele disse aquilo, ela não conseguiu conter o gemido.

Os olhares se encontraram. Ele passou uma mão para o outro lado do corpo da moça sem perder o contato visual. Agora estava realmente determinado à ver o que a moça pensava. Aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ela suspendeu a respiração. Ele não sabia por que, mas não conseguia se concentrar e por em praticar sua legilimência na moça. Sentia um ímpeto de aproximar seu rosto do dela. Aproximava-se vagarosamente. Ela parecia aprovar sua aproximação. Os lábios estavam quase colados...

- Professor! – Disse uma vós feminina.

Ele virou-se rapidamente. Era a medibruxa. Madame Ponfrei olhava-o desesperada. Parecia desconcertada com a situação. Ele não entendia o porquê. Já que havia chamado a bruxa para socorrer a senhorita Granger em seus aposentos, então era de se esperar que ela estivesse deitada em sua cama. E como ele estivera tampando a visão da porta com o próprio corpo, e não chegara a beija-la, era impossível que a bruxa entendesse a situação que eles se encontravam. Mas a medibruxa olhava-o espantada.

Ele já ia levantando para insultar a falta de eficiência da medibruxa, quando sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu ombro. Ela olhava-o no rosto e tinha um ar de divertimento... A moça apontou para sua cintura, mas sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do bruxão. Então, ele lembrou-se que estava só de toalha.

Na verdade, olhando para baixo, para seu completo desespero, ele estava quase sem a toalha. Pela graça de Mérlim, suas partes baixas não estavam à mostra, mas uma parte da toalha caia em sua virilha, revelando uma de suas coxas nuas, que atestava que o bruxão não estava com nenhuma roupa por baixo da toalha.

- Mas que Mér... Mérlim! – Disse o bruxo irritado – Como se uma já não me bastasse!

E ajeitou a toalha em volta do corpo novamente. A medibruxa permanecia estacada à porta do quarto. Então o bruxão disse:

- Eu estava saindo do banho quando a senhorita Granger invadiu meus aposentos, e como se não bastasse, decidiu rachar a cabeça na minha presença. Então eu à socorri... E agora pouco eu estava concertando o corte na cabeça dela. Não tive tempo para me trocar horas! – vendo que a medibruxa, mais calma, agora o olhava admirada, ele disse – Se vocês não pararem de me olhar assim, eu juro que jogarei um feitiço de memória tão forte em vocês, que depois que eu terminar vocês vão esquecer até que andaram sobre duas pernas um dia! – Disse o bruxo extremamente irritado com os olhares das bruxas do quarto.

– Agora me dêem licença. – Disse o bruxo pegando umas roupas negras num armário no outro canto do quarto e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Quando voltou estava totalmente vestido, mas viu apenas a medibruxa esperando-o na ante sala. Hermione já tinha ido embora. A medibruxa disse-lhe que a moça estava bem, e que fez um feitiço para tirar o galo e ministrou uma poção contra tontura e dor. Ponfrei disse também, que a bruxinha tinha deixado-lhe um recado no caderno em cima da escrivaninha, e com isso saiu dos aposentos do professor.

"Afinal essa bruxinha é uma cabeça dura mesmo" – pensou Snape pegando o bilhete.

_Professor, estou realmente arrependida do vexame que lhe causei na ocasião do almoço na casa do Ministro. Gostaria que aceitasse minhas sinceras desculpas._

_Sinto muito pelo transtorno que lhe causei hoje também. _

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps.: 'Já que o senhor gostou tanto do meu perfume, eu deixei o frasco que carrego na bolsa em baixo de seu travesseiro. _

Snape terminou de ler a carta, foi até a cama, e pegou um frasco azul, que continha um restinho de perfume. Abriu-o e cheirou, não tinha o mesmo cheiro inebriante que ele sentiu no pescoço da bruxa, então em seguida ele jogou algumas gotas no travesseiro em que a moça esteve deitada, e cheirou o travesseiro. Daquela forma o perfume se aproximou mais do odor delicioso que se desprendia dos poros da bruxa.


	7. Chapter 7

Recado da autora: Olha eu de novo aqui!!!!

Hehehehehe

GALERA!

Venho por meio desta requerer mais coments...

Aushauhsuahsuash

Sim...

Quero comentssssss!

Por favor!!!!

**chorando desesperada**

Sabe, eu conheço mais algumas autoras de fics. Agente fica realmente cismada se estamos agradando ou não...

Então eu peço de novo: Mande comentários!

Ah sim...

E neste cap que se seguirá saberemos mais sobre a "doença misteriosa". Paciência pessoal! Logo o Snape e a Mione vão tar juntos novamente!

Nhá...

Mais uma vez...

COMENTEM!

hehehehe

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capítulo 7

Um dia difícil.

- Senhorita Hermione? – chamou a bruxinha raquítica – Senhorita Hermione? – Repetiu impaciente.

Hermione passara a semana toda perdida em sonhos. Sua cabeça vagava solta. Muitas vezes ela acordara suada e frustrada durante a noite. Tinha o mesmo sonho maluco toda noite. Corria nua numa masmorra sendo perseguida por um certo professor, mas o problema não era esse. O problema era que ela sempre queria ser alcançada e nunca era pega, e quando parava para que fosse pega, era a vez dela tentar pegar o professor.

- Senhorita? – Odete chamou novamente, só que desta vez tocando o ombro da ministra.

-Hanmm...- Disse Hermione frustrada. Perdera o professor de vista novamente.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas está na hora de sua reunião com os seus assessores. – informou Odete.

A moça acordou dolorida em sua cadeira. O que não daria agora para ter sido molestada verdadeiramente por seu professor.

- Tudo bem, estou indo. – disse a bruxinha amargamente.

Arrumou o cabelo, ajustou as roupas com a varinha. Parecia até que as roupas haviam acabado de ser passadas... E entrou na sala de reuniões. Era uma reunião em caráter emergencial, pois uma estranha doença estava acabando com as plantações de grãos do país.

Entrou na sala e olhou para os rostos dos trouxas que a esperavam, um deles era desconhecido para ela. Todos se levantaram, ela sentou e pediu para que eles fizessem o mesmo.

Então um de seus assessores tomou a palavra para apresentar-la ao rosto estranho que ela havia notado assim que entrou. Ele levantou-se e disse:

- Senhorita, essa e a senhora Marilia, ela é uma pesquisadora brasileira, e está aqui como representante corpo científico encarregado de estudar uma cura ou prevenção do vírus. Ela possui domínio sobre o assunto, e foi escalada por possuir um grande talento para explicar as facetas do problema sem termos muito técnico, que para leigos apenas dificultaria a compreensão.

- Certo. – disse Hermione estudando a aparência da moça trouxa sentada ao seu lado.

A Mulher aparentava ser alguns anos mais nova que ela. Era gordinha, de cabelos e olhos castanhos grandes e vivos, com um nariz romano despontando orgulhoso da face, e usava um óculos de armação fina. Parecia um tanto espevitada e incomodada, como se temesse que ao ficar parada em um mesmo lugar por mais de cinco minutos poderia colar para sempre no lugar. Hermione via a moça mexer-se na cadeira incomodamente a cada dois minutos. Notou ainda um habito peculiar da mulher, ela apertava com força o meio dos óculos contra a ponte do nariz, ela fazia isso mesmo que os óculos estivessem em seu devido lugar, o que causava certa gastura em Hermione.

Então, parando de reparar nos cacoetes da moça, Hermione resolveu começar a espremer os conhecimentos da mulher com suas perguntas.

- Bem, eu quero primeiramente um panorama sobre a gravidade do problema – perguntou a Ministra para a cientista trouxa.

E com um apertão do óculos contra o nariz a moça começou a falar:

- Bem ministra, este é um problema grave. Que pode afetar a saúde pública e a economia. Sabemos que a Inglaterra não é conhecida por suas grandes plantações e pastos. Mas isso não isenta o país dos riscos que esta doença traz.

- Onde surgiu a doença? – perguntou Hermione.

- Aqui na Inglaterra mesmo senhorita. E este é nosso grande problema no momento. – Disse a bruxa dando mais uma mexidinha na cadeira.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Mione.

- Bom senhora, este assunto está sendo tratado como segredo de estado por enquanto. Isso significa que as autoridades de outros paises ainda não sabem. Nosso maior problema agora, é a possibilidade de embargos por parte desses paises se caso nos contarmos agora no início. Porém, se não contarmos nada, podemos correr o risco de ver a doença se alastrar, e se isso acontecer ai sim será uma fatalidade, pois os paises agrários em sua maioria, são paises pobres, e não teriam condições de pesquisar uma cura. E os paises que dependiam desses paises para importar o alimento para sua população, como a Inglaterra, estaria fadado também à sofrer com a escassez de alimentos.

- Mas a situação já é tão grave assim? – Perguntou a bruxa preocupada.

A cientista fungou alto, e disse:

- Ainda não senhorita. Mas notamos em laboratório que essa doença pode ser pior do que imaginávamos. Doença passou a atacar outros tipos de vegetais. Nossos cientistas também descobriram que essa doença tem determinadas variáveis que muta de certa forma, que envenenava o alimento sem deixar rastros aparentes. Isso significa que com uma aparência boa, o consumidor desse vegetal é enganado. Dessa forma, os seres vivos que comessem o vegetal...

- Mas os seres vivos que viessem a consumi-la poderiam até morrer, dependendo da quantidade de alimento ingerida? – Perguntou Hermione interrompendo a cientista e mostrando uma nota de histeria na voz.

- Receio que sim – disse a mulher trouxa pesarosa.

Com certo receio de ouvir a resposta, Hermione perguntou:

- Já existem casos?

- Bom, ainda não há casos de mortes, mas temos estatísticas de pessoas intoxicadas por alimentos com a doença sim senhorita. Felizmente, o assunto ainda não ganhou a devida repercussão na mídia, porem, se isso acontecer as conseqüências podem ser desastrosa devido ao medo da população.

A reunião prosseguiu tensa, com a cientista relatando que a imprensa já começava a especular a queda na produção de alimentos, e já iniciava a ligação entre relatos de produtores rurais a respeito da morte de animais, como pássaros, insetos e pequenos roedores.

As horas haviam avançado contra o por do sol, e a noite já despontava um lua preguiçosa subindo no horizonte quando a reunião terminou. Hermione sentia necessidade de saber mais. Ela não sabia o porquê, ela sabia que aquele seria o maior desafio de seu governo. Sentia-se oprimida pelas noticias, voltando a sentir a mesma angustia que havia provado nos tempos da segunda guerra bruxa. Então decidiu marcar uma nova reunião com a brasileira em outro dia, para que pudesse entender mais a respeito da estranha doença.

Voltou para casa. Agora ela morava com os pais novamente. Bem, na verdade os pais moravam com ela, pois ela havia comprado uma casa maior para ela e os pais viverem.

Deitada em sua cama, ela rolava nos lençóis de seda perolados. Ela possuía uma grande cama de casal. Mas a muito não tinha ninguém para dividir o espaço. Na verdade, nunca teve. Seus namorados não duravam o suficiente para que ela os convidasse a freqüentar sua casa, ou melhor, sua cama.

Ela havia passado muito tempo dedicando-se aos estudos. Não que se arrependesse desse fato, porém, sua obsessão por estudar, por tentar ajudar o mundo, fizera-a esquecer-se de si mesma.

Depois da guerra, ela engatou em um namoro com Ron. Juntos eles tiveram experiências muito fortes. Ele foi o primeiro homem da bruxinha. Ela sempre se lembrava com carinho de sua primeira vez, pois ele foi muito carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela.

Ron nunca conseguiu aproximar-se dela, sem que ela desse o primeiro passo primeiro. Durante todo o relacionamento dos dois foi daquela forma. E naquela ocasião não foi diferente.

Por fim, Mione decidiu que aquela noite seria sua primeira vez. E numa das 'idas' de Ron para a sacada, ela o acompanhou silenciosamente, e parou às costas do garoto. Este, ao virar-se para voltar novamente para a cama, deu de cara com Mione. Ficou vermelho, e engoliu em seco. Mione achou aquilo extremamente sensual da parte dele, pois mostrava que o garoto tinha muita expectativa quanto a ela. Ela se aproximou dele, a brisa marinha adulou os cabelos de ambos. Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés, e beijou-o mançamente.

Ron acariciava-a. Por fim foram para uma das camas. Ron tocava-a com delicadeza. Olhava nos olhos da bruxinha. Eles despiram-se um ao outro. Mione sentia em sua pele leves arrepios. O marulho do mar fazia fundo ao romance dos dois. Ela era virgem, mas ele possuía certa experiência, pois já Foi a primeira vez de Hermione. E ocorreu em meio à uma avalanche de coisas boas. A guerra havia acabado, Sírius saiu da dimensão na qual estava preso, eles voltaram para Hogwarts, e assim como Harry e Gina, eles começaram a namorar. No final do ano letivo, eles já eram maior de idade, e foram os quatro viajar juntos para o Caribe. Antes de partirem, Ron prometeu à sua mãe que iria dividir o quarto de hotel com Harry, e Mione dividiria o quarto com Gina. Molly, a mãe dos ruivos, confiou na palavra do filho, pois este sentia muito ciúmes da irmã. Mas depois de três dias, ele acabou descobrindo que Gina invadia o quarto dele e de Harry todas as tardes enquanto ele passeava com Mione. Ele soube muito bruscamente que coisas haviam acontecido entre Harry e Gina enquanto ele estava andando na praia com Mione, e a partir disso ele resolveu não mais brigar, pois há muito já estava vencido, e assim trocou de quarto com Gina pelo resto da viagem.

No primeiro dia de troca, Harry pediu uma cama de casal para ele e Gina. Ron ficou extremamente vermelho quando Harry perguntou se ele também não queria que colocassem uma no quarto dele e de Mione, e acabou respondendo que não queria que a troca fosse feita. Mione ficou extremamente agradecida com esse ato do ruivinho. Eles passaram o dia inteiro constrangidos pela mudança de quarto, e a noite quando Gina se despediu do irmão, ela deu um soquinho indiscreto no ombro dele dizendo: "seja atencioso e carinhoso acima de tudo!". Ao ouvir o que a amiga disse, Mione corou violentamente.

Eles entraram no quarto. Ron sentou em sua cama, Mione na dela. Ele estava impaciente. Levantava e ia para a sacada, e voltava novamente para a beiradinha da cama. Ele não se atrevia a chegar perto da namorada. Estava com medo de ser rejeitado. Ela estava com medo de ser machucada, e não tinha certeza de que Ron era o homem para quem ela deveria se entregar pela primeira vez. Ainda estava magoada com o comportamento de Ron no ano anterior a primeira guerra. Mas gostava do garoto. havia perdido sua virgindade com Parvati. Ele, como todo garoto bruxo, conhecia feitiços para a ocasião. E Mione ficou impressionada com a habilidade deste para esse tipo de feitiço. Ele conjurou velas flutuantes, fez com que o ar ficasse com aroma de frutas silvestres, e enfeitiçou o teto para que este, assim como em Hogwarts, refletisse o céu estrelado que pairava do lado de fora do hotel. Ele a tomou com carinho. E ambos fizeram amor. E no outro dia estavam mais próximos, e mais carinhosos um com o outro.

Depois disso, Mione e Ron ficaram juntos por quase um ano. Até que Mione decidiu fazer faculdade. Ron há muito já trabalhava, pois no mundo bruxo não existe faculdades de magia. Depois de um tempo, Mione notou que Ron distanciava-se cada vez mais dela. Ela também já não o amava mais. Então, um dia ele chamou-a para um jantar. Mione já sabia o que iria acontecer, Ron pediu para terminar o namoro. Disse que estava atraído por uma garota da repartição no ministério bruxo, e não queria magoá-la com uma traição. Ela aceitou, e disse que já não o amava também. E eles tornaram-se amigos novamente. E logo depois, Ron assumiu o cargo de vice-ministro bruxo. E alguns anos mais tarde ela tornou-se primeira ministra trouxa.

Ela teve muitos namorados depois de Ron, mas nenhum conseguiu chegar tão perto dela à ponto de conseguir alguma intimidade. Hermione não se entregava completamente à um homem desde o fim do namoro com Ron.

Ela soube que Ron teve várias namoradas, mas nenhuma conseguia agrada-lo à ponto de agarra-lo para o casamento. Agora – pensou Mione – ele parece tão perdidamente apaixonado por Luna, que até pediu a mão dela em casamento. Nos tempos de escola, Ron sempre achou Luna muito maluquinha para o gosto dele. Como será que eles se entenderam? – perguntava-se.

Na verdade, Luna representava o tudo que Mione não era. Talvez ele precisasse de uma anti-mione para ser feliz – concluiu Mione satisfeita.

Lembrando-se da cara de ciúmes do garoto durante o almoço com o ministro, ela deu um sorrisinho interno. Ele estava com ciúmes dela com Snape – pensou Mione - Mas ela não teria chances com Snape. Snape é muito centrado – concluiu a bruxinha pensativa.

Snape parecia o tipo que apreciaria muito mais uma mulher estudiosa, e que usasse a lógica no dia a dia. Uma mulher que almejasse uma vida tranqüila. Uma mulher que assim com ele, não temesse desafios, e que assumisse responsabilidades perigosas, assim como um dia ele assumiu. – Pensou a bruxinha revirando-se outra vez no colchão. Ela havia descrito as próprias qualidades, e sabia disso. Mas dormiu. Dormiu mansamente enquanto pensava em mais algumas qualidades de si mesma que poderia agradar o ex-professor.


	8. Chapter 8

Oi gente!

Que ai...

Tou feliz de tar conseguindo postar aqui no ffnet direitinho...

Bom...

Neste capitulo novo nos iremos ver qual é essa tal poção que Hagrid quer...

E o nosso pobre Snape (tou sendo irônica viu!) ira ficar totalmente abismado com o pedido do meio gigante!

Por que será que ele vai ficar assim???? ("marry Lovegood olhando pra cima como se não soubesse")

Nháááá´...

Curtam o cap, e se gostarem me digam com um coments tah?

Valeuuuuuu!

hahahah

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 8. 'O grande favor'

Mais um dia em Hogwarts. Snape estava cansado devido ás aulas do primeiro período. Ele percebia as olhadelas indiscretas do bruxo meio gigante para ele, mas havia resolvido ignorar e não perguntar nada. Sabia que quando alguém olhava-o daquela forma, era por que queria algum favor. Então ele decidiu que só iria se manifestar se o meio gigante o chamasse... O que não demorou muito tempo para acontecer.

- Professor Snape, será que o senhor poderia me fazer uma poção especial? – Perguntou o bruxo meio gigante no meio da refeição.

Severo Snape era um bruxo muito enjoado. E por mais que intimamente ele apreciasse conversar, ele nunca tratava bem seus interlocutores. Ele sentia que tinha uma imagem de bruxo chato a zelar. Dessa forma, ele voltou-se irritado para o meio gigante e disse mal criado:

- Não! Eu não sou um boticário. – Disse lentamente. – Se o senhor quiser uma poção 'especial' vá a uma loja de manipulação de poções e peça a fórmula para o atendente! – concluiu.

Hagrid olhou desapontado para o colega. Já esperava essa atitude, mas ainda resguardava uma esperança.

Mas uma bruxa de aparência severa estava de orelha em pé ouvindo o dialogo com atenção, e ao ver a resposta do bruxo com nariz torto ela resolveu entrar na conversa:

- Não se preocupe Hagrid, esse ai não tem coração. E se tiver ele é mais pequeno que a cabeça de um alfinete! – falou a bruxa com um olhar ranzinza para Snape.

- Tudo bem Senhorita McGonagall. – Eu seguirei a sugestão do professor, e mandarei fazer a formula – disse o bruxo desapontado.

- Não Hagrid, eu tenho alguma experiência no preparo de poções. Diga-me para que é a fórmula que eu buscarei a receita e prepararei para você. – Disse Minerva amigavelmente para o bruxo gigante.

No momento que ela se propôs, Hagrid afogou-se com o suco de abóbora. Cuspiu para todo o lado, e um jato de suco cor de laranja espirrou violentamente do nariz do gigante. Ele ficara vermelho e extremamente acabrunhado. E após se recuperar, ele disse prontamente:

- NÃO! – Gritou Hagrid.

– Bbb bem, quer dizer, não precisa se incomodar... – disse o enorme bruxo, agora abaixando o tom de voz. - Eee eu, eu, realmente posso mandar fazer... Nnn não tem nenhum problema...

- Não Hagrid, eu posso fazer. É só me dizer para que é a poção e eu arranjo a receita e eu mesma faço. – Disse a bruxa novamente, e esboçando um sorriso bondoso.

- Realmente não precisa Minerva. Eu vou hoje mesmo mandar fazer a poção. – Disse o bruxão gigante.

- Eu faço Hagrid! – Disse a bruxa rispidamente. Não estava entendendo o porquê de Hagrid estar se negando, já que era um favor que ela faria de bom grado.

Snape estava se divertindo com a situação. Hagrid obviamente não queria dizer à bruxa qual era a utilidade da poção, e ela 'idiotamente' não percebia o desespero do gigante. Ele observava agora com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Assistia a angustiante batalha de Hagrid para não contar detalhes sobre a poção para a bruxa velha. Mas de repente, uma pontada de curiosidade alfinetou a cabeça do bruxão que mais parecia um daqueles grandes guarda-chuvas preto com que as bruxas velhas costumam usar como bengala. Ele sentiu vontade de saber para que era a poção. E por que será que Hagrid confiara o pedido justo a ele.

Ele levantou a cabeça, e deu um leve pigarro.

- Kcrunm, Kcrunm.

As cabeças de Hagrid e McGonagall voltaram se pra ele encerrando a discussão. Snape viu os olhos negros e vivos como besourinhos, olha-lo suplicante. Então disse:

- Eu faço. Agora vamos acabar com essa alteração, pois eu desejo comer em paz.

Hagrid deu um olhar agradecido e disse:

- Ham, sim, obrigado professor. Eu, bem, realmente obrigado. Ehm, bem, mais tarde eu passo em sua sala para falarmos sobre a poção.

McGonagall olhava para o gigante sem entender. Não sabia por que o bruxo se negara tão ferrenhamente à idéia dela preparar a poção. Tudo bem que ela não era nenhuma grande preparadora de poção... Realmente Snape é que era o gênio no assunto, e o nome mais renomado do mundo bruxo. Mas a poção de Hagrid não poderia ser nenhuma poção no grau de dificuldade de uma 'acônito', não é mesmo? – Perguntava-se a bruxa azeda.

A refeição continuou, porém, agora a paz reinava, excerto talvez por algumas bufadas de McGonagall, que se sentia extremamente contrariada com a atitude do meio gigante.

Snape terminou seu prato, e sem comer a sobremesa, ele abandonou a mesa para ir descansar em sua masmorra antes da primeira aula depois do almoço. Ele caminhava com a capa enfunando como sempre. Estava extremamente relaxado. Já estava quase na porta de seus aposentos, quando ouviu a voz retumbante de Hagrid chamando-o:

- Professor Snape! – rugiu o meio gigante ao longe – Professor Snape.

Vários quadros voltaram o rosto e correram para os quadros visinhos, a fim de testemunhar a estranha confraternização entre a montanha com de olhos de besouro, e o guarda-chuvas preto.

Snape apoiou a mão na maçaneta da porta impaciente. "justo agora na minha hora de descanso esse retardadão vem me importunar com esse assunto de 'poção especial'?" – pensou Snape sem paciência.

Ao ver que Snape parara a porta para espera-lo, Hagrid desatou uma corrida pelo corredor, fazendo as lajotas vibrarem violentamente à cada passada pesada que o meio gigante infligia no chão. Ao sentir o chão vibrando, Snape agarrou-se a maçaneta para se equilibrar do pequeno terremoto de escala 1 que Hagrid causava com a corrida.

Hagrid chegou até o professor esbaforido...

- Ah, oi professor. – disse ofegante.

- Oi. – Disse Snape torcendo o nariz para o suor que escorria do rosto do gigante para a espessa barba.

- Nham, é, será que podemos conversar sobre a poção agora? – perguntou Hagrid animado.

- Bem, eu creio que... – Snape tentou negar-se a receber o gigante naquele horário, mas Hagrid cortou Snape e começou a falar:

- Ah sim, sim, muito obrigado professor. Eu realmente não queria que McGonagall fizesse a poção para mim – disse Hagrid.

Snape ia abrindo a boca para se negar a ouvir sobre a poção naquele momento, mas Hagrid desatou a falar novamente, e colocando a imensa mão, sobre a mão de Snape que estava na maçaneta ele disse:

- É melhor falarmos dentro de seus aposentos mesmo.

Snape, num ato reflexo, arrancou a mão da maçaneta para evitar a mãozona do gigante sobre a sua. Ele ficou extremamente irritado com aquilo. Mas nada se comparou quando ele viu Hagrid girando a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e entrando em seu santuário.

Snape reuniu toda a sua força de vontade, todo seu auto-controle, toda sua paciência, e entrou seguindo o bruxo, segurando-se ao máximo para não transformar o meio-gigante em algo mais asqueroso do que o conteúdo de suas compotas de ingredientes.

Snape tinha os olhos arregalados, e a mandíbula travada em uma mordida seca. Ele rangia os dentes de ódio, e pode sentir um dente trincar quando Hagrid postou seu imenso traseiro em sua poltrona preferida, fazendo com que os pés desta arqueassem para fora com o peso.

- Ham, posso me sentar aqui? - Perguntou o bruxo barbudo já sentado e recostado enquanto esticava as pernas grandes como troncos sobre a mezinha de centro da ante-sala.

Snape só conseguiu abaixar um pouco a cabeça para esconder o rosto de fúria entre a cortina de cabelos negros.

- Bem professor – começou Hagrid – O senhor é homem não é mesmo? Então... - o bruxo parou reticente procurando o apoio de Snape.

Mas ao ouvir essas palavras Snape levantou a cabeça rapidamente e lançou um olhar de fúria ao meio gigante. Hagrid percebeu instantaneamente a burrice que havia dito, então tentou, ineficientemente, concertar o que havia dito:

- Não, não é isso... É que o senhor sabe...O senhor nunca se casou, e ninguém nunca viu o senhor com uma namorada, mas acho que o senhor entenderia, porque eu 'acho' que como o senhor é homem, e todo homem entende como essas coisas são complicadas e ... - parou repentinamente e gemeu: "Dow" – Hagrid percebeu que só estava piorando a situação – Ai... Me desculpe professor, eu tenho a boca muito grande, e estou nervoso. É que esse final de semana minha 'bebezinha', a 'Maximinha', vai deixar nosso filhotes com uma babá sabe? – Hagrid agora tentava conciliar com Snape.

Snape não respondeu na hora. Ao ouvir que o casal de meios gigantes iriam deixar os 'filhotes' com uma babá, sua raiva foi substituída por curiosidade: " Por que os dois iriam deixar as filhos com uma baba?" e "O que isso tinha a ver com ele?" e Como era essa babá afinal, que seria capaz de cuidar do 'filhote' Group para o casal?"– pensou.

Não contendo a curiosidade, e esboçando uma cara de desdém, Snape perguntou à Hagrid:

- E quem seria a 'babá' capaz de cuidar do seu filho bruxo, e ao mesmo tempo de seu pequeno irmão Group?

– Ah sim... É uma prima de Máxime... O senhor já deve ter ouvido falar na prima da Maximinha... Já deve conhecê-la por algumas histórias... Ela é famosa sabe?... Ela é uma meio gigante que tem uma casa nas montanhas... Ela gosta de ar puro... Os trouxas a chamam de 'Pé Grande', ou de 'Abominável homem das neves'... Bom, ela é uma mulher e não um homem, mas os trouxas chamam de homem... Eles não sabem... Bom, na verdade eu acho que ela não tem a feminilidade da minha Maximinha mesmo... Bom, talvez ela tenha um pouco de barba, e umas pernas peludas e horrorosas também... – disse Hagrid com uma cara contorcida de nojo e horror, como se estivesse lembrando de um pesadelo - Mas é mulher, eu garanto... Além disso, o que importa é que ela sempre cuida bem das 'crianças'. – Concluiu o meio gigante.

- Entendo – disse Snape passando o dedo indicador nos lábios.

Vendo uma expressão mais amena no rosto de Snape, Hagrid continuou agora mais aliviado:

- Bom professor... eu...eu...eu... Bem eu... eu... eu... Eu gostaria... Bem... de ... Bem... Sabe? ... Eu...

- Hagrid, eu não tenho a tarde toda. Se você não quiser dizer que maldita poção é essa, por favor, retire-se, pois eu ainda tenho afazeres antes da primeira aula. – Disse Snape azedamente.

- Não! – disse Hagrid apressadamente. – Bem... eu gostaria de uma poção especial...

- HAGRID VOCÊ JÁ DISSE QUE É UMA POÇÃO EXPECIAL! – falou Snape aumentando o tom de voz. Ele já havia perdido a paciência que lhe restava – Eu preciso saber para que é essa poção! Eu não sou adivinho! E não estou com a menor vontade de me emburrecer ao entrar na sua cabeça através de legilimencia! Portanto, se você vai ficar enrolando é melhor sair logo daqui! – Disse o bruxo com cara de quem chupou o limão e comeu a casca.

Hagrid esboçou uma cara de preocupação. Queria falar. Obviamente algo impedia. Snape agora o observava com curiosidade.

O Meio gigante tomou fôlego, e ficando extremante vermelho, ele fechou os olhos numa piscada apertada e disparou:

- Eu-gostaria-que-o-senhor-fizesse-um-estimulante-sexual-feminino-na-proporção-certa-para-uma-meio-gigante-de-dois-metros-e-meio!

Snape olhou para o meio gigante chocado. Ele havia adquirido um rubor vermelho vivo que destoava da cortina de cabelos negros e oleosos. Não imaginara nem de longe que esse seria o pedido do bruxo meio gigante. Na verdade ele pensou que o gigante iria pedir algo como uma poção para alisar os cabelos, ou até mesmo uma formula tira chulé poderosa... "Ultimamente os pés do meio gigante andavam cheirando pior que queijo gorgonzola" - pensou. Mas estimulante sexual feminino... "Realmente Hagrid tinha razão em não pedir ajuda à McGonagall" – pensou Snape aflito.

Ao ver a cara chocada de Snape Hagrid se apressou em dizer:

- Ah, não é pra mim não! Bem, é e não é – disse com uma expressão estranhamente safada, que não combinava com os olhinhos bondosos de besouros. - É para Máxime sabe?

Na verdade Snape não queria saber. Mas o para sua aflição, o meio gigante continuou:

- Eu quero colocar no suco dela... Não que ela não queira sabe? Ela gosta. Gosta muito.

Snape estava desejando morrer!

- Mas eu sou um pouco... Digamos... Insaciável... – Disse Hagrid com um olhar lascivo.

Snape queria cavar um buraco e entrar dentro!

- Eu já tentei dar poções normais para ela, mas não funcionam bem para ela... Acho que é a massa corporal... – Disse Hagrid olhando para cima. Ele parecia visualizar o corpo da esposa, e agora mostrava uma cara boba de tarado.

Snape percebeu que Hagrid estava pensando em madame Máxime. Aquilo era extremamente esquisito. Ele agora queria mais do que tudo, fugir daquela situação. Cogitou lançar um estupefaça em si próprio e desacordar-se... Mas ao invés disso, sua curiosidade o impediu, e ele criou coragem e perguntou ao meio gigante:

- Madame Máxime sabe que você está tentando... Digamos... Toma-la dessa maneira? – perguntou Snape com uma cara boba que não era de seu feitio. Ele ainda estava pasmado com o pedido, com as revelações sexuais, e com a cara de maníaco de Hagrid.

- Sabe, ela gosta... Acha sensual que eu tente seduzi-la de qualquer maneira para te-la bem em meu...

- TAH, TAH, TAH! Já entendi. Não precisa entrar em detalhes! – disse Snape apressado e interrompendo o que Hagrid estava por revelar. Ele não queria ouvir detalhes. Ele já estava encabulado o suficiente.

"Affe, como se já não me bastasse ter feito todas aquelas formulas para Dumbledore!". – Pensou Snape. Ele estava recordando das poções que fazia clandestinamente para o velho bruxo. E sem razão nenhuma ele sentiu o peito apertar. Aquele velhote safardana do Dumbledore realmente lhe fazia falta. "se ele estivesse vivo, o que ele não iria pensar quando descobrisse esse pedido de Hagrid para mim?" – pensou. "Aposto que ele passaria pelo menos um mês rindo de mim e de Hagrid" – pensou o bruxo torcendo o nariz de gancho para segurar o riso.

Hagrid, ao ver a expressão de Snape, sentiu-se atordoado. Um rubor e um calor perpassou as bochechas do gigante. Ele estava incerto, não sabia o motivo do sorriso de Snape, e só pode concluir que o outro bruxo estava tirando sarro de sua cara. Então perguntou um pouco magoado:

- V-você vai fazer a poção? – perguntou inseguro.

E como se acordasse de um devaneio, Snape respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. Não sabia por que, mas sentia vontade de ajudar o meio gigante, afinal, "alguém era feliz..." – pensou ele com um sorriso brincando no rosto.

E antes que Snape mudasse de idéia, Hagrid disse:

- Ótimo! Eu li num livro que para a poção fazer efeito ela tem que ter os ingredientes proporcionais ao peso. Então posso lhe dizer que Máxime tem dois metros e trinta de altura, e pesa 97 kilos.

Hagrid falou muito rápido, e ao final buscou uma bolsa de couro nas vestes. Tirou vinte e cinco galeões e deu na mão de Snape dizendo.

- É para comprar os ingredientes. – E levantando, saiu correndo dos aposentos de Snape, apenas dando um aceno de mão para se despedir. Obviamente, o bruxo meio gigante, não queria comprar por si mesmo os ingredientes da lista.

Ao perceber que Hagrid havia escapulido do dever de comprar os ingredientes, Snape deu uma bufada irritada. Afinal, o que a dona da loja de ingredientes para poção iria pensar ao vê-lo comprando ingredientes para uma dose cavalar de 'poção da ninfomania'?

Snape estava odiando profundamente seu ato de bondade. Porque ele iria resolver ser bonzinho justo agora. Justo com Hagrid. Ultimamente ele andava se metendo em situações desconcertantes, e não sabia por qual razão.

Ele parou na frente de um quadro velho de sua sala. Ainda precisava tomar uma ducha antes do segundo período. Olhou para o integrante, e se espantou ao ver o rosto do ex-diretor.

- O que você faz aqui seu velho chato? – Disse Snape azedamente.

- Vim lhe dar um recado. – Disse o Dumbledore do quadro.

- Eu acho que esse quadro é de Fhineus, por tanto essa missão é dele. – Disse Snape.

- Sim, sim. O quadro é dele. Mas nos trocamos um pouquinho. Ele está no Largo Grinmanault. Fazendo uma visita pra Sírius. – Disse o retrato se divertindo com a careta que Snape fez para o nome de seu antigo colega de escola.

- Então desembucha logo! – Disse Snape mal criado.

- Eu devia ter lhe ensinado bons modos garoto. – Disse o retrato de Dumbledore mostrando o típico olhar cintilante que emitia uma aura intimidadora.

-Ah, não adianta, você não tem varinha e nem a terceira dimensão de profundidade, não vai me agredir. – Disse Snape um pouco inseguro.

- Mas eu ainda posso transmitir para outras pessoas coisas que eu vejo. Coisa que eu ouço... – Disse a figura reticente.

Snape pensou na conversa com Hagrid, nos sonhos convulsos onde ele acordava chamando por uma certa bruxinha nascida trouxa, uma aparição dele apenas de toalha... e em muitas outras coisas comprometedoras. Então ele, como um bom sonserino, percebeu o perigo e voltou a falar com o retrato, mas dessa vez com um tom de adulação na voz:

- Ah... É sempre um prazer receber sua figura nas masmorras... Eu só... Estranhei um pouco. Mas agora pode transmitir o recado. – Concluiu do bruxão.

- Sei – disse o retrato – Agora que você parou para me ouvir, eu vim em nome do ministro da magia, para solicitar uma reunião entre vocês. Ele precisa de sua ajuda com uma questão de estado muito importante. Ele me adiantou o assunto. Disse que precisava saber se havia algum tipo de substancia, que ao ser consumida por um bruxo, podia acabar por tirar os poderes mágicos por deste um tempo.

- Hum, mas para que ele quer isso? – perguntou Snape sem interesse.

- Parece que há dois casos estranhos de bruxos não abortos, sem poderes no instituto Mungos, e nenhum deles sabem o que causou essa perda repentina de poderes... – Concluiu a figura de Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem, que dia o ministro quer minha presença? – perguntou Snape.

- Bem, ele disse que terá um horário no sábado daqui à duas semanas.

- Tudo bem... Meus sábados sempre são livres mesmo. - disse Snape amargamente.

Ao ouvir a resposta, o retrato fez uma breve reverencia e saiu, com isso Snape pode finalmente tomar seu banho sossegado, antes das próximas aulas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo – 9

A secretária e o mestre.

A semana arrastou-se até sexta-feira. O tempo parecia enfeitiçado para passar de devagar. Ela realizava os afazeres de ministra com maestria, e tentava administrar a crise silenciosa gerada pela doença misteriosa dos produtos agrícolas.

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais angustiada. Aquele inicio de ano estava atribulado e ela ainda não havia tido tempo para tirar férias. Durante as festas, ela ficou em casa com os pais, comendo peru e lendo documentos a respeito de um acordo financeiro multilateral com a Alemanha. Administrar um país não era uma tarefa fácil, ela travava dia após dia uma batalha atrás da outra, tanto com os partidários de seu governo, quanto com os outros paises aliados. Mas o maior desafio não era a luta verbal incansável com seus correligionários, e sim ficar só, sem ter com quem dividir tristezas e angustias.

Ela levantou da cama resignada. Sabia que teria mais um dia duro pela frente, pois iria receber novamente o presidente americano em uma visita à residência oficial. As conversas entre os paises tornaram-se freqüentes nos últimos tempos, pois os americanos buscavam apoio da Inglaterra para uma nova guerra. Juntamente com os alemães, os ingleses lideravam todo o continente Europeu, e os Estados Unidos não estavam em condições, e também não queriam iniciar a guerra sem ter a Europa como muleta, no caso de que algo desse errado. Hermione negava-se ferrenhamente á aceitar a guerra, pois não queria que seu governo fosse marcado com sangue, mas a Alemanha já havia cedido às pressões, e seus recursos como primeira ministra já estavam se esgotando. Não era fácil entrar em acordo com uma nação tão arrogante quanto a América.

Mione levantou-se. Sentia-se estranhamente fraca. Olhou para o relógio, já passavam das onze da manhã. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava tonta. Pegou as pantufas e colocou nos pés, era um esforço sobrenatural para uma tarefa tão simples. Ela olhou para o espelho que estava em frente a cama. Vislumbrou a própria imagem. Estava um caco. O nariz estava vermelho e os olhos fundos. Ela sentia cada pequena parte do corpo reclamar do esforço em se levantar da cama. Tentando tomar ar pelo nariz sentiu uma coceira, e sem conter emitiu um espirro barulhento acompanhado de muita saliva voando para fora da boca.

"Droga, só o que me faltava! Estou doente!" – pensou pesarosa - "Tenho que dar um jeito nisso", "Vou chamar Odete e pedir para que ela compre uma poção 'cura gripe' no Beco Diagonal para mim" – Levantou com dificuldade e foi até a lareira pegar a varinha, mas antes mesmo de realizar o 'feitiço de chamado', Odete despontou na porta do quarto.

- Ahm, Odete, eu ia mesmo te chamar. – Disse a bruxinha com o nariz vermelho.

- Senhorita, o vôo do presidente chegou ates do previsto, e ele já está à caminho da 'residência oficial'. A senhorita precisa se trocar, pois dentro de algumas horas ele estará aqui. – Disse a bruxa raquítica. E com um olhar de curiosidade ela perguntou: - Senhorita, o que aconteceu com a senhora? Parece estar doente... – disse a bruxinha preocupada.

- Sim, estou doente Odete. Ontem eu tomei um banho quente e logo em seguida eu ouvi o Bichento miando no jardim, ele estava com os pelos da cauda presos em um arbusto, eu fui resgatá-lo... Devo ter pego um resfriado também... – falou a Ministra com simplicidade.

- A senhorita saiu de um banho quente para a noite fria? – perguntou retoricamente a secretária – A senhorita poderia ter até morrido! – Disse a bruxinha exagerada enquanto tirava a temperatura de Mione com uma das mãos.

- Não se preocupe Odete, eu só preciso de uma poção para me curar, e estarei nova em folha para receber o presidente, portanto, vá logo comprar. Eu ficarei aqui, pois mal estou me agüentando em pé. – concluiu Mione.

- Sim senhorita! – Disse A bruxinha apressada. Ela pegou um pouco de 'pó de flu', e utilizando a lareira do quarto de Mione, ela jogou o pó nas chamas e disse claramente: - 'Beco diagonal'!

A bruxa saiu da lareira e atravessou com dificuldade o pub lotado. Era quase hora do almoço, então o local estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas que iriam comer ali. A bruxinha raquítica tinha pressa, pois sua patroa necessitava da poção o quanto antes.

Ela dirigiu-se à loja de poções. Entrou ouvindo o tilintar de um sininho. Olhou a volta. Os cantos do lugar estavam repletos de Barris de ingredientes viscosos com suas conchas oxidadas penduradas ao lado de cada um. As paredes possuíam prateleiras e mais prateleiras de compotas de todo tipo, com substancias asquerosas. No teto, podia-se observar pedaços de carne de animais indiscerníveis, cascas e vegetais secos, mechas de pelos e cabelos, e muito mais. O cheiro desagradável das matérias-primas para poção enchia o nariz, e dava aos despreparados, uma certa ânsia de vômito.

Logo Odete pode distinguir a figura de uma bruxa horrorosa vindo dos fundos da loja para o balcão.

- O que deseja minha filha? – perguntou a bruxa velha.

- Ah, sim, eu gostaria de uma poção 'cura gripe'.

- Hum – Gemeu a dona da loja em entendimento. Ela abaixou-se e empurrando uma pilha de caldeirões em exposição, ela começou a fuçar no balcão no meio de uma centena de vidrinhos pequenos. Escolheu um, abriu e cheirou seu conteúdo, provavelmente para averiguar a validade da poção.

- Aqui está. É uma dose única. Eu aconselho tomar antes da refeição. Assim fará efeito em poucos minutos.

- Quanto é? - Perguntou Odete.

- Meio galeão – disse a bruxa feiosa.

Odete colocou a moeda no balcão e voltou apressada para a residência oficial.

- Aqui está senhora. – Disse Odete oferecendo o vidro às mão de Mione.

- Sabe Odete, as vezes não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Disse Hermione agradecida, fazendo Odete ruborizar.

Ela virou o vidro de uma vez. Possuía um gosto horroroso. Esperou deitada na cama. Alguns minutos se passaram. O remédio não surtia efeito. Talvez necessitasse de mais tempo. Meia hora se passou, e Mione não havia notado nenhuma melhora em sua gripe.

- Odete, essa poção não funcionou. – disse Mione constipada.

- Talvez tenha passado do prazo de validade – arriscou Odete. – Eu notei que o frasco estava bem empoeirado... Já devia estar à bastante tempo na loja. Vou voltar e pedir outra. – Concluiu Odete.

Hermione concordou, e vendo que a bruxinha tinha saído novamente, ela deitou-se sentindo-se pior do que antes.

Em poucos minutos Odete estava de volta exibindo uma tromba de elefante cor-de-rosa. Hermione perguntou-lhe o que havia acontecido, e a resposta veio em um tom feroz:

- Você acredita que aquela velha carcomida me chamou de ladra só por que eu não quis pagar pela segunda poção! – Disse Odete irritada. – Aquela pilantra me vendeu uma poção que não funcionava e ainda queria que eu pagasse por esta também! Hora veja! Ela ainda teve a pachorra de me dizer que a poção que ela havia me vendido estava muito boa, e que eu provavelmente havia quebrado o vidro antes de tomar e agora estava querendo a segunda de graça!!!

- Calma – disse Mione espantada. Eram raras as vezes que ela vira Odete tão brava. – Não tem importância agora. Você trouxe a poção nova?

- Sim senhora – Disse a bruxinha contendo a raiva. Ela deu o vidro na mão de Mione, que bebeu o conteúdo em um só gole.

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas nada de efeito. Mione continuava tão mal quanto antes.

- Aquela velhota está brincando com fogo! – Disse Odete possessa quando percebeu que a poção não havia feito efeito.

- Calma Odete. Vá lá e pague por esta poção e peça uma mais forte. – Disse Hermione – Provavelmente ela te deu um placebo, pois você não quis pagar pela poção. Eu estou precisando da poção, portanto, se ela quiser, pague até 100 galeões se for preciso – Finalizou Mione aflita.

Odete assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para a lareira. Alguns minutos se passaram quando ela voltou carregando um frasquinho contendo um liquido de cor azul. Com uma cara tão irritada quanto da ultima vez.

- O que foi Odete? – Perguntou Mione.

- Eu paguei àquela maluca. Ela me deu esta aqui. Acho que desta vez surtirá efeito – disse Odete oferecendo o novo frasco à Hermione.

A ministra tomou todo o conteúdo. Esperou por alguns minutos, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Percebendo, Odete pegou os três frascos. Ela parecia mordida de Dragão. Estava com ódio no olhar. E antes de sair novamente para o beco diagonal ela jurou para Hermione que iria enfiar os frascos pela goela abaixo da dona da loja de poções.

Severo Snape estava em mais um dia estressante de aulas. Era mais um dia que desperdiçaria o tempo com uma molecada preguiçosa. Fora isso, ele ainda teria que ir à loja de materiais pra poção no 'Beco Diagonal' na hora de sua folga no almoço, pois a poção 'especial' de Hagrid tinha que ficar pronta até a manhã de sábado, portanto ele ira passar a tarde e parte da noite fazendo a formula. Ultimamente as folgas da hora de almoço de Snape pareciam atrair situações esquisitas, e ele sabia que despertaria a curiosidade da atendente da loja quando fizesse o pedido dos produtos. Ele sentiu uma inquietação ao lembrar da fama que a língua da dona da loja tinha. "A mulher era uma fofoqueira de caldeirão cheio!" – pensou ele aflito.

Ele dirigiu-se à mesa principal e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual ao lado da cadeira da diretora.

Hagrid olhou-o com cumplicidade. Snape respondeu ao olhar com uma torcida esnobe de nariz. E Minerva olhava para os dois com curiosidade.

- Muito bem, o que vocês estão tramando? – perguntou a bruxa curiosa.

- Nada que lhe diga respeito Minerva. – Respondeu Snape sentindo prazer em excluir a bruxa.

- Hagrid você também não vai me contar o que esta acontecendo? Acho que tenho direito de saber. Pois pode ser algo do interesse dos alunos... – continuou Minerva. Ela não estava agüentando de curiosidade.

- Com todo respeito diretora, eu concordo com Snape. Esse assunto só diz respeito à mim e a ele.

A bruxa fez uma cara de espanto ao ouvir as palavras de Hagrid. Ela estava sendo preterida em despeito de Snape! Ela não podia acreditar... Desde quando Snape era mais confiável que ela? – Pensava a bruxa.

Snape olhava para a cara de Minerva. Ele podia ver, e sem usar legilimencia, o que a bruxa estava pensando. E estava adorando ver a cara de ciúmes da diretora. Então disse:

- Minha cara McGonagall, eu, acima de tudo, sei guardar segredos. Ou você não se lembra de meus anos como agente duplo da ordem? Portanto, não precisa ficar aflita só por que esta sendo 'excluída' dessa vez. – Disse com sarcasmo.

- Eu não... Horas! Se não querem contar não contem! Eu não estou interessada mesmo! – Disse a bruxa azeda.

- Sei. – Respondeu Snape. Ele sabia que a bruxa estava se roendo de curiosidade.

O almoço seguiu silencioso, interrompido apenas por bufadas esporádicas de Minerva. Snape dirigiu-se par sua masmorra, pegou a bolsa de galeões e apressou-se. Teria que voltar logo para o segundo período de aulas no castelo. Então pegou um pouco de pó de 'flu' em um vasinho ao lado de sua lareira e disse com clareza:

- Beco diagonal! – E entrou nas chamas verde esmeralda.

Estava em um pub cheio de bruxos e bruxas. Alguns cumprimentaram-no. Ele a apenas assentia com a cabeça. Quanto antes ele comprasse os ingredientes e fizesse a maldita poção, mais cedo ele se livraria de Hagrid.

Pouco depois que ele saiu da lareira, uma bruxinha raquítica pulou para fora da lareira também. Ela tinha três pequenos vidros vazios nas mãos, e parecia capaz de soltar uma maldição imperdoável a qualquer momento. Ela passou por ele acotovelando-o para tira-lo do caminho. Snape resmungou algo sobre a educação da bruxa, mas ela nem lhe deu valor.

- Malditas bruxas encrenqueiras! – Disse Snape para o vento. E dirigiu-se à loja de materiais para poção.

Ao chegar à loja, Snape deparou-se com uma das cenas mais engraçadas de sua vida: A velha dona da loja estava embarricada atrás de alguns barris com os olhos arregalados, correndo de um lado para o outro tentando se esquivar e gritando para que uma bruxa magrinha, a mesma que lhe deu uma cotovelada, se afastasse, mas a bruxinha raquítica tentava em vão agarrar os cabelos de palha da bruxa velha...

Aparentemente, a bruxinha raquítica estava tentando socar três vidros de poção na boca da bruxa velha. Snape estava se divertindo, para ele a briga se assemelhava à uma das 'lutas livres dos trouxas', pois não havia nem sinal de vagia ou varinha, apenas a força bruta. Porém, para sua insatisfação, ele necessitava dos ingredientes o quanto antes, e ele, como homem e única pessoa sã no recinto, deveria apartar a briga. Então ele pensou em um feitiço, e as duas bruxinha ficaram presas no ar pelo tornozelo.

"Ai" – Ele pensou e virou o rosto para longe da cena das duas bruxas penduradas. Ambas as bruxas estavam de saias, mas uma, a mais nova, exibia um par de pernas brancas de saracura, enquanto a velhota mostrava uma calçola encardida e "graças a Mérlin" – pensou – Vestia uma calça comprida com listas horizontais por baixo da calçola. Com o rosto ainda virado ele falou:

- As duas vão parar de brigar ou eu vou ter que chamar a unidade contra insanidade do Instituto Mungos? – Disse ele de costas para as bruxas.

Ambas praguejaram e amaldiçoaram Snape verbalmente. Mas por fim se acalmaram e concordaram em não brigar

Snape pensou no contra feitiço, e ouvindo um barulho de algo caindo na água, ele virou-se viu as bruxas, cada uma mergulhada em um barril de ingrediente. Ele deu uma risada silenciosa e murmurou 'acio varinhas das bruxas briguentas'. E duas varinhas voaram para as mãos de Snape, cada uma delas estava jogada em um ponto distinto da loja. Provavelmente, foram as próprias bruxas que jogaram as varinhas para o lado para brigarem ao melhor jeito trouxa. "Alguns bruxos de baixa estirpe não sabem duelar com varinhas, provavelmente elas esqueceram todo e qualquer tipo de feitiços na hora de brigar. A insanidade junto ao ódio nunca foi uma boa dupla. A junção destes fazem as pessoas esquecerem até mesmo quem elas são realmente". – Pensou o bruxão com razão.

Ele viu as bruxas saindo dos barris, e murmurou um novo feitiço para ajuda-las a se limpar. Com a tarefa cumprida, e com as bruxas mais limpas (na medida do possível). Ele dirigiu-se para a velha puxou um papel dobrado do bolso interno da capa e lhe disse:

- Preciso desses ingredientes o quanto antes.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!!! Eu cheguei primeiro! – disse a magrela à Snape - Eu preciso da nova poção agora, e preciso que ela funcione! – completou voltando-se para a bruxa velha novamente.

- Eu já lhe disse que te dei as melhores poções da loja, agora saia daqui sua maluca!!! Não quero te ver nunca mais na minha loja! – resmungou a velhota.

- Não tenha duvidas que eu nunca mais voltarei aqui! Mas eu te paguei 60 galeões por uma maldita poção azul, que deveria ser apenas água colorida, então eu quero uma poção boa! E quero agora! – falou a bruxinha raquítica completamente alterada.

Mas ignorando a bruxinha magra, a velhota voltou-se à Snape e pegou a lista de ingredientes. Mas seu ato sofreu represaria: A bruxinha magra havia pego um punhado de olhos de sapo de um barril e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou contra as costas da bruxa velha.

- HORA SUA MONSTRINHA! – Gritou a velha atendente – VOCÊ VEM AQUI, NÃO PAGA POR UMA DAS POÇÕES, VOLTA, ME OFENDE, MAS MESMO ASSIM EU TE OFEREÇÕ A MELHOR POÇÃO, VOCÊ ME PAGA RESMUNGANDO, E AINDA VOLTA AQUI NOVAMENTE QUERENDO ME AGREDIR! - Disse a bruxa velha. Ela já estava completamente fora de si. Com os cabelos desgrenhados para fora de um coque horroroso, ela chacoalhou o braço cheio de pelancas com o dedo indicador apontando para a porta da loja e gritou: - FORA DA MINHA LOJA! FO-RA!

- NÃO ANTES DE VOCÊ DEVOLVER MEU DINHEIRO! EU VOU PARA A TRAVESSA DAS BRUXAS NA FRANÇA PARA COMPRAR UMA POÇÃO BOA! AGORA DEVOLVA MEU DINHEIRO! QUERO OS MEUS 60 GALEÕES! – Berrou a bruxinha magrela.

- Claro que devolvo... Assim que você me devolver as poções que eu lhe dei! Sua larapia! - Disse a bruxa feiosa em tom de ironia.

A bruxinha raquítica, cheia de ódio, tentou pular no pescoço da bruxa velhota, mas Snape, que já estava perdendo a paciência, pegou-a pelo cangote, segurando-a com facilidade.Ele olhava tudo com extremo tédio. Já estava cansado do Showzinho das duas bruxas, e precisava dos malditos ingredientes para voltar para a escola. Então ele resolveu se intrometer e disse:

- Escuta, eu prometo que lhe faço essa poção, se você me deixar comprar meus ingredientes em paz. Eu estou com pressa, e preciso retornar antes das três horas da tarde.

- Ah, quem é você afinal? Acha que eu vou deixar um estranho fazer a poção para a minha patroa? Ela é uma bruxa importante de mais para que eu arrisque sua saúde com um tolo inexperiente – disse a bruxinha desconfiada.

- Será que existe alguma mestiçagem entre bruxos e elfos domésticos? Porque se existir você certamente é um exemplar dessa rara mistura – disse Snape com desdém. – E afinal, quem é sua patroa? No momento não existe nenhuma bruxa tão importante assim...

- Ela é muito importante! Ela é a ministra Trouxa! – falou Odete apaixonada.

- Ah, Granger, a senhorita sabe-tudo... – Disse Snape com desprezo.

- Viu como ela é famosa! Sim! É a Senhorita Granger! – falou Odete com os olhinhos esbugalhados de satisfação.

- Sim, realmente. Mas eu a conheço pessoalmente. Ela foi minha aluna de poções. E mais tarde ela entrou em minha turma de Defesa Contra Arte Das Trevas... – Disse o bruxão com os olhos faiscando soberba.

Ao ouvir que Snape havia sido mestre de sua patroa, Odete baixou a crista, exibindo uma nova postura de subserviência. Ela admirava tanto sua patroa, que era capaz de amar também todos os mentores de Hermione. Então ela disse em tom completamente diferente:

- Sim! Tenho certeza que a senhorita Granger irá adorar recebe-lo em sua casa!

- Mas eu não irei na casa dela – disse Snape torcendo o nariz.

- Mas o senhor prometeu fazer a poção para ela! – disse a bruxinha preocupada.

- Eu não prometi nada – falou Snape calmamente.

- O senhor disse que faria a poção se caso eu parasse de brigar com essa velha carcomida e deixasse o senhor comprar seus ingredientes, e eu parei, então o senhor tem que ir na casa da minha patroa para fazer a poção para ela. – Falou Odete.

- Eu disse isso foi? – perguntou Snape confuso. Ele não lembrava de ter prometido ir à casa da Ministra.

- Sim - disse Odete inocente. E voltando-se para a dona da loja ela disse: - Vamos, o que está esperando para pegar os ingredientes da lista do Professor?

A bruxa dona da loja olhou para Odete com um ódio mortal, e arrancou a lista da mão de Snape com notável impaciência. Ela estava muito irritada com a ordem de Odete, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por saber que a bruxa iria se retirar de sua loja em breve.

Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler. Seus olhos iam arregalando à cada item da lista:

1 kilo de estrato de anaconda.

½ kilo de cipó de rolo.

2 metros de rabo de salamandra.

½ kilo de pó de pau de peroba.

100 ml de solvente de ingredientes.

Obviamente eram ingredientes suficientes para 10 'poções da ninfomania', mas havia solvente para apenas duas poções... Se o professor fizesse apenas duas poções com aquele tanto de ingrediente, obviamente a bruxa que a bebesse ficaria pelo menos 2 dias maluca por sex...

- O que está esperando sua caquética? - Perguntou Odete interrompendo os pensamentos da dona da loja.

- Nhaaarg... – grunhiu a bruxa velha. E acordada de suas divagações ela começou a pegar os ingredientes para Snape. Quanto antes ela fizesse a venda, mais cedo a maldita bruxinha magrela iria embora.

Quando pegou o ultimo ingrediente, a bruxa disse em tom especulativo para Snape:

- O senhor tem mais solvente de ingredientes em seu estoque? – Especulou a bruxa. Será que o senhor não gostaria de levar 500 mls, que são suficientes para 10 poções? – Perguntou a bruxa com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, esta quantidade é suficiente, pois eu farei apenas duas poções com esses ingredientes... – disse Snape sem pensar.

A bruxa velha se sobressaltou. "quem será que o professor de poções queria subindo pelas paredes?" – Pensou a velhota exibindo um sorriso cínico para o professor. E percebendo a cara feia da bruxa velha, Snape disse:

- Sua enxerida, cuide de sua vida, ou então eu vou deixar você e esta outra aqui à sós para que vocês possam resolver seus problemas.

Ao ouvir a ameaça, a dona da loja correu para colocar os ingredientes em um saco de papel, e disse rapidamente que as compras ficaram em 21 galeões. Snape retirou o dinheiro e deu à velhota.

- Agora saiam de minha loja. – disse a vendedora.

Snape e Odete obedeceram e saíram gratos para a rua.

- Bem, então vamos. A Dona Hermione está doente e precisa da poção agora mesmo. – Disse Odete.

- Ah, ela precisa exatamente de que tipo de poção? – perguntou Snape enquanto caminhava de volta para o pub.

- Uma poção ante gripe. – respondeu a bruxinha.

- É uma poção simples, mas espero que vocês tenham um kit de ingredientes, e materiais para o preparo, como caldeirão, mexedor, e bica de fogo, pois eu não vou voltar naquela loja para comprar nada. – falou Snape rabugento.

- Ahhh não!!! Nós não temos os ingredientes, só o material de preparo. A senhoria Hermione gosta de preparar poções em casa, e já faz algum tempo que ela vem pedindo para que eu compre o kit, mas eu sempre esqueço! – Respondeu Odete aflita já na porta do pub. – Mas eu volto para comprar! É só o senhor me falar do que precisa!

Snape fez uma lista com os ingredientes para pelo menos 4 tipos de poções 'ante gripe' muito boas, e entregou a bruxinha.

- O senhor pode ir na frente, e enquanto eu compro as coisas, o senhor pode ir preparando a cozinha. É só falar claramente residência oficial, que o senhor irá sair na lareira da residência que está ligada à 'rede de Flu' – Disse Odete.

- Não, eu posso esperar aqui e... – Snape tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não tem problema! A senhorita Hermione ficará feliz em ver um de seus mestres de Hogwarts! Ela adora quando a professora McGonagall vai visita-la... – Disse Odete muito feliz.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha. E pensou que Hermione poderia ficar de qualquer maneira, menos feliz em vê-lo, afinal, ele fora o terrível e temível mestre de poções da agora Primeira Ministra do mundo trouxa da Inglaterra. E por fim, ele perguntou à bruxinha magrela:

- Você não estudou em Hogwarts não é mesmo?

- Oh não, eu sou de Beauxbatons...

- Entendo. – disse ele.

Dito isso, a bruxinha disse que o encontraria na residência, e foi desembalada para a loja de poções novamente. Snape entrou no pub e parou em frente a lareira. Estava cogitando se deveria ou não seguir o conselho de Odete. Ele sabia que era falta de educação invadir a casa dos outros... Mas se a secretária disse que ele podia... Por que não? – Pensou o bruxão arqueando uma sobrancelha – Alem do mais, seria muito divertido ver a cara de espanto da bruxinha ao vê-lo.

Seu lado sonserino falou mais alto, e ele pegou um punhadinho de pó de 'flu', abraçou o pacote de ingredientes da poção de Hagrid, e entrou na lareira dizendo claramente:

- Residência oficial!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo – 10

Dono da mão.

Hermione enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas. Estava sentindo muito frio, mas ao mesmo tempo suava muito, alguns fios do cabelo solto estavam colados à face molhada. Seu rosto estava branco, e os lábios que outrora esbanjavam saúde através de uma coloração de carne rosada, agora pareciam velas de cera branca. A única parte com alguma cor em seu rosto era o nariz, que além de vermelho, escorria muito. Ela já estava cansada de esperar Odete. Tossia e resfolegava, então pegou uma caixa de lenços de papel que estava em cima do criado mudo e se enfiou mais ainda em baixo das cobertas, cobrindo a cabeça para esconder o rosto da claridade que vinha da janela e feria seus olhos.

Ouviu um barulho de passos saídos da lareira. Ela concluiu que só poderia ser Odete. Ouviu o barulho aproximando-se da cama. Sentiu que Odete parara ao seu lado, então ela estendeu a mão para fora das cobertas sem descobrir o rosto. Apalpou uma massa de tecidos à procura de uma mão.

Snape saiu da lareira, e só pode observar uma massa de cobertas brancas volumosas que davam a impressão de que alguém se escondia numa posição encolhida embaixo delas. Ele esperava que a moça estivesse sentada, ou coberta apenas até a cintura esperando alguém... Mas aquilo era muito diferente de suas expectativas. Ele correu o olhar pelo cômodo. Era um aposento claro, e cheio de detalhes de flores e rococós. Ele notou uma pilha de lenços de papel ao lado da cama. Afinal, a senhorita sabe-tudo era mais humana do que ele imaginava.

Decidiu ir até ela e avisar que ele havia conversado com a secretária, e que ela havia pedido a ele para vir lhe fazer a poção.

Ele andou e parou ao lado da cama, e quando parou, viu uma mãozinha branca e delicada saindo por baixo das cobertas. Ela estava agora tocando-o. Ele ficou sem reação. Não estava preparado para aquilo. A mãozinha pareceu encontrar o que procurava: A mão de Snape.

Ela achou. Era uma mão quente, áspera, e grande... Hermione estava atordoada. Momentaneamente não estranhou a mão diferente de Odete. Por baixo da coberta, ela usou a mão que estava livre e caçou um lencinho e assou o nariz com força, meteu a mão com a qual limpara o nariz, para fora da coberta também, e jogou o lencinho sujo na pilha ao lado da cama. Ela puxou a mão de Odete para baixo no intuito de faze-la sentar-se ao seu lado. Mas sentiu uma resistência, então puxou com um pouco mais de força. Não muita, pois estava se sentindo muito fraca. E dessa vez Odete cedeu e sentou-se na cama. Mione sentiu a cama afundar com o peso. "Estranho" – Pensou.

Snape estava parado perplexo. Não sabia como agir. O que deveria fazer? Sua cabeça rodava. Ele estava sentindo-se confuso. A bruxinha estava parada segurando a sua mão. Ele viu a movimentação por baixo da coberta. "Será que ela finalmente notou a diferença?" – pensou – Snape sabia que a diferença entre a mão dele, um homem de um métro e oitenta e cinco, era muito grande para a mão de uma bruxinha magrelinha de um metro e meio. Então uma nova idéia perpassou por sua cabeça fazendo com que ele trincasse um dente de raiva: Ela não estava confundindo-o com a secretária, e sim com algum namorado! Era impossível confundir duas mãos tão diferentes! Com certeza ela estava confundindo-o com outro homem!

Ele ouviu um barulho esquisito que se assemelhava à uma buzina de navio, mas em uma proporção muito menor, olhou confuso sem saber o que havia causado o barulho, então a resposta veio com uma outra mãozinha branca saindo de debaixo das cobertas e jogando um novo lenço à pilha que estava ao lado dele e da cama. Ele sentiu uma vontade louca de rir ao perceber que o barulho fora causado por Hermione suando o nariz. Uma vontade que há muito tempo ele não sentia, afinal, ela não era de porcelana como aparentava. Ele se sentiu sendo puxado e resistiu, pois não tinha intimidade para tanto. Estava segurando a risada, mas lembrou-se do barulho de buzina de navio novamente, e sentiu-se puxado, dessa vez ele não resistiu e caiu sentado na cama.

Hermione sentiu a cama afundar. Odete não era tão pesada assim. Então, seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, como de costume, à 1000 por hora. Ela passou os dedos na mão que segurava. Não tinha coragem de colocar a cabeça pra fora das cobertas. Agora a realidade havia atingido-a como um balde de água fria. Ela sabia que Odete não era dona daquela mão. Ela pensou no pai, mas ao tatear mais um pouco, ela chegou a conclusão que não podia ser, pois seu pai, como qualquer dentista, possuía mãos macias, e a mão que ela segurava possuía uma pele mais grossa e ela podia sentir alguns calos também.

Não conseguia conectar aquela estranha mão com ninguém que freqüentava sua casa. Pensou em Harry ou em Ron, mas por fim concluiu que os garotos, assim como o pai dentista, também não realizavam nenhum trabalho que pudesse causar aquela textura grosseira de quem realiza trabalhos manuais ou que mexe com produtos nocivos à pele...

"Produtos nocivos à pele, e trabalhos manuais... produtos nocivos à pele, e trabalhos manuais... produtos nocivos à pele, e trabalhos manuais... produtos nocivos à pele, e trabalhos manuais..." – pensava a moça angustiada. Quando de repente, surgiu na cabeça de Hermione a imagem de um bruxão ranzinza, que passava os dias carregando pesados caldeirões para cima e para baixo, e que mexia muitas vezes sem luvas, com poções agressivas e prejudiciais à pele.

Ao pensar que o bruxão poderia estar sentado ao seu lado, e segurando a sua mão, ela sentiu um arrepio forte na espinha e tremeu em baixo das cobertas. Um calor sobre-natural perpassou pelo vente da bruxa, e respiração dela exalou o ar fervendo.

Snape sentiu os dedos de Hermione acariciarem de leve sua mão. Obviamente ela estava em duvidas sobre quem era o dono da mão. Mas estranhamente não descobria a cabeça para desvendar quem era que estava ao seu lado. Alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, passaram-se com a bruxinha tateando a mão de Snape. Ele não entendia por que continuava sem dizer uma palavra para se identificar. Não entendia também o porquê ele estava tão entorpecido por causa de um simples encontro de mãos.

Então ele viu uma mexida espasmica por baixo das cobertas. Sentiu que a bruxa provavelmente notara que não era ninguém de seu convívio. Ela parecia temerosa...

Hermione não sabia por que, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para fora das cobertas. Sentia medo de... Medo de... Estar enganada. Desejava intimamente que fosse seu professor de poções ao seu lado, e mesmo sabendo que isso era quase impossível, ela ainda resguardava esperança, e tentava prolongar aquela duvida.

Estava sendo consumida pelo calor. Ela sentia uma febre estanha, era como se fosse derreter, e sentia uma moleza gostosa nos quadris, como se seu corpo estivesse pré-sentindo que algo muito gostoso pudesse acontecer.

Snape resolveu que deveria acabar com aquele estranho jogo. Com a outra mão, ele tocou por cima das cobertas o lugar que estava o rosto da moça. Colocou no criado mudo o pacote com os ingredientes da poção de Hagrid, e pegando uma dobra da coberta, ele começou a puxar lentamente.

Hermione sentia agora outra mão, mas esta estava sobre seu rosto que permanecia em baixo das cobertas. Sentiu a coberta sendo puxada.

Snape não sabia o que diria a seguir. Apenas puxou a coberta, e pode finalmente vislumbrar o rosto da bruxinha.

Mesmo adoentada, ela estava linda. Pequenos cachos de cabelos estavam grudados à face da moça devido ao suor. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam mais do que nunca. Ele notou que a boca de Mione estava levemente aberta e exibindo dentes branquinhos, dando à bruxinha um aspecto muito sensual. Ele sentiu que a situação estava perigosamente emocional. Então ele tentou soltar as mãos, mas sentiu a garota segurando-o.

Hermione olhava pasmada para a figura do professor à sua frente. Ela ainda sentia-se doente, mas a visão do professor deu à ela uma estranha cessação de tranqüilidade e proteção.

Ainda de mãos dadas, ela observou o rosto de Snape. Ele estava branco como sempre, mas as bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas devido ao passeio no sol da tarde. Ela não sabia o que fazer, sabia apenas que não queria que o professor largasse de sua mão.

Ela sentiu o professor tentando soltar as mãos, mas ela apertou levemente o entrelaçado dos dedos para que ele não à soltasse. Ela sabia que deveria falar algo. Ela queria falar algo, então disse maciamente:

- Veio me visitar professor?

Snape sobre saltou-se com a voz de Hermione. Mas recuperou-se e respondeu:

- Não senhorita Granger. Bem, é uma longa historia, mas prometi à sua secretária preparar uma poção para senhorita. Bem, mais tarde ela poderá te explicar o que aconteceu. Eu vim apenas preparar uma poção. – e soltando a mão ele disse: - Será que a senhorita poderia me dizer onde fica os equipamentos para preparo de poções?

Snape estava agindo com cautela, pois não tinha certeza se deveria confiar em Hermione. Ele ainda estava muito envenenado por seus tempos de comensal e agente duplo. Acreditava que ninguém se aproximaria dele sem a intenção de feri-lo ou prejudica-lo de alguma forma.

Ele olhou novamente para o rosto de Hermione. Soltou a mão da moça e levantou. Não estava gostando de gostar daquela situação.

Quando o professor de Poções soltou sua mão e levantou, Hermione sentiu como se houvesse perdido o chão. Queria que ele continuasse ao seu lado. Ela havia tratado-o mal ultimamente, mas contraditoriamente, ela passara a sentir uma conexão com o bruxo. Então, para tentar puxar conversa ela disse:

- Bem... Eu não sabia que era o senhor que estava entrando no quarto, quando eu peguei a sua mão eu pensei que fosse... bem... Odete.

- Seu namorado se chama Odete? – perguntou o bruxão. O sarcasmo estava gravado em cada sílaba de suas palavras.

- Não, Odete é minha secretária, o senhor não disse que ela pediu-lhe para vir preparar a poção para mim?. – Mione perguntou inocentemente.

- Não pode ser aquela que eu conheci no beco diagonal... A moça que eu conheci era magra, baixinha... E tinha... mãos pequenas. – Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou a própria mão para ressaltar as ultimas palavras.

Hermione ruborizou violentamente. Ela sabia que havia demorado para reconhecer que não era a mão de Odete, mas... O que será que o professor quis dizer com 'seu namorado'?.

- Bem professor. Bem que eu gostaria de ter um namorado. Mas não tenho. Acredito que eu estava um pouco atordoada devido à minha gripe. Eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça por causa da claridade, por isso me escondi em baixo das cobertas. E quando eu ouvi seus passos em direção à minha cama eu...

- Tudo bem. – interrompeu o professor - A senhorita não precisa me explicar. Na verdade eu só entrei em seu quarto porque a sua secretária me disse que a senh...

- Tudo bem. O senhor também não precisa se explicar. Agora estamos quites. Eu invadi seu quarto, e o senhor invadiu o meu. – disse a garota com um sorriso.

Snape sentiu um comichão. Seu lado sonserino estava alfinetando-o para responder à afirmativa da Ministra. Ele segurou a língua. Mas por fim não conseguiu conter, e exibindo uma risada safada, ele disse:

- Creio que não senhorita. Para que nós estivéssemos 'quites' – disse gesticulando as aspas – Eu teria que ter invadido seu quarto enquanto você saia do banho com uma toalha só na cintura.

Instantaneamente um outro lado da personalidade sonserina de Snape, aquela mais racional que não age no impulso de agredir e sim pela dissimulação, gritou furioso na cabeça do bruxão: "CALA A BOCA SEVERO SNAPE! O QUE O SENHOR PRETENDE? ASSUSTAR A MOÇA? AFASTA-LA DE VOCÊ? NÃO VÊ QUE SERÁ MAIS FACIL SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER INTIMIDANDO A MOÇA?".

Hermione ruborizou e sentiu um fogo no ventre. Ela sabia o que queria naquele momento. Olhou pro professor. Ele parecia sério de mais para alguém que havia feito uma insinuação tão quente. Hermione admirou a resignação do professor. Ele parecia frio, como se estivesse provocando-a, mas não estivesse interessado.

Ele ponderou o que o lado dissimulado lhe lembrou, mas em seguida pensou: "Como se eu tivesse alguma chance com a senhorita Granger, aluna da Grifinória numero um de sua turma em Hogwarts, que se tornou Primeira Ministra e causou a maior revolução nas ligações entre o mundo trouxa e bruxo, que se tornou uma das mulheres mais lindas e sexys entre os dois mundos, e que ODIAVA o professor de poções".

Hermione não parava de admirar o professor. Ele era alto, mas ela estava olhando sentada da cama, e desse ângulo ele parecia maior ainda. Ela deteve o olhar no ponto médio entre a cabeça e os pés. A grande quantidade de roupa preta que o professor usava ocultava totalmente a parte do corpo do bruxo que Mione ansiava observar.

Terminando de constatar por si mesmo que não possuía nem um tipo de chance com Hermione, Snape baixou o olhar para o rosto da bruxinha novamente. Espantou-se. Ela estava novamente com aquele mesmo olhar estranho que ele notara à algumas semanas atrás: como quisesse arrancar as roupas dele. Ele viu quando Mione umedeceu os lábios com a língua. E sentiu que deveria fechar a capa, ou logo, logo, ele iria passar vergonha com o volume que estava se formando na calça.

Hermione viu o bruxo fechar a capa. Ela olhou para o rosto do bruxo, e com uma vergonha descontrolada, ela percebeu que ele a observava enquanto ela estava focalizada na região da braguilha da calça do bruxão.

Snape aproximou-se da cama, a capa escondia o formato de seu corpo. Agora Hermione que estava sentada na beirada da cama, estava de frente com os quadris do bruxo. Ela sentiu medo. Ele sentiu satisfação. Ela o olhava daquele ângulo submisso, e ele apreciava o temor que havia causado com a aproximação.

Hermione olhava para cima, no rosto de Snape. Ela notou que o professor ficara muito satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava com medo. Então ela apoiou as mãos na cama, e levantando de vagarzinho foi aproximando o rosto dos quadris do bruxo.

Snape arregalou os olhos. A bruxinha estava com uma cara de satisfação. Hermione abriu os lábios. Snape achou mesmo que tanta sensualidade só ao afastar os lábios um do outro, chegava até a ser obsceno.

Ela chegou o rosto bem próximo a região da braguilha da calça do bruxo, e quando estava quase encostando os lábios ela continuou levantando da cama bem de vagar até ficar em pé, totalmente ereta na frente do professor.

- O material de poção fica na quarta porta a esquerda, seguindo o corredor. – disse a moça apontando para a porta de saída do quarto.

Snape olhou atordoado, e sentindo-se ridículo, ele percebeu que observou todo o trajeto em que a mulher havia se levantado à sua frente, de queixo caído. Mas ele não daria o braço à torcer. Ele era mais forte.

- Sim primeira ministra. – Disse ele fazendo uma reverência irônica para a bruxinha. E saiu do quarto.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Comentário da Autora:

Heheheheheh

E ai?

O que acharam?

Me contem!

E não se preocupem que no próximo cap tem mais Mione e Severus na residência oficial!

E vai tah super caliente!

aushauhsuahsuahsuahuahsuahsusha


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Yeahhh!

Menino assanhado e safado!

Hahahahah

Vcs vão gostar desse cap.

Eu me diverti encrevendo!

O titulo deste cap é o de uma musica da Christina Aguilera!

'

uma musica bem safada dela...

hehehehe

Ah... Sim...

E pra não perder o costume:

COMENTEM PELAMORDEMÉRLIN!!!!!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo- 11'Nasty Naughty Boy'

Hermione observou o professor sair do quarto com passos rápidos. A capa enfunando dava à ela a impressão de que o professor estava flutuando para fora do quarto. Ela suspirou profundamente, ela havia exercitado todo seu auto controle para não arrancar a roupa e implorar ao professor que a possuísse. Ela se largou em uma queda pesada de costas na cama. Estava arfando. Precisava se acalmar.

- Aquela diaba! Estava só me provocando. Devia estar querendo me ver com cara de idiota, e eu cai di-rei-ti-nho! – Resmungava Snape baixinho.

Ele abriu a porta do armário. Pegou o material de poções. Agora deveria procurar uma cozinha, ou cômodo com torneira e pia. Caminhava pela casa. Era um lugar enorme e muito claro.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Snape sobressaltou-se, e girando nos calcanhares viu uma mulher grande e loura, que aparentava ter uns 60 anos gritando com as mão no rosto.

Hermione ouviu o grito do quarto. Ela bateu a mão na cabeça, havia esquecido de avisar a governanta da presença de Snape. Ela correu. "Agora metade da Scotlandyard deveria estar sendo avisada de uma suposta invasão à residência oficial" – pensou a garota aflita.

Ela correu pelo corredor, não viu ninguém. Desceu as escadas à tempo de ver Snape sendo arrastado pelos braços por 4 segurança. Ele praguejava e pedia para que os seguranças chamassem a ministra. A governanta gritava para que os seguranças levassem o 'urubuzão maluco' para longe dali.

Snape estava com a varinha apertada na mão esquerda se segurando para não pendurar ninguém pelos pés com magia. Ele devia respeitar a lei de sigilo de magia.

Hermione arregalou os olhos para a cena. E gritou:

- Larguem ele! LARGUEM! – Disse ela tentando soltar a mãozona de um dos seguranças do braço de Snape.

- Senhorita! Esse terrorista invadiu a casa. Eu não o vi entrar aqui! Eu passei o dia inteiro aqui esperando o presidente dos Estados Unidos, ele não teria como entrar por outro lugar! – Disse a governanta desesperada.

- Não é nada disso! Eu o conheço! Ele é... Ele é... – Hermione não sabia como identificar o professor.

A governanta olhou para a moça. Estava claramente muito confusa. Ela havia passado o a tarde inteira na sala. Não havia como aquele homem ter entrado pela porta sem que ela o tivesse visto. A não ser... Anão ser que ele tivesse dormido na casa!

A governanta sentiu um comichão de curiosidade. Ela observava Hermione soltar as mãos dos seguranças do braço do estranho homem vestido de preto. Ela achou que Hermione tinha um olhar estranho. Então perguntou para a moça:

- Como este senhor entrou aqui sem que eu o visse?

Hermione não podia contar para a trouxa que o bruxão havia entrado pela lareira.

- Ele já estava aqui quando a senhora chegou... - respondeu.

- Mas eu dormi aqui na casa de ontem para hoje para organizar os preparativos para recepção do presidente, além disso, eu inspeciono todos os quartos de hospede todas as manhãs e... – a mulher ficou sem fala. Havia ido longe de mais com os comentários. Os seguranças olhavam de Snape para a ministra com um meio sorriso. Aparentemente eles haviam chagado à uma conclusão sobre onde o homem de vestes pretas havia passado a noite.

Hermione Ruborizou. Mas não podia desmentir o que os outros haviam raciocinado. Cogitou apagar a mente de todos com um feitiço, mas por fim percebeu que não poderia, pois feitiços de memória só eram aplicados em trouxas quando a lei de sigilo de magia era infringida e algum trouxa descobria algo sobre o mundo mágico, mas aquele não era o caso, então ela se resignou e encarnou o papel.

- O senhor Snape é meu... – ela vacilou sob o olhar de curiosidade de Snape, mas continuou. – O senhor Snape é meu... – suspirou e fechando os olhos concluiu: - Ele é meu namorado. Eu gostaria de discrição sobre isso. Se algo vazar para os jornais eu saberei a quem culpar. Devo lembra-los que o cargo que ocupam é de confiança, e eu não pestanejaria um segundo em mandar um de você para a rua. – Disse ela em tom de ameaça.

Snape olhava para a bruxinha com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação. "Afinal ela quis brincar, agora terá uma grande dor de cabeça!" – pensou o morcegão. Ele sabia que ela havia inventado aquela mentira para proteger a identidade bruxa dele, e dela mesma. Agora ele iria se deleitar com a timidez da moça. Ele aproximou-se de Mione e dando um olhar desafiador para a moça ele estendeu uma mão a ele e disse:

- Vamos para o quarto querida? – o sarcasmo estava gravado em suas feições.

O estrago estava feito, não havia mais o que fazer, então, por que não tirar uma 'casquinha' – pensou Mione. Ela estava decidida a se aproveitar do professor. Entrelaçou os dedos na mão que o bruxo havia oferecido e dirigindo-se aos empregados disse:

- O senhor Snape veio me fazer companhia pois estou doente. Nós ficaremos nos meus aposentos. Quando o almoço estiver na mesa, a senhora pode nos chamar. Os outros podem ir.

Dito isso, Hermione puxou o bruxão pela mão. Snape observou a mão da moça, voltou os olhos para o rosto dela e viu a malícia nos olhos da moça. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Ele iria para o quarto dela. Ela estava com um olhar estranho, como se fosse aprontar algo com ele. Ele arfou e deixou-se ser arrastado para cima da escada pela moça.

Chegando no andar de cima, já longe dos olhares dos empregados, ele tentou soltar a mão. Hermione apertou o laço dos dedos. Ele estava suando frio. Hermione foi até o canto do corredor onde Snape havia largado os materiais de poção e pegou-os do chão, passou algumas coisas para a mão livre do professor, e pegou ela mesma algumas coisas com a mão que não estava agarrada ao professor.

A porta do quarto ainda estava aberta. Mione carregou o professor e as coisas até uma mesinha ao pé da cama. Depositou os objetos lá, e sem soltar o professor acenou para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Com as duas mão livres, ela puxou o professor para a porta novamente. Encostou a porta, e com um olhar de satisfação colado aos olhos de Snape, ela trancou a porta à chave.

Snape engoliu em seco fazendo o pomo de adão subir e descer na garganta. Hermione olhou a cara de pavor do professor.

Ela se aproximou. Seu rosto ficava na altura do pescoço do bruxo.

Agora ela não agia mais com a cabeça. Chegou o rosto bem perto do pescoço do professor. Estava embriagada com o perfume amargo com um leve toque de menta que o corpo do professor exalava.

Snape sentia o cheiro doce de baunilha no topo da cabeça da bruxinha. Ele sentiu a respiração da mulher bem próximo à sua pele. E pela primeira vez na vida sentiu medo. Ele não era ingênuo. Sabia o que a bruxinha pretendia. Sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Mas ele não tinha coragem de toca-la. Ela era muito jovem. E pelo jeito, tinha muita experiência no assunto. Era inteligente também. Provavelmente ela notaria que ele não possuía nem um tipo de conhecimento pratico no assunto.

Mione olhou para cima. A altura do professor deixava-a mais excitada ainda. Ele era alto, grande e forte. Ela era pequena, magrinha e frágil. Ela sabia que se ele quisesse, poderia levanta-la com uma só mão. Poderia fazer o que quisesse. Poderia... – Ela arrepiou com o pensamento pérfido que agora brincava em sua mente.

Ele parecia estático, e possuía uma expressão indecifrável. Ela não conseguiu notar nem um tipo de expressão de desejo nele. Decepcionou-se. Ele não a queria.

Snape via o rosto morno da moça, ela tinha os lábios separados e úmidos, os dentes brancos destacavam a sensualidade e o desejo dela. Ela estava com uma expressão que praticamente matava-o de tesão. Ele sentiu o volume em suas calças tão acentuado que chegava a doer. Tentou manter o rosto mais impassível o possível. Mas se ela se aproximasse um milímetro a mais de seu corpo, ela iria sentir em seus quadris o quanto Snape estava passionado com a situação.

Hermione, vendo a frieza do professor, afastou-se. Não havia conseguido o que planejava. E virando-se de costas para o professor, foi de mansinho para a beiradinha da cama. Estava decidida a deitar-se e acalmar seu corpo que estava em brasa.

Snape viu o rosto da moça desfazer a expressão de desejo para uma outra de desapontamento. Ele sentiu-se um idiota. Havia exagerado em mostrar-se impassível.

Estava com medo que a moça percebesse sua completa inexperiência. Mas ele a queria. Então, fazendo o que ele considerou sua maior inconseqüência desde que havia dito ao Lorde Das Trevas sobre a Profecia do garoto Potter, ele se aproximou dela por traz. Agora ele teria que provar a ela que não estava tão frio com aquela situação. Não sabia o que deveria fazer para que ela acreditasse em seu desejo. Estava agindo instintivamente.

Hermione sentiu o professor às suas costas. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas com certeza ele estava se divertindo muito com a ex-aluna apaixonada. – pensou pesarosa. – Com certeza ele ainda iria fazer uma chacota com ela. – concluiu.

Snape tirou a mascara de frieza. Queria que a moça virasse e olhasse-o nos olhos. Mas ela não se virou. Estava de cabeça baixa, como se esperasse ouvir algo desagradável dele.

Ele agora ele tinha que provar à moça que estava tão, ou mais excitado que ela. Ele aproximou-se mais. Sabia o que deveria fazer. Encostou o corpo nas costas da bruxa, passou as mãos para frente e abraçou a cintura de Mione, comprimindo-a contra o próprio corpo.

Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa. Ela 'sentia' literalmente a empolgação do mestre. Fechou os olhos de satisfação. Ela sentiu o bruxão colar o nariz no pescoço dela, e ouviu o gemido contido que ele deixou escapar. Ela sentia o nariz o professor roçando em seu pescoço.

Ele sentiu sob suas mãos o corpo da mulher amolecendo em receptividade. Inspirou profundamente o cheiro de baunilha do pescoço da bruxinha. Sentia vontade de devora-la. Abriu os lábios, e instintivamente mordeu de leve o pescoço alvo dela. E ficou desesperado de paixão com o gemido que ela soltou em resposta.

Ela queria que ele fosse além. Estava entorpecida. Empurrou o quadril para traz. Esfregou-se obscenamente. Estava bêbada de tezão.

Ele entendeu o recado. Estava com as duas mãos entrelaçadas na região do umbigo da bruxa. Apertou-a um pouco mais, e foi deslizando as mãos para baixo. Encontrou o cós da calça de pijama, colocou a mão para dentro, e foi abaixando vagarosamente até encontrar o que suas mãos ansiavam tocar.

Ela sentia a respiração quente em seus cabelos. Ao sentir-se tocada, hermione jogou a cabeça para frente e depois para traz de encontro ao ombro do bruxo. Colocou as mãos para traz e buscou a braguilha da calça do bruxo. Ela abriu com eficiência. Tocou-o. Ele resfolegou. Ela o libertou. Agora acariciava-o. Ele gemia sentindo as mãos de Mione.

Ambos gemiam de satisfação com o corpo do outro. Hermione estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Snape. Ele podia ver a face da bruxa. Ela estava com os olhos fechados aproveitando o toque de Snape, e a boca entreaberta arfava. Ele baixou a cabeça para a boca de Mione. Tocou os lábios nos dela. Ela abriu os olhos. As bocas não haviam selado os espaços. Eles ainda respiravam por entre as brechas que haviam entre as bocas.

Snape não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo. Seu instinto o guiava. Ele já havia beijado antes, mais suas experiências em beijos restringia-se à selinhos. Ele sabia que existia um tipo muito mais quente de beijo, mas nunca o havia provado com ninguém. E ali, com as bocas encostadas, ele sabia que finalmente iria provar um beijo francês, mas não sabia por onde começar. Não sabia se deveria colocar a língua na boca da moça, ou se deveria primeiro esperar que a moça o fizesse, ele poderia também sugar a língua da moça para sua boca, mas ele sinceramente, não sabia os passos a seguir.

Hermione estava inebriada. Respirava dentro da boca quente do professor. Ela estava diante de uma pessoa muito mais experiente que ela – pensou – Ela estava espantada com a capacidade do bruxo em provoca-la. Não sabia o que ele faria a seguir. Estava deixando que ele a guiasse. Afinal, ela só tivera experiência com um homem, e já fazia tempo que não era possuída por ninguém. Ela não estava mais agüentando de vontade de iniciar o beijo. Ele estava provocando seu desespero. Ela 'sabia' que o bruxo estava tentando enlouquece-la. E ele estava conseguindo – pensou com um sorrisinho interno.

Ele não estava mais agüentando esperar uma reação da bruxa, então passou a língua de leve nos dentes da bruxinha, e por fim, sentiu a língua dela indo de encontro à dele. As bocas ainda permaneciam levemente afastada, e os dois ainda podiam respirar pela boca. Um sentia a respiração do outro. Até que Mione colocou-se na ponta dos pés. As bocas selaram para a passagem de ar. Snape queria mais. Tirou as mãos de dentro da calça da bruxa e virou-a de frente para ele com um puxão.

Hermione sentiu-se sendo girada. Agora sentia a ereção do bruxo em sua barriga. Viu seus pés abandonando o chão. Snape estava erguendo-a.

Snape abaixou as mãos para as nádegas da bruxinha e levantou-a. Queria mais contato entre as bocas. Mas ficou muito satisfeito com a nova pressão do corpo da mulher contra o dele. Ele deliciava-se com a saliva doce da bruxinha. Era como beber água de uma nascente. Colocou a língua mais fundo na boca da bruxa. Ela o recebeu com satisfação, e aprofundou também a língua na boca do bruxo.

Mione sentia uma excitação crescente. Snape havia nivelado o quadril dos dois. Ela sabia que dentro de alguns minutos Snape iria invadi-la. Ela o queria mais do que nunca. Um calor molhado fluía de seu corpo, e ela estava pronta para recebe-lo dentro de si.

Severo Snape sentiu a realidade atingi-lo deliciosamente. Estava prestes a acabar com uma espera de décadas. Ela estava se entregando a ele. E era maravilhoso. Ele sentia as mãozinhas desesperadas da bruxinha alcançando seu peito.

Hermione colocou a mão por dentro da capa do bruxo. Agora que já havia aberto a calça do bruxo e o libertara, queria tocar a pele nua do peito do homem. Estava desabotoando o primeiro botão quando viu subitamente o quarto adquirir um clarão esverdeado.

Ambos deram um soluço de surpresa e separaram-se rapidamente. Hermione jogou-se na cama e sentou-se colocando a coberta por cima das pernas, arrumou rapidamente os cabelos desgrenhados. Snape tentou fracassadamente colocar para dentro da roupa a parte de seu corpo que Mione havia libertado, mas esta recusava-se 'ferrenhamente' a ser presa novamente.

Mione olhava-o desesperada. Ela sabia quem estava chegando. Snape também sabia. Era Odete. Ela veria o bruxo naquela situação. Hermione desesperou-se, e de um pulo alcançou o caldeirão na mesinha aos pés da cama, virou-o de borco e colocou sobre o colo de Snape bem em tempo de ver a bruxinha saindo de gatinhos da lareira.

Snape olhou para Mione. Não sabia se agradecia ou se recriminava-a. Estava se sentindo ridículo. E havia perdido a chance de finalmente estar com uma mulher. Mas dissimulou os sentimentos, e olhou para Odete perguntando:

- Comprou os ingredientes?

- Há sim, desculpem a demora. Tive que aparatar até a França para fazer a compra, porque aquela bruxa velha não quis me vender nada. Mas estou aqui... – Odete olhou com curiosidade o caldeirão no colo do professor.

- Vejo que o senhor já pegou o material de poção... – disse a bruxinha magrela com os olhos colados ao colo de Snape.

Hermione decidiu que deveria fazer algo. Levantou, pegou Odete pelo braço, e disse que precisava falar com ela em particular. Assim daria tempo para o professor de poções se recompor.

Arrastou a bruxinha para fora do quarto.

-Odete, em que você estava pensando quando deixou esse homem entrar aqui? – Disse Mione dissimulando. Ela viu Odete arregalar os olhos com a bronca.

- Senhora, eu pensei que iria gostar de ver seu professor de escola! – Falou Odete desesperada.

- Bem Odete, você tem que aprender a pensar um pouco nas conseqüências de seus atos. Não sei se você sabe, mas o divertimento do professor Snape na minha época de colégio, era humilhar a mim e aos meus companheiros. – Disse Mione.

- Bem senhorita, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia. – Disse a secretária aflita.

Hermione sentiu pena da bruxinha, mas era verdade. Apesar de estar feliz com a visita do professor, ela estava brava com a secretária, pois as conseqüências dessa visita poderiam ser completamente opostas. Então falou:

- Sorte sua, que agora o professor está... Bem... Muito mais complacente. Ele me fez... Companhia enquanto você esteve fora... Então, acho que esta tudo bem. Mas gostaria que da próxima vez a senhorita pensasse mais em seu atos. – repreendeu Mione.

- Tudo bem Ministra. Desculpe-me – Disse a secretária em um muxochozinho.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos entrar para falar com o professor. – disse Mione.

Quando entraram novamente no quarto, Snape estava em pé. O material de poções estava organizado, o fogareiro aceso e o caldeirão e já estavam recebendo os ingredientes líquidos da primeira poção.

As poções eram simples de fazer, e dentro de cerca de 40 minutos, as quatro receitas já estavam prontas.

Durante esse tempo, Snape olhava a todo instante para Mione. Ela respondia sempre com um olhar cúmplice. Ela queria ficar boa logo. Iria tentar marcar um encontro com o bruxo mais tarde.

Snape queria acabar logo com aquilo, assim poderia voltar para o castelo. Estava pensando em marcar um encontro mais privado com a bruxinha. Cogitava uma estalagem bruxa no sul da Espanha. Ele poderia marcar para se encontrar com ela em hogsmade, e depois aparatar até a estalagem.

- Está tudo pronto. – Disse o bruxo com uma carranca para disfarçar a felicidade. – Prove esta primeiro – disse o professor oferecendo a primeira poção.

Mione pegou a concha, e virou o liquido em uma golada.

- Sente-se melhor? – Perguntou Snape.

- Bem... Não noto diferença alguma... - Disse Mione.

- Hunm. Vamos tentar uma mais forte então. – Disse Snape com uma sobrancelha levantada de preocupação. – Ele pegou a segunda e ofereceu a bruxinha, que pegou a poção e bebeu com dificuldade.

A poção possuía um gosto horrível, porém, mais uma vez não surtiu efeito algum.

Snape estreitou os olhos para o fracasso da segunda poção. Ofereceu a terceira.

Mione tomou, mais uma vez não melhorara nada. Ela viu o olhar desconfiado do professor, e aceitou a ultima poção que ele lhe ofereceu.

Snape parecia suspeitar de algo. Mas quando viu Mione tomar a segunda poção e mais uma vez não ver melhora nenhuma da bruxinha, ele esboçou um olhar de conclusão. Sabia o que significava. Foi até a lareira onde havia notado antes que a varinha da bruxinha estava. Pegou-a e ofereceu à bruxinha curiosa.

Mione não estava entendendo. Pegou a própria varinha que Snape lhe oferecia. E perguntou:

-Pra que isso?

- Faça um feitiço qualquer. – Falou o bruxo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Mione apontou para um travesseiro e falou:

- Vingardium Leviossa! Algumas fagulhas saíram da varinha, mas nada aconteceu com o travesseiro.

Ela tentou outro feitiço. Falhou. Nada acontecia. Tentou um mais simples. Nada. Outro e mais outro e mais outro. Nada. Estava desesperada. Não estava conseguindo fazer magia!

Snape rompeu o silêncio desesperador:

- As poções não estão fazendo efeito em você porque você perdeu a mágica.

- COMO??? NÃO PODE SER! – Falou Mione num tom de desespero.

- Você nunca se perguntou o porquê que as poções bruxas não eram usadas em trouxas? – Perguntou o bruxo.

- Por que elas não fazem efeito em seres que não possuem magia no sangue! – Falou Mione num tom de histeria.

- Como? Não estou entendendo? O senhor está insinuando que a senhorita Granger não tem magia no sangue? – Perguntou Odete finalmente.

- Eu não estou insinuando. Eu estou afirmando. Alias, eu acabo de me lembrar: O ministro da magia está preocupado, pois, existem mais dois casos como o seu no instituto Mungos. – Disse Snape.

Hermione sentiu uma vertigem e caiu na cama desmaiada.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo12: Um ajudante para Snape.

Hermione acordou de seu desmaio o com um médico trouxa ao seu lado, segurando um algodão embebido em um liquido de cheiro forte. Algo como álcool ou acetona... Ela estava tão atordoada que não conseguia distinguir os cheiros.

Lembrava-se vagamente dos detalhes do que havia acontecido. Na verdade, havia apenas duas únicas coisas que martelavam em sua cabeça: Em primeiro lugar estava a constatação óbvia: "eu quase transei com Severo Snape". E em segundo lugar, mas não menos importante: "eu não estou conseguindo fazer magia". Instintivamente, olhou à toda volta à procura de Snape, não encontrando-o em seus aposentos ela deixou o corpo afundar nos travesseiros. Esperava que depois de 'tudo' que eles haviam vivido, que o professor teria o mínimo de postura e compaixão e ficaria ao lado dela aquele momento tão terrível.

Ela sabia que a 'perda repentina de magia', era um problema que afligia alguns bruxos sofrendo de stress alto, e que provavelmente ela se recuperaria em menos de uma semana, pois assim como a magia ia embora repentinamente, ela voltava da mesma forma repentina e rápida. Mas mesmo assim instintivamente o humor da moça afiou-se em rebeldia contra o antigo professor de escola.

Ela sentia-se tola, pois apesar do eminente problema de ter perdido repentina e misteriosamente seus poderes bruxos, ela só conseguia pensar no abandono do professor durante um de seus momentos mais críticos. E agora alimentava uma emoção de rancor pelo homem.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, ela teve seu encontro com o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Havia sido uma reunião muito desagradável, pois durante a conversa, ela estava sonolenta devido aos efeitos colaterais de um poderoso anti-gripal que seu médico trouxa havia receitado, estava magoada pela saída repentina de Snape, e ainda teve que agüentar calada insinuações cínicas do presidente quanto sua 'falta de força para governar' e a administrar as áreas de influência da Inglaterra na Europa. Porém, ao final da reunião, ela ainda pôde dizer que havia saído vitoriosa mais uma vez, pois conseguiu enrolar um pouco mais o presidente americano, e assim, garantindo mais tempo sem se posicionar na eminente guerra que a potência tentava criar.

Nem quando era comensal, Snape nunca havia faltado ao trabalho. Em seu currículo imaculado, não continha nem sequer atrasos. Porém naquele dia, ele chegou vinte e cinco minutos atrasado para a primeira aula da tarde, causando espanto em todos os funcionários da escola. Porém, com todo seu azedume, ele afastou qualquer pergunta inconveniente.

Logo após o desmaio de Mione, ele lembrara-se que ainda tinha que dar as aulas em Hogwarts. Na verdade, ele não foi completamente incessível com a situação da bruxa. Quando lembrou-se de que ainda teria que lecionar o segundo período da sexta-feira, ele fez um breve diagnóstico, observando: pálpebras, pulsação, e temperatura. Ao constatar que a moça iria ficar bem, ele recomendou que Odete chamasse um médico trouxa para a primeira ministra, e partiu.

Na noite de sexta-feira, durante o jantar em Hogwarts, McGonagall questionou-o sobre seu atraso. Ele ficou sem fala. Só em pensar no que havia acontecido ele ruborizava. As cenas do inicio da tarde com Mione perseguia-o nos momentos mais impróprios. Ele pegara-se imaginando a moça se esfregando de costas nele muitas vezes durante aulas daquela tarde, e também durante as conversas corriqueiras pelos corredores com professores, e isso irritava-o. Era como se as pessoas que conversavam com ele pudessem notar no que ele estava pensando. Não era nada como legilimencia... Era como se toda vez que ele lembrasse do ocorrido, suas feições o denunciasse.

Certamente era isso que ocorria. Ele sabia que estava esboçando uma cara de bobo de dar pena durante quase toda a tarde, mas por mais que ele se policiasse, a cara de bobo voltava sem querer quando ele menos esperava. Até mesmo Hagrid notara a diferença quando foi cobrar a poção 'especial' do professor.

Quando Snape chegou da residência oficial, ele rapidamente iniciou a poção da 'ninfomania', e após o preparo marcou um encontro e entregou dois frascos com um liquido rosa para o meio gigante. Nesta ocasião, ele estava pensando o que aconteceria se ele acidentalmente fizesse com que Mione tomasse uma versão mais fraca da poção de Hagrid. Hagrid, ao notar a careta estranha do mestre de poções, perguntou se ele havia tomado uma poção bestificante por engano. Mas logo Snape voltou a realidade e lembrou que agora a poção não faria nenhum efeito na moça.

Hagrid olhou para o morcegão desconfiado, e, como sempre, não conseguindo se conter ele soltou uma pergunta indiscreta e direta para o Mestre de Poções:

- O que aconteceu no vilarejo enquanto o senhor comprava os ingredientes para a minha poção professor?

- Nada! – Respondeu Snape friamente.

- Mas o senhor esta diferente, além disso, o senhor, pela primeira vez em sua história em Hogwarts, se atrasou para uma aula. O que aconteceu? Esteve se 'esfregando' com alguma bruxa? – Perguntou Hagrid dando uma 'cotoveladinha' que quase desmontou Snape e o fez cambalear para o lado com o impacto.

- Horas, cuide de sua vida Hagrid! – disse Snape enquanto massageava as costelas atingidas pela cotovelada de Hagrid. Ele não sabia se estava mais indignado com o 'tiro certeiro' de Hagrid em acertar que ele esteve se agarrando uma mulher, ou com a inconveniência da pergunta.

- HAHHHHHHHHHH! Então esteve dando uns amassos! – Disse Hagrid ultrapassando todas as barreiras de frieza que Snape impunha à sua volta.

- E-eu não estive dando uns amassos! – Disse Snape mal contendo um o orgulho da façanha.

- Sabe como eu sei que o senhor andou dando uns 'catos' numa bruxa professor? – Perguntou Hagrid com um sorriso maroto por baixo da espessa barba que mais parecia um emaranhado de fio de arame.

- Nham... Não quero saber. – Disse Snape com uma voz de quem queria saber sim. Ele queria saber o que o denunciara.

Ignorando a negação do professor, Hagrid respondeu:

- Ah professor... O senhor está corado, e o mais importante de tudo: Está 'gingando' ao andar.

- Gingando? – Perguntou Snape com irritação.

- É professor. Gingando. O senhor está andando mais solto... – Disse Hagrid vagamente.

A afirmação de Hagrid era vaga. Mas Snape sabia que havia uma certa verdade, pois ele mesmo sentia o corpo mais solto ao andar. Então, decidiu que já havia revelado muito de si mesmo, e mudou de assunto:

-Eu Fiz a poção Hagrid. Aqui está – Disse ele oferecendo dois frascos com uma poção cor de rosa.

- Ah... Será que o senhor não pode me dar umas etiquetas? – Disse Hagrid examinando distraído os frascos em suas mãos.

- O que? – Disse Snape olhando incrédulo para o meio gigante. – Para que você quer etiquetas? Se você, por alguma eventualidade qualquer, perder essas poções... - disse gesticulando as mão para o ar - As etiquetas com a posologia certamente o denunciaria.

- Mas eu não quero etiquetas com a posologia correta dessa poção. Eu quero que as etiquetas identifiquem uma poção para dores de cabeça... – Disse o bruxozarrão com um olhar malicioso.

Snape compreendeu, e revirando os olhos ele conjurou um accio etiquetas, e entregou-as ao meio gigante.

- Tome – Ele ofereceu as etiquetas – Mas cuidado com onde deixará essas poções, pois para este tipo de poção não existe contra-poção. Se alguém toma-las por acaso, a única solução seria... bem... – Snape corou ligeiramente... Então Hagrid entendeu que para cortar o efeito da poção só realizando o desejo de quem a tomasse.

- Hunm, então o efeito dela não passa com o tempo? – Perguntou Hagrid.

- Sim, os efeitos passam com o tempo, mas demoraria o dobro, se a pessoa que a tomasse não tivesse o envolvimento... Bem... – Snape estava desconcertado, ele nunca havia falado sobre esses assuntos tão abertamente com ninguém antes.

- Nossa Snape! Como você é travado! – Disse o meio gigante atrevidamente.

Snape fez uma careta ameaçadora, mas Hagrid simplesmente o ignorou. Hagrid perdera completamente o respeito (Ou medo), de antigamente. Agora seus colegas de trabalho não o achavam tão pavoroso quanto antes, quando ele era agente duplo e muitas pessoas duvidavam de sua verdadeira lealdade.

- Bom professor! Então eu já vou indo. Depois que eu testar uma dessas belezinhas eu te conto! – Disse Hagrid virando-se e deixando Snape reclamando sozinho.

- Arggg. Por favor, me polpe dos detalhes. – Disse Snape com uma careta. Mas Hagrid já estava saindo tão compenetrado olhando os frascos, que nem ouviu as ultimas palavras do professor.

Mais um sábado havia chego. O bruxão se preparava para encontrar com o ministro da magia para discutir a repentina perda de magia dos bruxos internados no instituto Mungos, e agora também a da ministra dos trouxas. Porém caso de Hermione, desde sua descoberta, era mantido em sigilo no mundo bruxo, já que ela tornara-se uma importante figura pública também no mundo bruxo.

O café da manhã era a refeição mais curta do dia para Snape. Ele sempre tomava café preto com torrada seca. Porém, este café da manhã ele quebrara a dieta. Iria passar o dia fora, e não gostava de comer nos vilarejos bruxos. Não comer em restaurantes era um resquício de sua vida como comensal agente duplo, quando ele nunca sabia quando seria envenenado. Ele saboreava um grande sanduíche de rosbife, quando Hagrid apareceu esbaforido e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- EH Hoje professor!!! – Disse o meio gigante com uma voz retumbante dando um tapa nas costas de Snape que quase o fez esfregar o nariz na torta de cereja que estava na mesa.

- O que é hoje? – Perguntou Minerva com a curiosidade mais aguçada do que nunca.

Hagrid ficou vermelho, mas respondeu logo:

- Nham... Bom... Hoje é sábado não é? Então. Hoje é dia de folga.

- Mas... o que tem de tão importante justo nesse sábado para ser tão especial? Afinal, toda semana tem folga no final de semana para os professores.

Snape observava inerte. Nem queria saber como Hagrid iria se explicar. Só esperava que o gigante não abrisse a boca e contasse que ele havia preparado a poção da ninfomania. Fora isso, ele respeitosamente queria que o meio gigante se danasse.

- É que neste sábado, eu irei falar com Máxime sobre um almoço que eu e o professor Snape andamos combinando juntos – Disse Hagrid dando um abraço de quebrar as costelas em Snape.

Snape olhou abobalhado. Definitivamente Hagrid havia passado dos limites. Ele olhou irritado. Bateu na mesa e voltou-se para Hagrid:

- Sobre qual Snape você esta falando Hagrid. Obviamente não sou eu, afinal, eu não andei "combinando" almoço nenhum com você! – Disse rabugento.

Minerva sentiu como se o natal houvesse chego mais cedo. Será que era isso mesmo que ela estaria ouvindo? Então resolveu intrometer-se.

- Será que eu também poderia ir à esse almoço Hagrid? Estou mesmo com muita saudades de Madame Máxime. – Disse ela com os olhos brilhando. De repente algumas idéias começavam à fervilhar em sua cabeça. Ela iria desencalhar Snape, nem que pra isso, ela tivesse que suportar a presença rabugenta do Mestre de poções. Parecia que tudo conspirava para que seus planos dessem certo.

- Claro! Será um prazer receber os dois bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico em minha casa! – Disse Hagrid ignorando completamente o que Snape havia acabado de falar.

Snape revirou os olhos. Seria mais um sábado que ele seria forçado à sair de sua confortável masmorra. Ele sabia que agora Minerva o arrastaria de qualquer jeito para esse almoço. E não havia mais nada o que fazer a não ser sua característica tromba de insatisfação.

Ele continuou seu café da manhã reforçado, observando os alunos no salão e notando a quantidade exagerada que Hagrid estava consumindo de ovos de codorna. "Hagrid terá um final de semana e tanto" – Pensou Snape com um sorriso enviesado para a montanha de casquinhas de ovos ao seu lado.

Terminando o café, dirigiu-se à lareira mais próxima ligada à rede de Flú. O ministro autorizara sua chegada pela rede de Flu diretamente na sala de sua casa, a Toca. Então ele pegou um pouco de pó fino num vasinho, e jogando o pó nas chamas da lareira ele disse claramente:

- À Toca!

- Bom dia professor. – Disse o homem ruivo.

- Bom dia Ministro. – Respondeu Snape com decoro.

- Sente-se por favor professor. Temo que o assunto que iremos tratar seja um caso bruxo muito grave. E exigirá muita cutela – Disse o ministro apontando para uma poltrona confortável à frente da que ele próprio ocupava.

Snape ajustou as vestes de professor para traz, e sentou-se.

- Bem, creio que já tenho uma idéia à respeito do que se trata essa nossa conversa. O retrato de Dumbledore me adiantou algo no dia que me levou o seu recado... – Disse Snape.

- Sim. Mas agora, como sabe, o assunto tornou-se mais preocupante ainda... – Disse o primeiro ministro com uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

- Com certeza senhor. – disse Snape formal.

- Senhor? - o ministro mexeu-se incomodamente na poltrona – Hora vamos Severo. Nos não precisamos dessa formalidade toda. – Disse sorrindo - Fico até incomodado, já que por muito tempo fomos companheiros de luta pela 'Ordem da Fênix'. Então, por favor, me chame de Arthur.

Snape esboçou um leve sorriso. Gostava da formalidade, mas o ministro tinha razão. Eles haviam passado muitas coisas difíceis juntos durante a segunda guerra, e aquele período tão tenebroso, pelo menos serviu para estreitar os laços, de forma a permitirem-se tratar um ao outro pelo primeiro nome. Dessa forma era até incoerente tanta formalidade mutua.

-Ahm... Bem, 'Arthur'. Não sei se esse assunto é tão preocupante assim. Precisamos avaliar muito bem as condições dos acontecimentos...

- Severo, temo que seja realmente grave. Sei que foi você que diagnosticou a ausência de magia no sangue de nossa primeira ministra trouxa...

- Sim, mas muitas razões podem ter levado-a a perder seus poderes – Disse Snape interrompendo.

- Mas não foi apenas ela que perdeu os poderes. Nos estávamos com mais alguns casos no Instituto Mungos antes de mais este diagnostico... – disse o ministro. Mas logo foi interrompido novamente.

- A maior razão para a perda repentina dos poderes, são problemas emocionas – disse Snape com uma voz entediada. – E hoje em dia, quem é que não tem problemas emocionais... Acontece que alguns são mais fortes que outros... Por isso uns são suscetíveis, e acabam travando o coração para a produção de magia.

- Sim, tenho conhecimento. O problema, é que esse tipo de reação é muito rara, como o senhor bem sabe e...

- Horas Arthur. 4 ou 5 casos em uma população tão grande de bruxos quanto a que temos hoje não é uma amostragem tão grande. – Snape interrompeu novamente. – Estatística meu caro, estatística. – Disse como se concluísse algo importante.

- Sim, foi isso que pensamos no inicio. Mas você ainda não tem o quadro completo dos acontecimentos... – Disse o ministro reticente. – Creio que deixamos as coisas acontecerem... Não nos preocupamos muito no inicio, mas agora já está nos fugindo do controle.

Snape recostou-se na cadeira. Obviamente algo estava sendo escondido do publico em geral. E para a questão ser tratada com tanta seriedade à ponto de mandarem chama-lo, obviamente já deveria estar em um estágio muito mais grave. Então, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, ele inclinou-se à ouvir com paciência o que o ministro tinha à revelar.

O ministro da magia torcia as mãos no colo tentando procurar as palavras certas. Alguns segundos depois, observando a cara de indagação de Snape, ele finalmente iniciou a revelação dos fatos:

- Bem Severo. Você bem sabe que eu não mandaria chama-lo se não fosse algo realmente grave. Você é atualmente o maior mestre de poção do mundo bruxo, e seguramente sua linha de pesquisa em doenças mágicas já supera a de sua mãe. Isso o faz o maior mestre de poções em quase 100 anos. Sabemos também que medibruxos não estão qualificados para descobrir causas de doenças e sim cura-las, então...

- Deixe de floreios Arthur! – interrompeu Snape - Agora sei de onde seus filhos gêmeos tiraram tanto talento para a dissimulação! Vamos. Me diga o que está acontecendo? Você deixou a situação ficar tão grave assim?

Arthur Weasley fez uma careta de pavor igualzinha à de Ron, e como uma matraca disparou um falatório revelando tudo que estava acontecendo:

- À mais ou menos três meses nos tivemos os dois primeiros casos estranhos de perda de magia repentina no sangue. Dois irmão apareceram no instituto Mungos em busca de tratamento. Os médibruxos acharam estranho dois irmãos com o mesmo problema, mas ao chegar ao meu ouvido, eu conversei com um especialista, e ele me disse que poderia ser um caso isolado. Eu estava preocupado, pois como você mesmo disse, esse tipo de problema, na maioria dos casos da-se por problemas emocionais, e não seria possível que irmãos compartilhassem o mesmo tipo de problema emocional. Mas deixei passar... – Disse o ministro reticente enquanto olhava as reações de Snape.

Snape arregalou os olhos e endureceu a postura antes de começar a falar:

- Mas que tipo de besta quadrada disse que poderia ser um caso isolado? E você deixou o fato escapar sem averiguar ao certo o que estava acontecendo? Será que você não sabe que a probabilidade de dois bruxos com laços sanguíneos tão próximos ficarem com esse mesmo tipo de problema ao mesmo tempo é praticamente impossível?

- Bom, quem me tranqüilizou foi o doutor Quartz... – Disse Arthur constrangido.

- O que? Quartz é o medibruxo mais picareta do mundo mágico! Ele certamente rivalizaria à altura com Gilderoy Lokart! – Disse Snape indignado.

- Eu sabia que a probabilidade de um caso assim ser natural, era tão pequena quanto um dos meus gêmeos tornarem-se homens sérios. Mas mesmo assim, eu deixei passar. Eu pensei que não seria nada de mais... Eu andava tão atarefado, que simplesmente deixei passar sem maiores investigações. – Disse Arthur correndo os dedos pelos cabelos e esboçando uma cara cansada.

- Vamos, o que mais aconteceu? O que mais foi subestimado neste caso? – Perguntou Snape impaciente.

- Bem, uma semana depois de terem entrado no hospital, os irmãos recuperaram o poder da magia e voltaram para a casa. Mais tarde, foi a vez de um vizinho de rua dos garotos passar pelo mesmo problema. Porém, desta vez, era um senhor, e então ele demorou um pouco mais para se curar. Mas novamente, eu subestimei as evidências, achando que ele havia demorado um pouco mais para se recuperar devido a idade...

Snape estava com os olhos fixos. Ele já sabia aonde o relato do ministro iria chegar, mas continuou parado escutando.

- Um mês depois, mais 4 casos na mesma região se manifestaram. Veja, ai, eu já estava muito mais preocupado, pois já se somavam 7 pessoas que passaram pelo mesmo problema em uma mesma região... Mas novamente eu subestimei os fatos. "O que são 4 pessoas?", eu pensei, "eles se recuperam em menos de 2 semanas, não pode ser tão ruim assim", eu conclui. – Disse o ministro amargamente. Mas logo percebi que a situação estava fugindo de controle, quando mais 3 casos apareceram. Depois mais 4. Depois mais 2. Depois mais 5. Todos estavam se recuperando rapidamente. Alguns se recuperavam em uma velocidade normal. Outros demoravam um pouco. Até que um caso passou das três semanas. Um garoto de 22 anos, está internado à 4 semanas. E não há nem sinal de que ele se recupere algum dia. Suponho que esse garoto esteja com uma 'versão' mais forte do 'problema'. E para piorar, temos mais 6 casos novos... E agora, recentemente descobri que Hermione está sofrendo com o mesmo problema.

Snape mexeu-se incomodamente na poltrona. Arthur permanecia parado com a cabeça vermelha abaixada e apoiada nas mãos. Decidindo que já era hora, Snape começou a falar:

- Isto está com sintoma de epidemia mágica, e por estar localizada apenas em uma região, pode ser que esteja sendo induzida também. Não há nenhuma pista à respeito do que poderia estar causando este surto?

- Não... – Respondeu Arthur em um suspiro de pesar. – É por isso que eu o chamei aqui. Precisamos detectar como as pessoas estão perdendo a magia. E também preciso de uma poção para curar esse mal nas pessoas atingidas.

- Sabe. Algo me diz que ah uma indução por traz desses acontecimentos, pois não é como varíola de Dragão cujo único inconveniente de uma doença mágica é o nariz azul, e se espalha rapidamente por toda a comunidade bruxa. Muito menos como gripe de Birrolder, que se espalha entre pessoas que convivem devido ao contágio corporal. Parece-me que as vítimas dessa doença estão localizadas em uma única região, e estas não possuem ligação entre si, certo?

- Ahram. Nenhuma delas mantinham se quer uma amizade, com exceção é claro dos irmãos. – Disse o ministro.

- Mas mesmo assim a doença não se espalha, não é? – Perguntou Snape enquanto alisava o lábio inferior.

- Não, não se espalha. Até mesmo Hermione está na área da doença. A área compreende dois municípios... O estranho, é que um é rural, e o outro, como você sabe, é urbano, o município onde Mione mantém residência. – Falou o ministro bruxo.

Snape recostou-se. Avaliava as possibilidades, mas não poderia tirar nenhuma conclusão sem primeiro pesquisar as possibilidades.

- Eu precisarei pesquisar. Vou necessitar de alguém para coletar dados, e aplicar questionário nas regiões e entre os atingidos pela doença. Vou precisar de alguém aplicado e dedicado para a tarefa. – disse Snape.

- Vou mandar colocar anúncios, e pedirei que a equipe de recursos humanos do ministério da magia faça uma pré-seleção de candidatos para você. – Disse o ministro um pouco mais animado. – E você receberá honorários também.

- Espero que sim. – Respondeu Snape com desdém – Afinal, ninguém gosta de trabalhar de graça.

A conversa continuou pelo resto da manhã e inicio da tarde. Até que Molly entrou na sala e chamou os dois bruxos para almoçarem. Logo após o almoço Snape voltou para sua masmorra. Teria que organizar as aulas e os deveres de seus alunos, pois teria mais trabalho adicional à partir da semana que se seguiria.

Era Sexta feira novamente. Uma semana já distanciava-a do encontro tão intimo que tivera com o professor. Sua gripe estava quase curada. Questões de emergência caiam sob suas mãos como as folhas secas caiam no chão no outono.

Mione procurava desesperadamente as razões e cura para o mal que a havia acometido. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seus poderes voltariam. Ela só precisava se acalmar. Porém a demora para seus poderes mágicos voltarem deixou-a cada vez mais azeda com as pessoas à sua volta, e por vezes, até mesmo Odete sofrera com o mau humor da bruxinha. Para ajudar, o pensamento irracional de Hermione vacilava entre a paixão e o ódio pelo antigo professor de poções.

Ela sentia aqueles sentimentos confusos golpearem-na. Ela sabia que eram sentimentos complementares, pois ao contrario do que a maioria pensa, paixão e ódio não são opostos. Ela tinha claro em sua mente, que a antítese desses sentimentos era a indiferença. E no momento, o que ela menos sentia pelo Mestre de Poções, era indiferença. Na verdade, ela oscilava entre a vontade de esgana-lo, pois sentia-se ridícula por ter sido tão 'receptiva' à ele. E a vontade de telo entre suas pernas.

Severo Snape nunca fora dado à gracejos ou adulações, muito menos ao 'luxo' de se preocupar com sentimentos feridos dos outros. No passado, ele passara muito tempo dividido entre a tarefa de estar ao lado do bem e ao mesmo tempo ter que, mesmo à contra gosto, agradar o lado do mal. Ele não havia aprendido nada sobre a alma e o coração das mulheres. Nunca havia tido tempo para essas 'bobagens'. Assim, não sentiu nenhuma necessidade de ficar esperando Mione acordar de seu desmaio, muito menos de voltar em um outro dia à casa dela para dar alguma explicação.

Durante a semana que se seguiu depois do encontro com o ministro, ele sentiu vontade de estar novamente com ela. Mas sentia que não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer isso. Seu orgulho dizia que não deveria 'correr' atrás dela. Não tinha nenhuma razão plausível o suficiente, e não queria deixar a moça pensar que ele estava muito interessado. Ele não tinha experiência no assunto, então, mesmo adulto, agia como um adolescente atrapalhado que tinha medo de ser rejeitado.

Snape estava trabalhando arduamente para colocar a correção dos deveres dos alunos em dia. E em alguns intervalos ele recebia candidatos e candidatas para a vaga de ajudante que ele solicitara ao ministro.

Muitos candidatos se mostravam ineficientes. Alguns preguiçosos. Outros simplesmente burros. Snape estava vencido por 10 entrevistas por dia. Quando na sexta feira, o oitavo candidato, um moço se apresentou:

- Err. Ola... – disse o moço acabrunhado à porta.

- Calado. Responda estritamente o que eu lhe perguntar – Disse Snape mal criado.

- Sim – Disse o moço com uma carranca.

- Diga sua a possibilidade de horas trabalhadas por dia, disponibilidade semanal, o ingrediente principal de uma poção polissuco, e quanto é 23 vezes 38, e seu nome.

- Posso trabalhar o dia inteiro, todos os dias da semana, o ingrediente principal da polissuco é a pequena parte do corpo de quem você gostaria de se transformar, a resposta da multiplicação é 874, e meu nome é Krun. Victor Krun.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo13. Desculpa?

O queixo de Snape caiu ligeiramente. Ele não havia reconhecido o garoto. – "Garoto?" – pensou Snape. Victor Krun não era mais um garoto. Era um homem feito. E Snape não o reconheceu instantaneamente, pois agora o moço estava com uma barba curta e bem desenhada no rosto e mantinha uma postura ereta.

- Pensei que havia ficado rico com o quadribol – Disse Snape com uma sobrancelha levantada que denotava curiosidade.

- Eu ficar. – Respondeu o moço com simplicidade.

- E o que faz aqui então? – Snape perguntou.

- Eu estar procurrrando algo imporrrtante para fazerrr. – Respondeu O moço.

- Este trabalho requer muita dedicação. Não é uma brincadeira, muito menos um passa-tempo – Disse Snape com desdém.

- Eu não estarrr procurrrando uma passa-tempo. Eu procurrrar algo que preencha minha vida. Eu gostar de poções. E gostar de pesquisar. O senhor ser bom prrrofessor, então eu imaginarrr que poderrr ocuparrr a vaga, pois eu estarrr com muita vontade de fazerr algo útil.

Snape deslizou um dedo pelo queixo. Sem duvidas Victor Krun era muito inteligente, pois ele conhecia alguns professores antigos do moço que sempre o elogiaram muito. Além do mais, estava entediado com tantas entrevistas. Dessa forma, decidiu que era melhor ficar com o certo, do que arriscar o incerto chamando outros candidatos.

- Pois então está contratado. – Disse Snape. – Agora temos que conversar à respeito do trabalho que você fará.

O moço gesticulou com a cabeça afirmativamente e sentou-se na cadeira que Snape apontou.

Snape já havia preparado questionários para serem aplicados em todas as vitimas da súbita perda de magia. Então, passou as instruções, estipulou um prazo de entrega dos primeiros relatórios, e recomendou sigilo total ao seu novo assistente.

Snape passara a semana toda tomando café, almoçando e jantando em seus aposentos devido à tarefa extra de realizar entrevistas com os candidatos. Porém, agora que havia contratado Victor Krun, ele teria tempo novamente para comer à mesa junto com os outros professores.

Dirigiu-se ao salão principal. Na verdade ele andava sentindo-se (se é que isso poderia ser possível) sozinho. Ele fez sua típica entrada triunfal: Batendo as portas e andando resoluto para a mesa dos professores enquanto as vestes farfalhavam. Achou seu lugar ao lado de McGonagall, e sentou-se quieto.

- Olá Severo. Finalmente resolveu sair da toca – Disse Minerva.

- Olá Minerva. Sim, resolvi almoçar aqui na mesa hoje, pois encontrei alguém para me ajudar. – Disse Snape estranhamente bem humorado.

Minerva olhou-o com curiosidade. Estava acostumada a receber respostas atravessadas toda vez que dirigia a palavra ao professor.

- Está bem humorado hoje? – Perguntou ela divertida.

- Na verdade não. Quando eu estou bem humorado eu consigo encontrar centenas de maneiras para afronta-la. Hoje estou sem criatividade. – Respondeu Snape.

Minerva, que havia colocado um pedaço de cenoura na boca, parou subtamente de mastigar por alguns instantes considerando se aquilo que o professor havia dito já não teria sido uma afronta. Mas resolveu esquecer o assunto e iniciar uma conversa bem mais produtiva para os planos que ela havia passado a semana cogitando.

- Ah, sim... Você já falou com Hagrid essa semana? – Perguntou Minerva.

Snape sentiu um pedaço de frango assado entalar em sua garganta. Engoliu-o sentindo-o descer rasgando a traquéia. Não havia falado com Hagrid ainda. Não que o meio gigante não houvesse tentado... Mas Snape passou a semana inteira fugindo sistematicamente toda vez que avistava o bruxo meio gigante.

Já há algum tempo, Snape adquirira o habito de ler jornais trouxas no intuito de ter uma melhor visão sobre o mundo não bruxo. E no ultimo domingo, um dia depois do dia que Hagrid havia marcado para experimentar a poção da ninfomania, ele encontrou em vários jornais a menção de um pequeno, estranho e localizado terremoto de 1.5 na escala Richiter no sul da França. Coincidentemente, o local onde o pequeno terremoto foi sentido, encontrava-se nos arredores da casa de Hagrid e Máxime. Alguns cientistas descreviam com precisão em suas colunas, que o epicentro do pequeno terremoto parecia ter tido origem em uma casa estranha, de portas amplas e telhados muito altos.

Snape limpou a boca com o guardanapo e olhou à volta. Hagrid não estava à mesa... O que será que havia acontecido? Hagrid nunca perdia uma refeição...

- Hagrid já almoçou. Ele veio mais cedo, pois precisava preparar algumas coisas na floresta proibida agora à tarde. – Minerva disse como se respondesse à vã procura do morcegão.

Snape recostou-se aliviado na cadeira, pegou o garfo e voltou a comer.

- O que vocês dois andam tramando? Numa semana vocês estão grudados como 'carrapato de meia vida' em unicórnio. Na outra você está fugindo dele como aranha foge de basilisco... O que está acontecendo de verdade? – Perguntou Minerva com uma nota de preocupação.

- Nada de mais Minerva. E eu não estou fugindo de Hagrid – Disse ele. E lembrando da promessa que Hagrid havia lhe feito de contar com detalhes sobre o teste da poção da ninfomania, ele deu um arrepio de gastura.

- Bom... Já que não é nada, você não ira se importar de ir falar com ele. – Disse Minerva apontando para o meio gigante que acenava da porta grosseiramente para chamar a atenção de Severo.

Snape engoliu em seco. Seu prato já estava vazio, e ele não poderia usar como desculpa o fato de ainda estar almoçando. Levantou-se, e andou pelo lado oposto ao de Hagrid no salão. Com sorte, pela primeira vez na vida, Hagrid iria se tocar e deixar aquela conversa de lado.

Porém, para seu desgosto, Hagrid acenou mais uma vez e foi em direção à ele. Severo estava reprimido. Não podia voltar para mesa, e não podia fugir do gigante ali no meio de todos. Então resignou-se e esperou o bruxozarrão alcança-lo.

- Oi Severo! – Disse hagrid com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

- Oi... – Disse Snape em uma bufada de insatisfação.

- Será que podemos conversar longe dos alunos? – Disse Hagrid esperançoso.

- Não. – Snape cortou. Mas aparentemente, Hagrid só ouvia o que queria, pois no momento seguinte estava abraçando Snape pelos ombros, como fazem os velhos amigos, e arrastava um Snape extremamente insatisfeito para fora do salão em direção à uma sala secreta que só os professores podiam entrar.

-Então. Não vai me perguntar como foi meu ultimo final de semana? – Perguntou Hagrid dando à Snape uma Piscadela.

- Olha Hagrid, eu sinceramente não estou nem um pouco inclinado à conhecer nada sobre sua intimidade e...

- Ah professor! Foi maravilhoso! – Interrompeu Hagrid. Aparentemente ele não tinha ouvido nenhuma sílaba da ultima frase de Snape.

- Hagrid, por favor, eu não estou inter – ia dizendo Snape aflito, mas novamente Hagrid o interrompeu:

- Ah... A Maximinha estava uma fera! Pensei que a casa iria desabar! Assim que ela tomou a poção,(e eu a fiz tomar dizendo que era remédio) ela virou uma deusa!

- Hagrid, eu não... – Tentou Snape.

- Ela pulou em cima de mim!!! Ainda bem que as crianças estavam com a tia 'PéGrande' – Hagrid riu-se.

Snape virou o rosto e grunhiu em desagrado:

- AHHHGGGGG! – Snape esboçava uma carranca de pavor.

- Sim Severo! Foi assim que e me senti! Eu até fiquei com medo! Ela me pegou e me levou pra cama! Mas a cama – Hagrid deu uma 'cotoveladinha' que fez Snape bater contra a parede – Bom... a cama não agüentou! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Hagrid gargalhou uma risada retumbante.

- Oh Mérlim! Por que me abandonaste???!!! – Disse Snape aflito para o ar.

- Ela rasgou toda a minha roupa! Ela até esqueceu que era bruxa! Deixou a varinha de lado, e foi ao melhor modo rudimentar Trouxa! – disse o meio gigante animadíssimo.

- Hagrid, pelo amor de Mérlin! Estou satisfeito que a poção tenha funcionado, mas por favor, deixe-me ir – Suplicou Snape.

- Horas Severo! Você tem que saber! Nos somos amigos! E amigos homens dividem essas coisas! Será que você nunca pegou de jeito nenhuma bruxinha? – Perguntou Hagrid assanhado.

Snape subitamente adquiriu uma cor vermelho vivo no rosto, e começou a suar por baixo das roupas de mestre. Estava extremamente envergonhado. Nunca havia estado com uma mulher da forma que Hagrid esperava. E o máximo de intimidade que ele havia conseguido, dera-se uma semana antes, quando ele invadiu o quarto de Hermione e as coisas esquentaram tanto que ele chegou a toca-la. Mas nada além disso. Então, algo aconteceu. A vergonha transformou-se em hostilidade, e ele cortou agressivamente a conversa com Hagrid:

- Seu tolo! Eu não sou seu 'amigo', e nem poderia um dia vir a ser! Você não passa de um imbecil que acha que sabe lecionar. Um protegido que mal sabe amarrar o próprio sapato! – Disse Snape rangendo os dentes.

Hagrid arregalou os olhos. Estava ultrajado. Era muito difícil alguém conseguir magoa-lo dessa forma, mas Snape havia conseguido. Ele cerrou os punhos.

Snape observava as reações do meio gigante. Por um instante, ele achou que levaria um soco. Mas espantou-se quando viu o meio gigante abrir novamente as mãos, baixar a cabeça, e sair vagarosamente pela porta, com a cara de decepção mais tocante que alguém já havia dirigido para Severo.

Snape encostou-se com um ombro na parede assim que Hagrid saiu da sala. Ele achou que poderia ter sido menos duro com o meio gigante. Hagrid tinha algo que o lembrava Dumbledore. Algo como um sentimento de amor incondicional pelas pessoas. Algo como doar sem esperar recompensa. Algo como um humor bobo. Algo como conseguir ver além da aparência hostil que ele teimava em cultivar.

Ele passou mais alguns segundos refletindo. Achou que não precisava ter sido tão agressivo. E assim, tomou uma decisão excepcional. Uma decisão que nunca antes ele havia tomado: iria pedir desculpas ao meio gigante.

Saiu à passos rápidos em direção à saída do castelo. Já à porta, ele viu o meio gigante atravessando o gramado em direção à floresta proibida. Ele apertou o passo. Finalmente alcançou Hagrid.

Hagrid parou ao ver à sua frente uma outra sombra além da dele mesmo. Virou-se, e olhou para o dono da sombra. Snape mostrava a mesma cara gélida e sem emoção de sempre. Hagrid olhou-o com curiosidade. O silencio reinou por alguns segundos...

- Me desculpe Hagrid. – Disse Snape. Suas feições contraíram-se ao dizer aquelas palavras. Era muito difícil desculpar-se. Era como se as palavras rasgassem algo antigo em seu coração.

Hagrid viu a cara de desagrado de Snape ao pedir desculpas. Soube neste momento que provavelmente, Snape nunca havia se desculpado com alguém. E lisonjeou-se por ser o primeiro à receber a graça. Rapidamente desfez a cara de decepção e sorriu para o bruxo com aparência de morcego.

- Ta desculpado. Mas da próxima vez que você não estiver gostando do assunto, é só falar. – Disse o meio gigante com uma cara bondosa.

Snape lembrou-se de todas as vezes que ele havia tentado interromper a conversa desagradável com o meio gigante. Mas resolveu que não adiantaria nada dizer a ele que havia tentado. Então, como se outra pessoa estivesse em seu corpo, ele ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca:

- Então, a que horas devo me apresentar para o almoço em sua casa amanhã? E será que eu posso levar meu novo ajudante? Tenho muito que conversar com ele – Disse Snape perplexo consigo mesmo.

Hagrid abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha. E disse:

- Eu combinei ao meio dia com Minerva, ela também irá levar alguém. – disse o gigante simplesmente - Vocês podem ir juntos de lareira. Eu autorizarei a entrada de vocês em minha sala pela rede de Flú. E sim, você pode levar seu novo ajudante. – disse hagrid com um sorriso.

Snape olhou curioso. Quem será que Minerva iria levar? Será que até a velha McGonagall havia desencalhado? – Cogitou as possibilidades, mas de repente afastou este pensamento com outro mais tenebroso: Ele lembrou que havia feito dois frascos da poção da ninfomania para Hagrid. Então, disse:

- Não deixe Máxime perto daquela segunda poção amanhã.

Hagrid olhou (estranhamente) envergonhado para Snape e garantiu que iria mante-la longe da poção este final de semana.

Snape despediu-se e caminhou de volta para o castelo, sentindo-se mais leve depois da conversa com Hagrid. Agora ele iria chamar Victor para o almoço na casa de Hagrid, na França. E depois voltaria para seus aposentos para adiantar uma pesquisa sobre a 'perda de magia no sangue'.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok...

Agora está na ordem correta.

'

Divirtam-se!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 14. Save Me From Myself

A manhã de sábado chegou alegre e cantarolante. Snape havia saído do castelo logo cedo para buscar alguns 'musgos fedorentos' para uma poção da turma de estudos avançados. Ele caminhava com as vestes negras farfalhando, enquanto passarinhos voavam felizes cantando em algazarra e dando rasantes em sua cabeça...

- Estupefaça! – Grunhiu o bruxão mal humorado. E dois passarinhos caíram paralisados no chão.

Ele estava quase chegando à porta do castelo quando uma esquilinha passou correndo em sua frente. Ele parou por um instante. Respirou fundo para não soltar uma maldição imperdoável na criatura.

- Maldita criaturinha peluda!!! – Disse ele rabugento para o ar.

Mas logo em seguida, um outro esquilo passou correndo em sua frente, agarrou a esquila e tentou um acasalamento forçado. Já era o suficiente para Severo.

Pobre esquilo. Resolveu importunar a dama esquila na frente do mestre de poções bem quando este estava em um de seus acessos de mau humor. Snape, que ainda estava de luvas, pegou um punhado de 'musgo fedorento' que havia acabado de colher e atirou um punhado certeiro no esquilo macho, que cambaleou, e logo em seguida farejou o ar. Percebeu que o cheiro desagradável vinha de seu pelo, olhou para Snape e chiou indignado com a agressão. Snape fez uma de suas piores caretas e grunhiu alto mostrando os dentes:

- GRRRRAAA!

O esquilo olhou apavorado e fugiu, deixando em paz a pobre esquila assediada.

Ele caminhou rapidamente para e entrada principal, teria muito que aprontar antes do almoço que ele iria na casa de Hagrid.

Entrou no castelo virou e fechou a porta bem em tempo de ver os passarinhos que ele havia estupefeito recuperarem os movimentos. Bateu a porta, e voltou o corpo para o salão de entrada. Com um susto viu a mulher em pé em frente à porta com um sorriso cínico.

Hermione estava ali, à poucos metros. De fora do castelo ele não tinha visto-a, pois o contraste da luz clara do dia que o rodeava do lado de fora, não permitia aos seus olhos ver quem estava no interior escuro do castelo à apenas alguns metros da porta do saguão.

Snape embrulhou o 'musgo fedorento', colocou-o numa sacola de couro, arrancou as luvas e guardou-as na sacola também. E disse estendendo uma mão:

- Bom dia.

- Dia não muito bom para a fauna silvestre de Hogwarts. – Disse ela com um sorriso enviesado recusando apertar a mão de Severo. – Você sempre acorda com todo este bom humor? – disse a mulher sarcasticamente.

Snape recolheu a mão estendida acanhadamente e perguntou:

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Ah sim... Severo Snape... Sempre educado... Sempre receptivo. – Disse a moça azeda. Mas continuou: - Não acho que seja de sua conta, mas tudo bem. Eu vim aqui, pois McGonagall e Hagrid me convidaram para um almoço.

- Você também vai? – Perguntou Snape com uma sobrancelha atrevida levantada.

- Eu é que pergunto: 'VOCÊ' Também vai? – Disse Mione com desdém.

Snape não estava entendendo tanta hostilidade. Aqueles modos não eram característicos na moça. "Por que será que ela está tão agressiva?" – Pensou o bruxão.

- Pelo jeito, alguma influência eu tive sobre você... – Disse Snape.

Hermione endureceu a postura. Será que o mestre havia percebido que ela estava brava com ele? Será que ele iria desculpar-se. Ela estava louca para que ele o fizesse, assim poderia voltar a investir no professor.

- Quero dizer... Esses anos todos tendo aula comigo deixaram-na tão educada e receptiva quanto eu. – Disse Snape em uma reprimenda velada à moça.

Hermione bufou. Não era isso que esperava ouvir. Talvez ela tivesse que ser mais dura:

- Creio que não professor. Acho que meu temperamento agressivo de hoje deve-se exclusivamente à variação hormonal característica à todas as mulheres em determinado período do mês. – Disse ela satisfeita ao ver a cara vermelha do professor. Com certeza ele havia percebido que ela estava falando sobre Tensão Pré-Menstrual, e o assunto tão intimamente feminino chocou-o. – Agora o senhor não é mulher, mas parece que está o tempo todo nessa dita (ou maldita) variação hormonal não é?

Snape não sabia o que dizer. A moça estava abertamente falando sobre intimidade feminina, e o pior, comparando-o com esta. Ele, por alguma razão, decidiu flagelar-se:

- Não 'senhorita Granger', é só as agruras de um 'velho'. – Disse Snape amargamente. Ele sentia o peito apertar quando pensava na diferença de idade entre os dois. Quando lembrava que era quase vinte anos mais velho que a garota, era como se levasse uma punhalada. Snape era um homem com pensamento medieval. Ele levava muito à serio a diferença de idade. E depois que começou o estranho relacionamento com Hermione, várias vezes ele puniu e reprimiu seus pensamentos íntimos, pois sentia como se estivesse praticando pedofilia.

Hermione olhou perplexa para o professor. Como um homem tão sexy poderia estar com a auto-estima tão baixa – Pensou ela.

- Má educação não é característica dos 'velhos'. Ou você alguma vez, enquanto Dumbledore era vivo, o viu sendo injusto ou mesmo mal educado com alguém? – Disse Mione mal humorada.

Ela havia tocado na ferida. Snape ainda sentia muito a falta de Dumbledore. O velho bruxo fora o exemplo mais próximo de um pai, que ele já tivera. Lembrar de Dumbledore era lembrar da tarefa tão dolorosa que teve que cumprir para o bem do mundo trouxa e bruxo: Matar Dumbledore. Ele ainda não havia se recuperado da tarefa. E por alguma razão Hermione tocou-o mais do que qualquer um poderia. Ele engoliu em seco por não ter uma resposta para aquilo, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de vomitar.

Hermione percebeu que havia tocado em algo delicado. Sentiu-se mal por ter sido tão agressiva. Mas quando ia pedir desculpas, o bruxão girou nos calcanhares e saiu à passos largos pelo corredor, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Então ela sentiu novamente a raiva fervilhar em suas veias. Hermione nunca gostou de ser deixada no 'vácuo' por ninguém.

Em poucos segundos ela se viu sozinha. A raiva tomou conta de seu corpo. E da mesma forma que fazia quando era criança, ela mordeu o meio do dedo indicador para reprimir um grito de ódio, e pulou insatisfeita, batendo o pé direito no chão com toda força que poderia.

- Esta serrr uma nova dança? – Perguntou alguém às costas dela.

Hermione voltou-se para o lado da voz, e extremamente envergonhada, ela viu o moço parado perto das escadas.

- Ola Herminini.

- Desculpe. Eu o conheço? – Perguntou Hermione insegura. Muitas vezes ela se deparava com pessoas que sabiam seu nome por ela ser primeira ministra trouxa, mas que ela não conhecia.

- Sim. Você conhecerrr. – Disse o rapaz.

Hermione realmente achou aquela voz conhecida, e algo nos olhos do moço remetiam-na ao passado. Mas quem seria ele?

O jovem parecia divertir-se com a falta de memória da bruxinha. Então, decidindo que já era hora de acabar com o mistério, ele disse:

- Victor Krun. – Disse estendendo a mão.

Hermione pegou a mão do moço em um aperto suave, e olhou para ele com mais atenção, mas agora ela olhava maravilhada. A barba curta e bem desenhada dava ao moço um ar de seriedade e responsabilidade. Parecia um executivo trouxa. Ele estava vestido com um terno cinza escuro que delineava o tronco em uma forma triangular. Os ombros largos testemunhavam a força de atleta que provavelmente o bruxo mantinha. E agora, ela pode perceber, ele estava com uma postura mais firme e ereta.

Victor olhou para a mão que permanecia junta com a de Hermione. Eles por muitos anos haviam se comunicado por cartas, até que problemas de uma vida de negócios dele, e atribulações de uma vida política por parte dela, findaram a comunicação entre ambos. Ele puxou a mão dela que ele que segurava fazendo com que ela aproximasse o corpo. Estavam à poucos centímetros um do outro. Hermione abriu um sorriso, e sentindo que podia, deu um abraço apertado no rapaz. Um abraço digno de velhos amigos.

Snape fugiu sem nem ao menos dizer tchau, pois foi acometido por uma vontade louca de vomitar. Já longe dos olhos de Hermione, ele colocou a mão na boca e desatou uma corrida para o primeiro banheiro que encontrou. Abriu violentamente a primeira porta e jogou-se de joelhos em frente ao primeiro vaso sanitário, e com a cabeça quase enfiada dentro do vaso, ele levantou os cabelos que lhe caiam como uma cortina no rosto, e expeliu todo o café da manhã daquele dia.

Desde os 10 anos de idade, depois da morte prematura de sua mãe, Snape nunca mais derramou uma lágrima. No entanto, segurar tanto sofrimento era como chicotear a si próprio. Ele terminou, e pegando a varinha do bolso, ele conjurou um pequeno feitiço para amarrar os cabelos no alto da nuca.

Ficou algum tempo abaixado, ali naquela posição. Sua cabeça corria pelos fatos ocorridos durante o ultimo ano de vida de Dumbledore, ate o dia que ele teve que cumprir a promessa de matar o velho bruxo. Com esse pensamento, ele agarrou o vazo novamente e vomitou mais uma vez.

- Dumbledore. – Disse Snape amargamente olhando para o botão da descarga. Depois de um tempo, tomando o cuidado de ter certeza que não tinha mais nada que pudesse sair contra sua vontade, ele levantou-se bem em tempo de ouvir um choramingo em suas costas.

- Murta. – Disse ele fraco.

- As pessoas só aparecem aqui para fazer essas coisas! – Disse a fantasminha indignada.

- Ah, cale-se! – Disse Snape azedamente.

- Isso aqui é um banheiro feminino! O que você faz aqui? – Disse a alma penada.

- Não é de sua conta sua tontinha! Eu ainda sou o diretor da sonserina lembra? Posso arranjar uma moção para que você abandone o castelo! Agora saia daqui! Vá assombrar um lavabo! – Disse Snape mal educado.

- UNHÉÉÉE... UNHÉÉÉÉ... – Berrou a fantasma em um choro indignado entrando pelo encanamento de uma das pias.

-Fantasma idiota! – Disse Snape para o encanamento enquanto dava descarga nos restos mortais do que fora seu café da manhã.

A diretora caminhava disparando reprimendas aos alunos. Estava mais dura com todos hoje, pois não estava tendo uma manhã muito boa.

Assim que descobriu sobre o almoço na casa de Hagrid, McGonagall pediu para que o meio gigante autorizasse-a a levar uma companhia. Minerva à muito havia notado a aproximação entre Hermione e Severo. Os dois combinavam em alguns quesitos importantes em uma relação: o desejo obvio que um sentia pelo outro e a admiração mutua pelas façanhas que cada um havia realizado. Minerva não sabia ao certo se já poderia dizer que havia amor, mas sabia que o primeiro empecilho à união, era a cabeça dura de ambos. Então, precisaria de muita ajuda externa e força de vontade para uni-los.

Então, naquela manhã, ela chamou Hermione mais cedo, sob a desculpa de precisar falar com ela a respeito de uma suposta palestra 'sobre a influencia do mundo trouxa sob o bruxo'. A velha bruxa sabia que Mione nunca iria se negar a passar informações às outras pessoas. Então, mesmo não existindo uma 'semana trouxa na escola', McGonagall inventou uma, para que Mione pudesse chegar mais cedo para o almoço de sábado na casa de Hagrid, sob o pretexto de acertar detalhes sobre a 'palestra'.

Na verdade Minerva ficou satisfeita com a desculpa, pois de qualquer forma, esta, além de fazer Hermione chegar mais cedo, faria também que ela retornasse ao castelo em um dia normal, possibilitando um novo encontro entre a moça e o mestre de poções. Então, assim que Bruxinha chegou ao castelo, Minerva combinou alguns detalhes rápidos e disse que estava ocupada, deixando a moça sozinha para vagar por Hogwarts, e eventualmente encontrar-se com Snape.

Estava tudo certo. Até que descobriu, pelos lábios do próprio Snape em um encontro casual nos corredores da escola, que o novo ajudante dele era Krun, e por uma infelicidade do destino, este havia sido convidado pelo próprio Snape para acompanha-lo no almoço na casa de Hagrid.

Ela conhecia a vida de seus alunos, porém a de alguns mais do que outros. E Hermione era uma das alunas que ela conhecia e sabia cada detalhe do que a moça havia passado na escola. Dessa forma, ela tinha conhecimento do antigo relacionamento que a garota tivera com o ex-jogador de quadribol. E este fato poderia reaproximar o antigo casal, colocando tudo que ela havia planejado a perder.

Conhecendo bem Severo como ela conhecia. Sabia que ele, mesmo sem querer, iria acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos. Deixando o caminho livre para outro se aproximar da fragilizada ministra trouxa.

Apertou o passo. Teria que corrigir alguns pergaminhos antes do tão esperado almoço. Entrou em sua sala de aula. Os pergaminhos de redação já estavam empilhados e organizados por turma. Ela iria pega-los e voltar para seus aposentos. Mas decidiu lavar as mãos antes de pega-los para evitar uma eventual mancha em algum trabalho. Entrou no lavabo da sala e com um susto deparou-se com a imagem incorpórea e perolada de Murta que geme. Sentada no vaso de privada a fantasma soluçava baixinho.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou minerva duramente.

- UNHÉÉÉÉE – Berrou murta em um choro incontido.

- Cale-se! Você esqueceu qual banheiro pode assombrar?! O que esta fazendo aqui? Sabia que como diretora eu posso manda-la para bem longe de Hogwarts com uma moção??? – Disse Minerva com um ar severo.

- Aiiii! Eu não tenho mais lugar para viver! – Lamentou-se Murta.

Minerva revirou os olhos com a referência de Murta à palavra viver. E estalando a língua ela perguntou:

- Porque não está assombrando seu banheiro?

- FUI EXPULSA DE LÁ POR AQUELE MORCEGO VELHO! – Disse a fantasma gritando indignada.

- Snape? – Perguntou Minerva pela primeira vez interessada na conversa com Murta.

- Claro! Que outro morcego velho a senhora conhece? – Disse murta maldosamente.

- Murta! O nome dele é Professor Snape. Se eu ouvi-la novamente se referindo à um professor por apelidos eu juro que te expulso dessa escola! – Avisou a bruxa ameaçadoramente, fazendo Murta encolher-se um bocadinho. – Agora diga-me. O que Snape estava fazendo em seu banheiro?

- Cuidado professora. É essa curiosidade da senhora que faz sua fama de fofoqueira. – Disse Murta com a voz fininha destilando puro veneno.

- Responda minha pergunta! – Disse Minerva ignorando a ofensa que a fantasma havia lhe feito.

Murta ficou chateada por não ter conseguido irritar a velhota com a afirmação. Mas a vontade de fofocar para alguém o que ela havia presenciado do professor era muito maior. Então disse:

- Ele entrou no meu banheiro para vomitar.

- Snape? – Disse Minerva com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Sim senhora. Ele entrou em meu banheiro. Parecia muito chateado. Não sei... Ele correu para o primeiro box, e vomitou... Acho que a chateação dele tinha algo a ver com o Ex-diretor Dumbledore, porque ele disse o nome do falecido assim que terminou de fazer aquela porcaria toda em meu box preferido... Será que o quadro do ex-diretor ofendeu-o? – Perguntou Murta curiosa. – Porque aquele quadro é muito impertinente! Uma vez aquele retrato abusado disse que eu parecia uma daquelas gordotas das pinturas renascentistas! – Finalizou Murta com uma bufada.

Minerva ouviu apenas as primeiras afirmações de Murta. Estava chocada. Ela sabia que no passado, quando a morte de Dumbledore ainda era recente, Snape havia agido dessa forma por alguns meses. Mas não fazia idéia de que o bruxão ainda sentia tanto a morte do ex-diretor.

Ela suspirou pesarosa. E sentindo um peso de dor, compartilhou novamente da aflição de Snape. Ela sabia que a tarefa que o bruxo tivera que cumprir foi muito dura. Ela mesma não sabia se teria coragem de cumprir tal tarefa. Assassinato era algo muito pesado, mesmo com o consentimento da outra parte. E ter de assassinar um amigo, era no mínimo cruel.

Minerva deixou a fantasma sozinha em seu lavabo e resolveu deitar-se um pouco antes da hora do almoço ao invés de corrigir os trabalhos. Estava triste. E não teria cabeça para mais nada naquela manhã.

Snape saiu do banheiro. Estava decidido à falar com Hermione novamente. Só em pensar na mulher ele sentia o coração pulsar na garganta, e um calor abrasador nas calças.

Não sabia ainda o que iria dizer, mas iria tentar voltar às boas com a moça. Ele sabia que ela, por alguma razão desconhecida, estava brava com ele. Ela era a primeira chance de relacionamento que ele tinha em anos (talvez de sua vida), e não estava nem um pouco inclinado à perde-la. Mesmo que isso significasse ter de se desculpar por algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

Andou à passos largos em direção ao saguão de entrada. Talvez ela ainda estivesse lá – Pensou ele sentindo o coração na garganta.

Alcançou o lance de escadas que dava para o rol de saída e parou com se tivesse virado pedra com a visão que se descortinou logo abaixo, ao pé da escada.

Hermione e Krun ainda estavam abraçados. Victor estava segurando a nuca da moça contra seu ombro. E Mione estava com as duas mãos pousadas nas costas do jovem bruxo.

Snape, agora recomposto do choque, colocou no rosto sua melhor mascara de indiferença e pigarreou alto.

Hermione olhou para o alto da escada, onde o bruxão estacara. Ela viu-o pegando com cada mão uma beirada da capa, e puxando esta quando cruzava os braços, como se estivesse se agasalhando.

Fechar a capa daquele jeito sempre fora um ato reflexo, que Snape fazia instintivamente quando sentia-se ameaçado. Então, com os braços cruzados em cima do peito ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Vejo que já conheceu meu novo ajudante senhorita Granger.

A bruxinha percebeu que ainda estava abraçada à Victor, e soltando-o rapidamente disse:

- Ajudante?

- Sim. O ministro da magia chamou-me para investigar um suposto surto de 'perda repentina de magia'. Isto inclui você.- Disse Snape mansamente - Em breve o senhor Krun ira fazer com a senhorita um questionário que eu desenvolvi...

- Já está na hora de irmos para casa de Hagrid? – Disse Hermione interrompendo.

- Creio que ainda falta uma hora para sairmos. – Disse Snape descendo as escadas e parando em frente ao casal. – Talvez nos possamos adiantar esse trabalho enfadonho senhor Krun. Que tal se o senhor usasse esta uma hora que nos resta antes do almoço para aplicar o questionário com a ministra? – Disse Snape indiferente.

- Sim senhor. Poderíamos senhorita? – Perguntou Krun dirigindo-se à Hermione.

- C-claro. – Disse Mione entre um gaguejo apavorado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. O que será que Snape estaria pensando? Será que ele está com ciúmes? – Ela se perguntava.

- Então devemos ir para um lugar que possamos estar sentados. Que tal a biblioteca? – Sugeriu Krun.

- Ótimo – Disse hermione recomposta. Ela pegou no braço de Krun e disse: - Vamos?

- Ah... Creio que a biblioteca não seja uma opção viável – Disse Snape – Madame Pince não gosta de falatório.

Hermione olhou para baixo deixando os cabelos caírem na face para esconder o meio sorriso de satisfação que ela não estava conseguindo conter. Snape provavelmente queria-a por perto. Não queria que ela ficasse sozinha com Krun. – Pensou ela - Mas o sorriso logo sumiu quando ela ouviu as novas palavras de Snape:

- Podem conversar em meus aposentos. Lá tem uma ante-sala. Creio que a senhorita Granger já conhece o caminho não é? - Disse ele retoricamente, e continuou: - Eu estarei com Minerva na sala da lareira ao lado do salão principal esperando por vocês.

Hermione engasgou com a própria saliva. Snape estava empurrando-a para Krun? Ela arregalou os olhos de indignação. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, e uma vontade súbita de chorar. Mas engoliu o choro duramente e disse:

- Ótimo. Mas o senhor não ira aparecer subitamente não é?

- Não - Disse Snape sentindo um solavanco de susto no estomago – Como eu disse, estarei na sala da lareira com Minerva. Não esqueçam que sairemos ao meio dia.

E levantando a própria varinha para o alto, Snape fechou os olhos e com um feitiço não verbal, desfez as proteções de seus aposentos.

- Pronto. Podem ir. – Disse se virando e largando o casal sozinho.

Hermione ficou embasbacada por alguns instantes, mas logo recobrou a razão e foi com Krun para os aposentos de seu antigo professor de poções.

- Por um acaso você viu a senhorita Granger – Perguntou Minerva quando viu Snape entrar pela porta da sala da lareira.

- Sim. – Snape respondeu seco.

- E? – Perguntou Minerva esperançosa.

- "E" o que? – Perguntou Snape rabugento.

- Prensei que estariam juntos... Conversando – arriscou Minerva.

- E o que ela iria querer com... Como foi mesmo que ela disse naquele almoço? Ah sim: "VELHO ASSANHADO". – Disse Snape amargamente.

Minerva percebeu o desagrado do professor. O que teria acontecido – Pensou. – Então perguntou:

- Onde ela esta?

- Ah... Ela esta na ante sala dos meus aposentos com meu novo ajudante Victor Krun. – Disse Snape jogando-se pesadamente numa poltrona ao lado da que Minerva estava sentada.

- Hummm. – Minerva gemeu em compreensão. – Severo, eu não sou a sua mãe. Mas eu conheço-o desde quando eu coloquei o velho chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Tanto eu quanto Dumbledore sempre tivemos uma atenção especial com você. Seu talento acadêmico e sua coragem sempre foram características que eu admirei em você. Por um tempo, logo que você chegou, eu não entendi o porque você não foi escolhido para a Corvinal (na verdade eu sempre me perguntei sobre isso com relação à Hermione também) – Disse Gonagall levantando sugestivamente as sobrancelhas - . Eu cheguei até a sentir uma certa inveja de meu colega diretor de sua casa, o professor Slugorn, pois ele tinha de longe o melhor aluno de toda a escola. Mas mais cedo que eu gostaria você mostrou talento também para as artes escusas da magia. Talvez eu tenha determinada culpa nisto. Eu o via sendo perseguido o tempo todo pelos integrantes de minha casa. Mas você sempre soube se defender. Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais dura com meus alunos... Talvez... Talvez... Talvez... – Disse a bruxa com um olhar triste – Mas não posso mudar o passado. Por mais que eu queira, eu não posso. Dumbledore o tinha como um filho. E eu não posso deixar de sentir o mesmo que ele. Pois quando seu caráter foi posto à toda prova, você reagiu voltando-se para o lado correto. Você pode não sentir isso, mas eu tenho plena convicção, que se não fosse por sua coragem, seu empenho, sua batalha, seu desapego com sua própria vida (que muitas vezes você colocou em risco pela causa) nos não estaríamos aqui. Harry não teria derrotado Voldemort. Essa escola não mais existiria.

Minerva suspirou com tristeza, e esticando a própria mão ela pegou atrevidamente a mão de Snape que estava pousada sobre o braço da poltrona. E disse:

- Quando você vai dar uma chance à si mesmo e se perdoar 'meu filho'?

Snape, que ouvira tudo calado não retrucou. Nem poderia. Sentia que se abrisse a boca naquela hora, poderia acabar extravasado o nó na garganta que estava sentindo. Então fechou um pouco os dedos, de forma a apertar levemente a mão de Minerva. E permaneceu olhando quietamente para as cinzas da lareira forçando o máximo que podia uma cara de indiferença.

Os dois bruxos permaneceram daquela forma, e mantendo um silêncio cúmplice até ouvirem os passos dos dois jovens se aproximando no corredor.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh Yeah...

Agora estah tudo em ordem...

oÔ

Pelo menos é o que espero...

Esse site é muito difícil de add os cap... E meu inglês é paralítico... Então eu ficu mi caundindu!

Auhauhuahuah

Ahhhhh sim!

Moony Ju, Valeu pelo toque! Ah, e leia o cap 13... Eu tinha pulado ele e colocado o 14 e o 15.. (invertidos ¬¬)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 15. **Take Me Out**

- AHAHAHAH! – Hermione riu gostosamente.

- Então eu disserr que fazerrr questão.- Disse Victor batendo com o dedo indicador direito na palma da outra mão.

- E ele? – perguntou Mione envolvida.

- Ele disserrr: "Mas eu não poder dizerrrrr o quanto eu quer pagar! Você produzirrr, você terrr que me dar a preço!" – Falou Krun com um sorriso.

- Mas e se ele tivesse pedido menos?

- Eu saberrr que ele não ir pedirrr menos. Minha 'Vodca de fogo' serrr melhorrr e mais barrrata. E se dar ele meu preço, ele com cerrrteza pechincharrr. Então eu fizerrr ele darrr a preço, e ele acabarrrr pagando mais do que eu pensarrr em pedir inicialmente. E assim eu ganhar a maior comprador de 'Vodca de fogo' da mundo bruxo. E assim eu ficar bruxo mais rico de mãe Rússia! – Contou Victor Krun entusiasmado.

Depois de meia hora Victor Krun havia terminado de aplicar o questionário. O tempo restante eles haviam gasto conversando sobre como haviam mudado tanto, e como chegaram a atual posição em suas vidas. Ambos tinham muito para contar um ao outro. Mione, porque havia se tornado Primeira ministra trouxa, e Krun, porque havia se tornado um o maior empresário do ramo de bebidas do mundo bruxo.

Agora ambos caminhavam em direção a sala da lareira conversando animadamente.

O casal aproximou-se da porta. Hermione sentiu o estomago saltar quando viu entre as poltronas que estavam de costas para a porta, Minerva segurando a mão de Snape. Ela viu Snape retira a mão do braço da poltrona rapidamente e levantar para ver quem havia chegado às suas costas.

A moça poderia jurar que viu um rubor perpassar a face do professor.

- Estamos todos prontos? – disse Minerva levantando-se e observando os jovens que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Sim – Respondeu Mione com um sorriso.

- Então vamos senhor Krun? Creio que a senhorita Granger e o professor Snape irão chegar um pouco atrasados devido a caminhada que terão que fazer para fora dos limites da propriedade do castelo – Disse McGonagall com um estranho cintilar nos olhos.

- Ah? – Articulou Hermione confusa. Mas logo sua cabeça levou-a aos fatos. Ela havia esquecido que tecnicamente não era mais uma bruxa. Então artefatos bruxos de ajuda à feitos mágicos, como usar uma chave de portal para se transportar para outro lugar, ou uma viagem via pó de flu, era tão impossível quanto curar rapidamente uma gripe, restaurar um osso quebrado, ou transformar-se temporariamente em outra pessoa através de uma poção. Ela estava sem mágica no sangue. Como pode esquecer desse fato. Ela havia viajado de helicóptero para o castelo aquela manhã até uma vila próxima ao castelo justamente porque não conseguia mais fazer viagem mágica sem auxilio. Não entendia como pode esquecer...

- Senhorita Granger, professor. – Disse Minerva em uma despedida seca, e com um aceno de cabeça ela despediu-se, pegou a mão de Krun, que ainda não havia entendido nada, e puxou-o para lareira dizendo claramente: - RESIDÊSNCIA VALE DE FRANCE.

No instante seguinte Hermione viu-se sozinha na sala com seu antigo professor de poções. Ela olhou-o. Ele parecia tão surpreso e desentendido quanto ela. Ele tinha uma cara de surpresa misturada com raiva. Provavelmente Minerva não havia o comunicado que ele deveria leva-la à casa de Hagrid. Pensou Hermione.

"Aquela bruxa velha dissimulada! Ela maquinou tudo" – Pensou Snape com desgosto por não ter lembrado que Hermione não poderia fazer a viagem via flu. Agora ele teria que aparata-la até a França, como bruxos aparatavam trouxas na época da primeira guerra contra Voldemort.

- Se a senhorita não quiser ir... – Disse Snape reticente.

- Claro que eu quero ir! – Disse Hermione com uma nota de impaciência na voz.

- Suponho que a senhorita-sabe-tudo não sabe como eu deveria te levar? Deixe-me explic – Ia dizendo Snape mais foi abruptamente interrompido pela moça:

- Eu sei como a aparatação devera ser feita professor. Por mim não há problema, a não ser que o senhor não queira me levar – disse Mione secamente.

Snape estreitou os olhos e disse:

- Suponho que você saiba que terá que ficar com o mínimo de roupa possível, não sabe senhorita? – Disse Snape levantando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione segurou toda a vergonha que estava sentindo e disse atrevida:

- Suponho que o senhor saiba que terá que fazer isso também?

Snape olhou desafiador.

- Eu sei muito bem senhorita.

- Então, se o senhor está de acordo e eu não me oponho à isso, suponho que nós já podemos ir para algum lugar longe das barreiras contra aparatação do castelo... – Disse Mione decidida.

Snape olhou com curiosidade a moça saindo em sua frente, e sentindo um salto no coração, ele à seguiu.

O estranho casal ganhou os portões do castelo. Sem dizer palavra Hermione andou para um canto, longe da estradinha de pedras. Snape acompanhou-a. Mione sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir o mestre seguindo-a. Avistou um grande pinheiro de natal. Já estavam bem afastados. Não mais poderiam ser avistados por um eventual transeunte que estivesse caminhando pela estradinha. Ela parou. Sentindo o sol do meio dia queimando-lhe fracamente a pele, ela disse:

- Seria bom se o senhor transfigurasse minhas roupas de baixo em um biquíni.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Por algum motivo, ele havia cogitado que a moça acabaria desistindo no ultimo minuto, por isso até ali estava muito tranqüilo. Mas ao ouvir as ultimas palavras da moça, ele engasgou com a própria saliva e apoiou-se na arvore para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele havia chego há um certo grau de intimidade com ela, mas nunca chegara a ver um pedaço de pele dela além dos joelhos para baixo, ou dos braços e rosto.

- Você sabe o que é um biquíni não é – perguntou Hermione divertida.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Não era tão inocente assim. O fato de nunca ter visto uma mulher nestes trajes ao vivo, não significava que ele não fosse um freqüentador assíduo de bancas de revistas trouxas. Ele ruborizou levemente com esse pensamento e disse azedo:

- Claro que sei.

- Então faça. – Hermione disse cética abrindo os braços para receber o feitiço. Ela sorriu por um momento imaginando em que tipo de biquíni Severo Snape iria transfigurar suar roupas intimas. Instantaneamente ela se imaginou no traje de Brigitte Bardot que imortalizou a imagem sexy do biquíni nos anos 50 ao sair vestindo do mar de uma das badaladas praias da Riviera Francesa as duas peças de vestuário da moda praia, uma calçola enorme, com grandes listas azuis horizontais, e para a parte de cima um biquíni, um grande tomara-que-caia com a mesma estampa.

Snape captou a expressão de descrédito da moça, e decidiu provoca-la. Como um hábil executante de feitiços mudos, Snape pensou no modelo em que transfiguraria as peças, e apontou a varinha primeiro para o busto da bruxinha, e depois para a cintura.

- Ponto. – disse o bruxão simplesmente.

Hermione não podia ver, mas podia sentir as peças em seu corpo. E com um rubor vermelho vivo ela sentiu a calcinha do biquíni minúscula, colada ao corpo, e suas nádegas estavam livres, atestando que estava usando um fio dental. Ela arregalou os olhos para o professor.

- O que? – Perguntou Snape inocente.

- Errr... Será que a parte de baixo poderia ser um pouquinho maior professor? – Disse Hermione cheia de vergonha.

- Nham... é... Claro... – Disse Snape com um sorriso desentendido nos lábios.

Ele apontou a varinha para a cintura dela novamente, e realizou o feitiço novamente.

Hermione sentiu com alivio seu corpo um pouco mais coberto na parte de traz, porém ainda achava a peça pequena de mais para sua vergonha. Sentia uma tanga amarrada dos lados do corpo. Porém não disse nada. Ela havia imaginado o professor antiquado, mas obviamente, ela era muito mais antiquada que ele. Então, com essa constatação, ela começou a se despir, imaginando onde Snape havia adquirido tanto conhecimento a respeito da moda praia contemporânea.

Snape observou-a.

- Não quer um biombo? – Disse ele espantado com o desprendimento da bruxinha.

- Não – respondeu ela prontamente – Já estou com o biquíni. Não será preciso. Mas e o 'senhor'. Não vai transfigurar sua peça intima em um sunga?

Snape levantou apenas um lado do lábio superior em uma expressão de extremo desagrado. Não havia pensado nisso ainda. Pensou numa sunga ao estilo cueca boxer realizou o feitiço.

- Pronto. – Disse ele mal humorado.

Ambos observavam-se. Hermione decidiu vencer a vergonha e despir-se primeiro para incentivar o professor. Snape viu primeiro a jaqueta da bruxa ser jogada de lado. Logo em seguida ele viu a blusinha de alçinha preta despojada ser levantada. E com êxtase ele observou a barriga nua da mulher, branquinha e com algumas sardas, em seguida viu a parte de cima do biquíni modelo cortininha que ele havia transfigurado. Ela parou e observou com prazer a cara de embasbacado que seu professor, antes tão seguro e frio, não conseguia esconder. Desabotoou a calça jeans, abriu a braguilha. Abaixou, arrancou o sapato de bico fino, e finalmente tirou a calça. Snape não conteve o queixo caído ao observar as coxas e cintura da moça. A tanguinha amarrada dos lados parecia menor do que a que ele havia imaginado.

Hermione olhou para o professor com um falso ar de impaciência.

Snape percebeu a deixa e colocando a varinha ao lado, começou a se despir também.

Desabotoou a capa do pescoço, e jogou-a de lado. Começou a desabotoar o sobre-tudo. A cada botão, Hermione explodia em expectativa. Ele retirou a peça. Para desespero de Hermione, ela viu que o professor usava por baixo deste, uma peça peculiar. Uma espécie de blusa, com mangas largas e inúmeros botões, tanto nos punhos quanto na parte frontal, que era abotoada até o final da gola alta da peça. Ele começou o trabalho pelos botões dos punhos, passando em seguida para os da gola. Aquele trabalho parecia demandar uma eternidade. Com felicidade ela viu a mão do bruxo abrir o ultimo no pé da barriga. Ele retirou a peça e colocou-a de lado. Hermione suspirou quando viu o colete que cobria a camisa branca. "Mais botões!" – Pensou ela desesperada. E observou o bruxo trabalhar para se livrar de mais aquela peça. Finalmente retirou-a. Hermione viu a camisa branca. Era a camisa com mais botões que ela já tinha visto. Ele abriu os botões, porém dessa vez começando pelos de baixo e subindo para os da gola. O ultimo botão foi desabotoado. Hermione quase teve um colapso quando viu que por baixo da camisa Snape ainda usava uma regata branca de tecido fino. "como será que ele agüenta o calor!" – pensou ela desesperada. Ao invés de retirar a peça, Snape desabotoou a calça. Hermione arregalou os olhos em expectativa. Para seu deleite, ele não possuía nada além da sunga por baixo da calça. E logo depois, ele arrancou a regata.

Hermione ofegou ao ver o corpo branco do professor contrastar com no sol claro do meio dia com a sunga negra que ele havia transfigurado. Ela achou o que o tórax do professor era mais sex do que ela lembrava de quando ela o tinha visto só de toalha.

- Bem. Podemos ir? – Disse Snape receoso e sem jeito.

- Espere. E nossas roupas? – Perguntou Hermione insegura.

- Eu vou manda-las de volta ao castelo com um feitiço de banimento – disse o professor. E pegando a varinha do chão realizou o feitiço logo em seguida.

Hermione viu com desespero suas roupas e as do professor levantarem vôo em direção ao castelo.

- Mas e lá na França? Como faremos? Chegaremos nus? O que vestiremos lá? – Perguntou a moça com certo pavor. Ela não poderia ser vista daquele jeito, pois se isso acontecesse seria o maior escândalo no alto escalão de um governo, desde Bill Clinton e a secretária gordota Mônica Lewinsk.

- Nos aparataremos dentro da sala de Hagrid. Quanto as roupas, conhecendo o grau de dissimulação de Minerva, ela já pensou neste detalhe. Se não, nos podemos transfigurar temporariamente qualquer coisa em roupas.

- Ahhh, então ta. – Disse Mione postergando ao máximo o que estava por vir.

Ambos pararam e olharam um para o outro com suas roupas de banho. Agora deveriam se aproximar, e colar ao máximo o corpo um no outro, para que Snape os aparatasse.

Snape deu um passo incerto para a frente e observou. Hermione aproximou-se um pouco encabulada. Snape levantou um pouco o rosto para não olhar a moça de perto, e estendeu os braços acanhadamente para ela. Hermione colocou seus braços por baixo dos braços do bruxo, mas sem ainda encostar. Ela esperava que ele se encostasse primeiro, mas obviamente o bruxo estava deixando-a livre para fazer isso. Talvez acreditasse que se ele tomasse partido seria desrespeitoso. Então ela encostou primeiro as mãos abaixo dos braços do bruxo, e foi correndo-as até as costas enquanto aproximava o tronco. Encostou o peito no peito nu do bruxo, e logo em seguida a barriga. Entrelaçou as mãos nas costas do ex-professor, e vagarosamente a cintura. Sentiu um arrepio ao encostar a parte de baixo.

Finalmente sentindo o corpo de Hermione junto ao seu, Snape tocou-a. Teria que abraça-la. Então, colocando a varinha que estava em suas mãos entre os dentes, ele abraçou-a. Sentiu-se perdendo o controle. Não poderia passar vergonha. Respirou fundo...

"Asas de morcego secas, patas de barata, sangue de salamandra, raspas de garras de hipogrifo, benzoar, essência de murtisco, pelo de unicórnio, pus de brotubera, unha de rato, rabo de lagartixa, folhas de trepadeira enforcadora, ovas de sapo..." – Snape seguia repassando a lista de ingredientes que teria que comprar na próxima semana para escola, no intuito de reprimir seu desejos que teimavam em martelar-lhe a cabeça.

Ele apertou as mãos sob as costas macias da bruxinha, e com satisfação sentiu as costas de Hermione arrepiarem sob suas mãos. Mas logo perdeu o senso, quando Hermione segurou-o com força e abraçou-o com as pernas finalizando a posição para aparatação de um não bruxo.

- Urrhhh – Ofegou o bruxo – "MUSGOS FEDORENTOS, COCO DE ESFINGE, SANGUE DE LESMA, OLHOS DE ARANHA, PELE DE SAPO VERDE, PUS DE VERRUGA DE RÃ..." – Snape pensava desesperado agora em ingrediente nojentos e fedorentos para reprimir a atividade dentro de sua sunga.

- Vamos? – Disse Hermione.

- Pllleciso me concentlllar. – disse Snape com dificuldade devido à varinha em sua boca. Ele não pode dizer menos que a verdade, pois qualquer erro, ele poderia acabar destruxando seu corpo e o de Mione, deixando metade na Inglaterra, e levando apenas metade para França. Ele respirou fundo. Abaixou as mãos e segurou forte onde havia pego, deu os dois passos da aparatação e virou.

Hermione sentiu as mãos apertarem fortemente sua cintura. Ambos sentiram a sensação de estarem sendo enfiados em uma mangueira apertada. Hermione perdeu o fôlego. Aparatar daquele jeito era muito diferente de aparatar sozinha. A falta de ar nos pulmões a fez começar a se desesperar. 'Desejou' incontidamente força para continuar. Sentiu no peito e na barriga uma sensação de descarga elétrica. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Estava muito estranho. Com alivio ela viu difusamente uma sala se materializar. A sala tomou foco.

O que se seguiu nunca nenhum livro de magia jamais descreveu. Antes que a sala focasse-se para os olhos de Hermione, e ela sentiu o impacto dos pés de Snape sob o tapete, percebeu que a cabeça de seu mestre pendia para o lado, e possuía uma expressão desesperada e mais pálida do que nunca, e instantaneamente seu corpo foi expulso com uma descarga de energia para longe do corpo do bruxo. Ela caiu longe, sentindo um formigamento no peito e na barriga. Justamente os locais onde ela havia sentido algo parecido com uma descarga elétrica durante a aparatação.

Ela levantou-se e viu o mestre de poções caído em uma posição desajeitada, com os joelhos dobrados de lado e o tronco virado de bruços e com os cabelos espalhados cobrindo o lado da face que estava voltado para cima.

Ela sentia-se normal, levantou-se desajeitada do canto que havia caído. Mas o professor permanecia inerte. Ela correu para ele a jogou-se de joelhos. Olhou para as roupas. Elas ainda estavam transfiguradas, portando o bruxo não estava morto. Ela afastou os cabelos da face do bruxo e puxou-o contra seu corpo. Tocou um ponto ao lado da garganta do homem. Estava com a pulsação descompassada e fraca.

- Professor – Chamou Hermione. – Professor!

E sem pensar pegou a varinha escura de Severo que estava caída ao lado da cabeça do bruxo, apontou para o peito dele e disse com voz forte:

- Enervate! – Um jorro de luz saiu da varinha e pulsou o peito do bruxo como um soco. Logo em seguida Hermione viu os olhos negros e profundos observa-la.

Ela não percebeu o que havia feito. Snape levantou-se com dificuldade e estendeu a mão para Hermione que estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. E disse:

- Pode me devolver minha varinha?

- Ah... Sim eu... – Hermione arregalou os olhos ao perceber finalmente que havia recuperado os poderes.

- Você quase me matou sabia? – Disse Snape se levantando para se jogar em seguida no sofá.

Hermione olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Você sugou minha energia vital. – Disse ele fraco.

- Como? Eu só... Nós só aparatamos...

- Eu não sei como. Mas senti como se uma corrente de vida saísse de mim. Como se me abandonasse abruptamente. E... – Ele sentou-se no sofá. – É isso. Você estava com muito medo durante a aparatação?

- Sim. Eu pensei que fosse morrer e...

- Sim! – disse Snape interrompendo – Esse é um processo irracional, se fosse aplicado poderia causar dano e uma eventual morte para o bruxo com magia no sangue. Mas poderíamos canalizar a energia combinada à uma poção revitalizante.

Hermione captou a idéia rapidamente. Poderia-se trabalhar com doadores de energia mágica, assim como os bancos de sangue do mundo trouxa. Seriam feitas poções revitalizantes, e na composição destas, como ingrediente principal, iria a energia mágica.

Hermione olhou para Snape maravilhada com a mente do bruxo. Ela admitiu para si mesma que não teria pensado nessa solução sozinha. Muito menos numa situação em que quase tivesse morrido, pensou ela com um arrepio.

Sem explicação ela encostou-se no professor e beijou-o na boca.

Snape arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a boca de Mione colada a sua. Ela estava com os olhos fechados. Ele passou uma mão na cintura nua da bruxinha e puxou-a para seu colo. Beijaram-se longamente. Ate que a falta de ar do beijo profundo os fizeram se separar. Hermione sorriu. Snape passou uma mão pelos cabelos da bruxinha, e olhou-a serio. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não poderiam ficar ali, daquele jeito.

Hermione teve a mesma constatação, e mudamente ela olhou à volta e viu uma pilha de roupas. Ela pegou as peças. E gargalhou quando viu que para ela, Minerva havia reservado um vestido antiquado de mangas compridas, e para o professor, uma camisa azul florida com hibiscos e uma bermuda de surfista. E riu com mais vontade ainda da cara de nojo que seu mestre fez ao levantar a camisa e olhar na frente do corpo.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah!

Maior galera aqui na minha fic!

Hehehe

Tenho que aviza-los que a fic jah tah no cap 20!

Então!

Eu quero muitos coments!

Porrrrrrrrrrrrr favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Eu sou dependente!

Eu só postava na floreios, ai quando a floreios morreu, e eu não pude mais ver os coments e parei de escrever também...

Então, tou postando aqui, e só vou ter estimulo pra escrever o 21 quando a galera começar a comentar!

¬¬'

Sorry pessoal, mas eu não ganho nada pra escrever, só o reconhecimento travez dos comentários...

Valewwwwwwww!

Amo todos vcs!!!!!!

E muito obrigado às minhas leitoras da Floreios que estão vindo pra cá!

Meninas, vcs me conhecem...

COMENTEM E EU ESCREVO!

Auhauhauh

BJOKAS LINDASSSSS!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 16. "Aloha!"

Snape e Hermione vestiram-se com as roupas separadas por Minerva. Snape prendeu os cabelos na nuca em um rabo de cavalo e conjurou um espelho para se ver com as novas roupas. Sentia-se nu. Hermione olhou o professor com aquelas vestes. Não pode conter um sorriso. Minerva havia acertado em cheio. O corpo esguio, e sem músculos exagerados, combinado com os cabelos compridos e presos na nuca, fazia com que professor parecesse mesmo, um daqueles surfistas veteranos de filmes sobre o Hawaii. Só faltava mesmo o bronzeado dourado e a cara de feliz.

- Mas que coisa mais ridícula! – Disse Snape. – Será que ela não tinha algo mais... Mais...

- Mais comprido, negro e cheio de botões? – Perguntou Mione divertida.

- Não faria mal umas calças, e uma camisa descente, sem essa palhaçada de flores. – disse Snape mal humorado enquanto puxava a camisa para observar o florido da estampa.

- Professor. Olha o calor que esta fazendo. – disse Mione chacoalhando as mãos para o vento. - Vamos, o senhor está ótimo. – Disse ela entre sorrisos.

Mas Snape não estava satisfeito. Apontando a varinha pra si mesmo, ele aplicou um feitiço pra transfigurar as roupas. Porém essas reagiram adquirindo cores mais gritantes ainda.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Hermione gargalhou com o resultado da tentativa de transfiguração de Snape.

Snape observou o resultado. Minerva havia preparado as roupas para não poderem ser modificadas. Ele bufou e resolveu aceitar seu terrível destino de diversificar o vestuário, mas não ante de fazer um comentário acido ao vestido de Mione:

- E você está muito elegante – Disse Snape venenoso.

Hermione também não gostou muito da peça que Minerva havia escolhido para ela. O vestidinho florido de manguinha não fazia seu estilo diplomático. Parecia mais com algo que uma mãe usaria.

- Hum, muito engraçado – Disse ela puxando a barra rodada do vestido.

- Acho que Minerva está querendo novos pequenos gênios para Hogwarts – Disse Snape com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Mione olhou envergonhada para Snape. Ele estava referindo à ela ter filhos. E ainda havia feito um elogio velado a ela dizendo que os filhos que ela eventualmente teria seriam pequenos gênios, provavelmente porque ele à considerava inteligente. Então a moça sorriu.

Percebendo que havia sem querer, elogiado a moça, Snape olhou o sorriso encabulado da moça. Achou que aquele sorriso era sem sombra de duvidas a coisa mais linda que já havia visto. Ela tinha o rosto vermelho como a de uma criança tímida, e o frescor de uma mulher no sorriso. Ele sentiu um calor no peito e uma vontade de sorrir e abraçar sem motivos a bruxinha. Mas conteve seu ímpeto colocando os braços para traz e fazendo uma cara de indiferença.

- Muito bem, vamos? – disse Mione rompendo o silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado.

-Vamos – Concordou Snape relutante. Ele até mesmo se esqueceu das roupas ridículas que estava usando. Seu ego recuou, e ele se viu carregando um pequeno bebê em um braço e segurando a mãozinha de uma garotinha na outra, enquanto observava Mione vestida com o mesmo vestido que estava agora, porém alisando uma grande barriga e comendo um doce exótico...

- Professor? - Questionou Mione ao ver os olhos distantes do bruxo.

- Ah, sim. Vamos senhorita Granger. – Disse Snape afastando aqueles devaneios 'despropositados' da mente e caminhando para a porta.

- Aloha – Disse Minerva provocativa, assim que Mione e Snape entraram na sala de jantar.

Os componentes da mesa ofegaram com a visão.

-Mahalo – Disse Snape com uma reverencia irônica para a diretora. Ele viu a cara de surpresa de todos e resolveu se divertir um pouco. Voltando-se para Hagrid ele disse – Como vai sua ohana? Tudo em lökahi?

Hermione observou o professor com curiosidade. Ele não parava de surpreende-la. Como será que ele conhecia essas palavras do vocabulário Hawaiano? Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado. As roupas realmente haviam lhe caído bem... E mais cedo ele mostrara um conhecimento fora do comum para um bruxo, a respeito das vestes trouxas de banho. "Não... Não pode ser..." – pensou ela afastando da cabeça a imagem do professor em uma das praias em Honolulu com uma prancha em baixo do braço.

Após a entrada triunfal, torcendo o nariz para o cheiro da comida, Snape sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras vazias que estavam uma ao lado da outra. Aparentemente a falta de aptidão para cozinhar era um mal compartilhado entres os meio-gigantes.

Todos pareciam felizes, na medida do possível, pois Snape mantinha, mesmo com as novas roupas, a carranca de mestre de poções. Hermione viu espantada Snape fazendo um feitiço por baixo da toalha, para transfigurar a comida de Madame Máxime em algo comível. Ele ofereceu para fazer o mesmo com a comida dela também, porém esta rejeitou, pois achou que seria falta de educação nem sequer provar o sabor da comida da giganta. Duas garfadas depois ela se arrependeu amargamente por ter recusado. A comida caiu no estomago da bruxinha como uma argamassa, e causou-lhe uma dor de estomago instantânea de tirar lágrimas dos olhos, e que logo em seguida, tornou-se uma dor de cabeça incomensurável.

Todos pareciam tão felizes que ela resolveu não importunar ninguém e ir procurar um banheiro para lavar o rosto.

Snape acompanhou-a com o olhar. Estava preocupado com a garota, mas não iria demonstrar, portanto ficou sentado ouvindo pela décima vez a terrivelmente enfadonha historia de como Vitor Krun havia conquistado sua fortuna na Rússia. O moço era muito chato, e adorava falar sobre si mesmo. Com certeza não notara a saída de Hermione. – Pensou Snape com uma estranha alegria.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione voltou com uma expressão bem melhor. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e voltando-se para Máxime ela disse:

- Maxime, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Tomei a liberdade de tomar uma poção para dor de cabeça que estava no armário do lavabo. Algum problema?

- Não cherri. Minha casa serrrr sua casa! – Disse a meio gigante amavelmente.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Mione, Hagrid soluçou na enorme cadeira no topo da mesa e olhou desesperado para Snape. Snape, que não estava olhando para o gigante foi pego de surpresa com um duríssimo bolinho de arroz na cabeça. Ele olhou com uma careta mortal para o lado do meio gigante. A conversa na mesa estava animada. Hermione agora falava de novos projetos de seu governo. Ela sempre parecia apaixonada com o trabalho, mas agora estava mais empolgada do que nunca. Seu rosto reluzia, e não havia como não prestar à atenção à beleza dela.

- O que? – Disse Snape irritado num quase sussurro, quando viu o meio gigante, que para tentar ser discreto, gesticulava grotesca e pavorosamente para Snape.

Snape sabia o que o meio gigante pretendia: uma nova remessa de poção da ninfomania, então, conscientemente ignorou o boxozarrão.

Quando voltou, Hermione sentia-se renovada. Os ocupantes da mesa já saboreavam a sobre-mesa. Com felicidade ela viu que o prato tratava-se de um pudim comum preparado pelos elfos do castelo, que com certeza Minerva havia trazido em cortesia. Então ela finalmente iria colocar algo no estomago sem preocupação. Sentou-se e pegou um pequeno pedaço do doce em seu prato e comeu com felicidade enquanto conversava com Mcgonagall e Krun.

Aquela poção havia feito milagre. Ela nunca havia tomado uma poção tão poderosa. Talvez fosse a concentração dos ingredientes...

"SIM!" – Pensou ela desesperada. Ela fora imprudente! Tomara uma poção super concentrada! Por isso seu alívio fora tão rápido. Ela sabia que agora estava correndo risco de ter um colapso! Mas o que fazer? Contar aos anfitriões sobre seu deslize seria admitir a burrice! Talvez se falasse com o professor Snape. Sim. Era isso que faria.

Decidida, Hermione pegou o guardanapo do colo e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Já terrrminou de comerrr querrrrida? – Perguntou Máxime.

- Em... Sim. Estou sem fome hoje. – Disse a moça sem pensar.

Mione levantou-se, teria que chamar Snape para falar-lhe à sós sobre sua estupidez. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do bruxo... Foi nesse instante que ela sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou suavemente o ombro do professor, e ouviu um gemido incontido sair de sua própria garganta. Aquilo não era ela, não podia ser ela – Mione pensou desesperada.

Snape olhou para cima quando sentiu o aperto quente em seus ombros e logo em seguida ouviu o pequeno gemido de Hermione. Agora toda a mesa tinha a atenção pregada no professor e sua ex-aluna.

Mione abriu os olhos em tempo de ver todos da mesa observarem-na com espanto. Ela sentiu-se envergonhada. Deu um sorriso desentendido, deixando transparecer uma falsa cara de cansaço para tentar camuflar o gemido de tezão por outro de exaustão.

Aparentemente a mesa aceitou, e novamente todos voltaram a atenção para os pratos e conversas paralelas. Snape olhou para a moça com cara de desaprovação, fazendo com que ela retirasse rapidamente a mão. Ele havia gostado do toque, mas por ser reservado, odiava transparecer intimidades. Ele viu Hagrid bater a mão com força no próprio rosto de forma à transparecer sua desolação mediante a situação. Snape não entendeu o ato do meio gigante. Hagrid puxou a própria barba em uma auto-punição. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança ao ato do buxozarão. Hagrid agora olhava desolado para um ponto acima dos ombros de Snape que só poderia ser o lugar onde Mione estava. Snape não parou de observa-lo. Até que...

Notou que Mione queria falar à sós com ele, então, ele se preparou colocando os talheres sobre o prato e retirando o guardanapo do colo. Mas antes que pudesse se levantar, ele se viu coadjuvando a coisa mais estranha e inconseqüente de sua vida... Certamente, Mione era uma mulher de 'poucas palavras e muita ação'. Pensou ele. Mas com certeza isso já era algo fora dos limites do normal, até mesmo para uma mulher de ação!

Quando a maior parte da mesa desviou a atenção de sua pessoa Mione sentiu-se aliviada. Mas não porque ninguém havia desconfiado de nada, mas sim porque agora poderia tocar mais uma vez o professor. Então ela pousou a mão direita sobre as costas do bruxão e deslizou a mão até o pé da nuca do homem. Sentiu a pele branca do professor por baixo dos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo. Ofegou, e num ímpeto fora de seu próprio controle ela puxou a camisa florida de forma à deixar mais à mostra o pescoço do mestre, e abaixando a cabeça, na frente de toda mesa, ela mordeu e chupou o pé da nuca do bruxão, que por sua vez arrepiou e resfolegou espantado.

- Auuuuummm – Mione ronronou fora de si. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Sabia que iria se arrepender amargamente depois. Sabia que aquilo não era certo. Sabia que aquilo não era seu estado normal. Sabia que todos a julgariam. Mas ela não pode se conter. Sentia como se todo o desejo que ela havia represado pelo mestre, agora houvesse estourado. Ela era uma represa cheia e fervendo de amor. E sentia nas coxas lisas até os joelhos com a umidade de seu desejo atestando essa ruptura.

Imprudentemente, e sob os olhares perplexos de todos, ela puxou a cadeira do bruxo com força, e sentou-se no colo dele. Não, ela não iria toma-lo ali mesmo. "não por enquanto" – Pensou ela desesperada. "Só se ele se negasse a sair dali com ela" – Mione completou o raciocínio.

Ela colou os lábios nos de Snape, que se mantinha estático com as mãos sob a mesa e com os olhos arregalados, e o beijou penetrando a própria língua na boca do bruxo perplexo. Sugou a saliva do mestre, que possuía o sabor doce da sobremesa que ela mesma estava à pouco também saboreando, sentiu que aquele gosto na boca daquele homem extremamente sensual era muito mais saboroso. Depois afastou levemente o rosto, percorrendo uma trilha até o lóbulo da orelha do professor, onde parou e mordeu de leve, sentindo o arrepio do corpo do homem entre os dentes, ela largou-o e encostou os lábios sob a orelha do bruxão e suplicou:

- Me tire daqui professor. Me tire daqui. Eu te quero. Quero ser sua. Não estou mais agüentando. - Disse ela baixinho em um ronronar safadinho.

Naquela altura Snape já havia somado 'dois mais dois de uma forma que só ele sabia fazer'. A preocupação de Hagrid juntamente às atitudes de Mione, só poderia significar uma coisa: Mione havia tomado a poção 'especial' destinada a madame Máxime!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok gente!

A Little Less Conversation

Jah Jah minha fic aqui no ffnet fica em pé de igualdade com a floreios...

Este cap 17 é muuuuuuuuuuuito quente, e mais uma vez Snape é deliberadamente torturado por mim!

Auhauhauhauh

(Luna Lovegood com olhar maligno)

Nhá...

Acho que minhas atualizações são mais freqüentes na Floreios...

Lá eu tenho muitas leitoras fiéis... Já bati a marca de 170 posts...

(Pulando de felicidade)

Bão, pra quem não me conhece de lá, eu sou Marilia Tais (muito prazer! ')

E amo coments!

Comentsautora motivadanew cap!

Gaste 5 minutinhos do teu tempo pra comentar um cap que eu passei dias escrevendo, e me faça feliz!!!!!

'

Bjo à todos!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 17 - A Little Less Conversation. (um pouco menos de conversa)

Snape deu um olhar mortífero para Hagrid, que esboçou a típica cara de 'cão arrependido'. Todos estavam bestificados com a atitude de Hermione. Snape tinha que falar algo.

Ele pegou a moça pelos ombros e a afastou-a alguns centímetros. Olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Senhorita Granger, você tem que me ouvir, preste a atenção. Concentre-se. Eu sei que você consegue.

Hermione que mantinha o olhar vago prestou a atenção. Mas não porque o mestre estava pedindo, mas porque ela sentia as mãos fortes apertando-lhe ombro e pedindo com a voz forte de barito para que ela olhasse para ele. Era extremamente sexy. Ela não entendia porque o homem exercia aquele poder sobre ela, mas a cada palavra dele, ela sentia o corpo verter.

- Você esta intoxicada com uma poção muito poderosa. E infelizmente para el... – Ele tentou falar, mas de repente Hermione tomou-o novamente em um beijo molhado. Ele resistiu e afastou-a novamente. – Granger! Preste a atenção. Essa poção não impede seu cérebro de pensar. Raciocine! Você nunca faria isso em um estado normal. – Disse Snape amargamente.

- Quem disse? Vontade nunca me faltou. Só faltava a coragem... – Disse ela, e logo em seguida mergulhando em um beijo novamente.

Snape manteve o rosto impassível, mas por dentro sua alma pulava e dançava a conga. A poção era apenas um catalisador que arrancava todo o senso e o pudor, sendo assim, Mione estava realmente falando a verdade. Porém, ele não poderia leva-la para um quarto e finalizar a moça... Era uma questão de ética. Sob o efeito da poção, Mione não tinha a opção de rejeita-lo se quisesse, pois a dita poção era tão poderosa quanto uma poção do amor, com a única diferença que ao invés de criar uma falsa ilusão por alguém não desejado, ela libertava a emoção e a libido de quem a tomasse pela pessoa que realmente desejasse.

- Severo, o que significa isso? – Perguntou Minerva finalmente. Ela tinha na voz um misto de histeria e dureza de desaprovação. Aparentemente ela estava tão perplexa antes, que nem ao menos havia conseguido articular uma palavra devido ao choque.

- Diretora, acredito que houve um mal entendido – disse Snape afastando os ombros de Hermione, que tentava de todas as formas se desvencilhar para atacar o mestre novamente. – Ela foi intoxicada com uma poção...

- Como? Ela não perdeu os poderes? – Perguntou Minerva confusa.

- Sim, mas durante a aparatação ela recuperou. – Disse Snape impaciente. – É uma historia um pouco longa para esta situaç...

- 'Professor', o 'senhor' é tão inteligente! – interrompei Mione - Eu sempre achei seus cabelos lindos e lustrosos, seus lábios são quentes, seu cheiro bom e gostoso – disse ela forçando a cabeça contra o peito do homem e cheirando extasiada. – Eu me perco em seus olhos negros... – disse ela manhosa esfregando o rosto no tórax do bruxão.

Snape olhou para Mione abobalhado. Ela havia chamado-o de professor, e estava parecendo uma criança. Ela estava regredindo ao ponto que começou a sentir-se atraída por ele.

Esta era uma das características da poção. Apelar para o inicio do desejo para reforçar a libido da pessoa que havia tomado-a. Mais o choque não foi esse. O choque para Snape foi descobrir que a garota o desejava desde o inicio da adolescência!

- Professor, eu sei que o senhor gosta de mim, senão não implicaria tanto comigo. Só pode ser isso. – Disse ela agora entre lágrimas. Eu quero ser como você um dia. Professor, adoro te ver entrando na sala. O senhor sempre parece flutuar no ar... – disse ela enquanto lágrimas escorriam-lhe fartamente pela face.

- Severo, você deu a ela uma poção do amor? – disse Minerva baixinho. A voz da velha bruxa era letal. E ela estava com cara de quem estava prestes a esganar Snape.

- Claro que não Minerva! – Disse Snape indignado. Ele estava procurando uma resposta para dar. Ele sentiu que não deveria falar para todos que Hermione estava sob o efeito de uma poção que revelava desejos íntimos dela. Então optou pela meia verdade e a meia mentira:

- A senhorita Granger está sob o efeito de uma poção que liberta a libido. E como ela tocou em mim primeiro, ela está assim comigo – Mentiu o bruxo esboçando uma cara de tédio.

Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada ao ouvir a resposta do bruxo. E então disse:

- Acho melhor irmos para um lugar reservado. Máxime, será que você tem um quarto? Teremos que colocar a senhorita Granger lá. Pelo que eu sei, esse tipo de poção não possui antídoto, portanto teremos que esperar o efeito passar...

- É... Correto diretora. Só que temos um problema. Essa poção não era uma poção normal... Eu a fiz. Ela tem a proporção de ingredientes alterada. – disse Snape virando o rosto para evitar um beijo de Hermione.

- Como assim?! Perguntou Minerva.

Hagrid acanhadamente levantou uma mãozona.

- Emmm, eu pedi para que o professor snape fizesse-a para mim... Desculpe Professora. O professor Snape havia me alertado para não deixar a poção em qualquer lugar, mas eu subestimei meu azar...

- Seu azar Hagrid? Você subestimou seu bom senso! – Disse Minerva possessa. – Hermione tomou uma dose cavalar dessa poção!

Victor Krun, que até o momento permanecera calado esboçava uma cara de perplexidade quando disse:

- Agora não adiantarrr brigar. Temos ajudar Herminini. Ela falar que segunda ter reunião importante na assembléia trouxa. Ela precisar se recuperarrr.

- Mais isso – Disse Minerva massageando a têmpora.

- Ela não estará bem até lá, nos deveríamos comunicar à secre... AIII – Assustou-se Snape. Hermione, cansada de tentar beijar e tocar a parte de cima do tronco de Snape, resolveu partir para regiões mais interessantes. Ele resfolegou e com cuidado puxou as mãos de Hermione que tentavam abrir sua bermuda e segurou-as sob a cabeça da moça. Mas logo em seguida, livre das mãos que a impediam de ir para frente beija-lo, Hermione jogou o corpo para frente e sugou o pescoço do bruxo, marcando-o com uma mancha vermelha e roxa.

- Vamos leva-la para o quarto. – Disse Minerva ao perceber o que Mione havia tentado fazer.

Snape Levantou-se colocando Hermione no chão.

- NÃOOOOO, EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELA VÁ – gritou Hermione apontando para Minerva. – QUERO FICAR LOGO À SÓS COM VOCÊ!!! – Disse ela se jogando de joelhos no chão e puxando as mãos de Snape. - VAMOS PARA OUTRO LUGAR. EU QUERO FICAR A SÓS COM VOCÊ... – disse ela fazendo birra.

Snape abaixou e levantou a moça, colocando-a no ombro como uma boneca. Hermione, de cabeça pra baixo, gemeu com a brutalidade. Segurou o cabelo, levantou a cabeça, sorriu e deu tchauzinho para os que ficaram na mesa.

Cap 17. A Little more action please. (um pouco mais de ação por favor)

"A little less conversation, a little more action

Please"

(Um pouco menos de conversa, um pouco mais de ação por favor)

Chegando na porta do quarto, Snape colocou-a no chão novamente. E ela o agarrou pelo pescoço.

Minerva que havia subido as escadas primeiro, estava parada ao lado da lareira. Ela tinha o conhecimento sobre poções o suficiente para saber que Mione não estava daquele jeito em razão de ter tocado Snape primeiro, e sim porque realmente o desejava.

- Snape, eu entrarei em contato com a secretária de Mione explicando-lhe o ocorrido. Você irá levar com Mione para algum lugar privado e cuidará dela. – disse ela com um ar severo. Aquela situação realmente viria a calhar pensava ela divertida. – Há, e não no castelo, pois temos muitos alunos que poderiam acabar vendo ou...ouvindo algo.

- Não, eu não posso! Você terá que cuidar dela Minerva... – Disse Snape com uma falsa cara de repulsa.

- Ela me estupefaria até mesmo sem varinha se eu tentasse impedi-la de estar com você. Eu não sou burra Severo. Eu estudei poção na escola, e minha curiosidade de aluna sempre me levou mais longe. Eu sei que poção é esta. É a poção da 'ninfomania'. Existem descrições terríveis de coisas que aconteceram com pessoas que tentaram impedir bruxas sob o efeito da poção de estarem com seu 'objeto' de desejo. E se é por você que ela se sente atraída, você deverá cuidar dela. – Disse a velha observando Mione puxar sem sucesso a mão de Snape para leva-lo para a lareira.

"All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me"

(Todo este aborrecimento não está me satisfazendo)

- Vamos professor – Disse Mione puxando a mão do professor e indo para a lareira. – Agora eu já posso viajar de lareira novamente! VAMOS! VAMOS LOGO! – Disse ela zangada e desesperada.

Snape sabia que era verdade o que Minerva dissera, mas nada impedia de Minerva ficar por perto para vigia-los. Afinal, estavam diante de uma questão ética, pois apesar de Mione estar realmente atraída por ele, não significava que em sã consciência ela se entregaria a ele. E nada podia garantir que ele resistiria às investidas da moça.

- Vá Severo. Leve-a para sua casa, você está de folga até terça feira. – Disse Minerva. Ela queria o professor à sós com a bruxinha, e o castelo era um ambiente de estudo sagrado para ela... Pelo menos no que diz respeito aos outros, pois em sua juventude ela e Dumbledore haviam explorado lugares inimagináveis no castelo, e para cada um desses lugares eles faziam uma festinha 'especial'.

Snape ainda não havia entendido o porque Minerva não iria junto, mas viu a bruxa colocando um punhado de pó de flu em sua mão e empurrando-o para a lareira junto com Mione.

- Ohhh, aqui é sua casa? Disse Mione surpresa olhando para o alto e vendo as fileiras de livros na sala escura e mal acabada. Por alguns segundos ela observou as prateleiras e esqueceu o fogo que consumia sua alma. Ela não ligou para a pobreza do lugar, pelo contrario, ficou bestificada com as fartas prateleiras de livros.

- Sim... Decepcionada? – Perguntou Snape.

- Ohhh, não, não. É maravilhoso! Eu nunca vi uma biblioteca particular tão completa! – Disse ela ignorando a estante lascada e os móveis gastos.

Snape sorriu ao perceber que a garota não havia percebido nada além de seu material de leitura. Ela era uma boa mulher. Admirava acima de tudo o conhecimento, era simples, e não se importava com frivolidades. Pensou ele distraído. Mas quando voltou à atenção para Mione, viu-a pegando um livro trouxa oriental. O Kama Sutra.

"A little more bite and a little less bark"

(Um pouco mais de mordida e um pouco menos de latido)

Mione olhou o titulo e deu um sorriso. Snape olhou desentendido. Ela folheou o livro, detendo-se em algumas figuras e girando o livro em busca de um entendimento à confusão de pernas e braços nos desenhos. Eventualmente ela dobrava a pontinha de uma página para marcar uma figura.

Snape diversificava muito sua leitura, e quando mais novo ele era obcecado, como todo garoto, por sexo. Então ele buscava em aprender em livros tudo o que deveria ser colocado em pratica, para na hora certa ele saber o que fazer. Porém, ao contrário da maioria, ele não encontrou uma mulher para satisfazer seus desejos de adolescente. Ele sempre fora o estereotipo do garoto CDF, rejeitado por todas as garotas. Quando mais novo, uma garota que da sonserina que ele tentara pedir em namoro havia afirmado sentir repulsa por ele devido a aparência 'sebosa e ranhenta' dele. Desde então ele se permaneceu à parte, deixando todo aquele desejo represado. Muitas vezes ele havia pensado em pagar uma bruxa da 'esquina do ladrão', mas sempre chegava a conclusão que era humilhação de mais ter que pagar para alguém e saber que esta pessoa estaria se entregando apenas por que queria os galeões em troca.

"A little less fight and a little more spark"

(Um pouco menos de luta e um pouco mais de faísca)

Mione colocou o livro aberto sobre uma mesinha empoeirada em uma posição em que o homem fica sentado em baixo e a mulher fica por cima. Subiu no sofá velho e começou à arrancar o vestidinho florido de uma forma incrivelmente sensual. Snape arregalou os olhos e correu para ela, tirou-a do sofá e abaixou o vestido que ela havia levantado até quase tirar pela cabeça.

- Primeira ministra! Senhorita Granger! Vamos, não faça isso. Lute. Você ainda tem consciência. Essa poção não faz o cérebro parar de pensar. Pare com isso. Mais tarde você irá se arrepender. – Disse Snape num tom de bravata.

"Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby

satisfy me. Satisfy me baby!"

(feche sua boca e abra seu coração e bebê satisfaça-me. Satisfaça-me bebe.)

Ela tocou a boca o professor fazendo com que ele se cala-se. E disse:

- Eu assumo as responsabilidades. Mas agora eu quero você dentro de mim... – Disse ela manhosa.

O pedido tão direto fez Snape amolecer as pernas e sentir a bermuda apertar. "NÃO" – Pensou ele desesperado.

- Hermione! Pense! Eu não posso fazer isso! - Snape apelou sem querer para o primeiro nome da moça. Ele mesmo não poderia agüentar tanta provocação.

"Baby close your eyes and listen to the music

Drifting through a summer breeze"

(bebê feche seus olhos e ouça a música soando através de uma brisa de verão)

- Aummmm, vamos... Disse ela num ronronar enquanto pegava a mão de Snape.

Snape estava tão anestesiado com a voz sedosa e provocativa de Mione, que não percebeu que ela havia pego suas mãos. Mione levou as mãos do bruxo até o meio das pernas, roçando os dedos do bruxo entre as coxas.

"It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it

Come along with me and put your mind at ease"

(É uma noite de verão e eu posso mostrar-lhe como a usar. Isso! venha junto comigo e ponha sua mente na felicidade)

- ARRRRG! – NÃO! – disse ele arrancando as mãos que já estavam subindo em direção à 'fonte' da umidade que ele sentia com os dedos mesmo estando bem longe do ponto que ele deveria evitar.

- Ahhhhmmm – Gemeu Mione em frustração.

Ela raciocinava ainda. Havia avaliado todas as possibilidades. Tinha tomado uma poção super concentrada. Ela sentia os efeitos em seu corpo fervilharem, como se Snape houvesse se tornado algo extremamente necessário para sua sobrevivência. Ela sentia que a necessidade que tinha em te-lo, era uma necessidade tão intensa quanto a que ela tinha na época de escola em estudar como louca em véspera de prova. Dessa forma, se fizesse algo não poderia ser culpada, pois ela teria a verdadeira desculpa de estar sob o efeito da poção. Seu único problema no momento era convencer Snape de se entregar também.

"A little less conversation, a little more action

please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark"

(Um pouco menos de conversa, um pouco mais de ação por favor. Todo este aborrecimento não está me satisfazendo. Um pouco mais de mordida e um pouco menos de latido. Um pouco menos de luta e um pouco mais de faísca)

- Escute, o efeito da poção não passará tão cedo. Então acalme-se. A noite, seu corpo terá sintetizado parte dessa poção, e você poderá tomar uma poção para dormir. Isso irá lhe acalmar. Amanhã é que será o problema. Provavelmente o efeito dessa poção ficará no teu corpo até terça-feira de manhã.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Você pode acabar com isso se você quiser. Eu não conto pra ninguém... – Disse Mione num tom desesperado.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso! É anti-ético! – disse Snape impaciente.

- ARRRRG! A ÉTICA QUE SE F... – Hermione segurou o palavrão que estava na ponta da língua – QUE SE DANE!!! – Disse descontrolada.

- Escuta – Snape apertou a ponte do nariz sentindo a paciência evaporar mais rápido do que uma poção feita em caldeirão de alumínio. – Eu não posso fazer isso senhorita Granger. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Mas não nos conhecemos verdadeiramente. Antes daquele fatídico almoço na casa do ministro nos nunca havíamos trocado mais do que 5 palavras continuamente...

- Não. Isso não tem a ver com conhecer ou não. Eu sei o suficiente, não preciso de mais nada e... Nossa, por favor – Disse Mione apertando o ventre e se curvando levemente como se sentisse dor.

- Eu sei o que você esta sentindo. Nos podemos amenizar os sintomas. Existe uma combinação gelada de ervas calmantes...

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SENTINDO! VOCÊ PODE CONHECER OS EFEITOS, MAS SABER O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO VOCÊ NÃO SABE! NÃO TEM A MINIMA IDÉIA – disse Mione alterada.

- Por favor! Isso não é uma crucius! – Snape desdenhou com uma cara de deboche.

- Não. Não é! – disse a moça transtornada, e subitamente ela contraiu o rosto. Lágrimas começaram à rolar incessantes. Ela se jogou de joelhos no chão e se encolheu até o rosto encostar nos joelhos, e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados.

Snape observou a moça no chão. Sentiu um aperto no peito em vê-la daquele jeito. Lembrou-se da garotinha que quase fora transformada em purê pela clava de um trasgo. Abaixou. Sua razão estava dizendo-lhe para ignora-la e sair de perto. Mas aquele maldito aperto no peito dizia-lhe para abaixar e falar com a moça.

- Senhorita. Senhorita Granger. Vamos, eu sei que deve estar sendo terrível. Eu fui rude com a senhorita, eu não pretendia ter falado naquele tom e...

Snape assustou-se e caiu sentado no chão de tacos empoeirado e puído. Hermione Havia levantado rapidamente o tronco fazendo uma jogada de cabelo para traz que foi extremamente sensual. Agarrou o bruxo que agora estava no chão, empurrou-o bruscamente fazendo-o deitar, e montou habilmente na cintura dele. Rapidamente ale sentiu-se sendo apalpado. Estava confuso. E como num sonho ele viu o rosto de Hermione, que ainda estava com as maçãs coradas e molhada pelo choro, que ele havia acabado de presenciar, exibir um sorriso radiante. Era um sorriso conhecido por ele. Um sorriso que a molequinha exibia quando respondia algo corretamente. Um sorriso de vitória!

"Come on baby I'm tired of talking

Grab your coat and let's start walking

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Don't procrastinate, don't articulate

'Boy' it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around"

(venha bebê eu estou cansada de ficar falando agarre sua capa e vamos começar caminhando. Venha, venha, venha, venha, venha, venha,venha, venha. Não procrastine, não articule. Menino está começando tarde, começando a virada que espera ao seu redor)

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para o mestre abobalhado. E com uma carinha muito inocente ela vagarosamente tirou uma mão das costas e mostrou o motivo de seu sorriso de vitória. Ela havia roubado a varinha de Snape.

Snape arregalou os olhos de surpresa, e quando levantou a mão pra tentar agarrar a varinha, Hermione lançou um rápido feitiço, e ele sentiu a mão que ele havia acabado de levantar bater violentamente no chão e grudar-se nele. Tentou o outro braço, mas como ele já sabia, era tarde de mais. Severo estava literalmente colado no chão. Braços e pernas estavam colados, e ele mal conseguia mexer a cabeça.

- SENHORITA GRANGER! ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA! SOLTE-ME AGORA MESMO! – disse ele exasperado.

- HUUUUMMMM! – gemeu ela obscenamente – O mestre mandou? É disso que você quer brincar? Que tal uma impérius? O senhor faria tudo que eu mandasse... – Disse ela com uma cara perversa encostando a varinha na testa de Snape.

Snape olhou para a moça. Do jeito que ela se encontrava, ele não duvidou que ela fosse capaz de lançar mesmo uma maldição imperdoável nele. Teria que fazer algo para impedi-la de fazer uma bobagem. Porque depois da morte de Voldemort, o ministério havia criado novas formas de detectar magia. Formas precisas que acusavam o tipo de feitiço, e de que lugar havia partido. Se detectada uma maldição imperdoável, um auror iria em pessoa prende-la e manda-la pra Azcaban com passagem só de ida.

- Eu tenho uma brincadeira muito melhor... Her...Hermione. – Snape hesitou por não estar acostumado a chamar a mulher pelo primeiro nome.

Rapidamente Hermione tirou a expressão perversa do rosto, e parou para escutar Snape um pouco aturdida.

- Que tal brincar-mos na cama? – Disse Snape agora recomposto. Ele teria que faze-la solta-lo, para que ele pudesse domina-la.

- Brincar na cama de que? – perguntou Mione num misto de desconfiança e excitação.

- Que tal de cavalinho? – Disse Snape com um ar safado.

- HUUUUUUUUMMMM – Hermione gemeu com o pensamento, colocando a cabeça para traz e fechando os olhos.

Snape olhou-a. Ela era linda. E os cabelos soltos e selvagens dava a moça um ar felino. Com surpresa ele viu suas mãos libertas, mas as pernas permaneciam coladas. Ele não poderia arriscar tomar a varinha da mulher daquele jeito, pois se errasse ele perderia a oportunidade e ela provavelmente iria fazer alguma besteira.

Então, ele agarrou a cintura da moça e massageou dos lados, vendo a cara da bruxinha se contorcer de prazer. Era uma tortura vê-la daquele jeito tão receptivo e não poder corresponder. Ele passou a mão pelas costas de bruxinha. "horas, não faria mal se ele aproveitasse um pouquinho só" – pensou ele sem culpa.

Sentiu as costas magras e delicadas, foi subindo as mãos até encontrar a nuca da bruxinha. Quando achou, ele puxou-a com carinho. Sentiu o hálito quente antes dos lábios se encostarem e se selarem. Ele embrenhou a mão pelos cabelos da mulher e apertou-lhe a nuca. Penetrou a língua atrevidamente na boca de Hermione, e sentiu o corpo quente e úmido da moça sob suas calças. Libertou o desejo completamente.

Hermione amoleceu com o beijo. E quase derreteu quando sentiu por baixo de onde estava sentada em Snape, que o corpo dele reagira. A sensação da ereção de Snape inebriava-a. Ela queria ser possuída, e não possuir o homem. Então largou a varinha, e deitou-se sobre o bruxo para deixa-lo tomar o controle agora.

Snape percebeu que estava solto. Viu Hermione largar a varinha. Rolou com ela para o tapete empoeirado. Ele sabia que já poderia retomar ao controle. Mas seu corpo estava traindo-o. Ele não conseguia desvencilhar-se da bruxa. Estava por cima agora, abriu as pernas da moça e se aconchegou entre elas. Cheirou o pescoço alvo da mulher. Mordiscou-o gentilmente. Levantou o troco e observou a mulher com o pescoço esticado como se estivesse pedindo para receber mais mordiscadinhas. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante. A boca entreaberta revelava dentes branquinho, e lábios estavam úmidos, brilhantes, quentinhos e macios.

Ele tocou-a sob o tecido, foi abaixando a mão até encontrar a cintura da bruxa. Afagou-a. Viu a varinha que ela havia roubado dele à pouco ao lado de sua mão. Hesitou. Mas finalmente controlou-se e pegou a varinha, ficando de joelhos no meio das pernas da bruxinha, ele mostrou a ela a varinha com uma ar satisfeito.

"A little less conversation, a little more action Please"

(um pouco menos de conversa, um pouco mais de ação por favor)

- HUMMMMMMMM, o que você vai fazer com isso? – Disse Hermione cheia de malicia ao olhar o objeto comprido de madeira que Snape havia recuperado.

"All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me"

(todo este aborrecimento não está me satisfazendo)

- Mas você é uma bruxinha sórdida não é mesmo?! – Disse ele forçando uma cara de desdém.

"A little more bite and a little less bark"

(um pouco mais de mordida e um pouco menos de latido)

- Sou! – disse ela com um sorrisinho maroto e agarrando uma parte do corpo de Snape que o fez ofegar. – E você adora! – falou a bruxa num sussurro erótico.

"A little less fight and a little more spark"

(um pouco menos de luta e um pouco mais de faísca)

Snape ofegou e se viu beijando-a como num sonho novamente. Hermione sorriu em baixo do beijo, e agarrou as costas do bruxo, apertando-o contar si.

"Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me. Satisfy me baby"

(feche sua boca e abra seu coração e bebê satisfaça-me satisfaça-me bebê)

As mão possessivas de Hermione em suas costas foram o suficiente para Snape acordar novamente para a realidade, levantar e se afastar da bruxa. Que bufou indignada com o afastamento.

- Por que você esta fazendo isso? Por que você não se entrega? – disse Mione desconsolada e chateada.

- Eu já disse senhorita Granger. Você não está em condições de decidir nada. E se eu concordasse em toma-la desse jeito, eu estaria tirando-lhe a liberdade de escolher.

- Mas eu queroooo – disse a bruxinha ainda deitada fazendo birra e batendo os pés no chão e balançando a cabeça para os lados como uma criança mimada. – Por que você tem que resistir tanto à mim? – Perguntou ela sentida.

- Eu já disse! A senhorita pode estar querendo. Eu confio que a senhorita me deseje, porque a poção à faz ficar atraída pelo homem que você mais sente atração. Mas isso não significa que você fosse sair se entregando dessa forma para mim em uma situação normal. Você teria a escolha de sucumbir ou não ao desejo. E no momento você não tem escolha. E isso significa que se eu a tomasse, estaria me aproveitando da situação! – disse ele irritado mais com sigo mesmo e com seus escrúpulos, do que com a pergunta da bruxinha. – Agora, se eu fui capaz de resistir às invasões de Voldemort à minha mente, e à muitas maldições imperdoáveis, e não sucumbi. Não será o corpo de uma bela jovem que me fará perder o controle – disse ele sentindo um arrepio ao ver Mione olhando-o deitada no chão, com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas levemente abertas fazendo um movimento de abrir e fechar lentamente.

Snape agüentou firme às provocações até a virada na noite para a madrugada. Quando ele julgou seguro dar uma dose de poção do sono pra Hermione, que cansada de investir contra o mestre sem sucesso, aceitou e tomou tudo de bom grado.

Snape deixou-se cair em um sono leve no sofá puído, logo depois que levou a bruxa assanhada para a cama. Ele ainda à observou dormindo por um temo. A poção que ele ministrara não era aquela do sono-sem-sonho, então ele observou-a revirando na cama durante um sonho quente, gemendo e apertando a mão contra o próprio colo, como se a bruxa estivesse sentindo algo forte naquela região.

A manhã acordou gélida, como era característico de Londres. Snape desejou ter lembrado de se agasalhar na noite anterior. Ele dormiu como uma pedra após se deitar, porém, acordara literalmente como uma pedra, pois a lareira havia apagado durante a madrugada, fazendo com que ele quase congelasse durante o sono.

Ele sentou-se no sofá ascendeu a lareira, e esfregou uma mão à outra de um jeito sôfrego. Olhou para o imenso relógio no canto da sala que balançava rigidamente seus pêndulos. Já era hora de Hermione acordar. Ele sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar do dia anterior quando ela roubara a varinha dele, e ele teve que se render por um brevê período de tempo, mas que quase o fez perder o controle.

Olhou para o corredor. Decidiu subir ao quarto para ver se a moça estava bem. Afinal, ela já tinha bebido uma poção cavalar da ninfomania, e junto com a poção do sono, poderia acabar trazendo efeitos colaterais. Era certo que ele havia feito mentalmente os cálculos para saber a hora segura para ministrar a poção do sono... Mas o organismo de cada um reage de forma diferente. Pensou Snape cruzando os braços numa tentativa vã de se aquecer.

Hermione acordou aconchegada em uma cama de dossel. Ela sentiu o fogo da noite passada em suas entranhas. Olhou à volta. Pesadas cortinhas verdes estavam bem fechadas à sua volta. Ela pensou em Snape. Ele era um homem difícil, e em seu interior ela sabia que ele nunca cederia. Virou-se de lado, e viu que estava com o mesmo vestidinho da noite anterior. Ela deslizou uma mão pelo abdome até encontrar-se. Estava tão molhada quanto no dia anterior, e ela sabia que era por ter sonhado com Snape, o pavoroso mestre de poções. Ela imaginou o que seus amigos pensariam quando soubessem que ela estava seriamente atraída pelo "morcego velho", como chamavam seus amigos Harry e Ron. Talvez eles quisessem bater em Snape, achando que ele provavelmente havia dado uma poção duvidosa à ela para deixa-la tão intoxicada.

Snape era um veneno que ela queria provar. Pensou excitada enquanto se acariciava como tantas vezes fez para saciar o desejo, porem, dessa vez ela sabia que sozinha ela não seria suficiente.

Snape foi até o quarto de Mione. Tocou a maçaneta em duvida se deveria ou não entrar, então decidiu que a casa era dele e ela a paciente, e entrou sorrateiramente. Se a moça dormisse mais, tanto melhor. Pensou ele cansado.

Snape observou o dossel da cama. Permanecia fechado como ele havia deixado na noite anterior. Ensaiou voltar para a sala, mas sentiu uma súbita vontade de ver como a moça estava. Silenciosamente ele tocou as cortinas, e as abriu deixando a claridade pousar sobre o corpo da mulher.

Com pavor, Severo viu a movimentação de mão em baixo das cobertas. Estava presenciando uma situação muito intima, que muitas mulheres até mesmo se penitenciariam por estar realizando.

Ele viu os olhos castanhos se abrirem e assustarem-se. Mas a mão da mulher permaneceu no mesmo lugar, só que desta vez parada devido ao susto. Mas aquele momento de vergonha evaporou-se logo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele viu a expressão de Mione transformar-se noutra de pura luxuria e satisfação. Ela soltou-lhe um olhar lascivo e jogou as cobertas para o outro lado da cama exibindo pela primeira vez o corpo nu.

Severo foi rápido. Talvez não tenha passado nem um segundo entre ela ter jogado as cobertas para o lado, e ele ter fechado as cortinas do dossel. Porém, a figura do pequeno corpo nu, ficou gravado em sua memória. Assim que fechou o dossel, ele saiu a passos largos do quarto e trancara-se na cozinha.

Esta foi a ultima investida que Hermione havia conseguido provoca-lo. Depois disso ele ativou a proteção contra entrada ou saída da casa e trancou-se na cozinha, deixando Hermione com o resto da casa.

Ele preparava a comida e passava magicamente para hermione do outro lado, que em sua insistência, não saia do lado da porta da cozinha na esperança que o Mestre baixasse a guarda e saísse do cômodo ao qual havia se trancafiado para fugir dela.

Eles passaram o domingo conversando com uma porta entre eles. Hermione, para tentar seduzi-lo, pegara outros livros adquiridos durante a juventude por Snape, e recitava e descrevia posições na cama. Mas a única coisa que conseguira, era fazer Snape sentar encostado na porta, arrancando-lhe alguns gemidos, que ela mesmo não podia ouvir, pois Snape sempre os suprimia apertando os lábios.

Com a chegada da noite Snape ministrou outra poção em Hermione. E pelos seus cálculos, antes do início da manhã ela já estaria longe dos sintomas da poção.


	18. Chapter 18

Povo Que Lê minha fic...

(affe, tou que nem político!)

COMENTEM POW!!!!!

'

Auhauhauh

COMENTEM E ME FAÇAM FELIZ!

Juro que escrevo o cap 21 rapidinhu se vcs comentarem os caps!

(Não adianta...Eu sou chorona por coments em qualquer lugar... ¬¬')

BJOKAS!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 18 Sonho?NÃO!Vergonha!

Hermione acordou. Era segunda de manhã. Despertou, porém manteve os olhos fechados. Ela queria lembrar com detalhes do sonho maluco que tivera. Algo como tomar uma poção concentrada que liberava seus desejos mais íntimos, e de atacar Severo Snape durante um almoço na frente de um monte de gente conhecida e depois ir passar o restante do final de semana na casa do professor de poções e ser recusada a todo instante por ele. Ela sorriu com a maluquice do sonho. Estava com o corpo dolorido... Não faria mal se dormisse um pouco mais. Mas lembrou que realmente tinha um almoço na casa de Hagrid, e teria que sair cedo para ir ao castelo de Helicóptero e...

- HAAAAH – Ela gritou. Lembrou-se que já havia ido para o castelo, lembrou que Snape à aparatara para casa de Hagrid, lembrou que recuperara os poderes, mas... Será possível que ela tivesse mesmo feito tudo aquilo que estava lembrando?

Hermione permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Estava com medo de abri-los e constatar que estava realmente dormindo na cama de Snape. Mas foi impossível não chegar à essa conclusão. Mesmo de olhos fechados, seu cérebro buscou os detalhes das sensações. Ela sentia as malditas manguinhas do vestido florido que Minerva emprestara à ela, e sentia o forte cheiro de suor que seu corpo desprendia por estar sem tomar banho desde sábado de manhã. Juntando-se a isso, o fato dela ter feito muito esforço físico para tentar pegar Severo na unha, seu cheiro estava perto ao de uma atleta que acaba de fazer uma corrida.

Ela abriu os olhos e sua ultima esperança de que tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho evaporou-se. Estava em uma cama de casal com dossel, e a sua volta uma grossa cortina verde bloqueava a luz do dia que inundava o quarto.

"Aiiii. Não. Mais que mérda eu fui fazer?" – Pensou ela apavorada.

Mione abriu as cortinas. Precisava urgente de um banho. Observou uma segunda porta no quarto. Provavelmente ela estava em uma suíte. Dirigiu-se à segunda porta. Estava certa. Despiu-se e tomou um longo banho em uma velha banheira branca com pezinhos. Ao terminar, olhou para o vestido sujo. Precisaria de outras roupas ou o banho não teria adiantado nada. Olhou à volta. Um belo roupão negro e felpudo como uma toalha estava preso em um cabide atrás da porta. Pegou-o. Emprestaria por um tempo. Ao vestir a peça, Mione notou que estava usada. Guardava o cheiro amargo e mentolado do professor. Certamente ele o usava após o banho. Ela pegou-se abraçando e cheirando o roupão. Aquele era o cheiro que à atraia. Os feromonios de Snape.

Saiu do banheiro acanhada. Desceu as escadas, e com um susto viu o mestre dormindo desajeitado no sofá, com a mesma roupa de sábado. A camisa florida e a bermuda de Surfista.

Passou sorrateiramente por ele, pegou papel e pena em uma velha escrivaninha e rabiscou um bilhete. Após deixar o bilhete em um local visível, ela foi para os fundos da casa, saiu para o quintal, observou à volta para ter certeza que ninguém estaria espreitando em algumas das janelas dos sobrados ao lado, pensou firmemente em seu destino: os fundos da residência oficial. E aparatou.

Snape acordou com um barulho alto. Ele reconheceu instantaneamente que barulho fora aquele: Alguém havia desaparatado bem perto dali. Levantou-se. De certa forma já sabia que fora Hermione, mas por via das duvidas ele foi ao seu quarto conferir.

Dito e feito. Hermione não estava mais lá. A cama estava arrumada, e um cheiro de vapor de banho enchia o quarto. Ele foi ao banheiro, e viu que seus utensílios de banho estavam em uma ordem diferente: Saboneteira de um lado Shampoo de outro, bucha aqui, pente de cabelo lá... E seu roupão havia sumido. Ele olhou um volume dentro de um saco plástico jogado no lixo. Esticou o pescoço. Detectou o vestido florido que Hermione usara até noite passada. Com cuidado ele retirou a peça do lixo tirou do saco plástico e colocou-o dentro de um cesto de roupa suja. Não queria ver aquele fim para a peça, pois durante aquela mesma noite ele havia sonhado com Hermione usando-o para cobrir uma volumosa barriga de grávida.

Era segunda-feira, Minerva havia lhe dado folga, mas ele decidiu ir para o trabalho para esquecer o que havia passado no final de semana.

Banhou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas, iria desaparatar do quintal, mas quando alcançou o ultimo degrau, viu um bilhete preso por um livro em uma de suas estantes. Estreitou os olhos, Hermione não conseguia simplesmente sair. A moça parecia ter uma necessidade estranha de se explicar à ele.

Snape pegou o papel e admirou simplesmente a letra arredondada, e em seguida leu:

"Ola professor. Aparentemente eu não consigo almoçar ao seu lado sem passar uma situação constrangedora. Peço desculpas por mais esse (...)"

(Nesta parte uma mancha de tinta mostrava a indecisão para escolher a palavra correta à redação)

"(...) CONTRATEMPO."

(Contratempo era uma palavra neutra para descrever as investidas libidinosas que ela fizera contra ele no dia anterior)

"Espero que o senhor compreenda minha alteração, e não leve meu comportamento subversivo como parte de meu caráter."

Snape dobrou o papel e jogou-o casualmente em um cesto de lixo. Não estava levando o comportamento da garota como parte do caráter desta. Ele sabia que ela não poderia estar falando seriamente sobre o efeito da poção, e sabia que a reação dela seria a de negação. Afinal, ele era o velho professor de poções, o "morcego seboso" tanto para os atuais alunos quanto para os antigos.

O dia seria cheio, teria de lecionar quatro períodos de poções antes do almoço, e depois, mais quatro de defesa contra artes das trevas. Mesmo tendo recebido folga até a terça-feira, ele estava resignado. Sabia desde o inicio que esta seria a reação da moça, mas algo estava lhe incomodando, e ele não conseguia identificar a razão para aquele desconforto que sentia no peito, e que travava sua garganta deixando um gosto amargo na boca.

Hermione chegou à residência oficial mergulhada em depressão e vergonha. Apenas o fato de lembrar-se da noite anterior, quando Snape a havia pego 'se auto satisfazendo' à fazia querer morrer e ser enterrada, à ter que suportar o olhar do professor outra vez. Ela estava envergonhada, pois ainda sentia a forma das partes intimas do corpo do professor em decorrência da hora que ela o imobilizou e montou-o.

Seriam resquícios da poção? Ela ainda sentia um desejo mal contido por ele. Não era nenhum sentimentalismo. Ela nem sequer cogitava um relacionamento amoroso com ele, mas desejava-o fervorosamente e frívolamente.

"Queria uma noite com Severo Snape" – pensou ela luxuriosa enquanto atravessava a sala de estar e dirigia-se ao seu gabinete - Ele havia estimulado seu lado mais carnal, colocando eventuais sentimentos que ela havia alimentado por ele antes daquele ultimo encontro para escanteio. Além do mais, o lado racional e pratico da mulher cooperava com a idéia de 'homem de uma noite só'. Eles mostravam-na que ele não era e nunca seria o homem certo para ela. Ela precisava de um homem que possuísse mais hábitos trouxas, pois era isso que sua carreira política iria exigir do companheiro que ela eventualmente fosse se 'arranjar'. E ele era demasiado velho. Era demasiado estranho para os padrões trouxas, se vestia como trouxas da idade média, e tinha pouco asseio pessoal – pensou ela lembrando dos cabelos oleosos do professor.

- Senhorita Granger? – assustou-se a mulherzinha raquítica.

- Odete – Disse Mione como se acordasse. Ela olhou para a secretária com estranheza. A mulher parecia surpresa e desconcertada.

- Eu pensei... Bem... Como a senhora chegou aqui? – perguntou Odete em uma intromissão atrevida.

- Ah... eu aparatei na sala. – Disse Mione com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Mas como? Impossível! – Disse Odete com um olho mais saltado que outro. – A senhorita esta brincando não é? – disse a secretária com um meio sorriso desesperado.

- Não. – Disse Mione secamente. Estava irritada com o tom da secretária. – Eu recuperei meus poderes.

- Mais como? – perguntou Odete atrevida.

- Olha, não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Hermione agressiva. Estava cansada, envergonhada, havia acabado de descobrir que queria mais do que nunca seu professor de poções entre suas pernas, e acima de tudo, o tom imperativo que era alienígena à personalidade de Odete, estava a irritando profundamente.

- Desculpe senhorita – Disse Odete como se voltasse à si. – Com sua licença. Acho que a senhora esta querendo ficar sozinha no momento. – Disse Odete resignada saindo da sala.

Hermione sentiu-se mal quando o tom submisso de Odete voltou à normal resignação e bondade. "Será que estaria ficando louca?" – pensou. Sentiu um súbito aperto no peito ao lembrar de Snape deitado encolhido no sofá, e uma vontade de chorar perpassou queimando sua garganta e olhos. "seria mesmo que ela estava sentindo apenas desejo físico pelo bruxo?" Se fosse o que ela estava pensando... Ela sabia que teria que reprimir para o bem de sua imagem, sua maldita imagem política.

- Então... – Disse a mulher com ar severo.

- Então o que?! Disse o homem com cara de quem chupou limão.

- Como foi o final de semana com Hermione Granger. A primeira ministra? Você cuidou dela? – Disse a mulher com uma sobrancelha curiosa levantada.

- Sim. – Disse Snape amargo. - Cuidei dela.

- Severo Snape! Espero que o Senhor não tenha feito nada de errado, por que se tiver feito eu saberei! – disse Minerva McGonagall com uma falsa preocupação com sua ex-aluna.

- Não sei que tipo de crápula você me imagina Minerva, – Disse Snape num sussurro mortal - mas posso lhe garantir que não fiz nada de errado. Acho que eu já provei muitas vezes que posso ser muito chato, amargo e injusto, mas nunca anti-ético! Agora se me dá licença, preciso retirar alguns pontos dos alunos da tua casa que estão correndo pelo salão. – disse ele acenando levemente a cabeça para um grupo que entrava correndo para o café, e se retirando da mesa dos professores.

Minerva o olhou saindo. Obviamente seu plano havia saído pela culatra. Geralmente o professor ignorava mal comportamento dos alunos durante as refeições, e só agia como ave de rapina quando estava com raiva de algo. Ela decidiu que hoje iria deixar de lado seus afazeres de diretora e iria à residência oficial. Ela teria que procurar Hermione para saber de detalhes do final de semana.

- Vocês ai! Menos cinco pontos para cada por estarem correndo pelo salão! E menos dez pontos para cada por estarem atrasados! – Disse o professor zangado para o grupo de grifinórios.

"Bem, acho melhor ir vê-la agora mesmo Hermione" – Pensou Minerva olhando o professor retirando pontos de sua casa.

- Desculpe-me, mas se a senhora não tem hora marcada, eu não posso deixa-la entrar – Disse a bruxinha raquítica para Minerva.

- Escute. Eu sou amiga da senhorita Granger. Eu preciso mesmo? Antes eu apenas vinha... Bom... Eu sou diretora da maior escola de magia e bruxaria da Europa, eu larguei afazeres na escola para estar aqui. Será que a senhorita não poderia chama-la apenas hoje. Prometo que das próximas vezes eu marcarei hora e... – Minerva tentava se explicar.

- Senhora! Eu sinto muito, mas já disse que não posso. – Disse Odete torcendo o nariz. – Agora por favor, retire-se e...

- O que é isso Odete? – Disse Mione que descia as escadas.

- Senhorita, eu pensei que você iria querer descansar antes da assembléia. E esta senhora não tem hora marcada e... – Odete tentava se explicar desconcertada.

Hermione olhou para a atitude da bruxa secretária. Achou que a super proteção já estava ultrapassando os limites.

- Odete, você sabe que sempre posso abriu alguns minutos em minha agenda para os amigos. Você sabe que a professora McGonagall tem acesso livre à minha casa e a minha pessoa. Eu pediria que no futuro a senhorita dirigisse a mim antes de dispensar alguma de minhas visitas particulares. – Repreendeu Hermione.

- Sim senhorita – Disse Odete aflita.

- Pode se retirar agora – Mione disse polidamente para a secretaria, que se retirou logo em seguida torcendo as mãos.

- Ola querida. – disse Minerva amavelmente.

- Ola professora. Por favor, sente-se – Disse Mione apontando para o sofá e sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no final de semana querida. Hagrid e Máxime pediram-me para trazer-lhe suas sinceras desculpas. Eles estão mortificados com o episódio... – Disse Minerva com um ar ameno.

- Diga-lhes que não tem problema... Eu não deveria ter tomado a poção sem antes perguntar se podia... – Disse Mione com um peso no estomago. Será que a diretora sabia de suas tentativas de sedução? Será que Snape havia contado à ela sobre as coisas que aconteceram no final de semana?

- Eu gostaria de desculpar-me também por te-la deixado à sós com o professor Snape. Eu não podia ficar em seu caminho, na verdade eu não podia fazer nada devido à natureza da poção. – disse Minerva com as sobrancelhas levantadas sugestivamente.

- Ohhhhh professora. – Disse Mione com a voz carregada de pesar colocando a cabeça abaixada entre as mãos.

- Querida... Tudo bem... Eu entendo... – Disse Minerva aproximando-se de Mione no sofá e pegando-lhe a mão.

- P-professora. A senhora sabe como aquela poção que tomei funciona não é mesmo? – disse Mione aflita.

Minerva suspirou, segurou o queixo da garota fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto e a olhasse.

- Eu sei querida. Mas você não tem nada do que se envergonhar. Fique calma. Você não será a primeira nem a ultima à se sentir atraída pela pessoa errada. Mas agora me diga. Por que você esta tão triste? O professor Snape não... – Minerva dissimulou uma cara de pavor ao dizer as ultimas palavras.

- Ahhh, não. Não. Definitivamente não! – Disse Mione compreendendo a sugestão da velha bruxa. – Na verdade ele foi até muito... Muito...

- Muito? – estimulou Minerva.

- Muito cordato. Ele não fez nada. Não que eu não tivesse tentado... Mas quando ele viu que estava ficando difícil me controlar, ele trancou a casa magicamente e se trancou na cozinha para ficar longe de mim.

- Ele fez isso foi? – Disse Minerva num misto evidente de espanto e desapontamento.

Mione olhou para a professora assustada com o comportamento da bruxa mais velha, mas logo Minerva emendou:

– Quero dizer... Ele agiu corretamente. Eu não esperava outro comportamento do professor além de respeito por você. – Minerva dissimulou.

- B-bem... Eu estava sem a minha varinha, pois havia perdido temporariamente meus poderes... Então, teve um momento que eu planejei e roubei a varinha do professor. E cheguei à ameaça-lo com a maldição imperius...

- Chegou? – Disse Minerva com os olhos brilhando e com um meio sorriso. Mas em seguida pigarreou e continuou:

– Quer dizer. Nossa... Mas agora esta tudo bem querida. Então você já pode dar aquela palestra sobre a qual nos conversamos?

- Ah? O que? – Questionou Mione.

- Querida, lembra que você disse que iria a Hogwarts para nos prestigiar com suas experiências como ministra do mundo trouxa? – Disse Minerva. Ela precisava juntar Mione e Severo novamente, e teria que ser rápido, pois os dois estavam magoados e envergonhados um com o outro. E isso poderia afasta-los definitivamente.

- Ah... Sim... Que tal na próxima semana? – Disse Mione à contra gosto. Ela não queria encontrar Snape, mas havia prometido à antiga professora que iria fazer as palestras, e agora não podia retirar sua palavra.

- Ótimo. Então estarei esperando-a – Disse Minerva feliz como o gato que finalmente encurralou o rato. – Agora querida, tenho que voltar para a escola, e creio que você também tem seus afazeres. Bom... Então até segunda feira.

As bruxas despediram-se e combinaram o horário das palestras.

Mais tarde, Mione dirigiu-se para a assembléia. Estava exausta, e sua cabeça rodava em seus 'problemas' pessoais. Ela passou o final da manhã e o inicio da tarde em um trabalho árduo de coalizão de seu governo. Tinha muitos problemas para tratar, e mais uma vez, seus companheiros de governo forçaram uma reunião à respeito da tão temida doença nos cereais que estava afetando a saúde publica.

Ela teria uma reunião curta à esse respeito durante à tarde. Mas algo dizia à seu lado pratico, que aquela conversa estenderia-se muito além da tarde, então ela marcou a reunião em sua casa, na residência oficial.

- Então vamos logo ao que interessa. – Disse Hermione numa praticidade seca que havia adquirido durante seus anos como política. – A situação se agravou não é mesmo?

- Sim – respondeu a trouxa da equipe de cientistas selecionada para esclarecer didaticamente a doença (ou praga) para os leigos do estafe do governo. – Muito senhorita. – completou a moça apertando os óculos contra a ponte do nariz.

- Mas já existe alguma perspectiva de cura ou mesmo de proteção contra essa doença? – Perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Infelizmente senhorita, nós ainda não sabemos nem que tipo de organismo esta causando a doença. Não sabemos se é uma bactéria, se é um vírus, um micro organismo, ou fungo... É muito estranho... Tentamos de todas as maneiras isolar o causador da doença, mas este parece ser impossível de detectar. Ele parece agir nas estruturas do gene, causando mutação na planta, mas não conseguimos detecta-lo. Na verdade, as vezes até parece que a planta transforma-se em outra coisa sem ação de organismo nenhum... Assim...Como... como... Bem... – A cientista parecia um pouco receosa com a resposta que daria. Mexia-se como nunca na cadeira, e apertava o óculos no nariz de uma forma tão agressivamente inconsciente, que Hermione chegou a achar que ela cortaria o nariz com o óculos.

- Como o que professora Marilia? – Perguntou Hermione nervosa.

- Isso é ridículo senhorita Granger... – Disse a cientista em um tom de desdém para si mesma. Mas que, porém, lembrou muito à Hermione um certo professor de poções.

- Responda senhorita Marilia. Ou será que a senhorita não me acha capaz de entender as nuances cientificas – Perguntou Hermione com cuidado.

- Não senhora, não é isso. Na verdade, muitas vezes a senhora compreende tão bem, que parece até que nos fizemos faculdade de agronomia juntas. – Disse a jovem cientista de forma polida.

- Então diga! – Disse Mione impaciente.

- Bom, é ridículo. Meus colegas chegaram a brincar que isso só pode ser obra de um fantasma, ou então de uma bruxa dona de casa como a Samanta, a feiticeira daquele velho seriado, lembra? – Perguntou Marilia divertindo-se com a comparação.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Não sabia ao certo se era isso mesmo que a cientista estava sugerindo... Será que?...

Mas antes que Hermione dissesse algo, a cientista trouxa venceu a barreira que estava impedindo de dizer o que estava sugerindo e disse com todas as letras:

- Quero dizer... Até parece... - pigarreou - Mágica.

Hermione deu um saltinho na cadeira e arregalou os olhos. Será possível. Mais essa agora?

- Hehehehe – riu-se a cientista ao ver a reação de Mione. - Eu pensei a mesma coisa senhorita. É ridículo não é mesmo?

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente. Era bem possível que aquilo fosse verdade. Ela observara a relutância da cientista em admitir, mesmo não acreditando, que a transformação da praga parecia mágica. E por experiência, Mione sabia que dificilmente um trouxa recorria à esse termo. Principalmente uma trouxa cética, que baseara a vida toda em equações científicas para tentar explicar o que não entendia.

- Quero dizer... Nos não conseguimos encontrar evidencia alguma de praga... O que é muito estranho para mim. – Disse a moça receosa. – Esses organismos estão passando por uma mutação muito forte. Isso significa que deve haver um catalisador desse processo. Sabemos que depois de infectada a planta age como catalisador de mutação para os organismos que às consomem, causando doenças, mas não sabemos o que faz primeiramente a planta se mutar em um organismo venenoso.

- Ela se transforma em um organismo venenoso certo? – Disse Mione. – Mas por que venenoso?

- Ela não se 'transforma' – disse a cientista com irritação – Ela entra em mutação. Se admitirmos que ela se 'transforma', estamos admitindo que é um processo natural, como se fosse um milagre. E não existe mágica na ciência Ministra. E sim. Ela se muta em um organismo venenoso, que causa desnaturalização nas proteínas dos seres que à consomem. Bem, lembrando que o nosso DNA E RNA, são proteinas. Bem, isso quer dizer que ela traz conseqüências sérias, e que pode culminar até mesmo em morte. Por enquanto, detectamos apenas febres, dor de barriga, desmaios... Mas veja, estes sintomas são em seres humanos. Já estamos com problemas envolvendo pessoas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. A doença havia mesmo avançado. Agora estava agindo em seres humanos, e não só em plantas e animais.

- Mas por que você diz que parece 'mágica' – perguntou Hermione interessada.

- Oras... Isso é uma bobagem. Eu não deveria ter dito isso para a senhorita. Só porque eu não acho a razão, não quer dizer que isso proceda. Olha, esqueçamos essa observação infeliz que eu fiz apouco. Eu garanto à senhora que vamos isolar o fenômeno, e eu ganharei o Nobel de descoberta cientifica. – Disse a moça querendo encerrar o assunto. – Ai, meu pai que sempre sonhou que eu fosse filha de um Nobel, uma Nobel filha – disse divertida - Será pai de uma Nobel. – Completou a moça sonhadora.

- Desculpe Marilia. Mas é apenas uma curiosidade. Eu gostaria de saber o porquê você diz que a 'mutação' parece mágica. – Insistiu Hermione.

A cientista bufou impaciente. Parecia estar decidindo se responderia ou não. Mas olhando novamente para Hermione, ela lembrou-se que se tratava da primeira ministra britânica, então ela deveria responder educadamente.

- Bem senhorita. Eu mesma observei o fenômeno em diversos microscópios. Inclusive em microscópios eletrônicos super potentes. E o que eu observei me assustou. A planta simplesmente se 'transformava'. – Disse a moça como se lembrasse de algo aterrorizante, e sem perceber que ela mesma usara a palavra transformar.

- Será que eu posso ver o fenômeno? Posso marcar um dia para ir em um laboratório que tenha esse tal microscópio eletrônico? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Claro senhorita. Mas não é preciso ir em um laboratório para tanto, o fenômeno pode ser visto em uma aparelhagem mais simples. Eu tenho alguns equipamentos em um laboratório particular em minha casa. Acho que seria mais apropriado para a senhorita. Evitaria boatos. – Disse a moça com razão.

- Esta certo. Então marcaremos para eu ir à sua casa no final da próxima semana, pois tenho compromissos no inicio da semana. – Disse Hermione lembrando de suas palestras para os estudantes de Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19

Mais uma vez, venho por meio deste para pedir mais coments! Agradeço às meninas da floreios que me trataram com tanto carinho e me enviaram Reviews tão fofas!

Amo vcs!

E valeu MoonyJu pelo carinho!Vc não lia minha fic na Floreios né????

Acho que não...

Vc é leitora nova!!!!!!

Yeah!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capítulo19 – Menos MIL pontos pra você profº!

A semana passou mais rapidamente que Hermione gostaria. Já era segunda feira, e ela teria que ir para Hogwarts cumprir a promessa de falar sobre o mundo trouxa para os jovens bruxos, e provavelmente, teria que enfrentar o almoço na escola junto ao professor de poções.

Colocou uma roupa comportada e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Juntou alguns papéis e fotos que utilizaria durante as palestras e dirigiu-se à lareira do quarto. Para todos os efeitos, ela havia cancelado os compromissos pois estava acamada, dessa forma, não seria incomodada por ninguém. Pegou um pouquinho de pó de flu, jogou na lareira e disse claramente:

- Sala da diretora de Hogwarts!

Hermione olhou à sua volta. Seu olhar pousou automaticamente no quadro do ex-diretor Dumbledore. Ele a observava placidamente.

- Ola senhorita. – Disse o retrato.

- O-ola. – Hermione gaguejou, pois nunca havia falado com o quadro do diretor. Era algo sobrenatural para ela.

- Ahhh. Eu gostaria que aqui houvesse um pouco de doces. Eu andei procurando por alguns em outros quadros do castelo, mas parece que os chatos renascentistas só gostavam de frutas, e os modernistas... Bem... Nem ouso entrar em um quadro deles. Eu nunca fui chegado em viagens psicodélicas, se é que você me entende. – disse o velho piscando sugestivamente para ela. – Mas gosto de me aventurar pelos quadros impressionistas e cubistas, uma maravilha ver o mundo de outra forma. – Completou ele alegre.

- Emmm. Deve ser... Divertido – disse a moça perplexa. – Professor, eu nunca entendi como funcionam os quadros...

- Bem, nos guardamos apenas algumas características dos seres que um dia pisaram na terra. Os diretores de Hogwarts em particular, guardam em frascos de tinta, lembranças, gostos, alguns sentimentos, e conselhos coloridos para as futuras gerações. Não é algo inesgotável entende? Além disso, temos uma certa programação para perguntas simples e tarefas de mandar e receber recados de outros quadros... Quando nossa alma deixa esse mundo, as tintas se misturam e magicamente pintam a imagem não só física, mas espiritual, do ser que coletou e guardou essas tintas como um diário.

- Ah... Entendo. - Disse Mione com uma pontada de tristeza.

- Escute querida. Às vezes a felicidade está em nossa frente. Muitos não entendem que ela está lá para nos confortar e não nos machucar, e acabam lutando contra ela, e acabam magoando aqueles que a trazem. Essas pessoas precisam ser ensinadas a amar e confiar novamente. Mesmo que para isso tenham que ser forçados. – Disse o ex-diretor com um cintilar enigmático nos olhos.

- O que? – Perguntou Mione aturdida. – Isso é uma demonstração de conselhos que você guarda??? – Mione sentiu que o conselho se encaixava à ela, mas não entendeu como o retrato descobrira que ela precisava dele.

- Ola querida. Então? Tudo pronto? – perguntou Minerva fazendo Hermione acordar de um devaneio.

- Ola diretora. – Disse Hermione à senhora sentada em uma poltrona no canto da sala. A diretora havia esperado Mione falar com o Ex-Diretor? – É... sim, sim, claro, está tudo pronto. – Disse ela procurando o quadro do diretor, mas este parecia agora estar dormindo profundamente. Então ela levantou o material para mostrar à professora, num gesto de avisar que estava pronta para ir.

- Certo. Então vamos. – Disse a Minerva dirigindo-se à saída.

- Onde será minha sala? – Perguntou Mione com pouco interesse.

- Nas masmorras existe uma sala de conferencias. Grande o suficiente para abrigar os alunos de toda uma série. – Disse Minerva neutra.

- Então os alunos serão divididos por série? – Perguntou Mione.

- Sim, dessa forma você poderá aplicar mais informações para as turmas mais velhas. – Disse Minerva voltando o rosto para observar a moça que à seguia de perto.

- Hum. Tudo bem. – Disse Mione com um sorriso.

- É aqui. – Disse Minerva apontando uma grande porta de carvalho. – Divirta-se querida. Hoje você falara com os primeiros segundos e terceiros anos. Amanhã serão os quatro últimos anos. Creio que uma hora e meia com cada serie seja o suficiente... – Disse Minerva contando o tempo nos dedos. – Ah, sim, e dê uma atenção especial à sonserina. Eles devem saber desde já a importância do mundo trouxa, para não subestima-los mais tarde.

- Certo professora. – Disse Mione.

- Ah, e eu gostaria de te-la para o almoço. Seria muito gratificante. – Dito isso, McGonagall saiu sem dar oportunidade à Mione de negar.

Minerva caminhou muito feliz. Havia colocado o professor Snape para acompanhar as palestras da primeira ministra, alegando que a moça não tinha experiência com crianças, e que portanto ele deveria estar por perto para cuidar de qualquer distúrbio no comportamento da garotada. O Mestre de poções ficou extremamente aborrecido com a velha bruxa, dizendo que não era baba, mas ela simplesmente cancelou as aulas do dia, decretando 'dia de estudo de atividades trouxas'. Para tanto, além de Mione, ela havia chamado também Harry e Ron, e mais alguns bruxos nascidos trouxas para falarem sobre diversos temas, como engenharia para substituir magia, objetos domésticos que substituíam pequenos feitiços, e historia trouxa e sua relação com a historia da magia. Com isso ela livrava o professor das aulas, trazia Hermione para perto dele, e instruía os alunos sobre o mundo não bruxo. Era o plano perfeito. Agora ela podia ir para sua sala rolar em meio a erva de gato, e esperar que as 'coisas' acontecessem.

Hermione entrou na sala resoluta, e colocando o material em cima da mesa ela disse:

- Bom dia! – Olhou para as carinhas assustadas. Não sabia por que todos estavam com os olhinhos tão arregalados. Ninguém à respondeu. Notou de repente que ninguém estava olhando para ela, e sim para um ponto atrás, em suas costas. Voltou-se de vagar para procurar o motivo do pavor dos primeiranistas. E com um soluço ela viu o mestre de poções com a cabeça levemente abaixada, olhando para todos os pequenos de forma assustadora. Ela sentiu as pernas falsearem. Não esperava encontrar o professor tão cedo.

- Bom dia. – Disse a voz baixa do professor de forma letal.

- Ahhhm... Bem... O-ola... – Disse Mione acanhada e sentindo um rubor perpassar-lhe a face.

- Senhorita Neshling! Menos 10 pontos para a sua casa. Não mandei a senhorita abrir o material! – Disse Snape para uma lourinha com o uniforme da Grifinória.

Hermione sentiu uma sensação de 'dèjavu', ao ouvir o professor ralhar com a menina. Ele sempre fora injusto com ela, e brigara muitas vezes com ela pelo simples motivo dela estar mostrando interesse pela aula. Sentiu a garganta queimar com um desaforo que estava querendo sair, sentiu uma raiva súbita, e criando coragem, conteve-se e disse:

- A partir de agora eu abro uma casa especialmente para você professor. A casa 'Snape'. – Disse ela vencendo a vergonha. Afinal ela não tinha tido culpa de ter tomado uma poção errada. Então prosseguiu: - E menos 50 pontos para tua casa por falar durante a minha aula! Agora vá sentar naquela cadeira ali. – Disse ela apontando para um lugar ao lado de um lufa-lufa, e continuou: - E se eu ouvir a voz do senhor durante a minha aula novamente, serão menos 100 pontos!

Snape soltou os braços cruzados. Estava perplexo. A ousadia da moça o desarmara, e ele simplesmente obedeceu à ordem. Mas ao sentar-se, alguns garotos riram, e ele voltou-se para traz na carteira para dar-lhes seu típico olhar ameaçador. Porém, Hermione novamente ralhou:

- Menos 20 pontos para a casa 'Snape'. Eu não autorizei a ninguém olhar para traz. Já são 70 pontos negativos professor, e se o senhor continuar a amedrontar meus alunos, somarei mais trinta pontos negativos à sua casa para completar a soma de 100. Agora, queira prestar atenção sim?

Snape voltou o tronco novamente para frente. E calado ele cruzou os braços e deu uma bufada indignada.

Hermione olhou a cara de Snape. Estava enterrado na cadeira bufando. Parecia um menino contrariado. Ela achou muito engraçado, no entanto, Snape sentia o sangue ferver de ódio pela bruxa atrevida. Ele decidiu que não diria nada no momento. Preferiu prosseguir, não iria tomar providencias na frente de seus estudantes.

Hermione seguiu falando sobre o mundo trouxa e suas diferenças do mundo bruxo. Conseguiu passar didaticamente uma boa noção sobre a política trouxa para os alunos mais novos. E com o avançar das series, ela adicionava mais informações, adequando suas falas para cada serie que se seguia. Snape realmente 'aprendeu' algumas coisas novas. Mas sempre que uma turma nova entrava e o via daquele jeito submisso, ele sentia vontade de jogar a jovem bruxa pela janela. Não estava acostumado à receber ordem. E para seu completo desgosto, até a hora do almoço, a mulher já tinha tirado mais de 150 pontos da suposta casa 'Snape' criada por ela, e isso deixava Snape com mais raiva ainda. Ele sabia que a casa era de mentira, mas ele sempre fora o primeiro em tudo, e agora estar sucumbindo por mau comportamento em uma casa que nem existia era no mínimo ultrajante!

O horário de almoço finalmente chegou. Agora ele poderia falar poucas e boas para a sua 'aluna' atrevida à professora. Esperou todos alunos saírem da sala, não precisava de um monte de pirralhos como expectadores de sua bronca à Ministra trouxa. Levantou-se da carteira e caminhou para o púlpito donde ficava a mesa do professor. Hermione recolhia distraída seu material.

- Senhorita Gran... – Uma batida no batente da porta o interrompeu. Ele voltou-se para a porta aberta exibindo um rosto de fúria. Queria saber quem era o ser estúpido que ousava interromper bem no momento que ele iria destilar seu veneno contra a moça. E para seu completo desgosto, viu o cabeça de tocha e o detestável menino que sobreviveu! O trio de ouro estava ali, adulto e completo.

- AHHHHHHHH! Harry! Ron! – Disse a moça com felicidade. Há muito tempo ela não falava com os amigos. Na verdade, desde o almoço na casa do Ministro. – Não sabia que vocês estavam aqui!

- Mione! – Disseram em coro os amigos. Indo em direção da moça e abraçando-a.

- Professora McGonagall nos chamou para falar sobre preconceito contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Disse que hoje era o 'dia de estudo de atividades trouxas'. Isso não tinha em nosso tempo – disse Harry alegre.

Snape olhou a cena. Fazendo uma cara de repulsa, ele rolou os olhos para traz e disse:

- Comovente.

- Ah. – Hermione pareceu despertar – O senhor gostaria de falar comigo professor? – Disse ela amigável enquanto abraçava Ron.

Snape viu a demora do abraço com o amigo vice-ministro da magia. Aquilo fez-lhe o sangue ferver. Seu coração foi consumido pelo ódio. Ele sentiu que seria mais agressivo do que gostaria, então tentou se conter:

- Eu posso esperar senhorita. Acho que no momento você deseja mais 'intimidade' com seu amigo. – Disse ele venenoso.

Hermione ruborizou, achou engraçado o comentário do professor. Até parecia ciúme. Então disse cordata:

- Ron vai se casar sabia? – e esboçou um sorriso bondoso.

- Pelo que eu sei, isso não seria um empecilho para a senhorita. E tenho certeza que com o senhor Weasley, a senhorita não precisaria cola-lo no chão e nem ameaçar jogar uma maldição imperdoável nele. – Disse o bruxão de forma gélida.

A cada palavra, Hermione sentia como uma chicotada. O velho professor não tinha perdido a pratica em machucar com as palavras. Subitamente ela sentiu os cantos dos olhos queimarem, e a garganta deu um nó. À muito tempo ela não sentia aquilo. Desde a guerra, ela nunca mais havia precisado chorar de tristeza. Mas agora as palavras do professor haviam ferido-a como punhaladas no coração. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas estava doendo mais do que deveria.

Harry e Ron, que agora já tinham soltado do abraço, observavam atônitos. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Como não sabiam do que havia acontecido na casa de Hagrid, as palavras do professor soaram como maluquices desconexas. Mas eles perceberam que havia algum significado para Hermione, pois ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Então inconscientemente Harry cerrou os punhos. Precisava primeiro entender o que estava acontecendo.

- E-eu não entendo. – Disse Mione. Ela pensou que talvez tivesse interpretado mal. Talvez o professor não tivesse dito o que ela havia entendido. Ela olhou esperançosa. Seria muita maldade – pensou – Ele não poderia realmente estar insinuando que ela era uma mulher fácil – Concluiu ela descrente.

- A senhorita sabe-tudo entende sim. – Disse o professor com os olhos cheios de maldade. – Só porque eu não 'quis', a senhorita esta descontando em uma pequena revanche aqui em sala – disse ele deslizando a mão no ar como se mostrasse as carteiras – Esta questionando e pondo em cheque minha autoridade na frente de meus alunos.

Ron estava atordoado. Por outro lado Harry começava a entender algo, mas não sabia direito o porquê. Será mesmo que Hermione havia tentado algo com o morcego seboso? Pelo que ele estava entendendo sim. Mas não era possível! – Pensou ele desesperado.

- É... O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Ron aturdido. – Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou ele para Snape e Mione.

- Ah. A senhorita Granger não contou aos seus 'melhores amigos' – Desdenhou Snape olhando para Mione que agora tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ele sentiu um prazer selvagem em ver que estava conseguindo feri-la – Ela não contou sobre sua estadia em minha casa? E como ela agiu como uma verdadeira...

POWWW!

Um soco desferido de não sei onde, e Snape caiu no chão agradecido. Havia perdido o controle e passado dos limites. Mais um pouco teria dito algo repulsivo à mulher que tanto mexia com sua vida. Com seu coração.

Sentiu o olho inchar. E alguém agarrando seu colarinho. Abriu o olho intacto e viu Potter com os dentes arreganhados e um punho fechado e ensangüentado perto de seu rosto pronto para estragar seu outro olho. Ele parecia pronto a matar. Viu também Hermione e Rony Weasley tentando sem sucesso puxar o rapaz para longe dele.

Mas Snape não estava se importando com o que Harry faria. Olhava para Hermione. Ela chorava e soluçava enquanto pedia para Harry parar.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! COMO OUSA? – Harry nem sabia direito o que Snape estava ousando, mas percebeu instantaneamente a tentativa anterior do mestre em xingar Hermione. – EU JURO, QUE SE O 'SENHOR' ABRIR A BOCA PARA OFENDER MIONE, EU SOU CAPAZ DE...

- HARRY. Não! – Disse a garota chorando desconsolada e fungando.

- ELE É UM CRAPULA MIONE! – disse Harry alterado sem largar a gola do professor.

- Agora que o senhor percebeu? – Disse Snape com um sorriso cínico. Ele sentia o olho doendo. Mais queria levar outro soco. Tinha agido como um idiota. Queria que Potter, 'o perfeito Harry Potter', o machucasse mais. Ele sentia que precisava ser punido.

Mas a fala de Snape, ao invés de fazer Harry ficar com mais raiva, fez o moço larga-lo. Ao ouvir as palavras do ex-professor, Harry largou-o como se sentisse repulsa. Ele abraçou Mione, e consolou-a.

Ron ainda não havia entendido. Nem sequer havia percebido a tentativa de Snape em xingar Hermione. Estava com os olhos arregalados olhando o ex-temido professor de poções no chão. Ele pensou em ajudar Snape à levantar do chão. Mas decidiu que não faria isso, pois de alguma forma ele havia magoado Mione.

- Vamos sair daqui Mione. – Disse Harry agora olhando o professor que levantava desajeitado do chão.

- Não Harry. Eu preciso falar com o professor Snape. – disse a moça atordoada. Ela tinha a vista embaçada pelas lagrimas que teimavam em sair.

- Não Mione! Você vem com agente! Nos não precisamos mais suportar as injustiças dele! Se ele quer se enterrar nesse mundo sórdido e solitário em que ele vive, tanto melhor! Eu não vou deixa-lo magoar você! Ele perdeu a humanidade há muito tempo! – Disse Harry alterado.

- Harry, por favor, não diga isso. – Hermione sentia-se ainda mais ferida ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Seu coração parecia estar sendo rasgado. De alguma forma ela sabia que Snape estava sofrendo ao ouvi-las, e isso à machucava também.

Snape havia levantado. Estava apoiado na mesa, e ouvia tudo sentindo-se cada vez mais como um de seus vermes podres para poção. Ouvir Hermione pedindo por ele foi mais doloroso ainda. Ele estava de cabeça baixa dissimulando fraqueza muscular, mas na verdade estava escondendo o rosto contorcido devido à dor no coração, com a cortina de cabelos negros.

- Ele é um monstro! Sempre foi! Tem prazer em magoar as pessoas, porque não sabe o que é amar e ser amado! Eu sei que ele amou minha mãe! E quando foi rejeitado por ela, ele passou para o outro lado. Eu descobri nas lembranças de Dumbledore! Era a prova de que ele estava realmente do lado da 'Ordem'. Ele se sentiu culpado por ter entregado a profecia que condenou minha mãe à morte! Tudo por que ele sentiu ciúmes de meus pais! Ele é um porco! Um fraco! Sempre foi! Magoar e machucar pessoas mais fracas o faz se sentir poderoso! – desabafou Harry. E voltando-se para Snape ele disse:

– Eu não quero mais você perto da minha família! Afaste-se de mim, da minha esposa e das minhas filhas! E principalmente de Hermione! Ela é como uma irmã para mim! Se o 'senhor' ousar chegar perto dela novamente eu juro que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos! – Ele finalizou quase urrando pelos dentes travados com a raiva.

Mione e Ron estavam perplexos com a revelação de que Snape fora apaixonado por Lílian Potter. Harry deixou-se cair numa cadeira. Tremia de raiva. Estava com tudo aquilo travado na garganta desde que descobrira as lembranças de Dumbledore que inocentavam Snape. Dumbledore havia pedido na lembrança, para que Harry nunca revelasse para ninguém nada que sabia dessa história.

Ele nunca havia perdoado Snape por ter passado a profecia à Voldemort, e quando descobriu que o ex-professor havia feito tudo aquilo por sentimento ferido, ele sentiu-se consternado pelo ex-mestre de poções, e entendeu um pouco da dor que Snape sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia ainda mais rancor pelo Professor. Ser culpado pela morte de alguém que se ama era algo terrível, e como Snape havia ajudado no parto de Gina, e aparentemente gostava das gêmeas, ele afastou um pouco de seu antigo ódio. Mas diante dessa nova situação, com Mione daquele jeito, ferida, com um evidente sentimento pelo ex-professor, ele não agüentou segurar o segredo, e o ódio voltou à tona com toda força.

- E-eu... – Mione gesticulou. O choque da revelação havia feito com que ela parasse de chorar. – O senhor?... – Ela olhou para Snape que ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

- Sim. – Disse Snape com uma voz de gelar o coração. – O que Potter disse é verdade. Agora, se me dão licença... - Disse ele controlando a expressão de dor e levantando o rosto manchado com o sangue que escorria do supercílio estourado. – Eu vou para meus aposentos. – Completou ele com frieza, e saiu da sala.

Snape saiu da sala andando, no meio do corredor estava apertando cada vez mais o passo. Depois de um tempo já estava quase correndo entre os alunos que, perplexos com o rosto machucado de Snape, passavam pelos corredores em direção ao refeitório virando o rosto para acompanhá-lo com o olhar e cochichavam o acontecimento.

Entrou em seus aposentos. Parou de frente a lareira arfando. Sentiu o estomago dando um nó. Sentiu que iria vomitar. Levantou a cabeça e socou o console da lareira com toda a força. A dor lacerante que sentiu fez o estomago afundar e acalmar. A mão inchou instantaneamente. Os olhos estavam ardendo. Lembrar do que havia causado à Lílian era morrer um pouco à cada dia. Socou uma, duas, três vezes, tingindo de vermelho a parede tosca da lareira. A mão estava vermelha e mole, como se nem um osso dela estivesse inteiro.

"Hermione" – Pensou ele no rosto manchado de lagrimas da moça. Não era capaz de fazer ninguém feliz? Tudo ele amava sempre sofria. Era um veneno? Como uma poção letal? Deveria passar o resto da vida pagando por sua ignorância do passado? Estava condenado a ser erva daninha? Urtiga, em que todos que o tocam sentem dor e sofrimento? Ele não podia ter um amor? Não podia ter um AMIGO?! "Dumbledore" – Pensou mortificado.

Puxou vários volumes de uma prateleira e jogou no chão. Vasos e objetos decorativos foram estilhaçados. Um soco com a mão esquerda na porta garantiu que ele não teria mais como utilizar a varinha para se curar. Outro soco garantiu que sentiria mais dor ainda. Um dedo permanecera levantado, e quando socou a porta pela segunda vez, ele dobrou-se para traz violentamente. A dor física era melhor do que a dor que sentia no peito. Era melhor do que do que a agonia em seu cérebro. Ela camuflava a dor na alma.

"Hermione" – Pensou - E o rosto maravilhado da moça olhando para suas estantes de livros em sua casa simples e pobre apareceu em sua mente. Como fora capaz de dizer aquelas coisas para a moça? Sentiu o coração dissolvendo. Era mesmo um ser repulsivo. Uma mulher franca, simples, inteligente, amorosa. Como fora capaz? De onde saiam tantas palavras letais? De onde ele tirava argumentos para ofende-la? Ela era perfeita. Perfeita de mais para ele.

Sentou-se resignado no sofá. As mãos iram se curar, no entanto, o que sentia no peito voltaria sempre para assombra-lo, mas ele resistiria. Ele tinha que pagar pelas 'mérdas' que havia feito. Deitou-se no sofá. Não chorava. Nunca chorava. Seu velho forte e intocável pai trouxa o esmagaria como uma barata se estivesse vivo para vê-lo agora, fraco, vencido... Humano.

E com esse pensamento Snape colocou as mãos moles e quebradas no rosto ferido, e ficou saboreando o gosto amargo da solidão misturado ao sangue das mãos que escorriam para os lábios.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh Yeah!

Podem acreditar! Finalmente a fic tah em pé de igualdade com a Floreios e borrões!

Simmmmmmmmmmm!

Galera, a Floreios tah com uma campanha para compra de camisetas. Eu já pedi a minha... Aquele site não é tão rico como este, mas é brasileiro e aconchegante.

Todos que amam fic deveriam ajudar... Eu tou aqui, sem ganhar nada por isso, pedindo pelo site.

Lá é como minha casa: pobre, mas aconchegante!

Ahhhhhhhh

E povo do ffnet: COMENTEM!

Eu estou escrevendo o cap 21, mas não tou nem perto do fim, então gostaria que vcs me estimulassem...

(autora chorando)

Bjokas pra todos!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capítulo20. 'A professora'

Hermione estava apoiada na mesa onde à pouco Snape se apoiara. Estava estática. Não chorava, mas sua infelicidade atingira os níveis de quando Dumbledore morreu e a segunda guerra iniciou.

Harry estava enterrado atrás de uma carteira, e Ron permanecia em pé, encostado na parede com a cabeça baixa.

O silêncio era aterrador. Até que Ron levantou a cabeça. Falseou a voz. Pigarreou, e por fim tomou coragem para dizer o que pensava.

- Sabe, eu nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas, estou com pena do Snape. Isso que você falou explica muita coisa Harry. – Disse o Ruivo com cautela.

Hermione olhou para Ron. Ele tinha um olhar 'avoado'. Subitamente ela sentiu vontade de rir. Afinal Luna estava exercendo uma forte influência sobre Ron. – pesou ela. E realmente achou que Ron estava certo. A paixão adolescente de Snape pela mãe de Harry explicava muita coisa. Como o porquê ele odiava Harry e ao mesmo tempo tentava de todas as formas protege-lo. Harry era um pedacinho de Lílian. Mas também era um pedacinho de Thiago, o homem que havia ganhado o amor da mulher a qual ele era apaixonado. Então ela lembrou-se do conselho que o quadro de Dumbledore havia lhe dado mais cedo. Agora o conselho fazia mais sentido do que nunca. Ela deveria "ensinar Severo a amar e confiar novamente. Mesmo que para isso, ela tivesse que força-lo".

- Mione – Chamou Harry. Ele viu a moça voltar o rosto para ele como se despertasse, então disse: - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você volta com agente. Não quero você perto de Snape. A partir de hoje eu vou dar mais atenção à você. E eu tenho um amigo no departamento de aurores, que é muito inteligente, engraçado... Vou conversar com ele e marcar para agente sair. O que você acha? Eu, você, Ron, Gina, Luna, e meu amigo?

Mione riu. Harry tentando arranjar um partido para a amiga solteirona era realmente divertido. Mas sua cabeça estava vagando pelas masmorras, e não no departamento de ministérios.

- Harry... Eu... – Mione olhava para Harry como se pedisse desculpas.

De repente Ron arregalou os olhos para Mione. Olhou para porta por onde Snape havia acabado de sair. Olhou para Harry confuso.

- Perai? Não, não, não, não. O-oque? Hahahaha... Não. Vocês tão de brincadeira. Não, não é isso que eu to pensando. – Disse o Ruivo perplexo.

Mione olhou-o. E em seu olhar, como muitas vezes já acontecera, ela esclareceu toda sua alma para o amigo.

- Mione... – Disse Ron com pesar. Constatar que a amiga estava apaixonada pelo homem que ele mais odiou durante toda a vida era um como um golpe na boca do estomago. Subitamente o rosto do Ruivo adquiriu um tom pálido esverdeado, e uma cara de repulsa estampou-se instantaneamente.

- Mione, isso passa. – disse Harry - Tem que passar. – completou com um tom contido de desespero na voz.

Mione já esperava essa reação dos amigos. E com isso ela sentiu que não havia mais barreiras. Não tinha mais para quem esconder que ela gostava do malvado mestre de poções. Não existia a vergonha que ela pensou que sentiria quando contasse aos amigos. No momento só havia uma dor, e uma vontade de sair correndo para as profundezas do castelo de Hogwarts.

- Ninguém tem que gostar dele por minha causa. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Portanto eu não tenho como explicar nada... Se há alguns meses atrás alguém me dissesse o que eu estaria sentindo e vivendo hoje, eu certamente iria chama-lo de louco... Mas agora eu me sinto perdida. E a única coisa que eu sei, é que agora eu tenho que ir... – Disse Mione angustiada.

Ela saiu deixando seus melhores amigos para traz. Perturbados e perplexos com a tão 'terrível' noticia de que sua amiga, a meiga e inteligente Hermione, havia se perdido nas cavernas obscuras do morcegão de Hogwarts.

Mione fechou a porta em suas costas. Admitir seus sentimentos para os amigos havia deixado-a mais leve. De certa forma, ela agora estava feliz. Já não sentia mais a tristeza pelas palavras que Snape havia desferido contra ela. A única dor, era a dor que ela sentia com ele. Mione era uma mulher sensível, e muitas vezes a tristeza das pessoas que amava era muito mais relevante para ela do que as próprias dores.

Olhou o corredor. Crianças atrasadas ainda passavam para ir ao salão principal almoçar. Um grupo de sonserinos do segundo ano cumprimentou-a com admiração. As coisas haviam mudado depois da guerra. Ela abriu um sorriso para o grupo, e sem mais desatou uma corrida para as profundezas de Hogwarts. Os meninos ainda observaram-na correndo em direção as masmorras com carinhas de surpresa.

À cada escada vencida seu coração acelerava mais. Ela descia sempre pulando os três últimos degraus. Sentia-se criança. Chegou ao corredor dos aposentos do professor. Lembrou do dia em que Dumbledore morreu, e como ele olhara-a desesperado ao saber que havia comensais no castelo...

A porta... – Ela avistou feliz.

Não pensou...

Correu mais...

A maçaneta...

Estava ofegante...

Tocou e girou sem pensar...

Nem cogitou barreiras mágicas...

Mas não precisaria... A porta sequer estava trancada à chave...

Sem ser convidada? Ela não precisava mais de convite...

O mestre à mataria?

Ela riu... Certamente ele pensaria nisso – pensou.

Entrou atrevida...

- Ahhh! – Captou rapidamente as mãos ensangüentadas e os dedos em posições estranhas do homem deitado no sofá, antes mesmo que ele, assustado, sentasse e as recolhesse atrás do corpo rapidamente.

- P-professor... O que aconteceu? – Disse ela olhando ao redor e avistando logo a mancha de sangue na parede da lareira. Sentiu o coração apertando. Um nó na garganta, e seu rosto se contraiu para evitar o choro.

- Você é muito educada. – Disse Snape com sarcasmo. – Seus pais nunca lhe ensinaram à não entrar sem ser convidada? – Completou o bruxo amargamente. Não estava em seus planos deixar-se ver daquele jeito.

- E-eu vim aqui para... – Mione tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida.

- Saia daqui sim? – Disse o mestre levantando-se agora escondendo as mãos em baixo da capa negra.

- Não.

- O-o que? – Gaguejou ele perplexo.

Mione aproximou-se e tomando cuidado para não segurar no lugar onde Harry havia batido, ela tomou o rosto do professor nas mãos, passou um dedo sob os lábios do bruxo para limpar o sangue que o manchava. Ele era muito mais alto que ela. Ela estava com um sapatinho de salto e na ponta dos pés, mas mesmo assim não conseguia alcançar os lábios do professor. Puxou-o delicadamente, e encostou os lábios nos dele.

Ela fechara os olhos. Mas Snape permanecia com os olhos abertos e estarrecidos. Ele sentiu a língua da mulher passando por seus lábios, como se pedisse para que ele entreabrisse-os para ela entrar.

Ele aceitou. Sentiu Hermione vasculhar-lhe a boca, tocar-lhe a língua. Ele permanecia parado, sem reação e sem corresponder o beijo. Ela estaria com pena? Depois de tudo que ele disse à ela, ela estaria com pena?

Sentia o sabor inebriante, quente da mulher. Sim, ela estava com pena. – Snape pensou. Mas o que isso implicava? Para que ela o havia procurado?

Ele levantou e afastou o rosto de forma a desprender-se do beijo da mulher. Olhou-a. Ela estava com o rosto banhado em lagrimas, mas ainda sim os olhos lhe sorriam. Era linda. Mérlin ela estava com o rosto mais lindo do mundo. As lagrimas rolando contrastavam com os olhos e com a boca que sorria. Mas que complicado. – pensou - Onde já se viu alguém rindo e chorando. – Pensou ele.

Mione enfiou as mãos para dentro da capa do professor e puxou delicadamente os braços do bruxo para fora. As mãos vermelhas se descortinaram. Mione sentiu um salto no coração ao ver os dedos dobrados em posições exóticas. Pegou as mão do mestre delicadamente em suas próprias mãos. Olhou para cima. Ele a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Não tinha dor em suas feições. Só vazio.

- Acho melhor a senhorita ir embora – disse ele calmamente mas com um olhar grave.

Hermione apenas suspirou e pegou sua varinha que estava escondida em um bolso interno do casaquinho. Ela havia se aprimorado muito em feitiços mudos. Apontou para as mãos do mestre, e num piscar de olhos, ambas estavam inteiras novamente.

- Teste. – Ela disse.

Ele abriu e fechou os dedos.

- Esta bom. - Disse calmo. Não sabia por que Hermione era tão complacente. Ele a havia ofendido, e como resposta ela o procurava cheia de carinho? Ele não sentia-se merecido de tanto cuidado. Ela não merecia um homem como ele. Ele teria que expurga-la. Ela merecia ser feliz.

- Obrigado. Agora saia. – Disse ele amargamente.

Ela fingiu que não ouviu. Apontou a varinha para as mãos do Professor novamente, e o sangue foi sugado pela ponta de sua varinha com outro feitiço mudo.

- Pronto? – Perguntou ele com uma voz entediada.

- Não – Ela respondeu serenamente, e apontou a varinha para o rosto do bruxo irritante.

Outro feitiço, e o supercílio do homem rabugento estava intacto. Mais outro para tirar a marca roxa e desinchar. E finalmente um ultimo feitiço para retirar o sangue seco que estava pregado ao rosto.

- O que você quer? – Disse o bruxo com sarcasmo. – Eu não posso dar pontos para grifinória para você.

- Eu só quero uma coisa de você no momento: Cale a boca sim? – Disse Mione com um sorriso. Estava aprendendo a levar os desaforos do professor. Na verdade eles agora pareciam engraçados.

Ela deixou-o e caminhou pela ante-sala dos aposentos particulares de Snape. Parou de frente ao console da lareira. Limpou o sangue da parede com um feitiço. Mais uma volta e os objetos foram concertados e postos nos lugares que ela mais achou conveniente. Andou para a estante de livros, e apanhou os livros do chão com as mãos mesmo, e colocou-os no lugar.

- Ah... Com licença. Quando foi que eu disse que você poderia se sentir em casa? – Perguntou Snape com uma voz gélida.

- Creio que o senhor nunca disse nada parecido. – Disse Mione com simplicidade.

- Então porque a senhorita ainda está aqui? – Perguntou ele como se expulsasse-a.

- Porque eu quero. Porque eu posso. Porque eu estou pouco ligando para o que você diz. Porque você é um Sonserino idiota, arrogante e ardiloso e eu não. – falou ela como se esclarecesse algo complicado para uma criança.

Snape suspirou. Finalmente a retaliação. Mas o que a moça havia dito não era nada, ela só provara que ela era uma Grifinória teimosa, corajosa e abdicadora. Viu que não conseguiria se livrar da bruxa. Na verdade, estava feliz por não conseguir... Lembrou-se das palavras maldosas que havia dito a pouco para a moça... Titubeou, então disse:

- Hermione... Desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo. – Snape observou com atenção a moça que agora estava se acomodando no sofá como se estivesse na própria casa.

Hermione sentiu dois saltos em seu coração. Um por ouvir seu nome saindo da boca do professor, e outro pelo pedido de desculpas inesperado. Mas ela dissimulou uma voz entediada e disse:

- Ah... Tudo bem. Eu sei que você estava com ciúme mesmo. Mas espero que isso não se repita.

Snape estranhou a calma da mulher. Ela simplesmente agiu como se fosse comum ouvi-lo desculpando-se. E não estava cobrando nada? Não estava zangada? E como ela sabia que ele só dissera aqueles impropérios por ciúmes dela com Rony Weasley?

- Você é muito modesta – Disse o buxo com sarcasmo.

- Sebe, acho que não concordo com você... Severo – Disse ela testando o primeiro nome do professor na língua. – Na verdade eu não sou modesta, e não me preocupo nem um pouco com isso. Eu sei que sou boa em muitas coisas, e o lado bom disso, é que eu também sei admitir quando não tenho habilidade para outras coisas.

- Hora, hora, hora. Será mesmo que a senhorita sabe-tudo não uma expert em tudo? – Disse Snape irônico.

- Na verdade não - disse a moça com um meio sorriso. – Eu não tenho habilidade nenhuma em física quântica, nem em História trouxa, e sou péssima na ciência exata de compreender meu ex-professor de poções. – Ela falou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sinto muito, mas esta ultima não é uma ciência. Muito menos exata. Por incrível que pareça, o mestre de poções é humano. Eu sei que é difícil não me imaginar dormindo pendurado pelos pés em um ponto obscuro do castelo, mas esta é a verdade: Eu sou um homem. – Disse Snape irônico, e abriu os braços de forma à levantar a capa. Esse movimento deu ao homem uma indiscutível simulação de asas negras.

Hermione não conseguiu conter uma pequena gargalhada. Obviamente ele não havia notado que seus últimos movimentos o deixara mais parecido ainda com um morcego gigante. E ao ouvir a referência de Snape ao modo de descanso dos morcegos, ela instantaneamente imaginou o homem pendurado de ponta cabeça com a capa e as vestes caídas de forma à deixar o mestre parecendo um guarda-chuvas ao avesso. Com essa imagem mental ela levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou do bruxo carrancudo mais uma vez, porém com um grande sorriso desconcertante.

Snape, que esboçava uma cara de quem chupou limão até o momento, amoleceu todas as feições com a aproximação da bruxinha.

Hermione colocou as mãos para dentro da capa de Snape entre os braços e corpo. Tocou-lhe nos lados do corpo observando o rosto do mestre que permanecia impassível. Ela correu as mãos para as costas do homem. Encostou o rosto no tórax do bruxo e aspirou profundamente.

Quando abandonou o contato visual com o rosto do bruxo para poder cheirar-lhe o corpo, ela perdeu a titubeada de Snape. Ele fechara os olhos ao sentir as pequenas mãos correndo por suas costas, e contraiu os lábios de forma a suprimir um pequeno gemido quando ela esfregou o nariz em seu peito.

A mulher era provocante de mais. Decidiu que render-se seria mais fácil. Delicadamente ele envolveu-a com os braços, de forma à corresponder o abraço da bruxa. Com satisfação ele sentiu o corpo de Mione tremer ao sentir seu toque.

- Eu não quero mentir pro meu coração Severo. – Disse ela baixinho. – Isso dói de mais. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo. Mas não me importo mais em mergulhar. Talvez eu bata com a cabeça no fundo, mas não posso mais suportar. E eu não sei por que, mais sinto que ainda me machucarei muito. Mas não posso deixar de ama-lo. – Completou ela levando as mãos para o rosto do bruxo e puxando-o para um beijo.

Severo apenas correspondeu ao beijo. Estava perplexo e ao mesmo tempo feliz em ouvir que a bruxinha o amava. Sentiu vontade de dizer o mesmo, mas seu coração bloqueou-lhe a garganta. A única vez que ele se entregara a alguém daquela forma ele saíra perdendo. Em seu passado ele descobriu que pior que amar era admitir que amava. Pois quando admitia, ficava exposto, e se não se é correspondido, essa entrega se torna humilhante e lacerante.

Mione afastou um pouco os lábios. Olhou para o rosto do homem, os olhares se encontraram cúmplices. Ela sentia que caia em um precipício. Sim, Severo Snape possuía olhos de precipício. Olhou-o como se pedisse para que ele também dissesse que à amava. Mas era em vão. Ele não diria nada. E ela soube que estava perdida. Caindo em uma queda sem fim naqueles dois olhos que mais pareciam buracos negros. Se entregara. Não tinha mais volta. Beijou-o.

Ele sabia o que a moça queria ouvir, mas não disse. Estavam muito próximos. Apenas se entregou. A boca da mulher era deliciosa. Ele permitiu-se. Estava perdido. A língua da bruxinha invadia-lhe a boca sem pudor ou receio. Sentia o corpo da mulher enviar-lhe ondas de calor. O que seria aquilo?

Ela ofegava, já podia sentir o corpo do bruxo reagir ao contato. Ela o desejava. Desejava-o mais do que nunca. Os últimos meses haviam sido preliminares intermináveis. Finalmente os dois estavam de acordo. Ela sentiu seu corpo aquecer, suas pernas amoleceram, e ela podia sentir a umidade que seu corpo expelia extasiado em saber que finalmente seria saciado. Ela separou o beijo novamente. Snape pode ver o rosto corado da bruxinha. Estava linda.

- Você me quer? Você me deseja? – Perguntou Hermione sôfrega. Precisava ouvir ao menos que era desejada, afinal o bruxo havia resistido à ela de todas as formas nos últimos tempos.

Severo manteve-se calado, estava com a testa franzida em uma expressão grave, e como resposta a pergunta dela, ele puxou-a mais contra seu corpo, comprimindo-a contra sua evidente ereção.

Hermione entendeu. Amoleceu sob suas mãos. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu que estava se perdendo. Os olhos dela, castanhos claros, que eram caramelados como areia do deserto, estavam fixos nos dele. Ele sentiu-se vagando pela alma dela, mas tudo era incerto. Severo sentiu que estava se perdendo para sempre naquele olhar. Olhar que ele só poderia comparar à uma castanha tempestade de areia. Não poderia mais prever como seria seu futuro. Aquela tempestade não o permitia ver um palmo na frente do nariz. Se antes de tê-la ele sabia que passaria o resto de seus dias lecionando em sua masmorra, e corrigindo pergaminhos... Mas agora ele não podia mais saber nada.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer ainda. Beijou-a novamente. E com um salto no ventre ele sentiu as pequenas mãos percorrendo-lhe o peito e detendo-se no laço de sua capa. Ela puxou uma ponta do cordão desatando o laço. Ele sentiu a capa escorregando por suas costas. Abraçou-a mais, passou uma mão por baixo da 'estranha' vestimenta trouxa de Hermione e encontrou as costas pequena e magra, a pele dela reagiu com um arrepio.

Os lábios não se descolavam por um segundo. Snape sentia Mione respirando dentro de sua boa. Ela puxava o ar, fazendo com que ele puxasse o ar do ambiente pelo nariz para prover a respiraçãospiraç que ele puxasse o ar do ambiente pelo nariz para prover a rzernha. Estava linda.m saber que finalmente seria saciado. à ela. Estavam inebriados. Ele sentia algo engraçado com aquilo: Era como se realmente fossem um só.

Mãozinhas procuraram o primeiro botão do colarinho de seu sobre-tudo. Fileiras de botões foram desatados por dedinhos hábeis. E rapidamente ele estava sem a peça pesada de inverno. Outra peça foi retirada, e outra, e outra, até que ela alcançou a camisa. Agora ele estava apenas com as calças e a camisa de gola alta. Estava atordoado, e de repente sentiu medo. E se no final das contas ele não soubesse o que fazer? Afinal, ele nunca havia praticado com uma mulher.

Hermione desligou-se do beijo para observa-lo daquela forma.

- Severo, você deveria usar menos roupas. – disse ela divertida.

Ele achou a observação engraçada, mas não conseguiu rir. Tinha uma clara feição de preocupação, que para seu desespero, logo foi questionada:

- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Mione receosa.

- Nada. – Disse ele simplesmente.

O clima havia quebrado. Ele sentiu-se um parvo.

- Mentira. Me diga. Você não me quer? Eu sei que você não me ama. Mas eu não me importo, se houver pelo menos desejo de sua parte... Eu o quero. E não me importo em não ser amada. Não por enquanto... Eu tenho esperanças de fazer você me amar. – Disse ela magoada.

Ele observou-a. Como ela era tola. Como podia não ver que ele a amava desesperadamente?

- Não diga isso. E não fique assim – Disse ele levantando o queixo da moça para faze-la olhar para ele. – E-eu só...

Mione não estava entendendo. Ele deixou-a em pé e sentou-se no sofá.

- É só que... – Ele não conseguia admitir.

- O que? – Perguntou Mione indo sentar-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Eu não... – Vacilava, mas sentia que deveria contar.

- O que? Você não o que? – Mione agora estava mais curiosa do que nunca.

- Eu tive uma vida conturbada... Quando eu estudei em Hogwarts, eu não era bem o exemplo de garoto popular... Na verdade eu não chegava nem perto – disse ele amargamente.

Hermione não estava entendendo onde aquela conversa iria chegar, mas parecia séria. Ela ainda sentia o sangue fervendo devido à aproximação anterior, mas sentiu que deveria escutar o que o bruxo tinha a dizer.

- Eu fui um tolo. Estava desiludido. A escola não foi exatamente uma experiência agradável... Como sabe, me alistei para as linhas do lado negro. Ao lado do Lorde das trevas eu era um capacho útil. Meu tempo era preenchido fazendo maldades e conspirações asquerosas. Tarde de mais eu percebi que havia sido um erro. Eu errei. Nunca matei. Mais fui responsável indireto de muitas mortes. Responsável pela perseguição doentia aos pais de Potter. À Lílian... – Disse ele com uma voz terrificante.

- Tranquei-me neste castelo cheio de crianças, e passei a agir como agente duplo do lado da 'Ordem' para lutar com todas as forças contra o lado negro. Minha vida não era mais importante. Eu não queria ser feliz. Eu só queria me redimir. Eu deveria lutar. Era a única forma de tentar diminuir o peso da culpa que esmagava meu coração. Com o final da segunda guerra eu voltei para o castelo, e mais do que nunca me ocupei com a tarefa de professor. – disse ele – Eu não me preocupei com mais nada fora das paredes do palácio. Há muito já havia desistido de ser feliz... – Disse ele com pesar.

- Até alguns meses atrás, eu não tinha necessidade alguma em estar com alguém. Minha cabeça não abria espaço para nada além de minhas aulas. Até que naquele fatídico almoço na casa do ministro, quando você pensou que eu estava tocando-lhe as pernas por baixo da mesa. – ele concluiu com um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Severo Snape nunca havia tido oportunidade de estar verdadeiramente com uma mulher antes dela? Era isso que ele estava dizendo em meio a todo aquele rodeio? Ela queria a confirmação, pois era surreal um homem como ele nunca ter tido uma mulher.

- Você nunca... – Ela não terminou a frase propositalmente. Para deixar a pergunta no ar.

E como resposta afirmativa ela teve a visão do homem desviando o olhar e encostando-se no sofá com a cabeça para traz. Ela observou-o sentado de pernas abertas desleixado e com as mão juntas no colo. Viu ele engolindo em seco várias vezes com o pomo de adão subindo e descendo varias vezes seguidas.

- Severo você é... – Ela não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Ele não a encarava. Permanecia com a cabeça encostada para traz observando obstinadamente o teto.

- Então dessa vez eu serei a professora. – Disse ela amena e divertida, como se o confortasse.

Ficou de joelhos no sofá e montou no colo do bruxo sentado, fazendo com que este abaixasse a cabeça rapidamente devido à surpresa para encara-la.

Hermione olhou-o lasciva. Estava novamente consumida por um calor que emanava de seu ventre. Levou uma mão à cabeça, agarrou o pauzinho que prendia o cabelo em um coque comportado e puxou-o chacoalhando e libertando os cabelos encaracolados.

Snape ofegou ao ver os cabelos soltos da moça caindo-lhe abaixo do busto. Instantaneamente ele sentiu um forte cheiro de baunilha invadindo-lhe as narinas. Ele pegou delicadamente uma mecha que estava sobre o busto da moça e cheirou demoradamente. Quando levantou os olhos para encarar Mione, ela pode ver os olhos do ex-professor brilharem como labaredas negras. Ele agarrou-lhe as costas e puxou-a alcançando com a boca o pescoço gracioso, cheirando e mordiscando.

Sob efeito do toque Hermione sentiu o quadril amolecer, e uma umidade incessante constrangeu-a.

- Severo, como sua professora eu gostaria de fazer com você uma avaliação contínua. Diga-me, o que sente? – Disse ela desatando os botões da camisa branca de Snape com um olhar de luxuria.

- Suas mãos. – Ele disse e sorriu desentendido.

- Muito engraçado. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso e com os olhos pregados no peito do homem. – Eu quero dizer: O que sente em sua mente e seu coração.

- Por que tantas perguntas?

- Eu preciso te conhecer. – disse ela simplesmente agora com a cabeça abaixada para o colo do homem e desatando o único botão da calça negra.

- Tanta coisa se passa na minha mente e em meu coração... Mas se quer saber, eu sinto desejo por você. E eu... gosto de seu jeito, e sua companhia. Sinto que você é uma pessoa que não me aborreceria em uma conversa. – disse Severo observando embasbacado a moça abrindo sua calça.

Não era o que ela gostaria de ouvir, no entanto, era um grande avanço. Agora poderia seguir... Sua curiosidade à respeito do homem era desmistificadora. Ela desconectava a imagem de professor aos poucos, assim como ele há muito tempo já havia desconectado a imagem dela à de uma aluna. Mas para ele era fácil, pois ela havia mudado muito. Enquanto ele continuava do mesmo jeito: Vestindo preto e lecionando.

- Por que você tem tantas cicatrizes no peito e nas costas? – Perguntou ela agora o livrando da camisa e passando os dedos sobre as linhas de cicatrizes rosadas.

- Por causa de um feitiço que eu mesmo inventei em minha juventude, e que acabou sendo usado contra mim muitas vezes durante a segunda guerra.

- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. – Disse Mione num sorriso triste. Era um chavão trouxa que agora ela entendia ao pé da letra. – Por acaso é aquele feitiço que uma vez Harry usou contra Draco?

- Sim. Mas me desculpe, eu não me sinto à vontade em falar nisso. – Disse Snape com amargura.

Atordoado ele percebeu as mãos da moça que agora libertava sua ereção. Ele se viu quase nu (ainda estava com as calças nas pernas), enquanto Hermione estava toda vestida.

- Acho que não estamos em par de igualdades – Ele disse sentindo seu corpo pulsar de excitação.

- Sim... Mas isso é facilmente resolvido – Disse ela tirando o casaco e a própria camisa e jogando-os no chão.

Snape levantou o corpo com as costas encostadas no sofá para terminar de retirar a própria calça. Hermione precisou segurar-se no ombro do bruxo para não cair. Sentiu uma onda de calor e prazer perpassar o vente e os seios, fazendo que estes se intumescem. O homem era forte, muito forte. Ele fez aquele movimento como se ela não fosse nem uma pluma sobre o corpo dele.

Agora estava sobre o homem nu, sentado no sofá. Ela ainda estava vestida com sutiã, meia-fina, calcinha e saia levantada acima do meio da coxa devido à posição em que se encontrava sobre o colo do bruxo. Era estranho o contraste da pele nua com seu corpo coberto parcialmente pelas peças restantes.

Ela beijou-o. Ele deixou-se beijar.

Severo passou as mãos vacilantes pelo abdome e seguiu-as para as costas da mulher. Tocou o fecho do sutiã olhando para o rosto de Mione. Ela respondeu o questionamento mudo que ele lhe fez com os olhos, com um sorriso aprovador. Ele tentou abrir o fecho.

"diabos, como se abre essa porcaria?" – Pensou com o rosto contorcido em uma careta de dificuldade.

Hermione riu. Era no mínimo engraçado ver o homem digladiando com o fecho da peça. Ela então levou as mãos às costas, guiou os dedos tão inexperientes com a tarefa, e o fez abrir. Ele percebeu o feito e lhe sorriu enquanto puxava as alças dos ombros da bruxinha.

Observou o trabalho. Os seios estavam livres. A respiração tornou-se arquejante. Severo soltava o ar fervendo dos pulmões diretamente em seus mamilos. Ela afogueou-se. Ele não agia, então ela agarrou-lhe a nuca e puxou-o a contra o busto, e sentiu extasiada Snape tomando-lhe um dos seios entre os lábios.

Ele sentiu-se maravilhado com o formato e o sabor da pele em sua boca, excitou-se com a textura dos pequenos círculos de pele rosada. Sem aviso, segurou-a pela cintura e escorregou com ela para o tapete felpudo. Estava entre as pernas da bruxinha. Ela tinha a saia levantada e franzida na cintura. Ele levantou o dorso e ficou de joelhos. Observou o rosto rosado emoldurado por um circulo de cabelos espalhados pelo tapete. Mexeu no fecho da saia, abriu-a, levantou as pernas da bruxinha, juntou-as no ar e puxou a peça. Agora via a calcinha de algodão branca e o final da meia cor de pele acima do meio da coxa.

Mione levantou a cintura e retirou parcialmente a calcinha branca, recebendo ajuda no final da tarefa.

Naquele momento não necessitavam mais de palavras. Severo retirou-lhe as meias que eram as ultimas peças que faltavam, soltou as pernas da bruxinha, e completamente extasiado ele mergulhou em um beijo quente. A volúpia o consumia. Ela segurou-o e o posicionou. Sem mais ele aprofundou-se no corpo quente.

- Liso, muito quente, macio, e molhado – Disse o bruxo arquejante. Mal conseguia respirar.

- O que? – Ela perguntou com uma voz rouca. Estava extasiada. Completa.

- É o que eu sinto. – Disse ele ofegante. Estava parado, completamente envolvido pela sensação de estar dentro da mulher.

Hermione riu luxuriosa e disse baixinho:

- Quer saber se esta cumprindo corretamente as etapas? Como uma de suas poções que você põe no quadro, que devem se cumprir corretamente os processos?

- Eu gosto de saber se estou fazendo certo.

- Hummm – Gemeu a bruxa. - Na verdade deve haver mais movimento.

Ela levantou e abaixou a cintura dando pequenos gemidinhos, e arrancando um leve grunhido do bruxo sobre ela.

- Acho que entendi. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso e safado. Movimentando-se ritmicamente sob o corpo da mulher que gemia e resfolegava à cada nova investida.


	21. Chapter 21

Oi gente...

'

Estou feliz em finalmente ter terminado esse cap. Foi um desafio para mim, pq como eu disse, Nc p/ mim é coisa de final feliz. Mas eu, assim como todo mundo, já estava cansada desse "chove não molha do SS e da HG.

Bom, estou longe do final dessa história. Tenham consciência que ainda tem pelo menos uns 15 caps pela frente para eu escrever. E agora a história da doença vai engrenar e surpreender vcs... (Mah fazendo cara de desentendida e mudando de assunto p/ não entregar o jogo)

Acho que vcs perceberam (pelo menos as meninas da floreios que tão acostumadas com 1, as vezes 2 caps por semana) que estou desanimada. Não tenho recebido reviews aqui no ffnet (o único lugar além da floreios que posto). E a floreios está à tempos fora do ar. Então esse cap demorou mais do que todos os anteriores.

Peço desculpas às meninas que me mandaram recadinhos tão carinhosos aqui no ffnet, e para vcs prometo que tentarei escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível.

Ahhhh...

E esse cap é dedicado à amiguinha safa Julinha (Juh parabéns pelo posto de moderadora na maior comu de Alan Rickiman do Orkut!!! \o/) Eu sei que vc tava querendo uma nc mais completa... auhauhauhauha... e tah ai! (olhar safo) hehehehe

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Capítulo21 Como bolha de sabão.

Maravilhado e cansado. Era como Severo Snape se sentia. Estava ele deitado sobre o corpo da mulher no chão de seus aposentos. Ela tinha os olhos quentes e vivos. Mas ele não se sentia mais do que uma das lesmas artroses da horta de abóboras de Hagrid.

Passou as mãos por baixo da cabeça da moça para dar-lhe conforto e abaixou a cabeça com o queixo encaixado sobre o ombro nu da bruxa, de forma que seu nariz enterrou-se nos cabelos desta. Ele já sentira muitas vezes a sensação de sonolência após o prazer. Porém, nunca daquela forma. A típica sensação que a maioria dos homens sente, estava desta vez multiplicada por cem. Talvez fosse culpa do exercício físico associado ao prazer acompanhado. – pensou Severo.

A experiência totalmente nova havia sido intensa. Havia sido luxuriosa. Mas havia sido também carinhosa. Havia sido também cuidadosa. Ambos sentiam-se diferentes. Algo além das expectativas de ambos havia acontecido.

Snape sempre soubera que neste caso, e apenas neste caso: antes acompanhado do que sozinho. Mas a experiência havia excedido tudo que ele imaginara... Ele não tinha nenhuma vivencia, mas algo chacoalhara-o, e irracionalmente ele soube que se passasse o resto da vida com a bruxa, fazendo sexo com ela todos os dias, todas as vezes seriam maravilhosas como aquela. Além disso, seja lá o porquê, Severo sabia que só sentiria esse "excesso excedido" com Hermione.

Hermione por sua vez não sentia a sensação de abandono e insegurança que ela e a maioria das mulheres sentem após a relação. Estava completa e confortada. Algo havia acontecido. Algo diferente. Mas ela não sabia o que era.

Hermione havia brincado com Severo de que ela seria sua professora. Obviamente ela o havia guiado no inicio, mas depois, algo sublime tomou conta de sua alma. Ela percebeu que ela nunca havia feito daquele jeito. Era outra coisa que estava vivendo com Severo. Algo que ela nunca havia provado antes.

Ainda era cedo de mais para que ambos soubessem que, mais que o prazer do sexo, eles haviam provado também o prazer associado ao amor. Fizeram amor. Ensinaram um ao outro o prazer mais sublime.

- Huumm... Punhf – Hermione deu uma bufadinha desconfortável. Não era nada fácil para uma mulher de um metro e sessenta respirar em baixo de um homem de um metro e oitenta e cinco. Principalmente quando este estava quase dormindo, e portanto soltara todo o peso do corpo sobre ela.

- Severo... Estou sem ar... – Disse ela já sem voz.

Relutante, Severo Snape saiu de cima da mulher rolando para o lado.

Hermione juntou dolorosamente os joelhos que à poucos segundos atrás estavam separados pela posição do homem sobre si.

- Estou com fome. – Disse ela com um sorriso amável e debruçando-se sobre o tórax do bruxão.

- Estou com sono. – Disse ele com um sorriso mordaz. - Você não está com saudades da minha cama? Da primeira e única vez que você deitou-se nela, você estava com um buraco nessa cabeça dura. – disse ele tocando a testa de Hermione com o indicador. - Não quer tentar tirar a má impressão?

Hermione sorriu para o bruxo preguiçoso. Realmente a primeira vez que estivera no quarto de Snape, ela não havia tido tempo e nem clima para desfrutar.

- Talvez uma outra vez... Agora temos que comparecer ao almoço. Esqueceu-se que à pouco estávamos em uma palestra ministrada por mim, e que você amavelmente estava assistindo no intuito de disciplinar teus alunos? – Perguntou a bruxinha.

- Não... Mas gostaria de esquecer – Disse o bruxo amargamente.

Hermione olhou para dentro dos alhos negros. A sensação de estar caindo era mais intensa naquela posição, debruçada sobre ele.

- Vamos. – Disse ela. Algo em seu coração instintivamente remontou ao que Severo havia dito à ela à quase uma hora atrás.

Snape observou os olhos decepcionados. Sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar do que havia dito mais cedo. E perguntou-se se algum dia poderia faze-la esquecer.

- Hermione. Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil. Eu te magoei muitas vezes antes de conhece-la 'desta forma' – disse o bruxo obviamente remetendo-se a condição atual de amantes em detrimento da de Aluno-Professor. Consegui magoar você novamente agora que é adulta. E sinto lhe dizer, pois eu sei isso é provável por que essas coisas surgem involuntariamente em minha boca, irei te magoar outras vezes.

- Você poderia tentar segurar a língua – disse Mione tristemente – Afinal, não foi você que se segurou durante muito tempo na frente de Voldemort? – Disse ela sentindo abaixo de seus braços o arrepio involuntário que o homem deixou escapar ao ouvir aquele nome.

Snape sentiu vontade de dizer à moça que com ela, ele não conseguia ficar impassível, pois sentia um sentimento incontrolável que o cegava. Mas decidiu que ainda não era hora de revelar seus sentimentos. Tudo era muito recente. E apesar de ter ouvido com todas as letras que ela o amava, ele ainda não podia retribuir.

Hermione viu-se refletida nos olhos negros e vertiginosos. Soube que ele não diria nada. Levantou-se e recolheu as peças de roupa pelo chão.

Severo continuava deitado nu, delirando as ultimas sensações que o corpo dela havia proporcionado ao dele e a observava-a. Parecia triste. Ele percebeu que a face da bruxa estava rosada. Ela sabia que ele à observava. Os cabelos cacheados caiam sobre os seios de forma à tampa-los, e ela estrategicamente segurava as roupas que ia pegando na frente da cintura. Ela estaria com vergonha? – Pensou o bruxo confuso. Obviamente não entrava em sua cabeça que depois de toda aquela entrega, depois de todos os gemido revelados, depois ter permitido à ele que explorasse as partes mais recônditas de seu corpo, agora, só agora, ela mostrasse alguma timidez e embaraço.

Ela parou à frente do homem. Ele permanecia deitado nu, sem nenhum pudor. Para um homem que nunca havia se entregado à ninguém ele estava bem saidinho – pensou ela sarcástica.

Ele observou as feições da bruxa. Ela recusava-se à olhar para o lugar do corpo dele que à poucos minutos ela sentira 'profundamente', e os cabelos caiam-lhe no rosto e seios de forma a esconder a face envergonhada. Merlin – pensou ele – ela preserva uma ternura e uma inocência cálida do frescor da juventude. Enquanto eu me porto como um velho assanhado. Ele não pode evitar dar á moça um sorriso sarcástico enquanto media-a do ponto que ela tentava esconder com as roupas até os olhos castanhos.

Hermione incomodou-se com aquele sorrisinho. Ele parecia debochar dela. Então rompendo o silencio, ela perguntou irritada:

- Onde fica o banheiro? Eu gostaria de uma ducha. Isto é, se não for incomoda-lo 'professor Snape' – Ela fez questão de frisar as duas ultimas palavras, pois com aquele comportamento, ele mais parecia o professor que à muitos anos atrás a atormentara durante aulas apavorantes de poção.

- Não me diga que não pode achar sozinha? – Disse ele com o sorriso sarcástico mais terrível ainda.

Em nenhum momento ele sentira sua própria hostilidade contra a moça. Então, surpreso, ele viu a bruxinha bufando e amarando a blusa na cintura para esconder também a parte de traz do corpo. E mais espantado ainda ele à viu entrar para seu quarto e ao fundo, uma porta que ele sabia só poder ser à do banheiro de sua suíte, bateu-se com um estrondo irritado.

Num susto ele sentou-se. "Havia dito algo de errado?" – Riu sarcasticamente para sua auto pergunta idiota. "É obvio que você fez algo de errado Severo Snape sua mula!" – desdenhou sua irritante consciência. E desesperadamente ele buscou na mente a razão para aquela atitude estranha de Hermione. Obviamente que não encontrou nada de errado. Para ele, agir daquela forma cínica e sarcástica com que a tinha tratado, era tão natural quanto respirar. Então o que deveria fazer? Pedir desculpas por algo que nem sabia o que era??? NÃO!!! De jeito nenhum! – Berrou seu ego. Ele iria lá e mostraria à bruxa burrinha quem mandava! – pensou ele levantado e caminhando para o banheiro.

"Se ela pensa que poderá ficar dando esses 'chiliques para me fazer sentir culpado, ela esta totalmente enganada!" – Pensou ele indignado já na porta do banheiro. – "Eu nunca irei me desculpar por algo que eu nem sei o que fiz. E que talvez nem tenha feito!" – Concluiu sua cabeça. E se achando muito certo, pronto à falar umas boas verdades para a bruxinha, ele abriu a porta e observou:

A cortina fina do box que circundava a banheira de pezinhos, estava fechada, dessa forma ele via apenas a silhueta cor de carne de Hermione. Ela estava sentada em uma beiradinha de lado, quase de costas para a porta. Ela tinha as duas mãos pressionadas sob o rosto, e seu corpo mostrava os espasmos de soluços contínuos de choro. Era um choro mansinho. Baixinho. Denotava mais que raiva. Denotava tristeza e desapontamento.

A imagem da bruxinha daquele jeito, frágil e sentida, causou uma sensação estranha à Severo. Era como se seu coração dissolvesse. E só uma 'culpa de não sei o que', o tomou e o fez dizer com uma voz mansa:

- Me desculpe Hermione. – falou Snape. Ele não Sabia o porquê, mas ao ver a mulher daquela forma, ele não conseguiu dizer nada além do pedido de desculpas.

Subitamente Hermione voltou o rosto para a porta, e viu o vulto de Snape. Agora ele estava envolto com algo. Ela não consegui saber ao certo por causa da cortina fosca em volta da banheira, mas só poderia ser uma toalha. Ela jogou-se assustada para dentro da banheira derramando água para fora.

Snape aproximou-se da cortina e afastou-a. A água estava com uma espuma espessa que escondia o corpo nu imerso. Ele observou os cabelos soltos da bruxa, eles estavam com as pontas molhadas grudadas nos ombros empinados.

- Eu não sei o que eu disse para te magoar, mas seja o que for, não foi intencional. Há muito tempo eu abandonei a vontade de te ferir. Agora eu só quero a sua felicidade.

Hermione meneou com a cabeça como se pedisse que ele entrasse. Snape assustou-se com a proposta. Obviamente nunca havia tomado banho acompanhado. Realmente tinha muito o que aprender.

Foi para traz da banheira, nas costas de Hermione. Ela foi um pouco para frente para que ele entrasse atrás dela.

Ele colocou o primeiro pé para dentro sentindo a água quente, colocou o outro, e quando foi abaixar para sentar escorregou e caiu com tudo dentro da água fazendo com que metade da água caísse para fora.

- AUGTH! – Reclamou ele. Sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas, onde havia batido com tudo na borda da banheira e chiou com a dor.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA - Hermione sentiu o impacto do bruxo caindo, e quando ele gemeu com a dor ela soltou uma gargalhada sonora, como à muito não soltava.

Snape ouviu a risada se regozijando. A bruxinha possuía um riso muito delicioso de se ouvir.

- Oh Merlin... Acho sempre que eu fizer algo errado, vou agir como um elfo domestico e bater em mim mesmo só para que você ria dessa maneira. – Falou ele cínico.

Hermione virou o pescoço para olhar Snape fazendo uma cara de reprovação nada convincente. E disse:

- Sabe, eu não gosto que debochem dos elfos. Eles são criaturas maravilhosas que merecem respeito. – Hermione sentiu-se feliz com o que o ex-professor falou. Afinal ele fizera uma piada apenas para agrada-la.

E sem motivo aparente ele viu o rosto da mulher ficar sério novamente.

- Olhe – disse ela.

Severo observou a moça juntando o polegar e o indicador em um circulo. Mione mergulhou a mão naquela posição na água com sabão e ao retira-la da água novamente observou uma película transparente e multicolorida de sabão. Soprou fazendo uma bela bolha multicolorida.

- Meu amor por você Severo. – disse ela olhando compenetrada para a bolha que flutuava mansamente no ar. – É lindo, singelo... Mas... – Neste momento ela tocou a bolha com o indicador fazendo com que esta estourasse – Muito frágil.

Snape sentiu um solavanco no estomago. A bruxa havia acabado de ameaçar a recente ligação que eles tinham.

- Não diga isso. – Falou ele sentindo o nó na garganta, e abraçou-a.

Hermione Fechou os olhos com o toque possessivo. Grandes mãos agora tocavam seu seios. Ela arfou. Como aquele homem podia deixa-la tão louca? Foi a ultima coisa racional que pensou antes de se deixar entorpecer pelas caricias.

Severo tomou consciência das costas nuas encostada em seu peito, da cintura lisa pela água de sabão entre suas pernas, e seu corpo, como não podia deixar de ser, reagiu instantaneamente.

Encaixou o rosto ao lado da cabeleira cacheada. Hermione escorregou levemente para frente, e ele pode ver as próprias mãos atracadas aos seios escorregadios. Ela estava de olhos fechados. Linda, com a cabeça pendendo para traz em seu ombro.

Hermione decidiu que no momento sua fome pelo homem era mais forte do que a fome pelo banquete que estava sendo servido no salão principal.

Severo desceu as mãos vagarosas para a barriga branquinha. Tocou e acariciou a cintura da bruxa. Hermione estava extasiada. O bruxo sabia onde toca-la.

Severo levou uma mão ao rosto da bruxinha, fazendo-a virar o pescoço para o lado e a beijou de olhos abertos, queria ver a reação da mulher ao seu próximo movimento. Mergulhou uma mão entre as pernas da mulher e tocou-a. Ela resfolegou no meio do beijo e soltou a respiração entre os lábios forçando a cabeça para traz contra o ombro do bruxo. Ele agora à explorava. Observava em cada variação na feição da mulher para detectar o melhor lugar para concentrar os dedos. Ela ainda com os olhos fechados levantou as sobrancelhas atestando uma notável boa sensação quando ele tocou-a em um determinado ponto.

Vitória! - Ele pensou e sorriu por baixo do beijo, e concentrou-se naquele ponto.

Mione sentiu o corpo vibrar à cada movimento da mão entre suas pernas. Levantou levemente o corpo e sentiu-se sendo guindada para cima do corpo do homem. Ele a puxara fazendo ela o montasse de costas para ele. Ajoelhou-se e tocou-o. Ele estava intumescido. Mione levantou o corpo e segurou-o, guiando-o para o encaixe, logo em seguida agarrou a borda da banheira à sua frente. A espuma já havia diminuído consideravelmente, e entre algumas nuvens ela via os pés do bruxo. Segurando na banheira ela movimentou-se para cima e para baixo. Severo observava as costas da bruxa sobre si. Lindas compridas e esguias, ela tinha duas pequenas covinhas acima das nádegas que eram típicas de crianças gordinhas. Ele sorriu quando ela jogou a cabeça para traz e gemeu. Obviamente ela estava desfrutando-o, preocupada no momento apenas com o próprio prazer. Ele estava satisfeito com a nova posição. Não precisava fazer nada além de relaxar e sentir a sensação maravilhosa de tê-la.

Agarrou-se à cintura da moça e esporadicamente levantava-a apenas para senti-la descer novamente com força e velocidade.

A banheira não tinha mais água. Devido a movimentação em seu interior, ela foi toda derramada para fora.

Interminavelmente maravilhoso. Depois de algum tempo, observou a moça arfando de exaustão. Repentinamente ela parou de subir e descer. Ele grunhiu indignado, estava quase... Observou-a. Ela estava sentada sobre ele.

Hermione o sentia completamente. Ela apenas o manteve totalmente dentro enquanto esfregava a bacia para frente e para traz contra o corpo dele. E finalmente sentiu um arrepio que partiu da região onde estavam ligados ate o pé da nuca. Amoleceu a postura e deixou o corpo pender para frente encostando a testa sobre as mão agarradas à borda da banheira.

Severo sentiu o corpo da mulher vibrando em sinal que ela havia chego ao ápice do prazer. A imagem do corpo esfregando contra o dele o enlouqueceu. Ela parou de se movimentar, mas ele agarrou o corpo da bruxa e movimentou-o com as mãos. Forçou-a a continuar subindo e descendo. Ela tremia a cada movimento, como se Snape lhe proporcionasse pequenas descargas elétricas a cada vez que ele lhe invadia. Ele não pode agüentar. Sentia-a apertar e estremecer à sua volta. Com um urro ele sentiu também aquela corrente de energia percorrendo-lhe os nervos do corpo todo.

Hermione suspirou ao ver os dedos dos pés do bruxo afastarem-se uns dos outros para logo em seguida relaxarem-se.

Ela deixou-se cair de costas sobre o bruxo. Estava exausta, e a fome multiplicada por 10 devido ao esforço físico.

- Ahhh... Mais que sono. – Disse ele molemente.

O tom na voz do bruxo surpreendeu-a. Ele sempre mantinha a voz rígida. E agora ela notava uma atípica voz sonolenta.

- Severo, eu realmente estou... –Antes que terminasse a frase, o estomago de Hermione rugiu indignado.

Snape assustou com o barulho expulsando a sonolência, e disse:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos almoçar. A essa hora já deve estar na hora da sobremesa.

Hermione se viu sonhando com um belo manjar branco, e levantou apenas pensando em atacar todos os tipos de sobremesa da mesa.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Trocaram-se rapidamente. Snape pediu para que ela fosse para sala de poções por uma passagem secreta que ele tinha em seus aposentos, pois eles não podiam correr o risco de serem encontrados por algum aluno no corredor ao saírem juntos.

O caminho para o salão principal pela porta de seus aposentos era muito mais longo, então, ao chegar, Snape observou Mione sentada ao lado dos amigos.

Ele caminhou para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Minerva. Ele sabia que a bruxa velha iria questiona-lo, mas ele não estava nem um pouco intimidado.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione entrou no salão principal. Seus cabelos molhados e o forte cheiro de essência que seu corpo exalava, atestavam sem duvidas que havia tomado um longo banho de banheira.

Ela não havia se dado conta disso. Esqueceu-se até o feitiço de secagem para os cabelos.

Harry e Ron observaram-na. Harry notou o sorriso estranho de Mione, que lembrava pavorosamente o tipo de sorriso que Gina esboçava após de uma bela noite mal dormida com ele. Mas seu pavor redobrou-se quando Snape entrou no salão. A forma do morcego narigudo andar ondulava diferente. Na verdade, ele reconheceu a própria forma de andar após uma dessas noites com Gina. Ele travou a mandíbula em repudio. Sua amiga. Sua irmãzinha 'postiça', como ele gostava de brincar, havia se perdido em uma das cavernas do morcegão de Hogwarts, e ele simplesmente não podia fazer nada.

Aparentemente, Ron também percebera, pois quando Harry o olhou, ele estava verde e parecia querer expelir o almoço.

Ao chegar, Hermione apenas sorriu e disse oi, e logo em seguida um prato com comida de sal que eles haviam acabado de comer apareceu apenas para ela. Harry observou-a sorrir para o prato e logo em seguida olhar para o bruxo obscuro, que virou levemente o rosto para ela e deu-lhe um meio sorriso. Obviamente ele havia pedido aos elfos que providenciassem a refeição principal a eles no meio da hora da sobremesa. Abobalhado Harry viu Mione atacar com uma voracidade típica de Rony Weasley, o prato que lhe fora oferecido.

Harry iria falar com ela, mas não agora. Agora não era nem hora e nem lugar para tocar no assunto que lhe perturbava profundamente.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Quando Snape sentou-se ao lado de Minerva, ela sentiu o cheiro de essência de banho invadindo-lhe as narinas. Ela deu um meio sorriso sarcástico para o homem que sentava-se agora à frente de um imenso prato de comida atrasado.

Severo olhou-a carrancudo esperando o bombardeio de perguntas. Mas espantou-se quando a bruxa simplesmente voltou-se para o prato de pudim. Ele piscou desacreditado e franziu a sobrancelhas.

Ao fim de seu pudim, Minerva falseou, mas em fim decidiu que não passaria sem atormentar o mestre, e apenas disse antes de se levantar e sair:

- Que essência de banho é essa Severo? Assim que Hermione entrou e eu senti esse mesmo cheiro que você exala nela, e me perguntei onde você a teria comprado. Tem um aroma realmente inebriante.

Severo não esperava essa reação tão direta. Sentindo o rosto arder ele acompanhou com o olhar a bruxa anciã sair do salão.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Severo não gostava de chamar atenção para si. Porém ficara muito satisfeito com a reação de Potter. O maldito garoto-que-sobreviveu ficara chocado ao ver a amiga trocar olhares cúmplices com ele após chegarem ao salão principal.

A refeição seguiu-se demorada. Hermione não lembrava da ultima vez que comera tanto. O enorme prato de batatas assadas e pernil havia sido totalmente devorado, e agora ela atacava uma grande porção de manjar branco com ameixa. A voracidade com que comia assustava claramente seu amigo Ron, mas no momento ela estava mais preocupada em saciar sua fome.

Harry e Ron estavam muito perplexos e concentrados para perceber a entrada e a aproximação de uma linda mulher de cabelos vermelhos como labaredas entrar no salão principal acompanhada por duas belas garotinha de 3 anos de idade.

- GINA!!! – Mione falou alto e feliz tapando a boca cheia de comida.

- Que modos Mione! Até parece Ron na hora das refeições. – Repreendeu Gina em tom de brincadeira.

Hermione terminou de mastigar e engoliu rápido, e disse:

- É que estou com fome. Tive uma grande manhã hoje. – disse ela sem perceber que seus amigos ao lado prenderam a respiração e olharam-na indignados.

- Uma manhã muito dura? – Perguntou Gina inocente fazendo com que tanto Mione, quanto Harry e Ron, ruborizassem violentamente.

- O que foi??? – Perguntou a ruiva estranhando a reação do marido do irmão e da amiga. – E porque você está com o cabelo molhado Mione? – Continuou Gina sem entender. – Um... Que cheiro bom... Onde você encontrou essa essência de banho? – Perguntou ela constrangendo mais ainda os amigos.

- Errrr... – Hermione estava desconcertada. Não sábia o que dizer à amiga. Mas por outro lado, queria falar sobre sua nova relação amorosa com alguém, e certamente Harry e Ron não seriam bons ouvintes.

- O que foi? Gente, por que ninguém me conta? O que fez vocês ficarem assim? – Gina não se agüentava mais de curiosidade.

- Gina, er...que tal se agente falasse disso depois e em partículas? Tudo bem para você? Bom... Mas afinal o que você faz no castelo? – Perguntou Mione desviando a conversa.

- Ah, tudo bem... quanto eu estar no castelo... Bem... – ela vacilou ao olhar para Harry. Aparentemente a visita de Gina ao castelo também era algo que ela não queria revelar. Porém, Harry olhou-a curioso e perguntou inquisitor:

- É Gi, o que você faz no castelo? Pensei que ficaria em casa cuidando das meninas, afinal ontem elas estavam doentes.

- Errr. Eu sei Harry. Mas é que eu vim buscar a segunda poção contra gripe delas. Sabe? A segunda dose. Elas precisam para garantir que a gripe não volte...

- Mas aqui no castelo? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- É que... Bem... Harry... É que quem sempre faz as poções para as meninas quando elas estão doentes é o professor Snape. – Gina viu o rosto de Harry ficar furioso, e emendou rapidamente antes que Harry explodisse um desaforo: – Harry, é que poções para crianças devem ser muito bem preparadas por alguém com muita sabedoria no assunto por causa das proporções. Crianças são mais frágeis, e se houver exagero nos ingredientes pode até matar! – Disse ela aflita. – Eu já ouvi muitas histórias tristes de crianças sofrendo conseqüências graves de poções mal preparadas para elas... E o professor Snape é um mestre em poções, e tem experiência no preparo de poções para crianças, afinal é ele quem repõe o estoque da escola e... – Gina arfou temerosa. – Eu só estava pensando nas meninas... – Disse ela olhando para a pequena Bárbara e para a pequena Marry que rodeavam Snape que permanecia fingindo estar ignorando as pequeninas que lhe puxavam a barra de suas vestes.

Harry fez uma cara emburrada e olhou de esgueira para como as meninas davam gritinhos e risinhos sempre que conseguiam fazer o professor desviar a atenção do prato e fazer uma careta de desagrado para elas.

- Então é por isso que você nunca me deixava acompanha-la na compra das poções? – Disse ele desafiador.

- É... Mas o professor nunca cobrou nada – Disse Gina para tentar amenizar a raiva do marido. – Mas eu usava o dinheiro para comprar ingredientes para doar ao estoque da escola.

- Punfh – Bufou Harry. Infelizmente ele não podia reclamar, afinal suas filhas nunca sofreram efeitos colaterais de uma poção. – Mas por que você nunca me disse? – Perguntou Harry chateado.

- Eu pensei em contar, mas o professor pediu-me que não contasse a você... – Disse ela receosa. – Não sei por que ele não queria que você soubesse... Bom... na verdade eu acho que sei: Ele é um cabeça dura orgulhoso assim como você, e provavelmente não queira que você soubesse que ele fazia isso pelas meninas... E bom... Eu concordei não dizer nada, pois achei que você não concordaria em deixar Snape fazer as poções...

Harry pensou... Realmente não deixaria. Ele tentaria arranjar outra pessoa para fazer os remédios se soubesse antes.

- Mas podemos encontrar um outro mestre... – Harry exteriorizou o que pretendia. Mas arrependeu-se amargamente logo em seguida, pois a esposa adquirira um rubor de raiva e começara à gritar no meio do salão principal:

- HARRY THIAGO POTTER! COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO EGOISTA! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ TEM ESSA RICHA IDIOTA COM O PROFESSOR SNAPE, ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE NOSSAS FILHAS TENHAM QUE PAGAR POR SUA CABEÇA-DURICE! – ela arfou e continuou. Harry agradecia intimamente pelo salão estar quase vazio, mas não se conformava de Snape estar ouvindo tudo. – E DIGO MAIS SENHOR POTTER: O DIA QUE VOCÊ COMSEGUIR ENCONTRAR UM PREPARADOR DE POÇÕES, QUE SEJA MESTRE, E QUE SEJA MELHOR CONCEITUADO QUE O PROFESSOR SNAPE, O QUE EU DUVIDO QUE EXISTA, MESMO ASSIM EU NÃO ACEITARIA! POR QUE O PROFESSOR SANPE TEM ALGO QUE NENHUM OUTRO TERIA: ELE GOSTA DAS MENINAS! – finalizou ela.

Snape que até pouco tempo estava muito satisfeito com a alteração de Gina com Potter, ficou extremamente desconcertado ao ouvir a ultima frase. Ele realmente adorava as gêmeas, mas preferia perder uma perna à admitir e deixar que todos soubessem disso.

Gina fez uma cara de que estaria de 'greve' por tempo indeterminado e afastou-se de Harry para ir ao encontro de Snape. Estarrecido, Harry ainda viu Snape e Gina saírem do salão, com suas duas filhas penduradas na barra da capa do professor brincando de serem puxadas pelo chão encerado, enquanto Snape bufava e andava como se aquela situação das meninas o desagradasse mais do que ter recuperar os ossos do corpo todo através de uma poção 'cresce osso'.

Hermione arfou com a situação, e imaginou-se com meia dúzia de bebes agarrados à barra das vertes de seu delicioso mestre de poções. Ela felicitou-se com a imagem de uma bela família, e levantou-se para voltar à sala onde ainda teria algumas turmas para palestrar.

Harry e Ron ainda permaneceram sentados e estarrecido por um tempo, pensando em como de repente o pavoroso, o seboso, o morcegão ranhoso, o urubuzão narigudo, havia conseguido conquistar a atenção das mulheres de suas vidas. Sim, por que até mesmo Luna ficara encantada com as dicas de poção para a moda de pele azul que o mestre lhe passara durante o almoço na casa do ministro, na ocasião do escândalo de Mione. Naquela ocasião, depois do almoço, Luna ainda ficara um bom tempo falando com o ex-professor, e o resultado da conversa agora poderia ser visto até mesmo entre as adolescentes mais velhas de Hogwarts, que exibiam durante algumas horas do dia uma estranhíssima pele azul, provocada por uma formula de Snape que agora fora amplamente difundida por Luna Lovegood.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

oÔ

Nham...

Tou aqui de novo pra falar que estou fazendo uma nova fic. Será uma T, SS/Personagem original. Essa fic terá um clima mais obscuro tipo Nova-Yorquino (vai se passar em NY, e provavelmente estará compilado em 10 ou 15 caps). E como me é característico, terá muito humor, apesar de não ser exatamente o estilo fofinho.

'

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E POSTEM!

QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS MAIS ESTIMULO PARA QUE EU ESCREVA!!!

Como eu vivo dizendo: SOU MOVIDA À COMENTARIOS!

Bjokas à todos!

Amo vcs!


	22. Chapter 22

EEEEhhh \o/

Então galera...

19 posts. ¬¬

Bom. É que eu tou mal acostumada de lá da floreios, onde essa fic já me rendeu mais de 300 posts...(300 em menos de 3 meses!\o/)

Bom... Mas vamos lá! Nham...

Primeiro esclarecimentos gerais:

Sim. Tem erros ortográficos. Eu não queria chorar minhas pitangas aqui, mas acontece que eu não tenho beta. E tenho terríveis e irremediáveis defasagens em português. Não consegui assimilar muita coisa do meu período na escola (ohoo santo corretor do Word). (segredinho: tenho dislexia também...ñ contem pra ng! auhauhauh). Ah... e sendo assim, eu gostaria mesmo que me cutucassem quando vissem alguma burrice do tipo: 'paÇO' ao invés de 'paSSO' ou 'Agente' ao invés de 'A gente'. Auhauhauh (cutucando Nick Sith) auhauhauh.

E falando em Nick Sith... Agora eu habilitei para reviews não logadas (espero que agora o povo daqui se anime à me mandar coments).

Ah... E eu sou novíssima no ffnet, então tem muita coisa que eu não sei mecher ainda... Andei invertendo capts, pulando outros... Mas agora tah tudo certo. oÔ

Vejo vcs no final desse cap novamente!

((((((((((((((((((Sem mais delongas... O Capitulo)))))))))))))))))

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Capítulo22 - Desassossego.

- AAAAAAAAAH! – Gritou a ruiva para desespero de Mione.

- SHHHHIIIU! – Repreendeu Hermione. Apesar de ser tarde da noite, elas ainda estavam no castelo, e alguma criança abelhuda poderia estar vagando pelos corredores como muitas vezes ela mesma havia feito com os amigos.

Hermione havia terminado as palestras do dia, e durante o jantar, não pode negar o convite de Minerva, então decidiu que dormiria no castelo por aquela noite. Estava cansada pelo dia 'movimentado'.

Assim como ela, Gina, Harry, Ron, e as gêmeas receberam o mesmo convite. Porém, Ron disse que teria que voltar para casa pois, iria se encontrar com sua noiva, Luna, logo mais a noite.

A família Potter recebeu aposentos próximos à torre da Grifinória. E a Ministra trouxa foi para outro perto das acomodações da Lufa-Lufa, que eram mais próximos às masmorras. Hermione olhou suspeita para sua velha professora ao receber a notícia, mas logo em seguida ela afastou o que havia pensado da cabeça, não querendo acreditar que Minerva pudesse estar com segundas intenções ao dar-lhe aquelas acomodações.

Agora estava na cama, sentada sob as pernas, contando à Gina o que estava acontecendo entre ela e o professor.

Aquele segredo estava corroendo-a, e ela precisava contar para uma amiga. Então, quando Gina apareceu em seu dormitório, elas pediram pela lareira, que Doby lhes trouxesse chocolate quente e algumas guloseimas para acompanhar, enfiaram-se em baixo das cobertas como duas adolescentes, e começaram a conversar.

Mione contou-lhe tudo. Desde o fatídico almoço na casa do ministro bruxo, até quando ela invadiu os aposentos do mestre, depois em seqüência a invasão do mestre aos seus aposentos na residência oficial, o fatídico encontro com Victor, a aparatação acompanhada para não bruxos, e até mesmo o caso da poção da ninfomania que ela havia tomado durante um almoço na casa de Hagrid.

Mione agora contava o que Harry havia dito, arrancando um soluço de Gina.

- AI, Merlin Mione... Ele gostava mesmo da mãe de Harry? Minha Morgana. Muita coisa pode ser explicada à partir disso. Até mesmo o ódio que ele tem pelo Harry... Afinal, Harry é a cara do pai... – Falou Gina.

- Pois é... – Disse Mione reticente.

- Mas ele mereceu o soco de Harry. Onde já se viu, te tratar daquela maneira! – Gina esbravejou. – É mesmo filho de uma porca!

- Não fale assim Gina! – Repreendeu Hermione.

- Mione. Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele! Eu não relevaria uma ofensa dessas nem que ele pedisse perdão enquanto lambia minhas botas! – Disse Gina alterada.

- Gina... É tão triste... Ele tem medo de amar... E sim! Eu o amo. Não posso evitar. Eu sei que ainda vou me machucar, mas ... Ai meu Mérlin... Eu o amo!

Gina olhou com pesar para a amiga. Não seria fácil. Amar Snape seria o maior desafio de sua amiga mais inteligente.

- Mione – Disse Gina pegando nas mão da amiga – Se você o ama, lute por ele. Você não se lembra como foi difícil para mim convencer Harry de que o melhor seria se nos ficasse-mos juntos?

- Mas é diferente Gina. Harry te amava. – Disse Mione com um nó na garganta.

Gina deu um muxoxozinho e perguntou:

- E Severo não te ama?

Mordendo os lábios e suspirando, Mione segurou a vontade de chorar até onde pode, mas por fim disse libertando o mar de lagrimas que tinha em seu coração respondeu:

- Nãoooo. – E abraçou a amiga ruiva aos soluços.

- Mione... Isso não é verdade. Para ele abrir tanto a guarda para você, ele deve te amar... Ele só não sabe disso, ou não quer exteriorizar. Deve ser duro pra ele... – Disse a ruiva pegando o rosto da amiga e secando-lhe as lagrimas com a ponta da fronha de um travesseiro.

Mione suspirou... Talvez a amiga tivesse razão...

- Mione, Pense. Se ele amava Lílian, e a tratava tão mal, pelo que sabemos daquela memória que Harry viu, é por que ele não sabe exteriorizar o que sente. Agora, eu fico imaginando como ele se relacionava com outras mulheres...

- Não se relacionava – Hermione cortou o raciocínio de Gina.

- Err... Como assim? – Perguntou Gina com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Estava negando-se à acreditar.

- Hoje, eu descobri que ele não se relacionava. Nunca teve uma mulher antes de mim.

- COMO??? Ele era...

- Sim – Disse Mione simplesmente.

A ruiva riu. Gargalhou. Perdeu o fôlego de tanto rir.

- Então é por isso que ele é tão rabugento!!!

Hermione sorriu envergonhada...

- PERAI! – Aparentemente apenas agora Gina havia se dado conta do que implicava o "nunca teve uma mulher antes de mim" que Mione havia dito. – Então quer dizer que vocês... Quer dizer que foi hoje que vocês... – A ruiva não conseguia articular a ultima palavra. Apenas deixou-se cair para traz com a mão no peito, fingindo um ataque cardíaco.

- PARA GINA! – Berrou Hermione entre sorrisos e foi fazer cócegas na ruiva para que esta parasse de se contorcer com a mão no peito.

- Para MIONE! Esqueceu que eu estou grávida!!! Disse Gina parando com a micagem, rindo com as cócegas da amiga e afastando-lhe as mãos para poder respirar.

- Sua sujinha! Na hora de me provocar você não lembra que está grávida! – Disse Mione indignada.

- Por Morgana!!! E isso foi hoje Hermione?! – Perguntou Gina já sabendo a resposta.

- Foi. – Mione falou simplesmente.

- E como ele é? – Perguntou Gina atrevida.

- Heiii! Não é da sua conta! – Falou Mione contrafeita.

- Vamos lá Mione! Eu sei que você quer me contar!

- Não, não! Você que quer saber sua curiosa!

- HeHeHe. Você não pode me julgar por estar curiosa! Affe Mione! É o Snape! Quem iria acreditar que ele fizesse essas coisas! Mas faaaaala! Como é??? É grandão? – Disse Gina provocando um rubor intenso em Mione.

- GINA!!!! – Berrou Mione cheia de vergonha.

- HAHAHA, Vou te falar a mesma coisa que eu ouvi você dizendo pra Harry uma vez: VERGONHA DE FAZER VOCÊ NÃO TEVE!!! – Disse Gina abusada.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Gina ainda permaneceu no quarto de Mione por algumas horas. E depois de Arrancar cada detalhe da relação de Mione com o professor, ela foi em bora para seus aposentos com Harry e com as Gêmeas muito satisfeita com a narrativa.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Tarde da noite, pouco depois da saída de Gina, um leve bater na porta acordou Mione de seus devaneios. Ela estava prestes à dormir, mas quando ouviu o soar das batidas na porta, ela sentiu um solavanco no peito.

Foi à porta desejando fervorosamente que quem tivesse batido, fosse um homem vestido de negro e com olhar penetrante.

Porém, para seu desagrado, o que viu foi um rapaz de cabelos espetados e olhos verdes.

- Posso entrar Mione? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Eu estava indo dormir Harry. – Disse Mione desgostosa. Ela já sabia qual seria o rumo da conversa.

- Você não parecia com sono quando abriu a porta. – Disse Harry com cara de poucos amigos. – Alias, me parecia até em expectativa...

Hermione suspirou... Não conseguia enganar o amigo... Mesmo depois de mais de dez anos, nunca tivera o don de ludibria-lo.

Então ela abriu passagem para que ele entrasse, e disse:

- Harry, eu sei o que está pensando. Mas eu não posso controlar...

- Quieta Mione!- Cortou Harry.

Mione arregalou os olhos. O amigo parecia mesmo bravo. Mas ela não toleraria ser destratada.

- Escute aqui Harry! Você não tem nada à ver com minha vida. À muito tempo eu já sei como me virar! E o fato de nossa amizade ser tão forte não lhe dá o direito de me mandar calar!!!

- D-desculpe Mione. Mas você precisa me ouvir. – Disse Harry calmamente.

- Pois bem. Desembucha. – Disse Mione com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mione. Ele não te fará feliz. Ele é sádico. Gosta de ver as pessoas sofrerem.

Hermione olhou para o amigo. Estava totalmente aborrecida com aquela situação. Seu amigo se intrometendo assim na vida dela era algo que ela não toleraria. Bufou indignada e resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz, dessa forma, despejou sobre o amigo tudo que à tempos pensava.

- Na verdade, eu acho que Severo está mais para masoquista do que para sádico Harry. Ele agüentou você por todo esse tempo – Disse ela com um sorriso sarcástico que rivalizaria com o de Snape - tentando durante todo esse tempo esconder de você as atrocidades que teu pai fazia à ele. Ele te protegia à cima das rixas do passado. Ele colocou a própria vida em perigo por você várias vezes. Ele assassinou o melhor amigo por causa de um plano para que você vivesse... Você acha que isso são 'atos de um homem sádico'? Que gosta de fazer as pessoas sofrerem?

- Ah, por favor Hermione! Quando ele arriscou a vida por mim? – Perguntou o 'Garoto-que-sobreviveu-várias-vezes' para a amiga.

- Bem meu caro amigo esquecido. Por onde você quer que eu comece? – perguntou ela retoricamente, e sentindo o sangue ferver. – AH SIM! Que tal quando ele se colocou na frente do Professor Quirell no primeiro ano? E quando ele segurou sua vassoura com uma contra azaração poderosa para que você não morrece? Ahhh... Teve a vez também que ele apitou um jogo para evitar que você não fosse morto... É... E teve a vez também que ele entrou atrás de nós na casa dos gritos, sabendo que Lupin não havia tomado a poção para suprimir sua transformação em lobisomem. Ah... tem muitas outras vezes durante o colégio, mas acho que você se lembrará melhor dos acontecimentos de durante a segunda guerra, quando ele quase foi morto por Voldemort por não revelar a sua posição. E existem muitas mais durante essa guerra Harry. Não seja tão mal agradecido.

- Se ele não tivesse contado sobre a profecia para Voldemort, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido!

- Harry, não o culpe por isso. Você não tem o direito. Ele estava consumido pela raiva... – Disse Mione sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. – E não foi ele que matou seus pais, e você sabe disso. Ele se penitencia por isso até hoje. Ele é infeliz por isso. Não baseie seus argumentos no "e se", por que isso pode voltar-se contra você. – disse ela com sofreguidão. Ela sabia que o que diria a seguir magoaria seu amigo, mas era necessário:

- Harry, e 'SE' teu pai não o tivesse atormentado tanto, apenas por achar isso divertido? E 'SE' Sírius não o tivesse quase matado quando eram apenas adolescentes? E 'SE' ele não fosse perseguido durante todos os anos do colégio? E 'SE' ele tivesse sido correspondido pela primeira mulher que amou? – Ela olhou para a cara chocada de Harry, mas continuou: - Será mesmo que ele teria entregue a profecia à voldemort "SE" não fosse tudo isso? Será que ele teria se tornado comensal da morte "SE" tivesse sido tratado com o mínimo de humanidade?

Hermione observou o amigo pasmado e chocado à sua frente, mas decidiu dar a ultima facada:

- Harry, e "SE" teu padrinho Sírius não tivesse cometido o erro de colocar Rabicho como o guardião do segredo de seus pais, quando Dumbledore, e seu próprio pai delegaram essa função à ele? Por que Sírius você pode perdoar e Severo não?

Harry não soube responder. Estarrecido, ele apenas se deixou cair em uma poltrona e baixou a cabeça agarrando os cabelos. Não tinha argumentos para tudo que Hermione havia dito.

- Você tem certeza Mione? Tem certeza mesmo do que está fazendo? – disse o garoto para os sapatos. – Eu tenho medo que você se magoe.

- Harry, eu não posso viver em uma redoma. De qualquer jeito eu sofrerei. Eu sei que Severo não é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ele tem mágoas, ressentimentos, é mal humorado, totalmente parcial, desconfiado, e ainda tem uma higiene pessoal comprometida no que diz respeito ao cabelo – finalizou a garota.

O ultimo comentário arrancou uma risada em forma de suspiro de Harry.

- Muito bem Mione. Mais saiba que eu estou do seu lado, e se você quiser eu posso mandar alguns aurores que são verdadeiros matadores profissionais. – disse ele com um olhar sério. – É verdade. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou o chefe deles, e tenho apoio incondicional do ministro e do vice. Bom... Isso se eu não resolver fazer o serviço pessoalmente. – Finalizou ele com um sorriso desafiador.

Mione virou os olhos para trás e disse:

- OK Harry. Quando eu quiser mata-lo eu entro em contato com você. Agora eu gostaria de dormir.

O rapaz levantou-se e caminhou para a porta. Quando já estava no corredor, Harry voltou-se para a amiga e disse em voz alta:

- E Mione... Quando você acordar de manhã, diga à ele que estarei de olho. E que ele não me enganou escondendo-se às sobras aqui no corredor.

Hermione ficou confusa com o comentário do amigo, e ficou à porta observando até que ele sumisse de vista. Mas quando este virou o primeiro corredor ela soube o que ele quis dizer, e também o porquê ele falara tão alto, já que ela estava bem à sua frente.

Assim que Harry virou a primeira esquina de corredor, um vulto negro saiu das sombras, e logo se fez notar.

- Severo! – disse ela alegre.

O homem aproximou-se resmungando algo inelegível inicialmente, e esboçando uma terrível cara de quem comeu limão com casca e tudo.

- Pivete insuportável, maldito molecote cretino, pasmado, só por que me notou uma única vez, fica ai com seu carguinho no ministério, suas novas roupas engomadinhas...

Quando entendeu a situação, Mione só pode rir e abrir convidativamente à porta para que seu mestre entrasse.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Severo... Severoo... Severoooo...

A doce voz o chamava para sair do mundo de Sandman.

Havia tido um sonho muito bom.

Sonhara que havia se entendido finalmente com Hermione.

Sonhara que havia feito amor com ela duas vezes durante um dia conturbado, e depois, que havia ido aos aposentos dela e feito mais amor ainda. Várias vezes, até saciar seu corpo completamente e cair em um sono tão profundo, que desde que era apenas um bebe não tinha.

Severo. Severoo Severooo.

Ele abriu os olhos.

O rosto de uma bela mulher estava sobre o seu, emoldurado por uma cortina brilhante de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, envoltos em uma aura de luz da manhã.

Ele estaria sonhando ainda???

Um beijo palpável e molhado o trouxe à deliciosa realidade.

- Estou com bafo. – disse ele azedo.

- Eu também. – Disse Hermione sorridente.

Ele não sabia quando havia chego naquele grau de intimidade, mas não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

- Espero que você não me acorde todo dia dando inventários sobre em que estado está seu hálito. – Disse ela divertida.

- Não se preocupe. Não acordaremos mais juntos – Disse Snape mal humorado.

Hermione olhou-o magoada. Nunca se acostumaria com esse tipo de grosseria.

Snape percebeu a bobagem que havia dito e corrigiu:

- Não por enquanto... Afinal, você tem sua vida em Londres... E eu tenho a minha aqui em Hogwarts.

- HAAA, Cale a boca! – Disse ela zangada.

- Eu mereço... Quer que eu me bata? Pegue por favor aquele vaso, eu irei quebra-lo na minha cabeça. – disse Snape apontando para o objeto na mesinha de cabeceira.

- O vaso é bonito de mais para estragar nessa sua cabeça dura. – disse Mione simplesmente.

- Certo, então o que eu faço para ser perdoado? – Perguntou ele deitando a mulher e colocando-se em cima dela.

- Poderia deixar de ser um cretino. – Disse Hermione venenosa.

O rosto do homem tornou-se sério.

- Hermione... Você... Eu... Você é... Muito... – Snape queria dizer que amava a mulher, e que ela era muito importante para ele... Mas seu coração estava bloqueado.

- Sim? – incentivou Hermione sentindo o coração se aquecer...

- Eu e você... Temos que ir para o café... E logo depois você tem que palestrar e eu lecionar para os cabeças-ocas.

Hermione deu um muxoxozinho de tristeza, e concordou com o homem.

Trocaram-se e foram para mais um café da manhã.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

O dia passou rapidamente. Logo Hermione estava ao lado se Snape no jantar. Após a refeição, ele à acompanhou até uma lareira ligada à rede de flú e a viu partir para residência oficial.

Se não fosse um banana, a mulher teria avisado que chegaria apenas de manhã à secretária e ficaria no castelo. Ou então o teria convidado para dormir com ela na residência oficial. Mas Severo não teve coragem de dizer a mulher que queria sua companhia. Deixando-a ir para ficar com uma noite vazia e com sonhos povoados por um passado torturante.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Os dias da semana se passaram como num passe de mágica. Hermione passara todo tempo, entretida com questões de governo. Sentia falta de Severo, principalmente depois de ter atingido um importante grau de intimidade. Mas não iria até ele. Poderia parecer tolice, mas ela era a mulher. Dessa forma, ele deveria procura-la e mostrar interesse, e não ela.

Ela poderia estar debulhada em lágrimas, mas seu trabalho não lhe permitia tal regalo. Ela não dispunha de tempo para sofrer.

Mais uma vez foi informada que a situação da estranha doença havia se deteriorado. Alguns paises como Alemanha e França já haviam tomado conhecimento de tal mal, e agora impunham barreira econômicas à Inglaterra. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para conter a doença. Visitou durante o final de semana o apartamento da cientista brasileira. Ambas tornaram-se mais próximas. Aparentemente os conhecimentos e interesse de Mione pela parte técnica do estudo da doença, deixaram a cientista muito impressionada.

Mione sentia uma necessidade ardente de saber mais sobre aquele malefício. E juntas combinaram um dia para ira à campo para conhecer algumas famílias que tiveram as hortas e animais afetados.

O passeio seria segredo de estado. Hermione agendou com algumas dessas famílias.

Iria entender e descobrir a razão daquela doença, nem que para isso tivesse que percorrer o pais inteiro para buscar pistas.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Para Snape a semana também passara como num passe de mágica.

Assim como Hermione, ele mergulhara no trabalho para tentar afastar a moça de sua memória. Ele sabia que ela esperava que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa. E ele às tomaria!!! Porém, tudo era tão recente, e havia acontecido tão rápido, que ele sentia-se coagido sempre que o simples cogitar de tomar o passo seguinte vinha-lhe à cabeça. Dessa forma, ele simplesmente afastou-se da moça, sem saber que com isso á faria afastar de si também.

Afundara-se não só no trabalho da escola, mas também naquele delegado pelo ministro da magia. Deveria descobrir o que estava causando a perda repentina de magia dos bruxos internados no instituto Mungos. Certamente a cura para esse mal ele já tinha. Quase morrera na ocasião que descobriu. Mais fora por uma boa causa – Pensou Severo lembrando o beijo que havia ganho de Hermione na sala de Hagrid. - Naquela ocasião, ela sugara todas suas energias durante a aparatação acompanhada, dando-lhe também a luz para desenvolver uma poção para a cura deste mal, que agora ele estava desenvolvendo em seu laboratório.

Ao final da semana, na sexta-feira, ele entrou em contato com seu novo ajudante. Victor Krun estava à postos esperando à próxima ordem.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- Senhor Krun. Creio que nosso próximo passo será investigar a doença em campo. Teremos todo final de semana para isso. – Disse Snape em quanto arrumava alguns papéis em sua mesa. Ele nem se quer olhava para o rapaz à sua frente. Desde que soubera que o rapaz havia namorado por um tempo com Hermione, ele amargava a decisão de tê-lo contratado.

- Sim senhorrr. Eu saber que a senhor iria proporrr esta passo. Então eu elaborar uma prrrograma com algumas famílias e uma roteiro para que nos possamos visitar as prrropriedades destas sem perderrr tempo. – Disse Krun eficiente.

Severo continuou juntando os papeis na mesa.

Maldito rapaz perfeito. – Pensou ele desgostoso. – Ex-jogador profissional de quadribol, homem mais rico da Rússia, jovem, talentoso, inteligente, e ainda por cima eficiente. Era de matar qualquer outro homem de raiva.

- Não fez mais que a obrigação senhor Krun. – disse Snape frio – Nos vemos sábado no três vassouras às nove da manhã. Esteja lá em ponto. E agora saia pois tenho alguns testes para realizar com a nova poção que estou desenvolvendo para o mal que estamos pesquisando.

- A Senhorrrr já ter uma idéia de como currarrr essa mal? – Perguntou Victor surpreso.

Snape deu uma bufada e levantou o rosto para olhar o ajudante nos olhos e disse:

- Não senhor Krun... Eu só estava brincando... Todo tempo... Olhe só para como eu estou rindo. – falou irônico. – Mas é claro que eu já tenho uma "idéia". Na verdade até mais que isso. Já sei o que tenho que fazer para que a poção funcione. Agora estou testando a combinação e quantidade certa dos ingredientes.

Krun esboçou uma cara de quem iria falar algo, mas Snape o interrompeu, e com um dedo levantado disse:

- Mas sobre a poção eu explico em outra ocasião. No momento estou muito ocupado, portanto: saia. – disse ele secamente.

Krun saiu da sala impressionado. Snape era mesmo um ótimo mestre de poções. Havia descoberto com uma rapidez extraordinária a cura para 'perda de magia repentina'. O rapaz sentia-se lisonjeado em trabalhar com alguém tão bem conceituado.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Quando Krun retirou-se, Snape colocou os papéis na mesa e bufou para o teto e jogou-se em sua cadeira. Estava cansado. Um nome sussurrado por seus lábios cansados saiu como um chamado para ser salvo:

- Hermione.

À Quilômetros dali, o chamado de Snape não fora ( e nem podia ser) ouvido pela bruxinha dona do nome. Ela ouvia sua agenda ser recitada por sua secretária Odete. Porém, na realidade as palavras resvalavam em seus ouvidos e dissolviam-se no seu esquecimento. Dessa forma, passou-lhe desapercebido o recado de uma festa trouxa, onde ela teria que comparecer com um acompanhante dentro de alguns meses.

Seria o aniversário de um dos membros da lista de sucessão do trono. Ninguém verdadeiramente importante... Um daqueles membros da família real que só chegariam ao trono se juntassem os 90 primeiros na ordem de sucessão em uma fila e se fizesse um massacre sanguinário. Porém, sua presença em tais eventos sociais se faziam necessárias uma ou duas vezes por ano. E essa era a vez que deveria comparecer.

No momento ela estava desatenta. Tinha coisas importantes como a 'tal doença para pensar... Mas mesmo suas preocupações de estado não afastavam o nome que sua memória trazia-lhe sorrateiramente: Severo... Severo Snape.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aos agradecimentos!

leitores que comentam:

(((Nina Neviani:))) Menina!!!perdeu a madruga lendo minha fic??? Auhauhauhauh (tou lisonjeada! Eu mesma só fiz isso com a Vanity. oO). Ah... E eu gostaria de ler tuas fics... Mas tenho que ler o mangá primeiro (ou é anime?). Bom... Vou pesquisar.

(((Moony Ju:))) Ai querida, vc tem passado direto pra ler a minha fic... Nem tenho palavras pra te dizer o quão feliz eu tou com isso! E vc me deixa sempre recadinhos maravilhosos! (olhinhos brilhando). Hehehe. E não se preocupe, vou fazer as gêmeas aparecerem mais! '

(((MelianeSnape:))) hehehe A Gina pra mim tem uma personalidade forte (depois da ordem da fênix é claro). Então? vc viu ela toda saidinha nesse cap? hehehe. Nham... e bjokas pra vc também!

(((Renata:))) Minha leitora por acidente da floreios!!! Ahhh, valeu pelo coments! Tou feliz por vc ter vindo até aqui me dar uma força no ffnet! (a coisa aqui tah um pouco de vagar mesmo. ')

(((Minerva Meinster:))) Ahhh! Valeu! Espero que chova coments mesmo. Mas tou feliz com pessoas como vc que nem me conhecem e vem me falar um monte de coisas maravilhosas! Isso é pra deixar qualquer uma cheia de si! (autora inflando que nem balão) auhauhauh. Nhá... e não se preocupe... A história está avançada pq eu já estou postando faz três meses na floreios, e vc provavelmente não notou aqui no ffbnet pq ela simplesmente não estava aqui. Acho que postei a fic aqui à uma ou duas semanas. Se não fosse a floreios estar em crise, eu nunca teria vindo para cá... Bom... mas agora estou à cá. '

(((Nick Sith:))) Kara, muiiiito obrigada pelas dicas!!! Sou nova aqui no ffnet, e tem muita coisa que eu não sei mexer ainda. Ahhh. E continue me corrigindo. Eu não arrumarei aqui no ffnet pq não sei como fazer isso sem tirar o cap e colocar outro, mas eu corrigirei meu original e arrumarei na floreios e borrões. Portanto: VALEUUUUU! E valeu por tar lendo minha fic! . Eu vi coments seu na minha Short. Amei também! Bjokas!

(((Nathsnape:))) Vc já é de casa né filhota? Auhauhauhauh! Tah sempre lá na F&B cobrando novo cap! Valeu por dar as caras aqui tbém!

(((Sora Black:))) Ahm, que bom que vc tah gostando! Hehehe Eu também adoro fics SS/HG. Na verdade amo. E gosto também de fics SS/PO. Obrigado pelos elogios! E bjokas pra vc também.

(((Leyla Poth:))) AMORE!!! VC POR AQUI! Auhauhauha! Tu tbém já é de casa né? Faz favor! Auhauhauhauh! Bjokas morceguinha!

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Aos leitores que não comentam:

(Mah mostrando a língua pra vcs) Punfff (Bufando em desagrado)...

Pelo menos vcs lêem todos os cap... E eu sei que lêem, pq eu acompanho pelos hits!


	23. Chapter 23

Bloqueio criativo?

Não gente. Só falta de tempo mesmo. Eu não me esqueci de ninguém aqui. E não abandonarei essa fic. E nenhuma outra. Desculpem-me a demora.

Ah... e vejam vcs...olha só a sorte: Mais um pouco eu não entregava esse cap essa semana. Pq?

Bem... Eu tive meus indicadores dilacerados por um filhote de jaguatirica.

¬¬

Bom, foi um gatinho mesmo... Mas o fato é que estou sem meus indicadores, e como eu sou uma digitadora profissional (sendo irônica), isso acabou me atrasando mais ainda.

Bom, mas demorou mais saiu. Vcs verão uma Nc nesse cap. Plz, não se assustem com ela.

Bom, esse cap é o mais longo da série. 19 pg no word. Espero que vcs achem que a espera tenha valido à pena de esperar.

E COMENTEMMMMM!

Ehehehehehe.

(OBS.: Agradecimentos num "não cap 24" Amanhã eu o postarei)

Capítulo23.

Krun caminhou por entre as mesas vazias do velho pub 'Cabeça de Javali'. Procurava um homem de vestes negras de mestre.

- Senhor Krun. Vejo que é pontual. – Disse Snape chegando por traz e pegando de surpresa o ajudante.

- Sim senhorrr – Vitor respondeu ao virar-se. Olhava surpreso para o mestre de Hogwarts, pois notava que este estava corretamente vestido como um trouxa normal. Calça jeans, camisa com o ultimo botão da gola desabotoado, um paletó bem informal, sobretudo, e para completar o visual estranhamente despojado, o mestre tinha os cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Ao ver o espanto de seu ajudante, Snape falou impaciente:

- Não esperava realmente que eu andasse com vestes bruxas no mundo Trouxa, não é mesmo senhor Krun?

Na verdade, era exatamente o que Krun esperava. Durante o trajeto até o pub ele até ensaiara métodos de abordar o professor para convencê-lo eventualmente à transfigurar as vestes bruxas em roupas trouxas. Mas em vista do olhar assassino de Snape, ele preferiu não expor seus pensamentos anteriores e apenas respondeu:

- Não senhorrr. Eu saber que a senhorr ser sensato.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrédito, e pegando um pouco de pó de flú disse:

- Conversei com as famílias que tiveram parentes afetados e pedi autorização para fazer a visita via rede de Flú. – Jogando o pozinho nas chamas da lareira do pub, ele chamou o primeiro endereço e acenou com a cabeça para que seu ajudante entrasse primeiro.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Snape e Krun visitaram inúmeras residências bruxas durante a manhã. A lista estava quase no final. Coletaram amostras de solos, plantas, e água, e agora despediam-se da senhora e do senhor Spencer e seu marido. Aquela era a penúltima casa. Apenas mais uma residência e poderiam finalmente encerrar as atividades para irem ao castelo de Hogwarts almoçar.

- Muito obrigado senhora – Disse Snape formal.

- Não foi nada. Meu filho está à meses sem conseguir realizar um simples feitiço Wingardiun-Leviossa. – Disse a senhora Spencer sorridente. - Eu sei que o senhor poderá nos ajudar. – Completou ela feliz.

- Espero que sim. – Respondeu Snape com um leve incomodo. Não gostava de ser tratado como herói.

- O senhor deveria ter ganho uma 'Ordem de Mérlin' assim como o garoto Potter. – Disse o senhor Spencer.

- Eu não fiz mais que minha obrigação. – Falou Snape levemente encabulado.

- Eu não estou falando de ter ajudado à derrotar 'você-sabe-quem', e sim por ter aturado nosso filho Jonatan! HAHAHAHA – disse o senhor Spencer divertido e logo depois completando com uma sonora gargalhada. – Quando ele soube que o senhor viria, ele tratou de arranjar algo pra fazer fora de casa. – Disse o velho. – Eu pedi para que ele ficasse, afinal o senhor vai precisar de uma amostra do sangue dele, mas ainda morre de medo do 'mestre de Poções' de Hogwarts, e preferiu passar segunda-feira na escola para que a enfermeira retirasse a amostra para lhe entregar. – Finalizou o senhor Spencer.

Snape curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso. Saber que mesmo depois de estar fora de Hogwarts seus alunos ainda o temiam, o fazia sentir um estranho prazer.

- Ah, e o senhor não imagina a duvida que ele ficou quando soube que o ajudante do senhor era o famoso jogador de quadribol, Victor Krun. – Disse a Senhora Spencer olhando para o jovem ao lado de Snape. – Mas ele ainda tem tanto medo do senhor professor, que preferiu suprimir o desejo de conhecer o senhor Krun.

- Oh moleque medroso! – Disse o senhor Spencer finalizando com mais uma gargalhada.

- Bem, agora temos que ir. Diga a seu filho que eu mandei lembranças – falou Snape com os olhos faiscando de malícia. Em seguida ele chamou: - Senhor Krun? Vamos?

Juntos os bruxo foram até a lareira da casa, e pedindo licença, aos donos chamaram o ultimo endereço da lista de Krun.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione e a cientista estavam à porta da primeira casa. Os Spencer haviam concordado de pronto com a visita, afinal, mesmo tendo que manter o sigilo, ainda sim teriam recebido a prime-ministre em sua humilde casa.

Hermione entrou primeiro. Sentia-se encabulada com a situação. A maioria de seus seguranças trouxas haviam ficado do lado de fora da casa, mas dois acompanharam-na juntamente com a cientista que agora era uma amiga também.

- Boa tarde. A senhora deve ser a matriarca da família Spencer. – Disse Mione cordial.

- Sim, sim. Sou eu...

- Será que a senhora poderia dar liberdade à minha amiga, para que ela colha algumas amostras por ai enquanto conversamos?

- Mas é claro – Disse um senhor de meia idade abrindo um sorriso bondoso.

Hermione entrou. Os seguranças olharam atentamente em volta. Quando terminaram a inspeção superficial, Mione pediu-lhes que esperassem à porta. Logo foi convidada à sentar. Ofereceram-lhe doces, biscoitos... Mas ela negou-os. Para sua segurança, ela era proibida de comer qualquer coisa na casa de estranhos.

- Ah... Então. Os senhores notaram algum problema com a criação e a produção... – Mione perguntou cautelosa.

- Sim senhora. - Disse o Senhor Spencer. As coisas que plantamos afetaram nossa criação de ovelhas. Elas ficaram doentes. – Falou senhor Spencer como se lembrasse de um pesadelo. – Mas a coisa, é que os alimentos não estavam estragados. Na verdade não apresentavam nenhuma doença – concluiu o camponês tristemente.

- Hum. E quando vocês notaram que eram a plantação que afetava os animais? – Perguntou Mione.

- Bom... demoramos um pouco pra descobrir... Chamamos muitas vezes o veterinário... E quando o rebanho todo passou a apresentar o problema, nós nos assustamos e chamamos a vigilância sanitária. – disse senhor Spencer dolorosamente.

Hermione ficou calada. Sabia que os animais tiveram de ser sacrificados. E que isso significava uma perda quase familiar para os camponeses.

- As coisas tem sido cruéis com nossa região. – disse a senhora Spencer intrometendo-se.

Neste momento Marilia, a cientista, entrava na sala com uma caixa de isopor tapada, as mãos ainda calçadas com luvas, e segurando alguns objetos metálicos.

- Fico feliz que a senhora não tenha nos esquecido. Estamos todos agradecidos por sua visita e também pela do Mestre de Poções. Sabemos que vocês são muito importantes... – Disse senhora Spencer sem notar que Mione havia ficado pálida. – São Heróis de guerra! – Concluiu a senhora apaixonadamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco e olhou desesperada para o Senhor e para Senhora Spencer. Aparentemente, estes notaram rapidamente que a mulher que agora estavam com eles era uma trouxa.

Ah... A doutora Marília é uma trouxa Senhora Spencer. – Mione disse direta. Ela já sabia qual seria a reação da cientista.

- O que? – Perguntou Marilia ofendida.

- Ah...Trouxa é uma velha forma camponesa de chamar os estrangeiros – Mione dissimulou.

- Ahhh... – a cientista suspirou. Achou que havia sido ofendida... Mas era apenas maneirismos do local, e a ministra devia ter falado com a gíria camponesa para criar intimidade com a família. - A cientista pensou descansada.

- Então... Falavam algo sobre heróis de guerra... Poções... Sobre o que estão falando senhorita Granger? – Perguntou Marilia depositando a caixa no chão, e arrumando despreocupadamente os utensílios de coleta em uma bolsa térmica.

- Nada... Apenas sobre passado... Sobre velhas histórias... – disse Senhor Spencer tentando concertar a impulsividade de sua esposa.

- Rei Arthur, Mérlin, Morgana? Ou algo real? – Perguntou a trouxa sorrindo dentro da caixa de amostras que agora organizava.

Tanto Hermione quanto o velho casal se entreolharam e sorriram, como se o que a moça tivesse acabado de dizer fosse uma piada, apenas para em seguida permanecerem em um silêncio incomodo.

- Ah Merda... – Disse a cientista.

Mione olhou-a, ela ainda não havia acostumado com a moça, que era muito boca suja e impaciente.

- Esqueci de pegar amostra de água. Licença. – disse a trouxa recolhendo alguns tubos de ensaio e a caixa de isopor para fazer a ultima coleta.

Aproveitando a saída da cientista, Mione voltou-se pára o casal. Queria perguntar o que Snape estivera fazendo ali também... Mas a Senhora respondeu-a aflita com a gafe anterior de ter falado sobre o mundo bruxo na frente de uma trouxa:

- Ahhh, desculpe-me... O professor Snape esteve aqui com o senhor Krun, então eu pensei que a moça que te acompanha também fosse bruxa... – Disse a senhora aflita.

Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos. O que Snape estivera fazendo ali. Ela sentia os neurônios fazendo a conexão dos fatos. Subitamente ela voltou-se para o casal idoso e perguntou:

- Por acaso você sabem para onde o professor iria depois da visita que eles fizeram para vocês?

- Ah sim. Ele esta visitando residências bruxas... Pesquisando as razões de um surto de perda de magia na região... Eu o ouvi chamando o endereço da propriedade do Jenows.

Hermione correu para a bolsa térmica que Marilia havia deixado em cima de uma cadeira. Buscava uma lista. Achou. Abobalhada ela viu a propriedade dos Jenows em sua lista de casas à visitar.

- Senhora Spencer... Será que a senhora sabe qual foi a última casa que o professor Snape visitou antes da sua?

- Sim... – Disse a senhora sorridente. – Foram o Klavins.

Hermione gelou ao ver o nome desta família também em sua lista.

Rapidamente ela conferiu alguns nomes com a bruxa mais velha, e em noventa por cento dos casos de perda de produção e animais, se travavam de famílias bruxas.

Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Era certo que haviam algumas famílias trouxas em sua lista, mas a coincidência com os casos de perda de magia eram muito estranhos.

Talvez...

Talvez a doença nas plantações pudessem estar sendo realmente induzidas por...

Não...

Ela considerou que aquele pensamento já era muita mania de perseguição. Mas decidiu que deveria tirar a história à limpo.

Assim que Marilia retornou com a ultima amostra. Ela arrastou a cientista para o carro. Inventou um desculpa qualquer para cortar a programação e dirigir-se a casa dos Jenows. Se tivesse sorte, encontraria o professor Snape antes que ele terminasse sua visita à residência daqueles bruxos.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- PROFESSOR? – Hermione gritou ao ver o mestre abaixado perto de uma pequena cultura, recolhendo amostras e colocando-as em tubos de ensaios arrolháveis.

Snape Levantou-se batendo às mãos no avental de couro para tirar o excesso de terra das mãos. Ele observou a moça de cabelos cacheados correndo para ele desajeitada em cima de um salto fino. Secou o suor que escorria-lhe pela face, curioso pela cena.

Ele arrancou o avental. Um ímpeto de correr em direção à ela e abraça-la o acometeu. Ela corria pelo campo... Tinha os cabelos vivos como cascatas de uma mata virgem tropical. Cascatas castanhas sacudindo à cada galopada que ela dava em sua direção. Queria correr para ela, mas no segundo seguinte se deu conta de quem era novamente. Não iria correr feito um babaca... Era bucólico de mais para um morcegão.

Além disso, três homens vestidos com ternos negros e óculos escuros seguiam-na de perto, correndo atrás dela.

Seguranças.

Então, ele apenas colocou uma mão atrás do pescoço e se alto massageou. Queria sorrir. Mas não sorriu. A imagem era campestre, e enchia seu coração de uma felicidade frutada de esperança.

Ridículo.

Severo Snape. O senhor esta ficando cada dia mais babão – disse a voz irritante em sua cabeça. Com este pensamento ele endureceu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

Imagem é tudo.

- Senhorita Granger. – ele disse com uma sobrancelha levantada – Algo me diz que nosso encontro não é ocasional. Estou certo? – Ele perguntou com o rosto impassível.

- Hermione sorriu ao ver a pele alva do mestre borrada de terra no lado esquerdo da face. Ele deveria ter coçado sem perceber aquela parte...

- Talvez. – Ela lhe respondeu.

- Talvez? – Ele questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem. Se minhas visitas tivessem sido agendadas um pouco mais cedo, nos com certeza nos encontraríamos casualmente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Visitas? – Ele questionou.

- Sim. Assim como as suas. Porém o motivo das minhas, e uma doença em plantas que afeta animais e pessoas. E eu trouxe uma profissional trouxa que está pesquisando esta questão e me elucidando determinadas facetas. – Ela falou raciocinando alguns pontos. Lembrou-se de uma reunião, quando a moça havia comentado com certo desespero não conseguir resolver o problema da doença, simplesmente por não conseguir descobrir o organismo causador da 'mutação' nas plantas. Talvez não fosse loucura. Talvez houvesse um problema de cunho mágico por traz da doença...

- Hermione? – Snape chamou.

Ela despertou das divagações ouvindo o mestre, que no momento parecia mais jardineiro do que o temível professor de poções, chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome.

Ela sorriu com o pensamento.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado e desconfortável.

No momento seguinte, esses sentimentos transformaram-se em perplexidade. Ele à viu cuspir na manga da própria blusa e esfregar-lhe a face.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou com o nariz torcido de repulsa, enquanto passava a mão onde ela o havia limpado de forma tão peculiar.

- Você estava sujo ai. – Ela disse apontando para o rosto dele.

- Que nojo. – Disse a moça de avental branco que se aproximava do casal, e que havia observado tudo enquanto se aproximava. – Até pareceu a minha mãe quando eu ainda estava no parquinho. – Disse a cientista sorrindo desdenhosa para Hermione.

Hermione corou. Havia se esquecido que estava em um lugar público, com seguranças e camponeses por perto, e principalmente, sua mais nova amiga, a cientista Marilia, que não tinha papas na língua.

- Quem é a coruja? – Perguntou Snape rabugento.

- É a cientista que lhe falei. – Disse Hermione ainda encabulada. Por um momento ela não havia percebido a ofensa que o mestre havia desferido contra a amiga.

- E quem é a cruza de urubu com morcego? – Perguntou Marilia destilando veneno devido à raiva por ter sido ofendida.

Hermione ofegou. Os dois cientistas (Snape do mundo bruxo e Marilia do trouxa) haviam começado com o pé direito. Ofensas na ponta da língua.

- Marilia, este é o professor Snape. – Disse Hermione.

A cientista ofereceu a mão. Snape olhou-a como se tivesse uma doença. Hesitou.

Marilia percebeu indignada os atos do mestre. Estreitou os olhos com um pequeno plano. Mesmo com a hesitação de Snape, ela ficou com a mão estendida. Dessa forma, quando ele finalmente percebeu que ela não abaixaria a mão antes que ele a apertasse, então estendeu a mão. Porém, antes que as mãos se tocassem, Marilia recolheu a dela e disse:

- Pensando melhor, acho melhor nada de apertos de mãos. Eu preciso colher algumas amostras, e não posso estar com as mãos engorduradas. – O ódio estava gravado em cada silaba que a moça falara. Assim, logo em seguida ela pediu licença para Hermione dizendo que teria que continuar recolhendo as amostras e se retirou da presença do casal sem nem ao menos se despedir do professor.

- Mal educada! Gordinha insuportável! Como você pode contratar e ainda por cima ser amiga de uma pessoa tão arrogante? – Perguntou Snape cheio de ódio.

- Não sei... talvez eu tenha uma espécie de magnetismo para esse tipo de pessoa tão arrogante e intragável. – Disse Hermione sarcástica e levantando sugestivamente uma sobrancelha para o mestre da arrogância. – Qual é? Você começou. Você à tratou como se ela fosse uma doença! – Finalizou Hermione irritada.

Snape não entrou em mais detalhes, reconhecendo que ele não havia sido exatamente cordial com a moça, então desconversou:

- Mas o que vocês fazem aqui? – Perguntou sem curiosidade. Ainda estava irritado.

- Como disse, estou visitando algumas residências que sofreram com a mutação de suas culturas.

- E? – Perguntou Snape arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E... Que eu soube na residência dos Spencer – disse Mione observando a curiosidade do mestre aguçar pela segunda coincidência. – que o senhor esteve lá, e esteve também em muitas outras que eu e Marilia iríamos visitar hoje, incluindo esta aqui.

- Você esta querendo dizer... – O mestre falou reticente.

- Sim. Isso que o senhor está pensando. Que tudo pode ter relação. – Respondeu Mione.

Ela viu o olhar perdido do professor. Ele parecia considerar a afirmação.

- Essa doença nas plantas, bem, foi constatado que ela afeta animais. Ela se muta de forma à tornar-se uma espécie de veneno... E ela pode, e já atingiu, seres humanos. É engraçado, que estas residências bruxas, não tiveram casos da doença em pessoas, a não ser a perda de animais... Enquanto nas trouxas... As pessoas que consumiram os vegetais, desenvolveram problemas de saúde... E ainda pode ser pior... Os estudos ainda não estão completos, mas à indícios, que a exposição à esse tipo de alimentação possa causar câncer...

Snape considerou.

- Quer dizer que só não houve caso de envenenamento de pessoas entre residências bruxas?

- Correto. E é por isso que eu e Marilia estamos aqui. São propriedades afetadas, mas que não possuem caso de pessoas doentes. E eu não sabia que essas propriedades eram bruxas até ouvir que o senhor esteve na residência dos Spencer.

- Já pensou que pode haver um fundo de cunho mágico? – Perguntou Snape agora muito interessado.

- Sim, e é por isso que quando soube de suas visitas, eu cortei meu roteiro e vim aqui falar com o senhor.

- Gostaria que o senhor visse algo impressionante. Garanto que poderá ajudar muito. – Disse Mione agora com um leve desconforto. – Será que o senhor pode nos acompanhar?

- O que? – Snape perguntou aturdido. Só gravava registrava o uso continuo do tratamento 'senhor'.

Será que a bruxinha estava tentando afastar-se dele? Esta seria a única explicação...

- Nos acompanhar sabe? Eu e Marilia... – ela disse.

- Não. Definitivamente não. – Respondeu Snape certeiro. Ele acordou das divagações ao ouvir o nome da cientista.

- Mas tenho certeza que o senhor pode esclarecer mais sobre o assunto do que a minha cientista – Mione adulou.

Snape sentiu o ego flutuar um pouco, então disse:

- Com certeza eu poderia lhe ajudar muito mais... - Além disso, depois nos podemos passar o resto do dia juntos... Ele pensou sorrateiro quando viu um esboço de sorriso na face da mulher.

- Ah certo! Então vou chama-la. Nos iremos correndo para a casa dela. Ela tem um microscópio e algum material na própria casa, assim eu evito me expor de mais indo à uma universidade. – Falou Mione sem dar tempo para que o professor recusasse. E foi para o encontro de sua amiga.

- Espere! – Ele ainda tentou gritar. Mas Mione já tinha ido ao encontro da detestável cientista. Assim ele deixou morrer as palavras quando ela já estava longe: - eu não disse que concordava em ir à casa dela.

- Maldição... Mil vezes maldição! – Ele resmungou alto quando Mione sumiu atrás de um casebre.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- Mas o que? – A cientista perguntou perplexa.

- É rápido. Eu quero que ele veja as amostras em uma aparelhagem decente, e não posso te acompanhar até o laboratório da faculdade. – Disse Mione tentando convencer a cientista.

- Mas se você diz que ele também é cientista, por que ele não pode pegar as amostras comigo e verificar em um outro laboratório. Olha... A pesquisa é importante, eu não esconderia nada dele. Posso passar os relatórios. – Tentou a trouxa desesperadamente.

- Olhe. Ele é um pouco... Arrm... Arcaico – Mione tencionou. – Ele não tem contato com esse tipo de aparelhagem... – Mione disse comedida - Digamos que ele está mais na raiz da ciência: Aquela que ainda se encontra na filosofia.

- Quer dizer que ele não sabe o que é um microscópio?

- Bem... Acredito que saiba, mas que não tenha um à disposição... – Mione respondeu receosa.

- Mas em que tipo de instituição ele leciona? – disse a cientista – Hoje em dia existem microscópios até em colégios de primeiro grau. E se ele trabalha em uma universidade com o mínimo de conceito, ele terá um laboratório à disposição. – Disse a cientista ranzinza.

- Bem, posso lhe garantir que é uma ótima instituição! – Disse Mione levemente indignada.- Ele trabalha até hoje na escola em que estudei. Um colégio de excelência! – Ele finalizou orgulhosa ao se lembrar saudosa de Hogwarts.

A cientista notou o tom de Hermione. E apesar de achar uma perda de tempo mostrar a pesquisa de sua equipe à um simples professorzinho de escola, ela não questionou mais. Dirigiu-se bufando para o carro, e baixando seu conceito sobre sua nova amiga ministra, que chamava um reles professor de escola pra participar de uma pesquisa secreta.

Hermione sentiu a irritação fluir nas veias contra a nova amiga. Ela percebeu claramente que a moça estava desdenhando da sabedoria de seu antigo professor. É claro que como a moça era trouxa ela não poderia falar sobre Hogwarts, e como os bruxos mais inteligentes e poderosos do mundo lecionaram na escola... e este fato à aborrecia mais ainda.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Num momento Snape estava resmungando seu desagrado, e no outro já estava entrando no carro junto com Mione a cientista trouxa desagradável. No banco da frente, seu ajudante Vitor Krun, e ele, para seu grande aborrecimento, entre Mione e a cientista trouxa, que ao vê-lo entra no carro ao seu lado, torceu o nariz fazendo pouco caso e claramente esboçando uma cara esnobe. Ela parecia dizer com os olhos que ele nunca estaria aos pés dela no quesito conhecimento.

Inferno! Apenas ele tinha o direito de desdenhar as pessoas! E não poder revidar à altura, e dizer que era o mestre de poções mais famoso e requisitado do mundo bruxo, era uma batata muito grande para engolir.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Chegaram ao apartamento. Snape olhou à volta com repugnância. Sua masmorra era muito melhor do que aquela caixa de fósforo que ela chamava de casa.

Marilia não perdeu o olhar do professor para sua casa. O sangue fervia de ódio. Então ela quebrou o silêncio e disse:

- Então... er... Professor Snape. O senhor é graduado em que? E por qual faculdade?

- Eu sou mestre em... – nesse momento Mione sentiu o perigo e aliviada viu Vitor Krun cortar o professor.

- Ele fezerrrr química. Qumica em melhor faculdade de Rússia! – Era uma mentira. Mas esta era a coisa mais parecida com a verdade que o rapaz poderia revelar.

- Química? Na Rússia?– A cientista disse mostrando sua descrença e olhando para Krun. Ela não tentou revidar, pois não conhecia instituições de ensino na Rússia – E ainda... Mestre?

- Mas o que um mestre em química estaria fazendo dando aulas em uma escola de segundo grau? – Perguntou a cientista desdenhosa. – Não consegui emprego em uma universidade por quê?

Snape estava louco. Mas não podia revidar. Ter que ficar calado, ouvindo desaforos de uma reles... Trouxa... Fazia-o querer voltar à ser comensal. Em sua mente, os palavrões contra a trouxa eram tão agressivos, que se exteriorizados, fariam os gêmeos Weasleys ou mesmo Mundungo enrubescerem. Mas havia algo de bom em tudo isso: Hermione estava defendendo-o. E parecia muito irritada com a amiga.

- Que tal se nos irrrrmos ao que interrrressa. – disse Krun com um leve desconforto ao olhar a expressão mortífera que o professor exibia para a trouxa.

- Horas, se todos que se formassem fossem dar aulas em faculdades, quem ensinaria as crianças para que elas pudessem ir para a faculdade? – Hermione estava no limite de sua paciência, e ao dizer isso, ela foi até um pouco rude, ignorando até a tentativa de Krun para leva-los logo ao assunto em questão.

Não escapou de Marilia, a cara de satisfação do professor ao ser defendido pela ministra, e nem a irritação desta ao defender sem êxito seu antigo professor. Algo não estava certo. A ministra parecia alguém de bom senso, mas ao lado do 'Drácula' ela parecia perder a razão. – Marilia sorriu com a comparação. Era perfeita. A ministra parecia ter sido mordida pelo vampiro...

De repente um estalo na mente da cientista. SIM! A ministra... Sim... Apaixonada... Pelo antigo professor! Era lógico! Só assim para uma mulher tão inteligente defender uma criatura tão insuportável. E pensando bem... – Ela considerou olhando para o homem de preto com os cabelos amarrados. – O diabo é bem bonito. – pensou - O típico 'macho' agressivo que não se faz mais... Agora a Inglaterra estava cheia de Bekinrans e narcisistas que mais pareciam mulheres disfarçadas de terno. Mas não poderia ignorar a arrogância do homem. Ele à maltratara à primeira vista. Agora teria que agüentar! – Coruja... – ela pensou no insulto do professo enquanto passava a mão sobre o nariz grego e fechava os grandes olhos castanhos. – Ele é que não enxerga aquele cabo de guarda-chuva que chama de nariz... – Finalizou o pensamento zangada.

Hermione olhou para Snape como se o quisesse acalmar.

- Que tal nos mostrar logo as amostras? – Disse Mione com o rosto ameno para a cientista que agora olhava-a com uma sobrancelha levantada que dizia por si só: Eureca.

- Sim. – Respondeu seca, indo para o quarto que utilizava como escritório e logo depois aparecendo trazendo um reluzente microscópio branco e prata nas mãos.

Snape à observava com curiosidade. E a cientista não perdia um movimento facial deste em quanto montava o aparelho e preparava as amostras para o teste. Ele parecia realmente não conhecer um microscópio. Mas como um químico poderia não conhecer um microscópio. Na própria faculdade ele teria utilizado um. O objeto era uma invenção antiga, então ele não teria ao menos a desculpa de não ter no tempo dele. – ESTRANHO – Ela pensou.

- Aqui – a moça disse apenas apontando o microscópio para Snape. Ela queria saber até onde ia a ignorância do homem quanto ao aparelho.

Porém, para o desgosto de Marilia, Mione colocou-se à frente, olhou séria para Snape, pedindo intimamente para que ele prestasse a atenção, e olhou no microscópio ajustando as lentes.

- Surpreendente – Disse. – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nesse processo... – Finalizou Mione cedendo espaço para Snape observar.

Ele notou que o aparelho tinha muitas lentes como um 'telescópio', e concluiu que o objeto devia aumentar o que se estava vendo, assim como um telescópio aumentava as estrelas. Então permaneceu com a face impassível, e arqueou as costas para frente para poder observar pelo microscópio, assim como Mione. Percebeu que as lentes estavam desfocadas para ele, e assim como Mione, mexeu em uma 'rodinha' para ajusta-las.

Assim que conseguiu ver a amostra, milímetricamente detalhada, bestificou-se. Aquele objeto poderia ser utilizado com êxito em poções para se observar reações.

Voltou o olhar para Mione fascinado. Ela lhe sorriu, sabendo o que deveria dar de presente ao professor no natal.

- Vê? – Cortou a cientista.

- O que? – Ele disse sem pensar ainda bestificado com o microscópio.

A cientista olhou-o desdenhosa, e disse:

- A mutação na amostra... É só entrar em contato com outra normal, que a reação de mutação acontece. Instantânea. E vai se espalhando pelas outras células. O que é realmente estranho para quem entende de biologia, pois uma mutação como essa demoraria centenas de milhares de anos para se desenvolver normalmente. No entanto, aqui ela é rápida, o que nos faz pensar que há um agente catalisador. – falou ela com soberba.

Snape entendeu. Não era um imbecil, e por ser mestiço, adquirira o habito de ler livros trouxas também. Dessa forma, sabia mais sobre Darwinismo e sobre mutações, do que deixava os outros saberem.

Ele observou novamente a amostra através do objeto. Por ter ficado impressionado e interessado no objeto, ele não prestara verdadeiramente a atenção na amostra.

Perdeu o fôlego.

Se aquilo não era uma reação mágica, ele não podia mais ser considerado um bruxo. Parecia a reação de um feitiço de transfiguração, porém em escala menor, e com reação em cadeia.

Olhou para Mione, e esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.

- Suas suspeitas provaram-se verdadeiras prime ministre. – Ele disse com uma expressão zombeteira ao ver a cara pasmada da trouxa. – Veja Victor. – Ele abriu espaço para o ajudante olhar a amostra pelo aparelho.

- E o senhor, em sua infinita sabedoria, poderia compartilhar comigo, reles mortal, a descoberta de ambos? – Disse Marilia indignada.

Mione cortou.

- É uma reação química. – mentiu.

- Mas como se todos os nossos químicos não detectaram? Quer dizer que uma administradora pública, e um professor de colégio salvaram o pais? – Perguntou ela desacreditando.

- Talvez - Disse Snape muito orgulhoso.

- Arrm. Acho melhor irmos então – Disse Krun - Am... Professor Snape, o senhor poderia fazer um relatório sobre suas suspeitas para a cientista... Assim ela poderia tentar confirmar nossas suspeitas... – Vitor estava sentindo o perigo da descrença da trouxa, e sabia que Snape não agüentaria por mais tempo ser testado e provocado sem revidar.

- Claro. – Disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico para a cientista.

Marilia rangeu os dentes e travou a mandíbula de ódio. Eles não poderiam ter descoberto nada em tão pouco tempo. Estavam blefando os três ordinários! – Rapidamente sua estima pela ministra reduziu-se à zero. Acompanhou-os até o saguão do prédio, e antes que Mione entrasse no carro, ela sorriu maliciosamente para Hermione e disse:

- O que a paixão pelo professor de colégio não faz... Pode até cegar para os fatos... – Disse acida. – Talvez a senhorita devesse experimentar algo novo – Disse ela olhando para Krun que estava com a janela do passageiro aberta e ouvia tudo. – Homens não são como vinho. – finalizou a moça arqueando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente para Mione.

Hermione olhou-a assustada. Não assustou-se pelo fato da cientista não acreditar em sua descoberta junto ao professor, ou por ela ter insinuado que deveria ficar com Krun, e sim por estar tão evidente sua paixão pelo homem, que até uma mulher que passara poucas horas observando-os, descobrira que ela o amava.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- O ministério terá muito o que explicar e o que camuflar. – falou Snape tedioso - Esta será a pior crise para se esconder o mundo bruxo do trouxa desde a segunda guerra. – Finalizou alheio.

Hermione convidara os bruxos para um chá na residência oficial. Ela notou que o mestre não parecia muito satisfeito, e que a acompanhara por... Educação?

Mas não era este o ponto. Snape imaginara-se sendo convidado para uma conversa com a ministra trouxa, mas não esperava que seu ajudante fosse convidado também.

Maldita hora que o havia contratado – Snape pensou raivoso. Ele sabia de um certo baile em Hogwarts... Na época ele não se interessava pela garota, então não fazia diferença. Mas agora. Agora este era o ponto crucial.

- Mas o que estaria causando isso? – Perguntou Vitor com as sobrancelhas juntas de forma à vincar a testa, e despertando o mestre de suas divagações. Ele estava sentado no sofá de três lugares na extremidade oposta à Mione, enquanto o professor parecia incomodo numa grande e confortável poltrona.

- A pergunta, não é o que. E sim: 'quem'. – Disse Snape significativamente para o ajudante. – Estava claramente irritado. – Alguém está causando isso. E a intencionalidade é muito mais preocupante. – finalizou.

- Eu também penso que pode haver alguém por traz disso tudo. – Disse Mione considerando. – Ela não perdia os olhares do professor para ela... E depois para... Vitor?

- Senhora. O chá – interrompeu a governanta. A mulher assustou-se ao ver Severo novamente ali. Mas não disse nada. Calada ela serviu o chá rapidamente para poder ir fofocar com a criadagem da residência oficial a estranha presença mais uma vez na casa. – Mas alguma coisa senhora?

- Não, muito obrigada. A senhora já pode se retirar. – Disse Mione cortes para a governanta.

No momento que Mione foi pegar um torrão de açúcar para seu chá, Vitor pareceu tencionar o mesmo, e por um milésimo de segundo suas mãos se tocaram.

Terrível situação. Maldita coincidência. Mas no fundo, ela gostou. Era uma pequena provocação ao mestre.

Ela olhou para Snape desconfortável. Decidiu por adoçante, e levou a xícara à boca. Bufou uma risadinha dentro do objeto, ao ver o mestre de poções pegando delicadamente a xícara cheia de rococós rosas, e levando a boca para beber o liquido sem desviar os olhos de Krun.

Ingênuo. Se pudesse sentir o calor que a esmagava toda vez que a olhava daquela forma demoníaca, ele certamente não duvidaria de... De que? Não duvidaria de nada. Ela o queria. O amava, mas as vezes, o fogo era mais intenso que o coração. – Mione pensou olhando divertida para Severo.

Hermione tornara-se uma bela mulher – Vitor pegou-se pensando. – Mas definitivamente, por ser de Drunstrang, ele sabia que tencionar algo com ela era o mesmo que pedir para morrer, vendo que o Sonserino parecia uma serpente pronta para dar o bote se ele tentasse.

Qualquer um poderia perceber a tensão entre o casal.

Uma tensão entre o amor e a selvageria. Ele principalmente via como dissimuladamente o mestre à despia com os olhos. E como ela delicadamente se insinuava à ele. Parecia que jogavam um com o outro para ver até quem ganharia a disputa e conseguiria arrastar o outro com a corda invisível do desejo.

Era quase sensual o modo que eles trocavam olhares furtivos e bebiam o chá.

Já era o suficiente para ele. Então Krun decidiu que mais do que nunca precisava sair dali. Os feromônios do casal, que estavam sendo expelidos no ar já o inebriava também.

- Amm, Me desculpem, mas tenho algumas coisas à fazer em minha casa – Vitor disse cortando o silencio aterrador que se instaurara.

- Ah sim! – Mione despertou. – Vamos. Am, eu tenho uma lareira ligada à rede de Flú em meu quarto...

Snape apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. Quer dizer que ela iria levar o bruxo até o quarto? – Pensou ele rangendo os dentes.

- Ah. Não seria melhor se eu aparatasse? – Krun tentou ao ver a cara do mestre de poções.

- Não! – Disse Mione enfática. – Aqui é muito perigoso. Há muitos repórteres trouxas pelas redondezas tentando uma foto da Ministra. – completou ela divertida.

- Eu também tenho que ir. – Snape cortou a conversa dos bruxos mais novos.

Hermione olhou-o desconcertada. Queria provocar um pouco de ciúmes. Mas não esperava que o Mestre fosse querer ir embora também... Talvez tivesse agido errado.

Ela olhou para Snape colocando a xícara de chá intocada na mesinha. Ele tinha uma feição amarga.

Sim.

Havia exagerado.

- Pois então podem ir os dois pelo meu quarto. Me acompanham? – Perguntou retoricamente e andou em direção ao andar superior.

Snape reconhecia os corredores, e logo avistou o quarto em que uma vez eles quase...

- Aqui. – Mione ofereceu o pozinho do vaso de flor para Krun, que despediu-se jogando o pó na lareira e chamou seu endereço.

Ela o viu girar e sumir nas chamas verdes. Ofereceu o vasinho para Snape.

Ele estava com as mão para traz. Olhou para o vaso. Esticou a mão para ele como se fosse pegar de seu conteúdo, mas ao invés disso, ele pegou o objeto pelo topo, tomando-o da mão da mulher, e depositou-o sobre o console da lareira.

Hermione olhou para o mestre.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou cinicamente.

- Sim. – Ele foi seco.

Pegou-a pela nuca e apertou-a contra os próprios lábios.

Estava cansado do jogo. E agora que havia provado-a, ele não poderia esquecer a sensação. Maravilhosa.

A tensão da separação estranha que precedia aquele momento, o deixara com uma fome doentia por ela. Uma fome que ele nunca sentira antes. Queria a mulher. Mais desejosamente do que nunca.

Puxou o quadril da bruxa contra o próprio.

ATREVIDO – Hermione pensou sorrindo por baixo do beijo selvagem que recebia. Havia ensinado muito bem ao seu aluno. Gemeu. Nunca havia feito dessa forma. Nunca havia sido tomada com todo esse desejo agressivo.

A umidade era incessante. Ela estava sedenta por ele também. Mordeu-lhe o ombro. Satisfeita viu ele gemer. Levantou uma perna e agarrou-o num meio abraço de perna.

SAFADA – Agarrou o cabelo da bruxa e expôs-lhe a jugular. Sugou o pescoço alvo. Cheirou. Provou. Deliciou-se. Voltou até os lábios novamente percorrendo o pescoço da bruxa ora dando mordiscadas fracas, ora violentas. Não a machucaria, mas deixaria sua marca. Queria marca-la. Sim queria.

Mas ela também.

Puxou o colarinho arrebentando os botões da camisa. Expôs o tórax branco. Ele espantou-se com a violência dos botões estourando para todos os lados. Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu safadamente.

Nenhuma palavra entre os dois além de gemidos ocasionais.

Colocou as mãos nas costas do Bruxo. Arranhou-o com vontade. Sentindo em baixo das unhas a pele que agredia. Ele uivou de prazer e dor.

Empurrou-a para cama. Arrancou a camisa que já estava aberta. Olhando-a arrancar a blusa na cama, e desabotoar a calça jeans.

Quando viu que ela iria tira a calça, ele pegou-a pela barra e puxou com selvageria, expondo as pernas da bruxa repentinamente.

Ela assustou-se. Com o gesto, e sua calcinha havia saído até o meio da coxa com o ato do bruxo. Instintivamente ela levou a mão ao meio de cintura tentando esconder o que já fora revelado.

Ele sorriu, levantou e abaixou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, de forma divertida. Um ponto pra mim – ele pensou mal contendo uma pequena risada.

Hermione estava vermelha. Sentou-se na cama. O bruxo em pé olhou-a de sua posição de cima, desdenhosamente.

Dè jávu!

Mas dessa vez ela iria até o fim.

Ela abaixou-lhe a calça.

Ele assustou-se e resfolegou com o primeiro toque dos lábios nele.

Aquilo era novo para ele. Por mais que já houvesse imaginado... Era... Sublime.

Um ponto para mim. E estamos empatados – Hermione concluiu sem parar. Ela observou rapidamente o homem olhando para cima, ele engolia em seco fazendo o pomo de adão subir e descer, como se experimentasse uma sensação dolorosamente... Maravilhosa...

Cansou. Olhou para cima. Ele estava vulnerável. Experimentou os dentes levemente. Ele assustou-se e olhou para baixo. Hermione respondeu ao olhar cintilando.

Ele resfolegou. - Era maravilhoso mas...

Afastou-se um pouco para que ela o largasse. Ela observou-o terminar de tirar a calça enquanto se acomodava entre os travesseiros. Esperando-o.

Ele estava pronto. Ela também.

Ele andou de joelhos na cama. SURPRESA! Agarrou-lhe os tornozelos separados.

O sorriso divertido dele em resposta ao medo dela dizia claramente: "direitos iguais".

Observou-o entre suas penas. Não conseguia mais suprimir os gemidos estridentes que ela nem sabia que poderia fazer.

A boca molhada, macia, a língua insistente... Esta era uma sensação que ela nunca havia provado.

Não estavam mais empatados. Dois à um para ele.

Quando finalmente ele levantou-se, ela estava mole, mas ainda precisava de algo.

Ele também.

Colocou-se entre as pernas da mulher e deixou-se aprofundar. Não precisaram de mãos para se encaixarem. O corpo dele já conhecia o caminho para o interior do corpo dela.

Os corpos brilhando. O barulho do colchão. O sol da tarde na janela. O rosto com pequenas sardas contraído maravilhosamente. Os olhos castanhos fechado e bem apertados. A boca dela rosada, levemente separada mostrando dentes brancos apertados com o clímax.

Ele não agüentou mais que meio minuto depois dela.

Jogou-se ao lado dela na cama, puxando-a de costas para junto de si.

Felicidade.

Isso era felicidade?

Ele estava sorrindo sem motivos em meio a vontade de dormir que agora o massacrava. Com o nariz enterrado em meio a cabeleira cacheada e suada que possuía o cheiro doce de baunilha.

Entregou-se à Sandman junto com ela que já dormia com a respiração pesada.

Você me faz feliz – ele disse baixinho beijando a nuca da moça logo à seguir. Tendo a certeza que ela já dormia, e que não poderia ouvi-lo.


	24. Chapter 24

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Capítulo 24- Depois da bonança, a tempestade.**

Hermione acordou. Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Esticou a mão e virou-o. Quase dez da noite. Havia feito algo impensado: dormira no meio da tarde.

Mexeu-se preguiçosa, sem perceber que finalmente compartilhava a sua cama.

Um braço forte a envolveu, puxando-a possessivamente. Com um arrepio, ela sentiu uma inspiração profunda seguida de uma expiração quente em sua nuca. Estava sendo cheirada? Sorriu com o pensamento. Virou-se vagarosa na cama e percebeu que o homem fizera aquilo de forma instintiva, pois ainda dormia. Ajeitou-se de lado. Por muito tempo ficara acordada nos braços dele, contemplando, abobalhada, as feições brutas do homem: o nariz adunco, o rosto anguloso com seus lábios finos, as sobrancelhas negras e fortes, tão expressivas quando acordadas... Tudo agora repousava inexpressivo. Quase... Tranqüilo.

À luz azul da noite, aquele rosto pálido parecia surreal. Ela estava sem energia e com muita fome. Mas ignorou. Estava feliz demais para se deixar levar por preocupações tão 'mundanas' como comer. O sono compensou a falta de energia. Aconchegou o rosto embaixo do pescoço do homem, colou o corpo ao dele, e, com a sua perna, o abraçou. E, nesta posição, dormiu novamente.

Acordou muito depois com o rosnado indignado de seu estômago. Moveu-se apenas um pouquinho. Estava tão gostoso ficar daquele jeito. Fechou os olhos, suspirou e amoleceu. 

Assustou-se. 

Não se moveu.

Não acreditou. Será que seus sentidos, de tão inebriados, lhe pregavam uma peça?

Apurou as sensações.

Sim. Realmente sentia-se sendo acariciada. 

Longos dedos percorriam leves e cuidadosamente seus cabelos. O movimento ia do lóbulo da orelha até os cabelos jogados em suas costas. 

Tinha que mostrar o quanto estava feliz com aquilo, mesmo que resultasse na interrupção do carinho.

Ela levantou o rosto.

Mais um susto.

Não que ela não esperasse. Mas era, no mínimo, perturbador encontrar aqueles olhos negros em meio à face azulada pela luz da noite enluarada. Ele tinha um semblante sério. Muito sério. Como se prestes a ouvir algo terrível. 

Ela sorriu acanhada. A primeira noite que dormiriam juntos. Nus... Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. E ele sorriu.

"Merlin, ele sorriu!!!" - ela pensou, alargando o sorriso para ele.

Ele a puxou pelo queixo frágil. Depositou um beijo sério sobre os lábios sorridentes dela.

Mérlin, por que ela tinha que ser tão linda? 

Quando será que elairia perceber o erro e mandá-lo embora?

– Eu amo você – ela sussurrou.

Snape sentiu algo saltar e aquecer dentro do peito.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse... Ao invés disso, ele tentou explicar...

– Hermione, eu... Bem, você não precisava... Você sabe que... – um dedo selou os lábios incertos. 

– Shiii – ela queria ouvir uma recíproca e não um pedido de desculpas. Não. Desculpas a fariam se sentir pior. – Sim. Eu precisava – ela respondeu. Realmente, dizer que o amava era uma necessidade. 

– Chega – ela pediu gentilmente. E aconchegou-se novamente nele.

Dormiram o resto da noite tranquilamente.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ele não se lembrava da última noite que dormira tão bem. Seus olhos recusavam-se a abrir. Mas ele tinha que ir... Hogwarts, cabeças-ocas a serem preenchidas...

Abriu os olhos. A claridade o cegou.

Maldição. Quem tivera a brilhante idéia de fazer um lugar de descanso tão claro?

Esperou os olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Olhou em volta: cortinas brancas com rendas floridas, teto branco com molduras de gesso, poltronas, espreguiçadeiras fofas cor de creme, móveis mognos detalhados, travesseiros fofos, cobertores estranhos, confortáveis e caramelados... 

Tocou a cama procurando e não achando. Sentou-se. 

– Hermione? – chamou rouco.

Um barulho na porta o fez saltar e cobrir, muito irritado, o corpo nu.

Ela entrava empurrando a porta de costas. Carregava uma bandeja. E... Mérlin... Vestia um belo robe de seda branco perolado. Ele olhou para o rosto cálido, emoldurado pela cascata de cachos. Sua mulher era linda. Saboreou o pensamento possessivo: " era 'sua' mulher"...

Ela sentou na beirada da cama e olhou o homem com divertimento. Ele estava com os cabelos desgrenhados e uma careta assustada e bestificada por vê-la. Era engraçado como se destacava do ambiente tranqüilo que era seu quarto...

– Trouxe o café da manhã. Ontem, nós não comemos nada – ela disse, pousando o objeto na cama.

– Mais que mulher prestativa... – ele sorriu.

– Não se acostume. Eu trouxe porque tava morrendo de fome – ela respondeu, engolindo a saliva ao olhar para a refeição.

– Você só pensa em comer – ele disse vazio, enquanto pegava a xícara e servia-se apenas de café.

Ela empertigou-se. 

– Ontem, eu não jantei!!! – ela disse indignada, enfiando uma rosquinha inteira na boca.

– Ontem, eu só tomei o café da manhã – ele disse sem emoção.

– Ahhh , é mesmo. Quando eu o chamei, você estava encerrando o trabalho para voltar para o almoço em Hogwarts... – ela disse, lembrando-se.

– Pois é – ele disse.

– Então você tem que comer! Vai ficar doente! – ela disse preocupada. Pegou um pãozinho doce e levou-o à boca do homem.

Ele se assustou com o alimento sendo forçado em sua boca. Mas aceitou.

– Eu posso fazer isso sozinho e... – ele reclamou com a boca cheia, mas perdeu a fala quando a viu chupando o açúcar dos próprios dedos, depois do seu gesto de cuidado à la Molly Weasley. 

– Quê? – ela olhou para os olhos que faiscavam para ela.

– Hum – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Aproximou-se dela.

Ela captou a idéia. Pegou uma caneca de chocolate e fez-se de desentendida.

Quase engasgou quando ele mergulhou o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Estou com fome! – ela reclamou – Quero comer!!!

– Eu também quero – ele disse, deslizando as mãos para o cinto do robe, abrindo-o. E... Mérlin... Ela ouvira um sorriso???

A boca em seu pescoço a fez arrepiar. Ela tomou mais um gole de chocolate para agüentar e pousou a caneca na bandeja.

Resfolegou com as mãos quentes dele percorrendo-lhe o corpo. 

Ela ouviu uma risada rouca em seu pescoço quando ele notou, ao tateá-la, que, por baixo da peça, ela só vestia roupas íntimas. Sentiu o robe escorregando por seus ombros e duas grandes mãos abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã.

Estava inebriada com as sensações. Deliciada.

Ele provou um seio. A pele tenra... Sentiu-o intumescer em seus lábios... Deitou-a e colocou-se sobre ela... 

.

.

.

- CRACK! - um barulho ensurdecedor de aparatação vindo do banheiro da suíte. Mas não podia ser... Ela tinha proteção em toda residência oficial!

Severo virou-se rapidamente e olhou em volta. Nenhum movimento. Sem dúvida fora um barulho de aparatação, mas Hermione permitia que aparatassem diretamente em sua casa??

Voltou os olhos questionadores a ela. Viu os castanhos dela aterrorizados, olhando em direção ao banheiro.

Ele virou-se em tempo de ver a porta entreaberta e uma mão enluvada apenas, que fez um movimento brusco pela fresta e: 

ESCURIDÃO.

Escuridão em plena luz do dia? 

CRACK! – outro barulho. 

As conexões em seu cérebro faziam-se vertiginosamente. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo. A sua mente de espião trabalhava loucamente para tentar entender.

Mágica. Só pode. 

Levantou-se.

Eles romperam a barreira de proteção que deveria ter aqui. A varinha. A varinha. Cadê a varinha?! – Severo tateava loucamente o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Tocou-a. Muita força. A varinha foi ao chão junto com porta-retratos e cacarecos. Ajoelhou-se. Tateou o piso frio na escuridão. "INFERNO DO MEU ÓDIO!", gritou seu cérebro.

Hermione sentiu sendo largada por Severo. Ele procurava. Procurava. Ela deveria também. As varinhas. A dela. Em cima da penteadeira.

– CRACK. – O barulho logo em seguida de novo. Ela sentiu o coração congelando. 

- PODE IR, NOS ESTAREMOS BEM! – uma voz robotizada gritou para alguém, e novamente, o característico barulho:

- CRACK. – Provavelmente alguém havia desaparatado. "Três então", ele concluiu. 

Hermione juntou os lençóis no corpo e tentou ir até a penteadeira buscar a varinha.

'Snape parou de procurar'. Era inútil. Não a acharia na escuridão. Deveriam tentar sair do quarto o mais rápido possível. Ele voltou à cama. Tateou em busca de Hermione. Esperou. Para onde ela foi? Não via nada. Apurou os ouvidos. "Mulher maluca!", pensou. Ficou estático ao ouvir passos. 

Ela sentia o medo rastejando asqueroso em seu coração. – QUEM ESTÁ AI? – gritou, mas, quando ia continuar, uma mão enluvada tapou-lhe a boca. Soltou um grito sufocado. Apavorou-se.

Severo ouviu Hermione gritar e, logo em seguida, grunhir, como se algo lhe tapasse a boca.

O medo congelou-lhe os músculos. Escutava sua mulher ser arrastada em meio a gemidos de choro.

Estava calado. Não poderia fazer barulho. 

MERDAAA! – sua cabeça gritou. Não tinha varinha, estava nu e ouvia Hermione que esperneava, lutando para não ser arrastada.

Que se dane! Agarrou um lençol da cama e amarrou na cintura. 

HERMIONE!

Pulou da cama. Encontrou alguém. Tateou. Reconheceu o corpo de Hermione. Ela não parava de chutar o ar. Procurou pelo rosto. Uma mão. Puxou-a, libertando-lhe a boca.

- SEVEROOO! MINHA VARINHA! NA PENTEADEIRA! – ela gritou desesperada.

Uma esperança irracional, que sempre brota na hora do desespero, encheu o seu peito. Ele pulou para o lado e tateou derrubando perfumes e cremes. NÃO ACHAVA!!!

Um corre-corre do lado de fora do quarto. Um estrondo. Provavelmente a porta do quarto fora arrombada.

– Pegue-o! – uma voz robotizada, desconhecida, falou.

– NOOOMMMM – Hermione tentou gritar, mesmo com a mão enluvada cobrindo-lhe a boca.

Alguém o agarrou.

Um soco em seu estômago.

Ele acotovelou seu agressor e pulou para o lado onde sabia que Hermione estava presa.

Tocou-a novamente. Tateou o rosto dela, em seguida elevou a sua mão. Achou o que procurava. Agarrou o rosto do agressor de Hermione.

Ela sentiu a mão que segurava seu abdome soltá-la. Com um susto, percebeu algo frio cortando-lhe a pele ao largá-la. Havia sido ferida por uma faca no processo.

– SEEVEEERROOO! – ela tentou gritar para avisá-lo.

Um golpe em seu braço. Snape sentiu o sangue verter. Desgraçado. Tentou agarrar a mão com a faca.

Um novo grito de Hermione.

Ela sentiu a faca cortando-lhe o ombro. Provavelmente, ao tentar se desvencilhar de Snape, seu agressor havia batido com a faca no ombro dela.

Desespero.

Uma pancada em suas costas. Ele perdeu o ar. Voltou-se lívido para a escuridão. Socou o ar. 

Foi derrubado com uma nova pancada na cabeça.

Desmaiou momentaneamente. 

Acordou. Sabia que ainda estava no quarto devido à escuridão. Sabia que se passara apenas um ou dois minutos.

Alguém ainda amarrava-lhe as pernas.

Não ouvia mais Hermione. Ela havia sido levada.

Ele esperneou.

Raciocinou: "Um bruxo não o amarraria manualmente. Ele ouviu quatro aparatações, não estava louco. Mas alguém mandara um deles embora... Então um dos barulhos era de desaparatação... E ainda havia aqueles que entraram pela porta... Não se encaixava... E por que trouxas? Por que diabos eles deixaram o trabalho sujo para os trouxas? Seria muito mais fácil para algum bruxo presente prender ele e Hermione, que estavam totalmente indefesos. Aliás, por que se associar aos trouxas?". Uma idéia invadiu-lhe a mente: "E se houvesse apenas um bruxo? Os trouxas teriam sido aparatados para dentro... INFERNO! Não tinha a menor lógica!". 

Sem aviso, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando um saco cobriu-lhe a cabeça. Sentiu sendo arrastado por um longo caminho. Deviam estar levando-o pelo interior da casa.

Debateu-se desesperado. Estava quase sem ar.

Morreria asfixiado. Seu corpo bateu com um baque em algo gelado. 

Um barulho de motor. Um solavanco de movimento. Estavam em um carro...

Sentia a vida rareando. Iria morrer. 

Suas mãos presas nas costas não o deixavam arrancar o saco. Esfregou o rosto no chão, desesperado, tentando rasgá-lo. Estava prestes a desmaiar.

– POR FAVOR!!! 

Era a voz de Hermione. 

Um barulho de motor.

– ELE VAI MORRER! TIREM ESTE SACO DELE! POR FAVOR! POR DEUS! POR DEUSSSS!

Ela chorava em meio aos gritos.

– IDIOTA! – uma voz desconhecida. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? NÃO TIROU O SACO PLÁSTICO?

– Eu esqueci! – outra voz desconhecida. Temerosa.

Seu corpo rolou para onde Hermione estava com uma brecada brusca do veículo.

Ela estava amarrada no fundo do caminhão.

Esforçou-se. Esticou ao máximo o pescoço. Alcançou o rosto de Snape. Mordeu o saco plástico e arrancou-o junto com alguns fios de cabelo.

Estava desesperada. O corpo do homem estava envolto por um lençol branco estampado de sangue. 

O carro parou. 

Um homem encapuzado abriu a porta detrás do caminhão. Ao ver que ela já havia arrancado o saco plástico, ele se aproximou. Chutou o corpo em direção a ela.

– Sopre a boca dele. Ele ainda pode estar vivo – o desconhecido disse a Hermione. Saiu novamente trancando a porta. 

Ela obedeceu. Não estava funcionado. Ela soprava a boca de Severo e o ar saia pelo nariz dele, sem chegar ao pulmão.

Passou uma perna sobre o pescoço dele para forçar a boca do homem a ficar fechada, e, numa acrobacia, soprou-lhe o nariz.

No primeiro golpe de ar em seus pulmões, ele tossiu de boca fechada. 

– O que você pensa que está fazendo com meu nariz? – Snape perguntou com a boca ainda travada pela perna. Estranhou que a moça o cobrisse com os lábios.

– Salvando sua vida – ela disse, feliz ao vê-lo de volta com todo o seu mau humor.

A memória voltou. Ele sentiu o sacolejo do caminhão.

– Malditos trouxas – ele disse – Tem idéia de quem poderia estar querendo te matar? 

– Quem disse que tudo isso é pra mim? E como assim trouxas? – ela perguntou indignada.

– Tenho quase certeza que foram trouxas, e além disso, os bruxos que me odeiam estão, ou em Azkaban, ou mortos. 

- Então me explica o pó escurecedor do Peru. E quanto aos barulhos de aparatação? – Hermione disse baixinho. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele produto da loja dos gêmeos.

Severo considerou.

- Hermione, não tenho tempo de formular teorias agora. Mas você tem razão. E eu já havia pensado nisso: tem dedo de bruxaria em nossa captura. Mas não tenho duvidas de que fomos seqüestrados por trouxas. Se um bruxo estivesse no comando, ele não utilizaria um transporte trouxa pra fuga. Aparatação, chaves de portal, e até mesmo lareiras não mais eficientes que isto aqui.

Hermione considerou. O que Snape dissera tinha muita lógica. Mas havia janelas...

– E como eles conseguiram nos enxergar em meio aquela escuridão mágica?

Devem ter algum artefato mágico – Hermione falou pensativa.

– Ou não. – Severo falou significativamente. – Quando eu toquei no rosto de seu agressor, ele usava algo nos olhos... Tenho certeza de que não era um artefato bruxo. Parecia tecnologia trouxa.

– Talvez... Oh, Merlin... Isso está cada vez mais complicado. Será? – ela parecia incerta.

– O quê? Será que você pode parar de divagar e me dizer o que está pensando? – Snape agora estava irritado.

– Ahm, os trouxas desenvolveram muitas tecnologias para enxergar e detectar formas em ambientes que antes eram impossíveis de serem vistos. Pode se tratar de um dispositivo que capta termicamente as formas, e isso seria lógico, já que a temperatura do corpo humano, geralmente, é maior do que a do ambiente. Ou pode ser também uma espécie de mecanismo sonar, que é utilizado para detectar formas no fundo dos oceanos... Hoje em dia existe sonares pequenos, que são utilizados por soldados de elite em guerras trouxas.

– E essas coisas são vendidas a qualquer um? – Snape perguntou intrigado.

– Não. Bom, não deveriam. São tecnologias das forças armadas, mas basta ter dinheiro para ter um. Existem mercados negros. Se você quiser e puder, pode comprar, até mesmo, uma bomba atômica.

– Inferno – Severo notou que tanto ele quanto Hermione estavam feridos e cobertos por trapos, apenas.

– Para onde será que estão nos levando? – ele disse receoso.

– Não sei. Colocaram um saco plástico na minha cabeça também. Mas acho que saímos pela porta dos fundos. Era muito cedo, e os empregados nem haviam acordado ainda. Eu preparei o café da manhã sozinha. Mas não entendo por que os seguranças não reagiram. Aliás, como romperam a barreira de aparatação colocada pelo ministério da magia???

Com um susto, eles perceberam o caminhão parando. Uma movimentação do lado de fora. A porta se abriu. 

Hermione segurou o lençol como pôde sobre o corpo. Foi puxada pelos cabelos.

– DESGRAÇADO! – gritou um Snape impotente e indignado ao ver Hermione ser tratada daquela forma. Tentou se levantar. Por causa dos pés amarrados, só conseguiu projetar os ombros sobre o homem que agredia Hermione. O homem bateu contra a parede metálica. Retirou uma faca do bolso e mostrou-a ameaçadoramente para Snape, agora caído dolorosamente no chão. 

– CHEGA! – uma voz desconhecida gritou do lado de fora. – Se você continuar a tratar os prisioneiros assim, eu vou estourar sua cabeça! Olha só! – ele disse, apontando para Hermione. – Ela está sangrando! E este aqui também! – disse, apontando para Snape. - Não era para ser assim! Vou falar para o chefe. Considere-se morto!

– NÃO TINHA COMO SER DE OUTRA FORMA! – o homem da faca reagiu – OLHA O QUE ESSE DESGRAÇADO ME FEZ! – ele se colocou de costas para Snape e Hermione e mostrou o rosto para o cúmplice.

Obviamente, Severo fizera um estrago no rosto do homem quando o agarrara.

– Por que você foi um idiota e não seguiu o plano! Você deveria levá-la para fora logo, mas, ao invés disso, ficou lá para ver o trabalho dos outros! Agora, tire-a daí! Coloque-a no quarto dos fundos primeiro! E esse ai – ele disse apontando para Snape. – Leve-o direto para o porão. E dê-lhes roupas.

Assim, após alguns minutos, Snape viu-se sendo desamarrado e jogado escada abaixo em um porão escuro. Minutos depois, algumas roupas trouxas foram atiradas pela porta.

Hermione foi forçada para dentro de um quarto que possuía apenas uma cama e uma poltrona. Uma poltrona que estava ocupada por uma pessoa trêmula. Chorosa. Uma pessoa que ela conhecia. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Manhã e escuridão**

Caminhou para o amontoado de roupas jogadas no chão do topo da escada. Massageava os punhos doloridos pela forte amarra que acabara de ser retirada. Vestiu-se. Uma camiseta e uma calça jeans com o número um pouco maior que o dele. Rasgou um pedaço de lençol. Deslizou-o pelos passantes da calça como um cinto, para evitar que ela ficasse caindo.

A cabeça doía no lugar que levara a pancada. Sentia o corpo dolorido pela queda na escada. O braço, no entanto, era o seu maior receio. Contraia-o o tempo todo, mas, mesmo assim, ele sangrava lentamente. Era preocupante, pois se perdesse muito sangue, não teria forças para, eventualmente, sair dali. Rasgou outro pedaço do lençol. Amarrou-o por cima da ferida. O corte não estava tão profundo assim, mas pegara uma de suas veias azuladas e saltadas acima do bíceps.

Olhou para a fonte de luz daquele lugar: uma pequena janela junto ao teto. A claridade do dia invadia, destemida, o cômodo. Fazia brilhar pequenas partículas de poeira que pairavam no ar. Parecia surreal em meio a tanto desespero.

Sua mente de espião trabalhava furiosamente. Ele notara, ao sair do caminhão, as túnicas usadas pelos dois capangas: o que ele machucara o rosto – ainda no quarto de Hermione – e o que parecia ser o comandante do seqüestro. Este fato o fazia crer que eles foram aparatados para dentro do banheiro da suíte por um bruxo. Sim, pois aparatação conjunta com não-bruxos deve ocorrer com a menor quantidade de roupas e maior contato corporal possíveis. As túnicas facilitariam, pois os invasores poderiam levá-las nas mãos e vesti-las rapidamente, assim que fossem aparatados. Então os quatro barulhos de aparatação vinham de: duas aparatações conjuntas e duas desaparatações do bruxo responsável por colocar os trouxas lá dentro... "O bruxo e um dos trouxas 'aparecem' no banheiro de Hermione. Em seguida o bruxo desaparata. O trouxa cobre o rosto com uma máscara e o corpo com uma túnica. Depois, joga o 'pó escurecedor do Peru' no quarto pela fresta da porta do banheiro. Novamente, outra aparatação conjunta do mesmo bruxo com outro trouxa. E, finalmente, outra desaparatação do bruxo. Quatro barulhos. Certinho".

Um soluço de revolta. Andava desnorteado de um lado para outro. Tentava desesperadamente articular uma saída para o atual problema. Precisava escapar dali. Precisava salvar Hermione!

"Onde será que Hermione está?!", perguntou-se mentalmente. Ouvira um dos encapuzados falar ao outro para colocá-la num quarto e ele, num porão. Sem dúvida, estava num porão. Mas, e Hermione?! Além disso, ele a vira machucada. Notara os seus movimentos lentos ao ser retirada do caminhão. Temia por ela. Parecia gravemente ferida pelo trouxa nefasto.

Lembrou-se dolorosamente da situação em que foram capturados. Uma bela mulher cercada por criaturas bestiais. NÃO! Não queria pensar o pior! Poderia soltar uma imperdoável com o dedo, caso alguém apenas cogitasse tentar algo com ela. Ele o esmagaria! Pulverizaria! Faria com que a besta-fera desejasse morrer em pedaços, para evitar as terríveis torturas que o submeteria!

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

– Conseguiram? – perguntou uma voz irritada.

– Sim, senhor. Mas esse idiota machucou-a. Ela precisará de um médico. Desmaiou e está sangrando muito.

O mentor do plano aproximou-se do raptor de Hermione.

– O que você tem na cabeça, afinal? – perguntou irritado. – Não sabe que precisamos dela para ajudar minha filha? Não sabe que, se ela não puder passar as informações sobre as malditas escolas e ministérios que estas aberrações criaram pelo mundo afora, não teremos como eliminar os poderes deles? IDIOTA! – berrou ao outro.

O rapaz louro e alto que, até o momento, apenas observava quieto o chefe e o outro colega de operação, respondeu destemido:

– Senhor... Eu não feri a "Granger" de propósito, mas foi necessário agir... Ela estava acompanhada por um deles! – disse com firmeza e sem temer represárias. – Além do mais, não estava nos planos ter uma segunda pessoa no quarto! Sua filha garantiu que...

– Dobre sua língua antes de falar da minha filha – sussurrou ameaçador.

– Eles estavam desarmados e esse imbecil ficou lá para observar o meu trabalho! – o outro retrucou irritado, aproveitando-se da fúria do chefão para com seu colega. – Se ele a tivesse levado logo, nada disso teria acontecido! Agora estamos com a ministra da Inglaterra morrendo naquele quarto! Eu disse, desde o inicio, que não dá p'ra trabalhar com esse "tipo" de gente!

– Que TIPO de gente eu sou?!... Quer saber? Vai se danar! Eu já estou cheio!!! –partiu com agressividade para cima do outro, empurrando-lhe o tórax.

– O quê? Que tipo de gente que eu acho que você é??? – o outro subordinado riu – Você é a escória! Você os traiu no passado e, agora, veio se juntar a nós! Quem nos garante que não vai nos trair também??? Só porque você resolveu abandonar seus poderes de "boa vontade", não quer dizer que tenha um bom caráter... E já disse o que penso: você só está aqui por vingança. Não é mesmo?!

– Eu não preciso me vingar de ninguém! – disse entre os dentes. – Eu só quero acabar com tudo isso! Eu perdi toda a minha família numa guerra imbecil!

– E por que ficou lá observando o trabalho que não era seu?

– Você se esquece que estamos lidando com um mundo ao qual você nunca pertenceu? Vou lhe contar um segredinho: conheço o homem que estava com a ministra! E posso lhe garantir que se ele tivesse encontrado a varinha, não sobraria nem pó de você ou de mim. – disse raivoso – Agora só não sei o que ele fazia lá... As coisas mudaram muito desde a última vez... – falou com um sorriso enviesado, que logo sumiu do rosto. – Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso. Tivemos sorte de sairmos vivos!

– Você parece conhecê-lo muito bem – ironizou o outro.

– Ora, você é um tolo e... – tentou retrucar, mas foi interrompido.

– Já chega, Pitter! Draco juntou-se a nós voluntariamente. E o sinal foi ter tomado o emplasto contra magia. Agora ele é uma pessoa normal. Um de nós! Aderiu plenamente a nossa causa!

– Olha agora a situação em que nos encontramos! – lamentou Pitter ao chefe – Sua filha não poderá representar o papel da verdadeira ministra para sempre! Com certeza, alguém notará a diferença de personalidade das duas! Por mais que ela consiga fingir muito bem no início, uma hora se entregará! E, de qualquer forma, não podemos permitir que apenas sua filha continue com esses poderes demoníacos e "antinaturais". O plano é retirar o poder de todos! Sem exceção! Eu só concordei com tudo isso porque o senhor me garantiu que ela perderia os poderes também. Que a usaríamos somente por enquanto, para nos infiltrar no mundo deles. Não podemos mais deixar que nos causem mal!

O líder suspirou pesadamente. Não podia desconsiderar as afirmações de seu comparsa. Também não queria que ninguém morresse, principalmente a ministra. Teria que fazer algo.

– Chamem um médico! Procurem um cristão! Ela não pode morrer... – disse ele finalmente. Sabia que a ministra era uma boa mulher. Seu único defeito foi nascer com aqueles dons escusos.

Lembrava-se insistentemente da perseguição à sua família pelos ditos "Comensais da Morte", durante aquela guerra absurda. De sua filha mais nova sendo atingida pelo raio verde da morte, somente porque ele recusara-se a entregar o paradeiro da outra mais velha, que tinha acabado de se formar numa daquelas escolas abomináveis. "Maldita hora que concordei que ela fosse estudar num antro de aberrações!", pensou, antes de pegar o telefone e ligar para o amigo médico.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Assim que vira a figura conhecida, ela deixou-se consumir pela decepção. O modo como era olhada, como se lhe pedisse perdão, era algo que já conhecia. Realmente, como Severo dissera uma vez, parecia um elfo-doméstico.

Só restava saber o porquê da tamanha traição. Sim. Traição. Aquele choro desesperado era a sua confissão.

Ela soluçava na poltrona. Exibia olhos arregalados e servis como os de Dobby.

– Por quê? – Hermione perguntou simplesmente.

– Foi para seu beeemmm – a figura respondeu chorosa.

Ela lembrou-se de como Harry sofrera com as tentativas de "ajuda" de Dobby. Com este pensamento, sorriu amargamente e questionou mais uma vez:

– Por quêêêê? – sua voz falseou. Fraca, caiu de joelhos. Apertou o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo, deixando-o mais justo. Como se sentisse frio. Percebeu que estava mais ensopado que antes, na região do ombro onde recebera o golpe mais forte de faca. A magricela, recompondo-se do choro, levantou-se correndo da poltrona e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

– Ministra! MINISTRA! – gritou desesperada – MINHA VARINHA! ALGUÉM! EU PRECISO DE MINHA VARINHA! POR FAVOR! ME DEVOLVAM! EU TENHO QUE CURÁ-LA!

– Odete... Por que... Você... Eu gostava tanto... – Hermione tentou dizer. Ainda ouviu sua secretária gritar, quando fechou os olhos. Deixou-se levar por um zunido forte que invadia os seus ouvidos e por um manto de veludo negro que lhe cobria as vistas com uma pesada escuridão.

Havia desmaiado.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A casa parecia movimentada. Ele ouvia passos incessantes e apressados vindos do andar de cima. Teria que fazer algo. Vasculhou o cômodo: algumas prateleiras de cacarecos, uma cama e... Nada demais. Nada que pudesse ser usado como arma. Somente brinquedos velhos, bonecas de olhos arregalados, ursos encardidos, roupas coloridas e comidas de traça... Provavelmente um depósito de velhas lembranças...

Empurrou a cama até a pequena janela. Subiu no ferro da cabeceira e espremeu o rosto contra a vidraça encardida. Podia quebrá-la... Mais de nada valeria. O espaço formado não seria suficiente para conseguir passar. Por lá, não poderia fugir.

Contava as horas. Já se despontava uma tarde alaranjada. Há muito passara da hora do almoço. Estava há tempos sem comer... Desde o dia anterior... Não. Na verdade tinha tomado um pouco de café e comido um pãozinho doce que Hermione forçara em sua boca naquela manhã... Mérlin... Aquilo já era um passado longíquo, apesar de tão recente.

Sentou na cama enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. A escuridão já levava a melhor. Ouviu barulho de motor do lado de fora da casa. Subiu novamente na cama e colocou-se a observar pela pequena janela outra vez. Viu um homem desconhecido, todo vestido de branco, sair de um carro e ganhar os jardins. Ouviu outra voz. Alguém, provavelmente, o esperava na porta:

– Rápido, doutor... Acho que ela perdeu sangue demais.

O médico apertou o passo e entrou na casa.

Perdeu sangue demais? Mérlin... Hermione! Aqueles desgraçados!

Se havia alguma dúvida de que os seqüestradores eram trouxas, ela se dissipou ali. Chamaram um "curandeiro trouxa"... Mas por que não pediram ao bruxo que participou do rapto para realizar um feitiço de cura?

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

– Pai, deixe-me ir !!! Eu posso arranjar uma poção e curá-la rapidamente...

– NÃO! Você não vai sujar a casa em que você e sua irmã passaram a infância! Antes de morrer, sua mãe jurou que, sob este teto, nunca mais haveria magia! Agora acalme-se! Ela ficará bem!

Neste momento, o homem de branco saiu do quarto.

– Não sei se há muito a fazer. Eu já estanquei o sangue e costurei os cortes... Olha... Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, Pierre... Mas não quero meu nome vinculado a isso. Eu nunca estive aqui, certo? Só estou fazendo isso em respeito à nossa antiga amizade... Não sei o que você esconde, e nem por que o rosto da moça estava coberto, mas não quero ter mais nada a ver com isso – disse receoso – Tome aqui – estendeu um papel ao outro homem – É uma receita contendo anti-inflamatórios e antibióticos que ela deverá tomar para que os cortes não infeccionem.

– Muito obrigado, Doutor Mark. Nunca me esquecerei do favor que está me fazendo...

– Não me agradeça, Pierre. Essa moça está correndo sério risco de morte. Ela perdeu muito sangue. E acho uma irresponsabilidade não levá-la a um hospital. – disse, com desagrado – Se ela piorar, vocês terão que levá-la. Talvez ela precise de uma transfusão de sangue.

– Não se preocupe. Se ela não melhorar, nós a levaremos a um hospital. Mas eu ainda preciso que o senhor veja outra pessoa...

Pierre voltou-se para a moça ao seu lado:

– Filha, vá chamar Draco e Pitter. Peça-lhes para verem em que estado está o homem que trouxeram junto, antes de levarem o doutor. Ele está ferido também.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ouviu um barulho de passos perto da porta. Escondeu-se. Desceriam. Daí poderia atacá-los com... Nada... Só tinha as próprias mãos... Mas faria algo!

Logo a claridade da luz artificial invadiu o porão.

– Sugiro que você apareça. Ou nós desceremos, ai não será nada bom para você... – uma voz "conhecida" para Severo avisou.

MALDIÇÃO! Aquela voz arrastada. Mas depois de tanto tempo? Por quê?

Draco Malfoy passara apenas cinco anos em Azkaban, pois não matara ninguém, realmente... Pagou, com cinco anos de sua vida, por um erro que ele próprio também cometera: ter se alistado nas fileiras de Voldemort. E agora estava ali? Depois de tantos anos? Ele estranhara o sumiço do jovem bruxo depois de sua soltura, mas não se preocupara, realmente, com isso. Achou que o rapaz tinha ido para outro país, onde não seria reconhecido, para recomeçar a vida em outra comunidade bruxa... Mas... Não... Ele estava ali. O desgraçado!!!

E foi somente a curiosidade, mesclada com o ódio, que o fez sair da penumbra e mostrar-se. Olhou diretamente para o rosto pálido de Draco. Reconheceu, com estranheza, as marcas de unhas e vestígios de sangue.

Então o homem que ele atacara no quarto de Hermione havia sido Draco. O asquerosozinho filho da bruxa!

Draco sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrendo-lhe o corpo, quando viu seu antigo professor de poções brotar das sombras como, muitas vezes, fazia em sala de aula na sua época de estudante. O homem tinha uma aura altiva de poder tão repressora, que até mesmo Pitter, o trouxa, percebera e se afastara com um passo para trás.

Durante a captura, Draco não teve tempo de pensar e observar direito. Não conseguiu reconhecer o temido mestre naquela figura nua e desarmada no quarto de "Granger". Agora estavam cara a cara. Ele notou, nos olhos negros como ônix, um brilho assassino que vira apenas poucas vezes... Um brilho agora direcionado a ele...

A lembrança de Snape matando Dumbledore, fraco e frágil, de forma impiedosa, sem titubear, na torre de astronomia, o fez arrepiar. Colou a atenção nas vestes do homem: calça jeans e camiseta caqui. Eram exóticas a Snape, porém ele ainda permanecia sombrio e assustador para Draco.

Lentamente, Snape se aproximou do pé da escada e olhou para cima.

– Eu sempre gostei de você, Draco. Em certas ocasiões, eu te considerei como um filho. Eu matei por você. Matei uma pessoa maravilhosa e brilhante que eu amava, para que você não tivesse o sangue maculando a sua alma... E, se é desta forma que você me retribui, sinto que não tenho mais opção: eu vou matá-lo, Draco. Se algo tiver acontecido a ela, eu vou matá-lo. Não tenha dúvidas de que sou capaz...

Neste momento, Draco ouviu o grunhido medroso vindo de suas costas. Olhou para trás e viu o rosto aterrorizado de Pitter. Uma satisfação golpeou-o. Afinal aquele trouxa finalmente percebera com quem estava lidando. Seu professor agira exatamente da forma que ele esperava...

– Ela? – disse Draco com um sorriso – Mas como as coisas mudaram, professor... Tanto para mim quanto para você, não é? Mas não se preocupe. ELA estará bem. Agora, preciso que o senhor prometa que não tentará atacar o médico que virá aqui te ver.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

Draco tomou o silêncio como um sim.

Snape conformou-se momentaneamente. Afinal ele não poderia fazer nada... Hermione ainda era refém.

Snape observou a porta fechando-se. Alguns minutos depois, abriram a porta novamente. O doutor apareceu na escada, mas se afastou, quando ele se mostrou.

– O que significa isso?! Este homem é perigoso?!

– Ele não lhe fará nada – disse Draco, surgindo na porta. – Não é, professor ? – perguntou, voltando-se sério para Snape.

– Não – a sua voz grave e aterradora cortou o ar em concordância.

O médico olhou receoso para o louro, depois para Snape. Estudou-lhe a fisionomia. Parecia uma fera acuada, esperando o momento ideal de fuga. Perigoso com certeza. Não hesitaria em matar, se precisasse, para sair dali. Mas, definitivamente, não parecia encontrar brecha naquela situação.

– Pode se aproximar, doutor – disse Draco.

O médico desceu vagaroso as escadas. Snape virou as costas para o homem e foi sentar-se na cama.

– E-eu vim aqui examinar seus ferimentos.

– Eu sei.

Uma luz finalmente se acendeu no cômodo. Provavelmente ligada pelo lado de fora. A porta foi encostada com um rangido estridente. O médico se voltou rapidamente para a porta e deu alguns passos em sua direção.

– Não vou lhe machucar – disse Snape. O médico voltou a olhá-lo.

– Como ela está? – Snape perguntou.

– Ela? – disse o médico sem entender.

– Sim. A moça que o senhor tratou. Ela está bem? – sua face estava vazia de sentimentos.

– Ah... Ela... Bem... – o médico não sabia se deveria falar algo. Mas o que estava acontecendo ali? Tudo bem que ele devia um favor a Pierre, mas aquilo já era demais!

– Por favor – pediu Snape calmo. – Eu preciso saber...

– Ela é sua companheira?

– Sim – Snape respondeu sincero.

O médico o olhou nos olhos. Algo na expressão do homem obscuro o fez sentir-se um pouco mais seguro. Decidiu contar-lhe:

– Ela estaria melhor num hospital... Mas creio que ficará bem. Agora será que eu posso ver onde está seu ferimento?

Snape mostrou enfadonhamente o braço amarrado com a tira de lençol e perguntou com certa ansiedade:

– E como ela está sendo tratada? Ela está acordada? O que farão com ela? Será que o senhor não pode conseguir que a tragam para cá?

– Olha... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui – disse o médico, enquanto desamarrava o trapo que impedia o sangue de verter. – Mas sei que ela não poderá sair daquele quarto tão cedo – contraiu o rosto ao ver a corte de Snape voltar a sangrar. – Ela está fraca e perdeu muito sangue... Aliás, eu não sei como o senhor ainda está em pé – falou o doutor, que agora mexia em uma valise. Pegou alguns frascos e instrumentos.

Snape olhou com curiosidade para o algodão encharcado com um líquido vermelho, que o médico passava cuidadosamente em sua ferida. "Estranho... Por que Draco não fechara o meu corte e os de Hermione? Por que um médico trouxa? E por que Draco vestia-se também com a túnica na hora da captura, se era bruxo e podia aparatar sozinho? Será que Draco perdeu os poderes?".

O médico terminou de limpar o ferimento. Severo viu uma pequena agulha, já com linha, nas mãos do doutor. Depois, a observou sendo mergulhada num líquido transparente, com o auxílio d'um instrumento semelhante à pinça.

Assustou-se quando o médico começou a dar pontos em seu braço. Conhecia aquele método trouxa. Uma vez, quando era pequeno, um garoto trouxa de sua vizinhança aparecera com aquela novidade de levar "pontos"... Mas não sabia que isso ainda existia. É tão... Arcaico.

– Escute – o médico cortou o silêncio que se instaurara devido à curiosidade do homem obscuro em seu procedimento. – Esta moça... Ela é conhecida? Quando eu fui tratá-la, ela estava com o rosto coberto, e não me deixaram vê-la... Achei que era para eu não me comprometer, mas é por que ela deve ser conhecida, já que me deixaram ver seu rosto... Quem é aquela mulher?

– Acho melhor o senhor continuar não sabendo – Snape sabia que o homem não fazia parte da quadrilha. Mas não sabia se deveria confiar nele ainda...

– Eu vou tentar convencê-los a deixar que você a veja – falou o médico, depois de uma longa pausa. Levantou-se. Guardou as coisas na maleta novamente.

– Obrigado.

O médico deu um meio sorriso sem graça e subiu as escadas do porão. Deixou Snape. Poucos segundos depois de sua saída, a escuridão voltou a reinar no cômodo.

**mMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm**

**Só tenho uma coisa à dizer: Shit! **

**Desculpa pessoal. Eu tinha postado o cap com o cap corrigido pela beta. **

**¬¬**

**Uma (encontrando as palavras) ... Eu is falar um palavão mas deixa pra lá... **

**Pelo menos algumas pessoas puderam ver o trabalho árduo da minha beta!**

**Eheheheh**

**Bjokas lindos e lindas que lêem essas maluquices que eu escrevo.**

**Ah...**

**E leiam "missão impossível?" Eu tou caprichando tanto quanto nesta. Mas acho que por ser uma Snape/Po, tem muito mais de mim naquela fic.**

**VALEU!**

**BJO!**

**XAU!**


	26. É para o seu bem

CAPITULO TOTALMENTE DEDICADO À MINHA BETA FLAVINHA!

Minha beta eh PHOOODAAA!!!!

Morram de inveja outras escritoras! MORRAMMM

risada malígna

Auhsuahsuhauhsauhsuahsuhauhsauhsuahsuhauhsuahsuhasuh

No fim deste cap eeu explicarei o pq desse meu rompante de puxassaquismo e idolatria à minha beta maravilhosa.

Até lá!

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

- **Capítulo vinte e seis **-

**É para o seu bem**

**FLASHBACK**

Ela sentia as mãos frias.

– Dará tudo certo, filha. Não acontecerá nada de errado. Nós não somos assassinos como muitos deles são. Nós só vamos transformá-los em trouxas. Eles serão normais.Você será normal. Você não acha isso bom? 

– P-pai... Não sei se isso é certo. Nem todos são maus... A Senhorita Granger, por exemplo, não é, você sabe disso.

– É, eu sei, mas como garantir que outros bruxos perveros não insurjam novamente? Eles... – ele pensou por um instante e se corrigiu. Sua filha e sua falecida mulher faziam parte desse mundo. – Vocês possuem poderes que podem machucar e matar sem armas. Nenhum ser humano tem esse direto! Não lembra de sua mãe? O quanto ela desejou não ser parte de tudo isso? Não lembra das noites em que ela passou acordada, se penitenciando por ser o que era, depois que sua irmã foi morta por um deles?

– Sim... – a bruxa raquítica disse pesarosa. Recordava-se da promessa que fizera à sua mãe suplicante de que daria um jeito de perder a magia que tinha... Mas, de alguma forma, parecia-lhe errado eliminar os poderes dos bruxos sem, ao menos, dar-lhes o direito de escolha. E ela também não se sentia completamente certa de que queria abdicar de seus próprios... 

Como se pudesse ver a dúvida na expressão confusa da filha, o homem disse:

– Filha. Esses poderes não podem ser algo bom. Mantenha sua mente no que foram os últimos dias de sua mãe: loucura, desalento e arrependimento. Sua mãe e eu trabalhamos tanto neste plano! Não podemos voltar atrás agora. Logo todo o mundo será igual. Era isso que sua mãe queria. – finalizou convicto.

– Paiii... – disse chorosa, agarrando a lapela da camisa do trouxa idoso. Era sempre lancinante lembrar dos últimos momentos de sua mãe Elisabeth. A culpa ácida corroía suas veias...

– Filha. Vá. Coloque estas verduras contaminadas na refeição dela. Ela perderá a magia, e nós poderemos tirá-la de circulação. Cuidado. Ela não pode desconfiar de você.

– Sim... 

Acordou cedo. Teria que preparar tudo. Pegou os alimentos contaminados e dirigiu-se à residência oficial. Lamentado o fato de ser bruxa como a mãe e possuir o maldito dom que atraiu a morte para seu lar.

Foi para a cozinha e instruiu a cozinheira a usar o alimento que ela fornecera no preparo do almoço da primeira-ministra. Naquele dia, recusou-se a comer no trabalho.

Voltou para casa do pai com o coração pesado, afinal estava traindo não apenas sua chefe, mas sua amiga...

No dia seguinte, caminhou receosa em direção à residência oficial pensando no que encontraria por lá... "Será que a senhorita já percebeu que se tornara trouxa? Será que ela teve alguma reação adversa?"

Entrou no quarto hesitante. Deparou-se com uma primeira-ministra "gripada", porém tranqüila, coisa que ela não estaria, se já soubesse que perdera a magia. Seguiu-se uma breve conversa entre as duas e, como se para acabar de vez com todas as dúvidas da secretária, Hermione concluiu-a pedindo-lhe para comprar uma poção "cura-gripe".

Dissimulada e sentindo um peso no coração, Odete obedeceu prontamente ao pedido de sua senhorita.

"Pobrezinha", pensou consternada. Mas não havia como titubear agora. Teria que se mostrar completamente inocente. Teria que seguir conforme o planejado.

Diversas vezes foi à botica de poções, retornando sempre com uma poção diferente. Arranjou até mesmo briga com a vendedora, no intuito de afastar qualquer tipo de suspeita por parte da primeira-ministra. Mas, por mais que todas as poções se mostrassem ineficazes, Hermione parecia não se dar conta. Até que, em uma nova investida à botica, a sorte jogou a seu favor...

Odete tentava – "trouxamente" – enfiar três frascos de poções vazios na goela da vendedora, quando, de repente, foi pendurada de cabeça para baixo por um feitiço. Sentindo o ódio "descer" à cabeça, virou-se para o sádico que o conjurou dizendo-lhe todos os tipos de impropérios, pois ainda não sabia com quem estava falando. Ele, além de importante, era a solução para os seus problemas. Bendita celeuma! Se não fosse a briga, ele não se ofereceria para fazer a poção "cura-gripe" e ela não descobriria quem ele era. Agora era só convencê-lo a seguir com ela imediatamente para a residência oficial. Desta vez a sua senhorita se tocaria, afinal ela não iria duvidar da eficiência de uma poção preparada pelo seu ex-professor de poções.

Contudo, após convencer o homem, ela percebeu que não havia ingredientes para tal. Deveria comprá-los. Decidiu mandá-lo na frente. Entretanto, quando voltou com os ingredientes, captou uma cena inesperada: "O professor sentado na cama da primeira-ministra? E com um caldeirão no colo?" 

"Estranho."

Hermione parecia nervosa, e o homem, antes pálido, tinha o rosto corado. Para completar, a primeira-ministra ainda a chamou para fora do quarto para dar-lhe uma bronca por ter mandado o homem na frente. 

Infelizmente, Odete não percebeu que havia disparado o gatilho que deu início ao relacionamento amoroso entre os dois. Um relacionamento que, para os seus planos, não era bem-vindo, afinal ele era um ex-agente da extinta "Ordem da Fênix", herói de guerra e, acima de tudo, mestre em poções...

Pouco tempo depois desse episódio, o professor, de alguma forma, conseguiu curar a primeira-minista da bactéria mutante. Parecia que estavam próximos agora, o que impedia a secrétaria de contaminar a sua senhorita novamente. Com certeza o "tal" professor suspeitaria. Sem conseguir enxergar outra alternativa menos drástica, seu pai decidiu raptar Hermione num momento em que ela estivesse descontraída, para que Odete pudesse tomar o lugar dela. E assim foi feito... 

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Odete prostrou-se numa poltrona ao lado da cama da enferma. Duas lágrimas corriam de seus olhos para sua boca. Será que estava fazendo a coisa certa? 

– Você vai ficar bem. – disse ela para a moça inconsciente – A senhorita é inteligente, vai acabar concordando conosco... Talvez até colabore... – sonhou a mulherzinha raquítica.

Odete viu Hermione mexer-se incômoda na cama. Estava acordando.

– Ahhh – Mione resmungou, com uma careta de dor.

– Ministra! – Odete disse feliz.

– O-odete... O-onde estamos? – Hermione, com os olhos semi-cerrados, observava o quarto estranho em que se encontrava.

– Na minha casa, senhorita! Na casa onde morei com meus pais e minha irmã, quando pequena. – respondeu Odete.

Lentamente, Hermione sentiu as lembranças voltarem. Cada detalhe do seqüestro que reaparecia em sua memória fazia seu coração acelerar um pouquinho.

– SEVERO! – Mione gritou, levantando rápido o tronco. Sentiu a cabeça doer e rodar. A fraqueza e a vertigem fizeram-na deitar novamente, totalmente confusa. O ombro e o pé da barriga latejaram.

– Calma, senhorita! – Odete falou num tom receoso. Levantou-se rápido da poltrona e, desajeitadamente, arrumou os travesseiros de Hermione. 

– Odete... Onde está Severo? Por que você está fazendo isso com a gente? Eu gostava tanto de você. – choramingou fraca.

Odete sentiu um nó na garganta. Gostava? Isso quer dizer que sua senhorita não gostava mais dela?

– Senhorita, o Senhor Snape está bem. Ele está... – voltou para a poltrona sem saber o que dizer. Não podia falar que o homem que sua senhorita tanto amava estava preso em um porão. 

– Odete, por que está fazendo isso? – Hermione olhou decepcionada para sua secretária. Em seguida, tocou no curativo sobre o ombro.

– Senhorita... É para seu bem... É para o bem de todos! – disse ela com os olhos arregalados e suplicantes, como os de um elfo-doméstico.

– O que você pretende? – perguntou Hermione sôfrega.

Odete deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a explicar:

– Bom... Meu pai é um cientista trouxa... PhD em bioquímica, e minha mãe era uma bruxa talentosa... Eles, depois de passarem boa parte de suas vidas tentando achar uma maneira de transformarem os bruxos em pessoas normais, conseguiram modificar uma bactéria inócua que vivia no ar. Ela passou a ser capaz de sintetizar e liberar uma substância equivalente ao feitiço _Finete_ _Incantatem, _quando hospedada em qualquer ser mágico. Essa fórmula... – fez uma pausa e olhou receosa para a sua senhorita – Ela... inibe os poderes que nós, bruxos, temos. A longo prazo, o processo torna-se irreversível... Viramos trouxas definitivamente. 

Hermione sentiu um salto no coração.

– Quer dizer que... Espere! Você foi a responsável pela minha perda de magia há algum tempo atrás? – perguntou com a voz fraca, mas que denotava certa histeria.

Odete parecia se esquivar. Hermione observou a mulher, que já possuía cerca de 50 anos, batendo seguidamente na própria testa num gesto de auto-penitência e nervosismo.

– Sim, senhorita... Mas foi para seu bem! Se a senhora não tivesse recuperado sua magia, nos não precisaríamos ter seqüestrado a senhorita desta maneira tão...

– Selvagem? – completou Hermione com um grito. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca. Confiara tanto em sua secretária. Considerava-a como uma amiga... Sentiu-se traída.

– Senhorita. Tantas mortes. Tanta dor. Só por que alguns tem esses poderes e outros não. Não é justo... – Odete tentou explicar.

– Odete. As pessoas devem ter livre-arbítrio – Hermione disse tristemente – Você não está nos dando o poder de escolha... Me seqüestrar... O que você pretende? Acha que vai conseguir o quê com isso? Como você irá suprir minha falta no governo? Isso não terminará bem para você, Odete. Pare com isso agora, e eu lhe darei uma segunda chance. Não deixarei que vá para a prisão... E quanto às outras pessoas infectadas, elas poderão ser curadas... Assim tudo voltará ao normal. Pense nisso, Odete, por favor. – finalizou, sentindo a boca seca. A fraqueza, devido à perda de sangue, já levava a melhor.

Odete balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse arrancar as palavras de Hermione de seu cérebro. Hesitou por um momento. Depois respondeu decidida:

– Eu tomarei seu lugar por um tempo, Senhorita. Depois eu apagarei a sua memória e a de seus pais. Eles e a senhorita jamais se lembrarão de que um dia você foi bruxa. Modificarei arquivos para que a senhorita tenha registros de seu "passado trouxa", esquecido por causa d'uma pancada forte na cabeça que a senhorita "tomou" antes de entrar na faculdade. Somente seus pais e sua família, ou seja, seus tios, avós, primos,... se recordarão desse seu novo "passado trouxa", que será condizente com as mentiras que a senhorita e seus pais contam para sua família e para os jornais sobre o seu passado.

Hermione queria fugir dali. Ela passara por tanta provação antes de se tornar primeira-ministra... Tantas lembranças... de seus amigos Ron, Harry e Gina ... das aventuras... Ela não queria esquecer nada! Nem mesmo do pesadelo da segunda-guerra.

Quis se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeceram.

– MAS ISSO É CRUEL!! – gritou desesperada. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando ficar calma, depois perguntou:

– Como pensa em me substituir, enquanto eu estiver presa aqui? – já até imaginava a resposta: poção polissuco.

Odete olhou para a ministra. Fez uma careta torcendo o nariz. Então volumosos cabelos cresceram e substituíram os outrora comportados. Olhos cor-de-mel se tranformaram em castanho-escuro. A maioria de suas rugas sumiram. O seu nariz ficou menor e mais afilado. Um face jovem e delicada, de cerca de trinta anos, substituiu aquela de cinqüenta. E o corpo esquelético tomou forma de outro sinuoso e jovial.

Odete estava igual a Hermione.

– Merlin! – disse Mione, sentindo o sangue gelar. Odete não precisava de seus cabelos, nem de suas unhas... Ela poderia tomar a forma de Hermione sem poção polissuco. Era apavorante saber que poderia ser substituída. Ser morta. Não importava. Odete não precisava dela para tomar o seu lugar, se quisesse.

– O que você vai fazer, Odete? – disse Hermione se esquivando.

– Salvar o mundo. Torná-lo um lugar melhor, sem aberrações. Nunca mais existirão bruxos como Você-Sabe-Quem. O mundo estará à salvo.

– Você percebe que pensa como Voldemort? – disse Hermione com cuidado. – Você está agindo como ele. Mas só que de maneira inversa. Ao invés de querer exterminar trouxas, mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, você quer acabar todos os bruxos!

– Não! Eu não quero exterminar! Eu e meu pai só vamos retirar os poderes bruxos!

– O mundo vive da diversidade – Hermione tentou. – E você? Também é bruxa. Usa seus dons para o bem. Pense bem, Odete!

Odete sentiu-se mortificada.

– Foram meus poderes que mataram minha irmã mais nova. E foram eles também que levaram minha mãe à morte. Você não sabe de nada, Senhorita Granger! NADA! – a mulher gritou alterada. – Eu farei um bem à humanidade, ao acabar de vez com essas aberrações!

Odete estava lívida.

– Como seus poderes podem ter causado a mor... – Hermione tentou perguntar. Mas Odete tapou as orelhas com as mãos e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Odete estava confusa. Mesmo depois de mais de 30 anos, a culpa ainda a corroía.

Ela correu para o quarto no final do corredor chorando copiosamente. Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, escorregando até sentar no chão. 

Ela era fruto de um amor proibido: a mãe de Odete, Elizabeth, pertencera a uma tradicional família bruxa puro-sangue da Inglaterra. A mulher, desde muito cedo, desenvolvera uma paixão por trouxas e suas tecnologias para substituir magia, e esses interesses fizeram-na conhecer um famoso cientista, o PhD Pierre Bovarri. Eles se apaixonaram, casaram e tiveram duas filhas: Odete, a primogênita, que logo demostrou ser bruxa como a mãe, e Catharine, tão trouxa quanto o pai.

Era uma história antiga e maltratada por muita perseguição. Sua mãe fora tida como traidora de sangue e perseguida violentamente. A família Bovarri tivera que se mudar várias vezes antes da culminância da primeira-guerra bruxa. Porém, um dia, Voldemort descobrira que, no seio da família Bovarri, havia uma jovem garota chamada Odete, de dezesseis anos, com um dom muito raro e útil para determinadas missões. Naqueles tempos de guerra, nada melhor do que ter uma serva capaz de se transformar sem precisar de Polissuco. E, por este dom, Voldemort estava disposto a perdoá-la pelo pecado que ele também comungava: ter um pai trouxa. Porém ela não se viu, nem um pouco, inclinada a pertencer ao grupo de Comensais da Morte, e nem seus pais – principalmente sua mãe – admitiam tal envolvimento com o lado das trevas. Então sua mãe a escondeu em uma casa protegida por um fiel do segredo na França e ela passou a ter aulas particulares em casa.

Voldemort passou a perseguir a família Bovarri, até que finalmente encontrou-os escondidos em um casarão no sul da Espanha, vivendo como trouxas. Ele exigiu, dos pais, a localização de Odete. Quando Elisabeth negou-se a entregar o fiel do segredo, Voldemort matou impiedosamente sua pequena filha Catharine, que tinha doze anos, apenas. E ,"dando" um tempo para que Elisabeth "pensasse", ele se foi, ameaçando voltar para matar o seu marido Pierre, caso ela não o procurasse em 48 horas.

Elisabeth, entretanto, não precisou ir até Voldemort. No dia seguinte a família Bovarri soube que o terrível Lorde das Trevas havia sido derrotado por um bebê. O pequeno Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu. Porém Elisabeth já não conseguia mais suportar ser o que era. Uma bruxa. Essa era a causa principal da morte de sua filha caçula.

Odete viu a mãe se afogando na própria culpa e não pôde deixar de se culpar também. Afinal, tudo aquilo começara porque ela era metamórfoga.

Elizabeth morrera testando em si própria fórmulas de inibição da magia que ela e o seu marido bioquímico sintetizavam, combinando conhecimentos mágicos e trouxas. Conseguiram, com suas pesquisas, provocar uma mutação numa bactéria inofensiva, que passou a ser capaz de sintetizar uma substância equivalente ao fetiço _Finite Encantatem, _provocando a perda de magia no bruxo contaminado por ela. Porém, houve um imprevisto: a bactéria, quando instalada em seres não-mágicos, tornava-se agressiva, agindo como gatilho no processo de rápido desenvolvimento celular. Trocando em miúdos, era cancerígeno para os animais não-mágicos. E também podia multiplicar-se em qualquer vegetal, o que significava uma infestação de bactérias mutantes, caso ganhassem o ambiente.

Odete sabia o quanto o método era arriscado, tanto que provocou a morte de sua mãe. Mas seu pai, Pierre, após sucessivos fracassos, conseguiu encontrar um jeito de tornar a bactéria menos agressiva. Depois o homem arquitetou, minuciosamente, uma forma de infiltrar sua filha no alto-escalão do mundo bruxo, para assim conseguir espalhar a bactéria de forma pontual. Utilizando o seu dom de metamórfoga, Odete, que há muito já trabalhava com Hermione, se transformaria nela e descobriria – usando a grande influência da primeira-ministra no mundo bruxo – o endereço de todas as famílias, escolas e ministérios bruxos espalhados pelo mundo. Depois de feito o levantamento, eles dariam um jeito de fornecer a cada local "condenado" o alimento contaminado. O plano era perfeito. Nada podia dar errado...

N/A

É necessário que eu comente sobre a genialidade da minha beta. Eu sou uma completa tapada no que diz respeito à exatas e biológicas, mas mesmo assim me meti à escrever uma fic em que seria necessário alguns desses conhecimentos. Me embananei pra porra! Mas graças à merlin minha beta Flavinha não é como eu. Ela capitou o que eu estava querendo dizer e escreveu a explicação da Odete de forma a deixar a parte de biologia de forma correta.

Então como sei que muitas pessoas ficaram confusas (afinal a fic não esta totalmente betada) eu decidi colocar as explicações dela. Assim vcs (assim como eu) aproveitam e caminham um pouco mais para fora das trevas da ignorância!

auhsuahsuhaush

O trecho do da fic e o comentário que se segue é dela:

"– Bom... Meu pai é um cientista trouxa... PhD em bioquímica e minha mãe era uma bruxa talentosa. Eles, depois de passarem boa parte de suas vidas tentando achar uma maneira de transformarem os bruxos em pessoas normais, conseguiram modificar uma bactéria inócua que vivia no ar. Ela passou a ser capaz de sintetizar e liberar uma substância equivalente ao feitiço _Finete_ _Incantatem, _quando hospedada em qualquer ser mágico. Essa fórmula... – fez uma pausa e olhou receosa para a sua senhorita – Ela... inibe os poderes que nós, bruxos, temos. A longo prazo, o processo torna-se irreversível... Viramos trouxas definitivamente. 

Má, aqui eu modifiquei, porque(explicação tá gigante, mas tinha que ser feita):

1º) Numa parte mais abaixo do texto vc diz que esse vírus se hospeda tanto em célula vegetal como em animal. Isso é muito improvável, pois, geralmente, vírus que se reproduz em célula animal, não se reproduz em célula vegetal e vice-versa. Já a bactéria pode contaminar um ser vegetal e animal – exemplo: cólera. E a bactéria, como o vírus, também se aloja em locais específicos do organismo, como a causadora da meningite, que se aloja na meninge. O que torna o ataque eficiente, por ser pontual, ou seja, só contamina as células desejadas – cabe a você decidir que células... E, como o vírus, a bactéria sofre inúmeras mutações. E acho que, sendo uma bactéria, a cura para um bruxo já infectado fica viável, já que não há cura para infecção viral, só prevenção em forma de vacina, ao contrário de uma infecção bacteriana, que pode ser combatida através de antibióticos. Claro que pode-se produzir uma "droga" ou "poção" que reverta o processo da substância inibidora de magia, mas não vai adiantar nada se ela não possuir um componente que mate (ou torne inofensivo) o ser que tá causando isso também. Mas isso me leva a uma outra questão: se essa doença é causada por um vírus (ou bactéria, não importa), como Hermione se curou naquele episódio? Eu posso dar uma sugestão aqui? Ela pode ter se curado pq a energia que Snape passou para ela na aparatação pode ter modificado a bactéria, tornando-a inócua de novo.

2º) Achei que faltou explicar como a inibição ocorre... A explicação ficou meio solta para mim. Afinal como um vírus enfeitiçado por "Finite Incantatem" passa a inibir a magia de um bruxo? Se era só jogar um feitiço no vírus com uma varinha , então pq eles demoraram anos pesquisando?

Eles podem, ao invés de só enfeitiçarem o vírus, ter passado esse tempo todo tentando sintetizar uma substância equivalente ao "Finite Incantatem" e procurando uma forma de fazer uma bactéria qualquer produzir essa substância, quando hospedada num organismo de um bruxo... As pessoas podem perguntar: "pq modificar a bactéria? É só ministrar a droga já sintetizada...". Nesse caso, vc pode dizer que a substância só faz efeito se a sua administração for via intravenosa, e que, por outras vias, o efeito é mínimo ou nulo. E como eles não vão sair picando todo mundo, eles (os pais de Odete) sentiram a necessidade de modificar uma bactéria. Para ser pontual e eficiente.

"Autora voltando" Opa galera. Genial né? AMO A FLAAAA!!! PERFEITA DA MAMIS! Alem de me dar muita força via ferramenta frigida chamada MSN, ela ainda tem a capacidade de tornar uma fic algo profissa! XD

Te amo linda! Ainda vou ai na Bahia te ver!


	27. Coração e oração

Odete tinha saído. Era a sua chance... Hermione sentia-se fraca, mas tinha que encontrar Severo e fugir dali. Sua secretária havia enlouquecido!

Levantou, mesmo com o corte do ombro dolorido e o da barriga latejando. Caminhou para a porta. Girou a maçaneta. Estava aberta. Abriu-a com cuidado. O corredor estava vazio... Ouviu vozes vindas do térreo da casa... Se ao menos ela tivesse uma varinha...

Andou pé ante pé para a escada. Sentiu a cabeça rodar... Estava fraca. Perdera muito sangue. A respiração ofegante, que ela não conseguia evitar, repuxava pungentemente os pontos do abdome... Pontos... Por que costuraram os cortes ao invés de fechá-los com um feitiço?

Um ruído estridente de porta se abrindo...

Hermione sentiu um salto no coração. Apoiou-se no corrimão e desceu, o mais rápido que pôde, as escadas. A sua visão distorcida pela dor que pulsava em sua cabeça e ventre. Definitivamente, não estava bem... Já começava a se arrepender de ter saído do quarto.

Mais vozes. 

Havia um espaço embaixo da escada. Escondeu-se. Com um soluço, ela viu as costas de um homem louro que descia as escadas. Ele não estava mascarado e, provavelmente, não dispunha mais do dispositivo que distorcia a voz.

Permaneceu estática, rezando para não ser encontrada. Observou dois homens morenos entrando na sala. Ela não os reconheceu.

– Você já foi alimentar seu amiguinho? – disse um dos morenos.

– Engraçadinho. Já. Já o alimentei. – disse o louro com amargura.

Hermione soluçou surpresa. Mesmo depois de um milhão de anos, ela reconheceria aquela voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

– E a Ministra? – perguntou Malfoy.

– Por que quer saber? – retrucou o homem moreno que falara antes.

– Por que eu não posso entrar no quarto dela. Você sabe disso. – respondeu Malfoy a contragosto.

– Não sei o porquê de tanta preocupação, já que foi você mesmo que a esfaqueou. – disse o outro rapaz moreno.

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE FOI SEM QUERER! O QUE MAIS VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU DIGA? EU ME ASSUSTEI COM O PROFESSOR SNAPE! NÃO ERA PARA ELE ESTAR LÁ! E, COMO EU JÁ DISSE, ELE É UM BRUXO PODEROSO! SE ELE TIVESSE ACHADO UMA VARINHA, NÓS ESTARÍAMOS PERDIDOS! DEVEMOS É AGRADECER PELO FATO DE PEGARMOS ELE DE SURPRESA, E MESMO ASSIM, ACHO QUE VOCÊS SE RECORDAM DO MODO COMO ELE LUTOU, MESMO DESARMADO!!!

– Calma. Não grite! – disse o rapaz que implicara com Malfoy, considerando o que o louro havia dito. Realmente o homem cabeludo lutou como um tigre.

– Então responda o que eu lhe pergunto sem questionar meus atos!!! – Draco replicou. – Afinal, ela já comeu algo ou não?

– Não,... ainda não. Odete vai levar uma sopa para ela mais tarde...

– Ótimo. Vamos, temos algumas coisas para acertar. – disse Draco, ainda com uma réstia de raiva na voz. E os três saíram da sala em direção ao interior da casa.

Hermione não podia acreditar. Draco Malfoy, o filho-da-p!

Ela tentou levantar-se do lugar em que estava escondida, quando viu que não tinha mais perigo, mas caiu para trás. Seu coração disparou quando sentiu algo molhado na barriga. Temerosamente, tateou-a e sentiu alguns pontos abertos.

Novamente tentou erguer-se, só que devegar, apoiando-se na parede. Lembrou-se onde os raptores disseram que colocariam Severo. Caminhou...Tinha que encontrar Snape. Procuraria primeiro a cozinha, que é o lugar onde se tem acesso aos porões. Eles, geralmente, eram preparados para servir de abrigo em casas antigas no interior da Inglaterra. Seguiu para o lado oposto ao que Malfoy e os outros capangas foram.

A cada passo, era mais difícil respirar ou manter-se em pé. Rezou. Rezou como nunca havia rezado antes. Queria viver! Tinha que viver! Queria ser feliz ao lado de seu amor... Nunca havia amado tanto...

Com sofreguidão, avistou uma porta. Cuidadosamente, girou a maçaneta.

Quase chorou de felicidade quando viu que aquele cômodo era uma cozinha com uma outra porta maciça, um pouco menor do que as outras da casa.

Tentou abri-la. Como já era de se esperar, estava trancada, mas um porta-chaves, com diversos molhos, encontrava-se bem ao lado da porta. Provavelmente, todas as pessoas que circulavam na casa estavam ligadas ao seqüestro, senão o acesso a chave do porão não seria tão fácil. A questão agora era: qual chave?

Ela estudou a fechadura. Tinha a forma de "cruz". Procurou entre as chaves... Cinco deste tipo. Testou a primeira, a segunda, ... a terceira girou. Com alívio, Mione abriu a porta. Segurou firme a chave e entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si.

– Severo. – ela chamou, sentindo a própria voz rareando em sua garganta. Estava exausta e tonta demais para descer as escadas... 

Snape, que estava sentado na pequena cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, levantou-se assustado. Correu. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois quando percebeu que a moça pendia molemente para frente, como se prestes a desmaiar. Hermione estava pálida. Os lábios, que outrora esbanjavam uma tonalidade cereja, agora estavam brancos como cera. Ela vestia uma longa camisola creme com uma grande mancha vermelha na região do abdome. Chegou bem a tempo de pegá-la mole em seus braços.

– Hermione! Hermione?! – ele chamou com urgência.

Ela moveu a cabeça apenas um tantinho para o lado. 

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

-**Capítulo vinte e sete **-

** Coração e oração**

"... Yet one kiss on your pale clay.

And those lips once so warm – My heart! My heart!" 1 (Lord Byron)

Snape sentiu o desespero esmagando seu coração com suas garras afiadas. O corpo feminino frio. O rosto extenuado e lânguido da mulher caída desajetadamente em seus braços. As pálpebras pálidas e sem força. Ela respirava fraquinho. E, a cada suspiro, Snape via o peito da mulher subir e descer cada vez mais tímido... Ela estava morrendo.

– Hermione... Hermione, não! Eu... Eu te... Eu não posso viver sem você! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! ACORDA!!! EU TE AMO! – Snape gritou exasperado. O desespero travando a garganta. Não pôde evitar... Lágrimas começaram a descer incessantes pela face, escorrendo para o queixo, molhando o rosto pálido de Hermione... Ele sentia que se gritasse o sentimento que esteve escondendo por orgulho, medo, covardia, ... ela iria acordar. Respiraria mais forte. Ele sentia que a força do amor dele poderia ressuscitá-la. Loucura...

Pegou-a no colo, abriu a porta e correu para a cozinha.

– SOCORRO! – gritou insano. – SOCORRO!

Estava desvairado. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão quando ouviu passos corridos se aproximando.

Snape sentiu o terror da perda outra vez. Mas agora ele era correspondido, e isso tornava o que sentia ainda mais desesperador. A sensação de ter os pulmões preenchidos por um gás frio. Congelante. Estava perdendo, de novo, a mulher que amava.

Logo sentiu-se rodeado por pessoas, mas não olhou para ver quem eram as hienas. Sentia que se tirasse os olhos de Hermione, a respiração débil dela se findaria. Abraçou-a com toda força: o corpo dela contra o seu, a cabeça dela embaixo da sua. Chorou.

Chorou por ela. Chorou por ele. Chorou a mesma dor já sentida pela morte Lily. Mas talvez agora ele tivesse uma chance... Eles teriam que ter essa chance...

– Me ajudem. – ele disse com a voz aos soluços – ME AJUDEMMM! – gritou.

Mas as pessoas que os rodeavam se afastaram um pouco mais.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz feminina em tom de urgência. Logo ela também estava parada em frente a Snape e Hermione.

– MINISTRA! SENHORITA! – Odete gritou, se ajoelhando ao lado deles. – Minha varinha! Devolvam minha varinha!!!

Severo não sabia mais o que fazer. Sentia-se impotente, como da última vez em que perdera Lily. Começou a perdir para o nada que ela fosse salva. Não viveria sem Hermione. Ele sabia que não suportaria. Seu coração esfacelado pela dor pararia se o dela parasse também.

– Salve ela. – pediu para o ar. Para a terra. Para o céu. Para a natureza. Para qualquer coisa que fosse superior a ele. Queria ter a oportunidade de viver com ela... Viver... 

– SALVE ELA OU ME LEVE JUNTO!!! – gritou insano – Porque eu não posso viver sem ela... Onde quer que ela vá, eu quero ir junto! – falou entre soluços, apertando mais forte o corpo de Hermione contra o dele – Eu a amo... – ele terminou baixinho, perdendo o próprio rosto na cabeleira farta de sua mulher... Sentindo o cheiro adocicado de baunilha. Lembrando de tudo que haviam passado...

Será que algum dia esteve longe dela? Agora parecia que eles nunca estiveram separados. Como se fossem um. Como se tivessem crescido juntos... sentindo o amor infantil, amadurecido... Porque finalmente havia entendido que amor era entrega. Era se doar sem querer nada em troca... Que no amor só cabia luz... Luz que por renegá-la foi punido com a morte do seu primeiro grande amor Lily.

Como se nunca tivesse esquecido, Snape lembrou-se de um passagem que lera em um grosso livro que sua avó paterna trouxa tinha como guia para a vida. Não sabia por que lembrava daquilo, mas foi a única coisa que sua mente perturbada com a possível perda de Hermione encontrou em meio à balbúrdia caleidoscópica de lembranças, dores e sentimentos. Em um delírio desesperado, acreditou que entoasse a esse trecho como um encantamento sem varinha, talvez pudesse curá-la. Com o coração aflito em expectativa, recitou, sofrêgo e baixinho, no ouvido dela :

– Põe-me como selo sobre o teu coração, porque o amor é forte como a morte. As suas brasas são de fogo, são veementes labaredas. As muitas águas não poderiam apagar o amor, nem os rios afogá-lo.2 

Odete, que estava apavorada ao lado do casal, viu os ferimentos de Hermione e as mãos grandes do homem – que apertava fortemente o tronco da ministra contra o próprio corpo – se iluminarem. 

Hermione lentamente despertou. A dor... não havia mais dor, somente a sensação confortável dum corpo a envolvendo e uma face molhada em seu pescoço...

Uma mão pequenina. Um movimento.

Hermione capturou o rosto que se escondia em seus cabelos. Virou-se um tantinho... Snape levantou o rosto assustado. Ela sorriu...

CÉUS! ELA SORRIU! Tímida, os lábios ainda brancos, mas sorriu!

Ela o beijou delicadamente. A confusão estampada em seu olhar. Por que Severo tinha os olhos vermelhos e molhados? Será que ele... estivera chorando?

Ela afastou um pouco o rosto, para ver melhor o homem que chorava por ela, e limpou as lágrimas dele com as costas das mãos... 

– Eu estou bem. – ela disse baixinho. – Eu só desmaiei.

– Eu te amo. – Snape disse à mulher, admirando-a como se ela fosse uma preciosidade. Prestando a atenção nos lábios da moça que se afastavam para soltar a respiração. Ao nariz pequenino que se dilatava um tantinho quando ela inspirava o ar.

Hermione sorriu com a inesperada confissão de Snape. Sentiu-se feliz, mas confusa... Por que toda aquela mudança de comportamento?

– Você o quê? – ela estimulou rindo.

Ele a pegou pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar para os olhos dele:

– Eu amo você, "Senhorita Sabe-tudo".

Dane-se o mundo. Naquele instante só Snape e Hermione existiam. 

Com a movimentação dos dois, a alça da camisola de Mione e o curativo caíram, mostrando pontos sinistramente incrustados na pele agora intacta do ombro. Odete encarava o lugar assombrada. Aquele homem a curou sem varinha??? Como ??? 

– Mas que lindo. – Draco chegou, lembrando aos amantes onde eles estavam: planeta Terra – Europa – Inglaterra – cozinha da casa de Odete.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou raivoso o rapaz moreno que acompanhava Draco – Por que esses dois estão aqui fora? – dirigiu-se a Draco, que deu de ombros, como se dissesse que não sabia de nada.

– Odete, espero que você seja perita em apagar memórias e modificar lembranças, por que esses dois vão ter que esquecer muita coisa agora. Incluindo nossas identidades. – disse Draco debochado.

Odete tremia. Agora, depois de ter presenciado aquele pequeno milagre, onde nem mesmo a falta de varinha impediu o estranho professor de salvar Hermione, o medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada oprimiu seu peito.

– Vamos, levem a primeira-ministra para o quarto, e tranquem ela lá! E peguem essa outra aberração e joguem de novo no porão. – disse o rapaz moreno. 

– Não! – Odete contestou.

– Como? – o moreno perguntou. – Você sabe que seu pai...

– Dane-se! Ele não está aqui! E, na ausência dele, quem dá as cartas aqui sou eu! – disse raivosa.

O rapaz, que até então parecia mandar, se afastou assustado. A mulherzinha raquítica parecia emanar poder.

– Certo – respondeu o moreno a contragosto. – O que fazemos com eles então?

– Deixe-os juntos. – ordenou Odete.

– Onde? – perguntou Draco enfadado.

– No porão. – respondeu a secretária.

E assim foi feito. O rapaz moreno cutucou Snape, que, até o momento, apenas escutava atentamente, abraçando protetoramente uma Hermione ainda frágil. Decidiu que não soltaria a mulher por nada. Estava desarmado e cercado, não podia fazer nada além disso para resguardar Hermione.

– Vamos! Rápido!– o rapaz moreno ordenou.

Snape carregou Hermione delicadamente.

– Eu posso andar – Hermione protestou.

– Eu sei que pode, mas...

– JÁ DISSE PARA ANDAR RÁPIDO!

Snape sentia o ódio fervilhar dentro dele. Se pudesse, mataria aquele imbecil!

Entraram no porão. Snape desceu as escadas devagar. Quando estava próximo da cama, as luzes se apagaram.

A luz da pequena janela não era suficiente para clarear o lugar. Então ele tateou no escuro, até bater a perna na cama. Certificou-se de que estava no meio desta e colocou Hermione delicadamente sobre o colchão encardido.

Ouviu uma discussão do lado de fora, mas não deu importância. Hermione estava muito calada. A mulher havia perdido muito sangue, e só uma noite de sono a faria se recuperar. Ela virou as costas para ele e afastou-se para o outro lado, dando espaço para ele deitar-se também.

– Severo. – ela disse baixinho, mas mesmo assim Snape assustou-se com o chamado repetino.

– Sim? – perguntou mansamente, deitando-se ao lado dela e afagando-lhe a nuca.

– Aquilo que você disse era...

– Sim. Eu te amo, Hermione. – Snape respondeu antes dela completar a pergunta – Desde o início... Mas eu ainda não estava muito seguro para lhe dizer... E hoje, na iminência de te perder, ... eu percebi que fui um tolo. E que eu deveria ter lhe dito isso antes. Sabe, eu já passei por algo parecido no passado, mas, quanto a Lily, eu não tive chance de salvá-la. Eu tentei, mas...

– Shiiii – Hermione interrompeu as explicações de Snape e suspirou – Eu sei o que você passou, mas você não teve culpa pela morte dela.

Snape apenas afundou o nariz nos cachos cor de chocolate e inspirou o cheiro de baunilha e suor que eles desprendiam. Hemione pensou bobamente no quanto ela estava fedendo, afinal não tomava banho há dois dias, mas não ligava em ser cheirada por ele. Pelo contrário, só de sentir o prazer dele em cheirá-la, se enchia de alegria. Realmente, o amor sublima o humano. Ele também fedia, só que, a "perfume" para ela. Um cheiro tão bom que a fazia rir à toa. O cheiro da presença dele. Algo instintivo estava desperto nos dois. Algo animalizado. Eram como bixos enjaulados... Mas o que importava?

– Sabe, ... se eu morresse agora, estaria feliz – disse Hermione olhando, agora com os olhos acostumados à luz escassa, o cômodo lúgubre em que se encontrava. Bonecas velhas com olhos arregalados e cabelos secos, alguns brinquedos queimados, montes de papeladas, potes de vidro cheios de quinquilharias...

– Não diga isso – Snape falou, sentindo um aperto no peito. Sentindo uma necessidade de tê-la mais perto, colou o corpo às costas de Mione, concluindo: – Eu não sobreviveria.

Hermione sentiu a garganta trancar. A vontade de chorar superou o cansaço. Lágrimas quentes escorreram de seus olhos.

– Shiii... Não chore... Não chore – Snape disse, virando-a vagarosamente para ele. Depositou um beijo na testa da mulher. SUA mulher.

Hermione levantou um pouco o rosto em busca dos lábios finos dele. Sentia-se vulnerável, e somente os braços dele lhe davam conforto. Sentiu a boca do homem. Tateou com a língua. Era tão bom sentir o sabor dele outra vez.

Snape entreabriu os lábios, sentindo o sabor inebriante de sua mulher. Lábios quentes e macios. Ele deliciou-se com a pequena língua tímida que o provava. Logo, aprofundaram o beijo.

Ficaram sem ar. Snape sentiu uma pequena mão trabalhando na ruptura dos botões de sua camisa. Olhou-a pasmado. Era, no mínimo, inacreditável vê-la disposta a transar. Ela que quase morrera há pouco menos de meia hora atrás. Mas, para Mione, isso era tão absurdo quanto ser curada sem varinha. Snape havia buscado a magia enclusurada e liberado-a da mesma forma que fazem as crianças bruxas (algo impensado uma vez que ao adiquirir destreza com a varinha, os bruxos deixam de ser capaz de tais feitos)... Como já dizia o filósofo, o que não mata, fortalece, e aquilo, com certeza, não a mataria... Era o dia dos milagres. O papa deveria beatificar Snape por avigora-la, afinal sexo é um ato divino. 

– Hermione. – ele falou brandamente. – Você está fraca... Estamos... presos... – ele tentou, mas um arrepio o traiu, quando ela finalmente alcançou o último botão e passou para a calça.

Hermione beijou-o novamente e sorriu, por baixo dos lábios dele, ao tocá-lo. A situação era cômica de tão desesperadora. Estavam presos, ela ainda convalescente, sem comer há um bom tempo e Severo ainda machucado, com pontos no braço. Mas, apesar disso tudo, eles estavam indóceis, prontinhos para o ato. Parece que o desejo de tê-lo dentro dela repôs todo o sangue que ela tinha perdido. Ela se sentia incrivelmente bem.

Ela abaixou as calças dele até o meio da coxa, e ele levantou a camisola dela manchada de sangue até o abdome. Não se sentiam seguros para ficarem totalmente nus.

Severo ajudou-a com a calcinha de algodão que ela vestia.

A perna masculina colocou-se entre as pernas de Hermione, afastando uma da outra vagarosamente... delicadamente. Tão mansamente que ela chegou a ficar impaciente. Mas logo ele colocou-se sobre ela, equilibrando-se entre os cotovelos apoiados na cama e os dois joelhos entre as pernas abertas de Mione.

Apesar dos cabelos negros caídos esconder parcialmente o seu rosto, os olhos, tão intensos, de Snape refletiam perfeitamente a luz da pequena janela retangular. Ele estava finalmente sobre ela, e isso a deixava confortável e dava a ilusão de que tudo se resolveria.

Resfolegou ao senti-lo rijo contra a sua cintura. Ele ofegava, tinha os lábios entreabertos e a face relaxada. Mas Snape não ousava baixar uma mão para se encaixar nela. Parecia temer perder o equilíbrio, cair sobre ela e acabar por machucá-la. Tentava, sem as mãos, entrar nela.

Mione podia ajudá-lo se quisesse, guiando-o para dentro, mas as investidas falhas, além de engraçadas, eram prazerosas para ela, principalmente quando ele, em mais uma tentativa desesperada, pressionava o local acima de sua abertura.

– Hermione... – ele disse como se suplicasse por ajuda – Eu estou com medo de machucar você... Será que você poderia...

– Não. – ela disse com uma risada rouca – Você está indo bem. E eu não quero fazer esforço.

– Ahhh... Isso é tortura sabia? – ele falou, investindo contra ela novamente.

Ela o sentiu escorregar para cima mais uma vez, indo de encontro, novamente, ao ponto de maior prazer dela. Apertou a cabeça no colchão. Ele se afastou e grunhiu em agonia por não conseguir, novamente, invadi-la.

– Tortura? Tem certeza? – Mione falou agarrando o membro finalmente.

O jogo havia acabado. Ela o queria preenchendo-a no sentido primeiro da palavra. Observou quando ele fechou os olhos, levantando as sobrancelhas, para aproveitar o toque das mãos dela. Posicionou-o, e, em seguida, ele aprofundou-se na maciez quente e úmida do corpo dela, sentindo um arrepio subindo do ponto em que estavam ligados até o pé da nuca. Gemia baixo e rouco, a cada centímetro mergulhado nela.

– Severo. – Mione gemeu baixinho.

De repente, os olhos negros intensos colaram-se nos dela. Travou a mandíbula para refrear o prazer que o inebriava e saiu vagarosamente até a metade para, logo em seguida, aprofundar-se novamente. Hermione revirou os olhos ao senti-lo movimentar-se para dentro e para fora dela. Abaixou um pouco o corpo para permitir uma fricção maior entre o membro dele e o seu clítoris e, sem pudor, dobrou os joelhos e afastou-os mais, para permitir que ele afundasse completamente nela.

O furor do momento era sublime. Mais e mais forte, ele investia contra ela. Snape já havia esquecido do cuidado e do temor em machucá-la, afinal aqueles gemidos e aquele rosto contorcido de prazer não podiam pertencer a uma mulher frágil e adoentada.

Snape agarrou a cabeceira da cama, que rangia ruidosamente, para deixá-la mais firme e, sem medo, acelerou as investidas. Ela levantava a cabeça, apertava os ombros no colchão velho e, esporadicamente, apoiava-se nos pés para levantar o quadril. Ele sentia o corpo dela se contraindo, como se quisesse prendê-lo dentro de si.

Mione já sentia o início do ápice. Mordeu os lábios sem clemência para suprimir os gritos. De repente, a sensação aponderou-se dela. Ela ainda juntou forças para agarrá-lo num abraço de perna.

Snape quase não resistiu, quando ela, trêmula, o apertou. Mergulhou nela uma, duas, três, quatro, até que, na quinta vez, aconteceu. Ele agora transbordava, e era maravilhoso. Ele ainda a penetrou mais duas ou três vezes, como se para retardar a sensação de estar unido à mulher amada. 

Largou um braço de cada vez da cabeceira da cama. Estava tremendo do cansaço e prazer. Lentamente retirou-se dela.

Hermione o beijou delicadamente e virou o corpo de lado, dando espaço para Snape deitar-se. Ele abraçou-a por trás, puxando-a para si e, numa pequena acrobacia, cobriu os dois com um lençol que se encontrava aos pés da pequena cama de solteiro.

E, assim, os amantes adormeceram para o mundo.

**1** "Ainda um beijo em seu rosto pálido/ E nesses lábios outrora tão quentes – Meu coração! Meu coração". Lord Byron: poeta romântico inglês do séc. XIX.

**2 ** Biblia.

Auhauhauha

Primeiro de tudo tenho que agradecer de novo a Flavinha.O que dizer dessa minha beta? Oxi minininha porreta! kkkkkkkkk

Ela vem dando autos toques nessa fic. Já tem texto dela aqui no meio (não especifiquei pq queria evitar a fadiga. u.u Mas a parte dos fedidinhus eh dela! Deu todo um charme! Morri de rir! Ficou perfeito!) E todos os trexos que ela escreve se encaixa perfeitamente no estilo despojado que eu gosto!

Fla, não sei o que vou fazer sem vc. Ainda bem que larguei esse vício de escrever fic (acho que o pessoal aqui notou que não ando att nada). Se não eu iria te escravizar.

Mas assim: Tou com planos de escrever outras coisa. Não de HP "CHEGA DE HP"! Outros projetos, coisas de gente grande. Ai vou querer vc dando pitaco no meu texto! E se eu conseguir ganhar algum nisso vc será beneficiada! XD "morrendo de rir". Bejokas perfeitoza!

Aos meus leitores: Gente. Estou terminando essa fic ('Missão impossível' vai pelo mesmo caminho)... Depois disso acho que me aposento. Tou terminando aqui só por desencargo de consciência.

Mas amo vcs! E se um dia der certo de eu escrever algo só meu (e eu tenho planos para tanto). Ai se acontecer, vou mandar copias de graça pra vcs! (os que me deixão coments, claro! auhsauhsuahsu)


	28. Arrependimento

Capitulo dedicado à Raquel, querida amiga linda que me inferniza direto no msn dizendo pra eu voltar a escrever essa fic.

Aihaihaihaiha

Brincadeira Quel! Te amo!

Tou escrevendo por todas as pessoas que lêem, mas a Quel fala comigo quase todo dia, e sempre aparece o assunto "E a fic Ao mestre com Carinho?"

Gente, realmente, me desculpem a demora.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSHGSSHGSSHGSHGSSHG

Capítulo28

A manhã despertou sonolenta. Fazia frio no porão escuro, e Snape aconchegou um pouco mais Hermione contra seu corpo. Ela dormia profundamente.

Ele sabia que deveria fazer algo para sair daquela situação... Mas o que?

Hermione quase morrera, ele estava ferido, estavam ambos sem suas varinhas... Eram dois cordeiros na toca de uma alcatéia de lobos.

Ele observou vagamente mais uma vez o cômodo escuro.

As bonecas e brinquedos velhos... Por que tudo aquilo ainda era guardado?

Minutos transformaram-se em horas, até que finalmente ele sentiu sua mulher despertando.

Ela parecia mais corada.

- Bom dia. – Hermione falou por reflexo.

- Na medida do possível... – Snape falou vagamente. Algo naquelas coisas acumuladas nas prateleiras o chamava... Como uma solução escondida para seus problemas... Faltava apenas que ele desvendasse... Mas o que teria de tão importante um amontoado de brinquedos?

Ela beijou-o levemente.

Por que você acha que Odete planejou tudo isso? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah... Eu ainda não lhe falei... – Hermione disse preocupada agora ajoelhando-se na cama. – Odete planeja, junto com o pai, extinguir todos os bruxos do mundo... ela acha que só assim evitaria a aparição de outro bruxo das trevas...

- MAS ELA É LOUCA. COMO PODERIA? SOMOS MUITOS, E ISSO IMPLICARIA QUE ELA MORRESSE TAMBÉM... AFINAL ELA É BRUXA! – Snape falou alterado.

- Não Severo... Eu não expliquei direito. Eles desenvolveram uma doença mágica... Uma doença que inibe a magia no sangue...

Snape pestanejou. Em seguida sua mente trouxe à tona as pesquisas que ele mesmo estava desenvolvendo para o ministério bruxo, e também a pesquisa do governo Trouxa, a qual Hermione e a cientista insuportável estavam envolvidas... Era claro... As duas coisas na verdade eram apenas uma.

- O que iremos fazer Severo – Hermione perguntou sentando-se levemente inclinada para Snape.

Snape passou um dedo impaciente sobre uma sobrancelha. Não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer... Então ocorreu-lhe fazer a pergunta despropositada:

- Por que será que eles guardam todos estes brinquedos?

Hermione olhou com atenção o porão. Levantou-se, e começou a andar entre as prateleiras. Pegando uma boneca aqui e ali... Vendo panelinhas de plástico e brinquedinhos variados...

- Essas coisas... São antigas. – disse Hermione para si mesma.

- Que são antigas eu vejo – Disse Snape – Veja, tem coisas de minha época de criança – Ele falou juntando-se à Mione e pegando um vidro cheio de soldadinhos de chumbo.

Hermione molhou os lábios. Ela sabia que Odete não tinha filhos... Mesmo por que aqueles brinquedos eram muito antigos para terem pertencido à algum filho de Odete...

Então, as palavras que Odete havia lhe dito assim que ela chegou, saltaram-lhe na cabeça: Ela havia dito que perdera a irmã e a mãe por causa de Voldemort, durante a primeira guerra.

Odete era apenas um ano mais nova que Severo, e disse ter tido uma irmã mais nova... Aquelas coisas... Aquelas coisas eram lembranças da irmã de Odete!!!

- Severo. Acho que essas coisas pertenceram à irmã de Odete. – Disse Mione, e rapidamente Snape esboçou uma expressão confusa.

Então Hermione explicou o que a secretária havia lhe dito, falou do don desta de ser metamorfomaga, contou-lhe a reação explosiva da secretária... Disse-lhe tudo que ouvira detalhadamente.

Depois de ouvir a Hermione, Snape entendeu o por que aqueles brinquedos lhe pareciam esconder um segredo. Ao que parecia, pelo relato de Mione, Odete não estava completamente segura do que estava fazendo... Talvez eles pudessem tirar proveito da situação...

Eles conversaram algum tempo. Logo Hermione estava inquieta... Serpenteando entre prateleiras, penteando os cabelos com os dedos aflitivamente...

Estavam com fome... Sem noticias... A casa parecia silenciosa de mais... De vez em quando passos próximos da porta e nada mais...

Até que, quando o sol à pino no céu pela pequena janela, um tilintar de louças e a sombra por baixo da porta denunciaram que alguém estava prestes à fazer-lhes uma "visita".

Hermione levantou-se e parou a frente da escada em expectativa.

- Hermione. Volte – Disse Snape pegando-a pelo ante-braço e guiando-a para a cama novamente.

- E melhor nos manter-mos longe. – Ele lhe disse. Ele acostumara passar muito tempo sozinho e trancafiado. Portanto tinha a paciência mais exercitada do que Hermione.

A porta abriu-se. Um rapaz moreno que Hermione havia visto na sala, Odete, e um senhor de idade, entraram segurando trouxas de roupas e bandejas de comida.

- Bem. Trrrouxemos algumas coisas parrra vocês – disse o senhor que carregava pacotes de roupas nos dois braços. – Alimentem-se e trrroquem-se. Amanhã voltarrremos para conversarrr.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Odete não olhava-os nos olhos. Ela apenas colocou a bandeja com alimentos variados sobre uma caixa, e virou o rosto para o rapaz moreno. Snape percebeu Hermione tentando buscar os olhos da secretária. Obviamente a mulherzinha estava evitando contato visual. Logo em seguida, o rapaz moreno colocou também a bandeja que trazia junto a de Odete. Snape notou que o rapaz parecia ter um olhar seguro, assim como o do senhor idoso que trouxera as roupas.

O grupo afastou-se em direção a escada. Quando Odete estava prestes sair do porão Snape falou:

- Cometer uma atrocidade por causa de outra atrocidade nunca será a solução – Disse Snape observando triunfante Odete estacar na porta. – Experiência própria – Ele acrescentou observando cuidadosamente as costas tremulas da mulherzinha raquítica.

O velho que entrara com o grupo voltou-se para Odete com um brilho de recriminação nos olhos. Em seguida olhou para Snape.

- Sugirrro que non fale com minha filha senhorrr. Lembrrre-se que é um prisioneirro. – O velho falou puxando Odete para fora pelo ante-braço.

Logo em seguida, deixaram Hermione e Severo sozinhos novamente.

Hermione olhou significativa para Severo e disse:

- Você estava certo. Ela está balançada.

- Eu sei. – Disse Severo aproximando-se de uma das bandejas de comida.

Hermione, faminta, pegou logo uma grande e vermelha maçã, e tratou de dar uma mordida.

Snape pulou ao ver o que ela fazia. Agarrou a mulher pela mandíbula e ordenou:

- Cuspa isso agora!

Hermione olhou assustada, mas cuspiu o pedaço de maça na mão dele e perguntou:

- O que ouve?

- Nunca, está me entendendo? NUNCA! Coma nada que não saiba a procedência. Pelo que sabemos, esta comida pode estar com a mesma substancia que te fez perder a magia antes. – Snape falou baixinho.

Hermione soluçou, e jogou a maça na bandeja, deixando um tilintar de louças no ar. Sentou-se e colocou-se a chorar.

- Vamos. Não fique assim! – Ele falou acariciando os cabelos ondulados.

- Olha, eu já passei por todo tipo de provação com Harry e Ron durante a busca pelas Horcrux. Mas a pior delas foi a fome... É desesperador!

- Eu já passei fome também Hermione. Sei que é difícil. Mas nos não podemos sucumbir tão rapidamente...

– Veja – Ele disse apontando para uma garrafa de água. – Beba. Acredito que na água não tenha nada, visto que aparentemente eles conseguem envenenar apenas os alimentos.

Hermione pegou a garrafinha oferecida, e bebeu. Pelo menos poderia saciar a cede de seu corpo...

- O que faremos Severo? – Ela disse pousando o objeto na mesa.

- Ainda não sei... Não vejo saída – Ele respondeu se odiando.

Hermione sentiu-se triste por vê-lo tão impotente perante a situação. Ela mais do que ninguém, sabia como ele gostava de ter o controle de tudo.

- Nos conseguiremos sair daqui – Ela disse amparando o rosto dele. – Nos vamos sair. – disse olhando para os olhos negros.

Snape sentiu-se mais calmo. Como pudera viver tantos anos sem ela?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

- O que você prretendia? – o velho lhe falou. – Estava querrendo destrruir o trrabalho de uma vida non é? Depois de tudo que sua mãe passarrr Odete! Depois de sua irmã ser brrutalmente morrta? O que prretende Odete? Diga parra seu pai!

Odete encolheu-se um tantinho no sofá. Não suportava a lembrança de sua irmã e de sua mãe. Ela as amara tanto...

- P-pai... Talvez se nós... – Ela tentou, mas foi brutalmente interrompida com um tapa.

- NÓÓÓSSS??? – Disse o velho com os olhos desvairados. – NOS??? Você ser uma verrgonha! Tudo que nossa família passarr foi porr sua causa! Agorra recusa-se à fazer um bemm parra toda humanidade? Você é como a maiorria dos de sua laia! Você ser egoísta! Ser mesquinha!

- P-pai? – Ela tentou... Não conseguia mais impedir de que as lágrimas rolassem pela face magra e sofrida.

- BASTA! – Disse o velho – Você farrra tudo conforrrme a plano! – E saiu batendo a porta.

Por que tudo aquilo com ela... Ela só gostaria de ter uma vida normal... Amava a memória da mãe e da irmã... Mas amava também... Hermione... Como sua própria filha. Com certeza, se tivesse uma filha, gostaria que esta fosse como 'sua' Hermione...

Mas o sonho havia passado junto com sua prisão emocional junto ao pai... Nos últimos tempos, a única coisa que a fazia feliz era ver 'sua' Hermione sorrindo...

Parecia que fazia tanto tempo... Quando Mione era apenas, ou melhor, era a mais incrivelmente brilhante aluna da universidade mais famosa da Inglaterra. Com uma carreira promissora na política trouxa... Desde aquele momento, Odete e seu pai já sondavam a jovem bruxa.

Rapidamente, quando Mione se candidatou ao primeiro cargo político, Odete se voluntáriou como secretária. Foi aceita, e desde então esteve ao lado da bruxinha heroína...

Odete foi mantida por perto, e tratada como membro da família... Nunca havia sido maltratada ou acusada de nada quando perto da 'senhorita Granger'...

E agora... Agora sentia-se completamente sem chão...

SHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A noite chegou novamente. Odete levantou-se. Nunca estivera tão triste desde a morte da mãe.

Precisava ver se 'sua' Hermione estava bem. Era simplesmente uma necessidade. Decidida ela caminhou para a cozinha. Todos estavam dormindo... Provavelmente, apenas Draco vigiava a porta.

Ela desceu as escadas e observou em expectativa. Estava certa, apenas Draco. O Rapaz, que até então estivera de cabeça baixa esticado em uma cadeira em quanto examinava algo na unha, percebeu que não estava mais sozinho, levantou a cabeça e viu a mulherzinha raquítica estacada a porta da cozinha.

- Odete – O homem louro falou-lhe em tom debochado – O que lhe traz aqui a essa hora?

Ela engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos buscando força e disse:

- Pode ir dormir Draco. Cobrirei o teu posto.

O louro olhou-a desconfiado.

- Vai cobrir meu posto? – ele perguntou com escárnio. – Desde quando essa é sua função?

- Desde que eu comuniquei ao meu pai antes de descer.

- E se eu subir ele vai me confirmar essa história? – Ele perguntou.

Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo que caia de um coque (antes impecável) para traz da orelha.

Ele olhou-a. Havia entendido. A mulherzinha idiota não havia comunicado ao pai coisa nenhuma. Porém, ele mesmo já estava cheio daquela situação. Ele já havia se arrependido de tudo aquilo... Seus pais deviam estar se revirando no tumulo se pudessem saber que ele havia abdicado da própria magia.

Quando Draco se alistou para o grupo ao qual o pai de Odete, Pierre, criara, ele ainda estava ferido por ter perdido os pais... Principalmente por ter perdido sua mãe... Mas agora... Tudo parecia surreal de mais para ele... Ele a muito já havia se arrependido... Mas sem magia... O que faria... Ainda continuava no meio de toda aquela loucura por causa das circunstancias... Não por que quisesse continuar...

Agora, como bom sonserino (coisa que mesmo tendo perdido a magia, ele continuava sendo) ele podia ver uma oportunidade naquela fraqueza de Odete.

Ele descobrira que Hermione (mesmo contaminada com a bactéria criada por Pierre) recuperara os poderes de alguma forma. Talvez houvesse um soro, uma poção, algo que Snape tivesse desenvolvido... E se ele soubesse administrar a situação, ele poderia voltar a ter magia!!! Bastava descobrir com Snape... Poderia usar Odete como meio para seu fim...

Então decidido ele falou malicioso:

- As coisas estão saindo do controle não é?

A bruxa apenas se esquivou um pouco.

- Você não esperava que fosse ser assim... Eu sei. 'Ela' presa... Sofrendo... Você criou uma afeição muito grande pela ministra... E agora que ela está aqui você percebeu que não seria tão fácil assim...

- O que quer? – Odete perguntou ríspida.

Draco sorriu de soslaio.

- O que eu quero? Quero o mesmo que você! Quero sair daqui. Quero voltar a ser o que eu era. Eu também percebi a besteira que fiz!

- Você já perdeu a sua magia... E foi por vontade própria. Não tem como voltar atrás.

- Ahhh sim. Tem sim. A Granger conseguiu os poderes dela de volta! Isso quer dizer que eu consigo também!

Odete molhou os lábios aflitivamente.

- Eu não sei como ele fez aquilo. – respondeu.

- Mas poderia descobrir... Sabe... Eu poderia te ajudar... Mas eu teria que ser ajudado primeiro...

- Eu não posso fazer nada! – Ela respondeu esbravejando com a voz baixa. – Foi sua opção.

- Mas eu também posso te atrapalhar muito. Sabe, eu acho que o papaizinho ficaria muito desapontado se soubesse que você acabou de tentar me enganar dizendo que ele havia autorizado a troca de turno...

Odete sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto de da palma das mãos.

- Certo! – Ela falou com um tom de indignação na voz. Mas eu não sei como eu poderia te ajudar! Eu não sei como Mione recuperou os poderes!

- Mione... – Ele chacoteou do apelido carinhoso que Odete havia usado. – Eu sei o que você pode fazer! Aquele homem que está com ela... Snape. Ele é um grande mestre de poções. Ele deve ter descoberto como acabar com a bactéria mágica que o seu pais criou! Ele deve ter feito uma poção para aquela nojenta da Granger.

- E você acha que ele me diria? – Ela falou observando o rosto de Draco.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e falou:

- Você tem meios de persuadi-lo.

- E mesmo que ele disser... Deve haver formulas, deve haver anotações! Como eu as pegaria???

- Você é metamorfomaga. Peça instruções e se transforme nele. Assim você poderá ir até as masmorras de Hogwarts buscar!

- Mas-

Draco interrompeu-a:

- Essa é a única forma.

- Muito bem – Odete falou. – Então me deixe descer para falar com eles.

- Assim que se fala – Draco disse ironicamente em quanto pegava as chaves e abria a porta.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Uma conversa do outro lado da porta. Snape tentou apurar os ouvidos, mas não conseguiu distinguir os sussurros. Ele olhou para Hermione, ela estava dormindo.

Levantou-se calmamente. Ouviu o barulho de chaves. Alguém iria entrar. Ele olhou para Hermione deitada, decidiu acorda-la.

- Hermione – chamou.

- Hum? – Ela abriu os olhos temerosa. Severus estava com a fisionomia séria. Logo ela captou os ruídos vindos da porta do porão. Levantou-se a tempo de ver Odete e Draco entrarem sorrateiros.

Snape olhou para o rapaz louro. Havia fúria assassina em seus olhos. Quando disse:

- O que esta havendo?!

- Shiii! – Articulou Draco encostando a porta. – Vocês tem sorte sabia? A senhorita Odete aqui teve uma crise de consciência. – ele falou baixinho num tom impregnado de desdém.

Snape sentiu Hermione apertando-lhe o braço como em expectativa.

- Escute senhorita Hermione – Disse Odete aproximando-se com olhos desvairados – Como você recuperou os poderes? Como você conseguiu???

Hermione afastou-se e protegeu-se atrás de Snape. Não sabia o que Odete queria com aquela pergunta, mas uma certeza tinha: Não contaria nada!

Ao ver Hermione recuar assustada, Odete parou instantaneamente. Os olhos carregaram-se de lágrimas, e os lábios tremeram pateticamente.

- Eu não vou machuca-la senhorita! – Disse Odete aproximando-se com as mãos estendidas.

Hermione recuou temerosa. Odete tinha um olhar tresloucado.

- Eu quero ajudar! Não quero que a senhorita se machuque! Mas preciso saber como conseguiu os poderes de volta! – Odete falou olhando de Mione para Snape com olhos desesperados.

- Por que contaríamos qualquer coisa para você? – Snape perguntou friamente.

Odete esquivou-se um pouquinho. Ela sabia que depois do que havia feito, não poderia esperar compreensão ou confiança.

Mas Hermione apertou levemente o braço de Snape e colocando-se a frente do homem, ela disse:

- Odete... Eu gosto tanto de você... Eu confiaria a minha vida a você. Eu arriscaria a minha por você... Mas você me decepcionou... E agora eu não posso simplesmente confiar em você. Então é melhor ir embora. Você não conseguirá descobrir nada.

- Opa, opa, opa – Draco interferiu. Cruzando as mãos nas costas ele caminhou até Odete e falou baixinho no ouvido desta: – Então é isso Odete. Você não vai poder me ajudar... Eu não vou poder te ajudar...

Snape captou a chantagem de Draco. Era claro que aquilo tudo poderia ser uma encenação... Mas pelo estado de nervosismo que ele observava na secretária, ela só podia estar mesmo querendo ajudar. Devia ter sido ameaçada por Draco... De certa forma, tudo fazia sentido: Odete havia se dado conta da loucura, e agora estava tentando ajudar. Mas Draco, que havia perdido os poderes, agora queria voltar atrás na decisão, então chantageava Odete para conseguir de vota os próprios poderes perdidos.

- Espere – Snape disse observando Draco parar de puxar Odete para fora do porão. – Eu posso ajudar.

- Ah muito perspicaz! Aliás, como sempre não é mesmo professor? – Disse Draco em tom debochado.

Snape conteve o ímpeto de estraçalhar a garganta de seu ex-pupilo, e disse perigosamente macio:

- Suponho que queria seus poderes de volta... Mas se eu passarei as formulas, como ter certeza que vocês irão nos libertar?

Odete olhou aflita para Draco, mas o rapaz tinha um olhar triunfante quando disse:

- Odete é metamorfomaga, ela ira com o senhor buscar as fórmulas e ingredientes no castelo. Enquanto isso, a verdadeira Hermione fica aqui presa. Mas isso devera ser feito com muita rapidez, e não pense em fazer gracinhas – Avisou Draco – Por que eu já perdi muito, não me custaria nada dizer sobre toda essa traição para o Pai de Odete. Tenho certeza que ele saberá um castigo apropriado para a nossa ministra, e para a própria filha... – uma sobrancelha dele estava arqueada diabolicamente. – Você fará a poção professor, e entregará esta para Odete, que irá levar até mim – Ele falou voltando-se para Odete – E você, ele disse para a mulher raquítica – Ira me entregar sua varinha, e se a poção fizer efeito, eu a devolverei para que você possa aparatar até aqui o porão, assim resgatar Hermione... Sua preciosa – Draco disse sardônico.

Daquela forma seria bom para todas as partes... Era certo que Draco estava em vantagem: Se fosse pego pelo pai de Odete poderia falar que não tinha conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo, assim como podia usar o fato da prisão de Hermione como método de ameaça contra Odete que estava fora do castelo...

Mas estar fora do castelo era um adianto. Ele poderia tentar chamar alguém para ajudar.

- Muito bem. Quando vamos? – Snape falou seco.

Draco sorriu e olhou para Odete. Então disse:

- O quanto antes! Melhor que seja agora. – Voltando-se para Odete ele falou: - Transforme-se na Ministra.

Odete tinha a face preocupada, mas não questionou ou postergou a transformação.

Snape olhou abobalhado a mulherzinha adquirindo a face de sua amada.

Hermione ofegou ao ver a metamorfose. Instintivamente ela caminhou para Odete, e tocou-a no rosto.

Odete afastou-se um pouco. Sentia-se suja. Maculando a forma de SUA Hermione mais uma vez... As lágrimas equilibravam-se em seus olhos. Ela só não cedia ao choro mais denso, pois agora iria usar os poderes para fazer algo certo...

Hermione sentiu pena. Afagou a face da secretária (que agora era igual a sua) e disse:

- Eu sabia que você não era uma má pessoa Odete. Você é como uma segunda mãe para mim... Sempre do meu lado em tudo... Sempre. – Ela sentia o coração dolorido e um misto de estranheza ao conseguir distinguir na cópia a mulher que vivera a muito auxiliando-a em tudo.

- Eu farei – Disse Odete tomando a mão que Hermione havia colocado em seu rosto entre as suas. – Eu farei – Abraçaram-se.

Snape observava atônito a estranha cena.

- Vamos logo com isso – Draco cortou impaciente. – Temos que agilizar! Daqui a pouco irá amanhecer!

- Muito bem - disse Severus – Vamos Odete. Temos pouco tempo.

- Odete, aparate até o portão de Hogwarts. – Draco disse aflitivamente.

- MAS... – Odete titubeou. – Eu não posso.

Mione olhou perplexa.

- Sim, Odete nunca foi a Hogwarts! Ela não pode aparatar até la.

Draco correu os dedos sobre os cabelos aflitivamente. E sussurrou exaltado:

- O que faremos agora?! Como você nunca foi para Hogwarts! Todo mundo conhece! É a escola de magia mais antiga do mundo!

- E-eu estudei lá quando era muito jovem... Mas depois fui transferida para Beubatonx, na França... Não me lembro mais! – Agora as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face.

Ao ver a mulher chorar Snape sentiu algo estranho, afinal, ele sabia que era outra pessoa, mas as formas ainda eram de "sua" Hermione.

- Escute – Disse ele – Vamos para fora da casa, vocês podem me devolver a varinha, e eu nos aparato para hogwarts.

Draco soltou um chiadinho de deboche ao ouvir as palavras de Snape. Então Severus voltou-se para ele com o ódio gravado nos traços faciais.

- Se tem idéia melhor, então diga... – disse irônico.

- Ah sim, nos devolvemos sua varinha, você abandona essa tola – Falou apontando para Odete – e aparata de volta para dentro da casa e desaparata levando a Granger... Muito esperto professor. – Falou Draco – Mas não!

Snape não podia negar que ao sugerir que devolvessem sua varinha ele pensava em algo como o que Draco falou, então ignorou o rapaz louro e disse:

- Então o que sugere?

Draco calou. Então seus olhos cinzas brilharam quando um plano surgiu-lhe em mente:

- Terá sua varinha professor. Mas antes, Odete, eu irei remover Granger para outro lugar. – Disse pegando Hermione pelo ante braço – Vocês fiquem aqui. Quando eu voltar trarei sua varinha Snape – ele disse com a voz arrastada. Estava muito satisfeito com a própria idéia.

Hermione deu um muxoxo de descontentamento quando foi agarrada no braço por Draco, e instantaneamente Snape agarrou o rapaz pelo colarinho e disse perigoso:

- Acho que ela pode te acompanhar sem que você a toque. – O olhar dele era fuzilante.

Draco largou instantaneamente o braço de Hermione, que logo que solta, voltou-se para Severus tocando-o no tórax, que encontrava-se empinado de forma hostil devido a situação. Ao perceber o Toque, Snape controlou-se e tocou Hermione como se para provar a ela que ele não havia perdido o alto controle.

- Muito bem – disse ele.

Draco expressou enfado com a cena de proteção de Snape para com Hermione, e em seguida disse:

- Vamos Granger!

Hermione seguiu-o pelos corredores escuros da velha casa de Odete, até que percebeu que Draco havia estacado em uma porta.

- Vamos sair. Vou esconde-la no estábulo.

Hermione observou a porta sendo aberta.

- Agora me dê suas mãos.

- Para que? – Questionou.

- Para beija-las é que não é! – Disse Draco com desdém.

- Tão engraçado – Hermione disse séria.

- É bom ver que você esta bem Granger. – Ele falou amarrando as mãos dela com um trapo às costas – consegue se fazer de superior mesmo quando está numa das maiores enrascadas de sua vida... Mas sempre foi assim não é? – ele finalizou pegando-a pelo ombro esquerdo com fúria e empurrando-a para fora da casa.

- Pelo menos eu não vivo enfiando os pés pelas mãos. As encrencas por que passo nunca são criadas por mim. Eu não sou estúpida como certos bruxos que tem por ai. – Ela disse com a voz baixa e fininha carregada de fel.

Draco sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Aquela provocação tinha endereço certo. Tão certo que ele sentiu-se doido. Porém, não retrucou. Calou, pois se abrisse a boca poderia acabar ouvindo algo desagradável de novo, e acabar não se controlando... E no momento, o que mais queria era virar o jogo no qual ele mesmo havia se colocado.

Hermione quase caiu quando foi empurrada, mas manteve-se firme deixando-se guiar pelos campos.

Poucos minutos já estavam no celeiro.

Draco tratou de prende-la em um arado velho.

Hermione falseou o pé e gemeu com a dor quando ele empurrou-a com violência para o chão forçando-a a sentar.

- Estúpido! – ela bradou.

- Estúpida é você que não cala a boca sabendo que se nos escutarem estará tudo perdido para VOCÊ. – Ele disse raivoso.

Hermione sentia tanta raiva, que lágrimas de ódio escorriam-lhe a face. Ela ingenuamente jurava para si mesma que iria ter troco tudo aquilo que estava passando.

- Agora tente não ser picada por uma aranha venenosa até que seu namoradinho da terceira idade apareça. – Draco falou com um sorriso que era puro cinismo em quanto encarava Hermione, e em seguida retirou-se, deixando-a amarrada e sozinha.

Hermione sentiu medo quando viu a porta fechando. Não pelas aranhas das quais Draco havia falado. Mas pela incerteza de que Severus ficaria bem...

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus avistou Draco descendo pela escadaria do porão.

- Muito bem – disse o louro – Sigam-me.

Snape não titubeou quando subiu as escadas. Odete seguia-os de perto.

Quando ganharam a porta da frente da casa, Snape deu-se ao luxo de perguntar:

- Minha varinha? Acho que estamos perdendo tempo. Essa poção nem ao menos está completa... Nem sei se a ultima parte realmente funcionará. – ele disse.

- Pois trate de fazer funcionar professor. E traga dose extra, por que Granger irá provar do mesmo frasco que eu. Não correrei o risco de que o senhor apronte alguma das suas contra mim.

Maldito Sonserino! – Snape pensou. Mais um plano dele por água a baixo. Planejara dar a Draco um sonífero ou veneno... Algo que equivalesse, para poder soltar Hermione em seguida... Mas ao que parece, o cérebro Sonserino de Draco continuava afiado com as qualidades dissimuladas da casa.

- Aqui esta sua varinha professor – Disse Draco mostrando o objeto no ar para Severus. – Odete recolheu a sua varinha e a de Granger logo depois que nos raptamos vocês. Como sabe, ela tomou o lugar da ministra.

- Muito bem! Paremos de conversa. Precisamos ser rápidos – disse Snape estendendo a mão.

Draco titubeou, pensou, mas logo decidiu que podia, e entregou a varinha de cor escura a Snape.

- Volte o mais rápido o possível – Disse o louro.

Snape tocou o cabo da varinha, acenou positivamente com a cabeça para Draco, agarrou Odete (transformada em Hermione) pelo braço, e desaparatou.

Desaparatou abandonando por algum tempo parte de seu coração.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Logo que sentiu o chão abaixo dos pés, Snape puxou Odete (ainda zonza) pelo braço em direção ao castelo.

A Animaga estava lutando para manter o disfarce, pois estava enjoada devido a viajem mágica.

Snape abriu os portões com um golpe de varinha. Caminhava a passos largos em direção as portas principais.

Odete quase corria para alcança-lo.

Ganharam as portas. Agora para as masmorras! Para as masmorras! – Snape pensava consternado em quanto caminhava. Desejando a cada passo que dava, não encontrar ninguém a sua frente com perguntas a respeito de seu sumiço repentino.

Porém, a vida nem sempre provem os desejos...

- PROFESSOR! – Uma voz rouca, porém grave e retumbante fez com que Snape estacasse no corredor.

Odete, que quase corria colada as costas de Snape, não parou a tempo, e bateu as costas de Severus.

- Professor! – Repetiu Hagrid correndo em direção a Snape e a Odete (disfarçada anda de Hermione), e fazendo com que as lajotas do chão de pedra vibrassem de acordo com a aproximação do meio gigante.

- Sim Hagrid? – Snape disse entre os dentes virando-se perturbado, pois havia sentido que Odete dera-lhe um encontrão.

- Professor, mas que coisa feia! – Disse Rubeo Hagrid com cara de repreensão em quanto aproximava-se de Odente. E oferecendo-lhe uma mão enorme ele continuou:

- Poderia ao menos ter ajudado a senhorita Hermione a se levantar.

Snape suspirou impaciente.

- Hagrid, aprecio sua cordialidade e cavalheirismo para com a senhorita – ele pigarreou sentindo-se estranho nesse momento – Granger. Porém, receio que estejamos ocupados de mais para conversar sobre amenidades...

- Professor, estávamos todos preocupados com vocês. Afinal, o que aconteceu? – Severus ouviu a voz feminina e idosa as suas costas.

Snape voltou-se e viu Minerva com o típico ar severo, e Potter com a típica cara de desconfiado.

- Eu... Nos... – Ele titubeou. Era mestre em disfarçar, mas havia sido pego de supetão por uma comitiva!

- Estávamos resolvendo assuntos de estado – Disse Odete.

Todos olharam para ela. O nariz afilando que destoava com a aparência da verdadeira Hermione. Odete estava tão nervosa que não conseguia manter a forma de Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com seu nariz? – Perguntou Hagrid aproximando-se de Odete e abaixando a cabeçorra para observar o rosto da mulher que se esquivava tentando esconder-se atrás de Severus.

- Reação alérgica a uma poção, por isso estamos aqui... Para que eu possa fazer algo quanto a esse problema – Snape disse seco, pegando Odete pelo braço e dando as costas ao grupo. – Temos que agir rápido –ele disse já caminhando de costas para o grupo.

Minerva olhava bestificada para Snape afastando-se. O professor havia sumido por dias, e parecia estar num estado lastimável... Com roupas trouxas estranhas...

Harry tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Havia primeiramente tomado um choque com a visão de Snape com as roupas trouxas ao invés das de mestre... Ele sabia que havia algo errado... E Hermione estava estranha... Além disso, Minerva havia o chamado justamente para falar-lhe sobre o sumiço do professor, temendo que este tivesse sido alvo de algum bruxo das trevas vingativo que tivesse escapado das garras tortas do ministério...

- Hermione estava estranha não? – Minerva falou passando um dedo sobre os lábios finos.

- Sim, está – Disse Harry tentando conectar o fato do sumiço de Snape com algo lógico... Será que o professor estivera todo o tempo com Hermione?

(Odete havia tomado o lugar de Hermione no ministério trouxa, e como Harry não mantinha contato regular com ela, ele apenas sabia que ela continuava como primeira ministra da Inglaterra, e dessa forma não tivera como perceber que na verdade não era sua amiga de infância que estivera no poder)

- Minerva, preciso falar com o professor Snape – disse ele fazendo uma pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Harry já era adulto. Sentia liberdade para chamar a diretora pelo nome desacompanhado do titulo, contudo, justamente Snape, com quem ele sempre teimara em desrespeitar em sua vida na escola ao, diversas vezes, não usar o titulo de professor ao obscuro mestre, agora ele não deixava de usar. Ainda sentia vergonha por ter sido sempre tão injusto com o professor de poções.

O menino (agora homem) que sobreviveu, caminhava (quase corria) para alcançar o mestre de poções.

Tentava imaginar o que estava acontecendo,

Chegou ao corredor do laboratório do professor em ponto de vê-lo entrar deixando "Hermione" para traz para fechar a porta.

Harry apurou o olhar, e viu a figura de sua amiga distorcida. AQUELA NÃO ERA HERMIONE!

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

AI CARAMMMBAAAA!

Demorou mais veio!

Esse eh o penúltimo cap!

Genteeee!

Foi um parto!

E desculpem, mas o próximo será tb!

Estou trabalhando!

. 

E pra falar a verdade, de saco cheio! Que ódio da JK!

Estragou essa fic pra mim aquela FILADAPUTA!

¬¬()

Anyway...

Ela estragou esta e não a minha outra longa, que segue os livros dela (aquela vaca!)

Uma vaca genial, mas uma vaca.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse cap. Eu lutei muito pra escreve-lo pq não fluía. Acredito que o ultimo (que eh o próximo cap) será um terror pra escrever tb. Mas VOU ESCREVER!

A história jah tem até um roteirinho do que tem que acontecer... Só falta a inspiração pra escrever mesmo.

Ai depois disso tah suave, pq escreverei o epílogo... Ai eh mais cool, pq eu adoro as desgraças...

Aihaihaiha

sendo má

Bem, bju bju pra todas vcs!

E por favor! COMENTEM! COMENTEM MUIIITOOOO

Assim me incentivam a escrever o próximo mais rápido!

E eu aviso, nesse estado de decepção e tristeza que eu tou com essa fic, os coments farão milagres! Preciso saber que ainda tem gente que quer ler isso aqui!

(visto que eu mesma não estava mais com vontade de escrever, imagine de ler!)

Bju bju gatas e gatos que lêem o que eu escrevo.


	29. Chapter 29

Cap dedicado à Leyla Poth

UFA!

Demorou mas chegou!

Tive que reler a fic, e escrever esse resumão, pq sei que a maioria nem lembra mais o que aconteceu.

Lembrem-se que a Flavinha parou de Betar, e me perdoem os erros!

Minha vida mudou bastante! Agora esta nos eixos novamente! Este é um presente de natal!

Finalmente o fim da famigerada "ao mestre com carrinho".

Nos capítulos anteriores:

Um estranho grupo, liderado pelo pai de Odete, a secretária de Hermione (Mione que é a atual ministra trouxa da Inglaterra), seqüestram Hermione e Severus, para que Odete tome o lugar de Mione por um tempo e dissemine uma doença causada por uma bactéria modificada (através de técnicas bruxas e trouxas) capaz de produzir um resíduo com traços do feitiço finite encantatem, que pode fazer com que todos os bruxos do mundo percam seus poderes.

O pai de Odete bolou este plano do mau, pois sua filha caçula, e posteriormente sua esposa, morreram por causa do interesse de Voldemort em ter Odete (uma animaga)em seu grupo de aliados na época da primeira guerra bruxa. Por causa disso, Odete sente-se culpada e ajuda o próprio pai a acabar com o mundo Bruxo.

Odete, com ajuda de trouxas e de Draco (que se deixou tornar trouxa) capturam Snape e Mione. Mione quase morre, mas o amor de Severus salva-a da morte certa quando Severus consegue realizar um feitiço de cura sem possuir varinha. Vendo o Sofrimento de sua amiga (quase filha) Hermione, Odete consegue enxergar o quanto é errado o que estava prestes a fazer, e a culpa a corroe, fazendo com que ela tome a decisão de libertar Mione e Severus. Porém, como sempre, Draco Malfoy arrepende-se de suas escolhas tortas, e chantageia Odete para que ela consiga uma poção criada por Severus que é capaz de devolver-lhe os poderes.

E assim, Snape foi libertado por um tempo, enquanto Mione é mantida como refém de Draco em um celeiro.

Snape chega ao castelo acompanhado de Odete, que havia se transformado em Mione. Ele tem que terminar a poção capaz de reverter o processo de "trouxalização" que mata a bactéria e torna inócuo o veneno com finite encantatem q a própria bactéria produz nos corpos infectados.

Snape chega ao castelo com roupas trouxas desleixadas do cárcere, se depara com Hagrid, Minerva e Potter, e este último acaba por perceber que Aquela que acompanha Severus não é Hermione Granger.

Capítulo vinte e nove (29):

A Rainha e a coringa.

Quando Harry Potter percebeu aquele nariz cumprido e fino, e os olhos de ratinho destoando totalmente do corpo daquela "Hermione" que seguia Snape, ele não teve duvidas que aquela não era sua amiga MIONE. Provavelmente era alguém que bebera poção Polissuco e estava tentando esconder algo muito importante, e pela companhia e pelas vestes de Snape, deveria ser algo muito terrível também.

Por alguns instantes Harry sentiu (como uma reação da infância desconfiada) que Snape estava "aprontando" algo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que apenas cogitou essa hipótese, sua consciência chata, como um daqueles anjinhos de desenho que fica no ombro direito avisou-lhe: 'Lembre-se de que não se deve julgar algo ou alguém antes de ter certeza do que esta havendo.' Assim, o diabinho que o instigava a por a culpa de alguma armação em Snape logo de cara, sumiu numa nuvenzinha de fumaça resmungando impropérios.

Potter ainda nutria um grande desgosto pelo relacionamento entre Mione, sua amiga, sua 'quase irmã' Hermione, e o Velhote! Como se já não bastasse saber que Snape e sua mãe foram namoradinhos de infância, agora a sua MIONE!

Harry bufou impaciente encostando-se em uma viga para se esconder até que Snape a e falsa Mione virassem o próximo corredor. Ele ainda não conseguia entender de onde viera aquele amor. Lembrou-se com sofreguidão do fatídico almoço na residência dos Weasleys, e como Hermione havia apontado o dedo para Snape com o rosto cheio de raiva acuzando o velho professor de tarado! – A essa lembrança Harry não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Havia sido muito engraçado ver a cara de bobão do velhote quando Mione disse-lhe as travessuras de quando eles eram crianças contra o professor malvado! Lembrou-se de quando Hermione ateou fogo na capa de Snape achando que era o professor que estava tentando derrubar Harry da vassoura...

- Phunf – Harry bufou e resolveu que seria muito melhor acreditar em Snape, pois da última vez que batera de frente com o mestre, Hermione admitira que estava apaixonada pelo 'velho babão' e virara uma fera, e como resultado quase rompera a amizade com ele e com Rony. Portanto:

Inocente até que se prove o contrário – Pensou Harry seguindo de longe Snape e a falsa Hermione.

Harry sorrateiramente seguiu Snape até a porta do laboratório de poções, e quando Snape entrou com a cópia mal feita de Mione no laboratório, sem nem olhar a sua volta, o enxerido garoto que sobreviveu, meteu os olhos na fechadura e pois-se a observar pelo buraco da chave, e o que viu o deixou boquiaberto...

.

.

.

.

À milhas dali, logo depois que Draco saiu do seleiro, Hermione encostou-se desajeitada contra o bico de um arado arcaico e sem perder um segundo, começou a trabalhar em romper as cordas que amarravam seus punhos contra o bico agudo do arado. Com sorte ela estaria fora daquela maldita fazenda do terror antes de amanhecer!

Ela queria se livrar e fugir, mas se talvez não estivesse tão cansada pelas adversidades que havia passado, poderia, só por prazer, esperar Draco-babaca-Malfoy em um canto escuro e dar uma gravata no safado mal acabado! Ou até mesmo um outro murro na ponta do queixo do imbecil trapaceiro! – pensou ela ao lembrar-se do soco que uma vez havia dado no louro quando descobrira que Bicuço (o hipogrifo de Hagrid) poderia ser sacrificado pelo ministério bruxo só por causa de uma denuncia estapafúrdia do maldito e mimado Draco!

Suspirou e ajeitou os punhos tencionando a corda e raspando com um pouco mais de força. Seria inútil querer bater no cretino. Pau que nasce torto sempre vai mijar fora da bacia. O que ela faria mesmo era se soltar e correr para os braços de seu Severus! Ela o queria! E estava cada dia mais lasciva. Lambeu os lábios pensando que aquilo que estava passando no momento não era nem metade do sofrimento que sentiu quando tomou a poção cavalar da esposinha de Hagrid para aumentar a libido.

Hermione lembrou-se do episodio com alegria - AHAHAHA. A força de vontade de Snape em recusar-se a ceder fora muito pior! Lembrou-se como ele se prendeu na cozinha e passou a noite toda sentado do outro lado conversando amenidades, e reagindo com grunhidos disfarçados sempre que ela lhe dizia algo sexy - ela lembrou-se fazendo piada para si mesma de forma a amenizar o medo que estava sentindo. No fundo ela sabia que tudo aquilo poderia acabar mal.

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar o mau presságio que acabara de acometê-la, e concentrou-se em romper as cordas que a prendiam.

.

.

.

.

Draco saiu do seleiro sentindo-se um gênio. Iria ter seus poderes de volta, e se tudo desse certo, de quebra poderia ver a nojenta e petulante da Granger sem poderes para sempre!

HÁ! E hora-hora-hora! Quem diria. A mocréiazinha de seus tempos de escola estava intimíssima do professor Snape. Logo de Snape, que tanto a humilhara nas aulas de poções, com apelido de 'sabe-tudo' e várias outras tiradas sarcásticas! Bah! Era nojento!

Agora os dois estavam se enroscando como adolescentes na puberdade! – pensou Draco lembrando-se dos ruídos que houvira no porão à cerca de duas noites. - Mas que os dois se fod... Bem... Que danassem não é? Pois a primeira palavra que ele havia pensado, com certeza eles já haviam feito!

.

.

.

.

Snape havia saído de perto de Potter o mais rápido que pode. Andou a passos rápidos, e arrastou Odete-mione pelos corredores do castelo sem nenhuma gentileza.

Entretanto, aqueles olhos verdes eram conhecidos. Snape percebeu a desconfiança nos olhos de Potter. Desconfiança era algo muito fácil de se ler nos olhos daquele enxerido, pois desde muito pequeno o garoto chato o havia importunado e lhe dado dor de cabeça por causa do comportamento obsessivo de herói, que teimava em colocar a ele (Snape) como o vilão mais ardiloso do planeta.

Abriu a porta do laboratório de poções de longe com um pequeno golpe de varinha.

-Vamos! – Snape apreçou Odete. E logo que a mulher entrou, ele seguiu-a e trancou a porta por dentro.

Ao observar o laboratório poeirento sentiu ódio de si mesmo. Como não havia terminado a poção! Poções sempre estiveram em primeiro lugar em sua vida, e de repente haviam sido colocadas em segundo plano. Ele sabia o porque. O nome deste 'porque' era Hermione. Ela o havia hipnotizado. Ele estivera tão compenetrado em ama-la, que havia deixado de lado o trabalho ao qual havia sido incumbido de cumprir pelo próprio ministro da magia! (o Sr Weasley). Agora estava ele em pé a frente da bancada, com uma poção inacabada, alguns rascunhos que poderiam nortear o termino da tal poção, mas que na verdade não estava nem perto de ser confeccionada no estado de perfeição que ele tanto prezava.

Todo o trabalho cru. Trabalho, que com um pouquinho mais de empenho já estaria a muito tempo terminado. E agora o maior desafio: terminar de criar uma poção, em que um bom projeto criativo que gerasse um resultado 100% eficaz demandaria meses!

- A-a-algum problema? – questionou Odete aflita, já sem conseguir manter a face de Mione no lugar da sua. – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Sim preciso – disse Snape destilando veneno – FIQUE QUIETA!

O estranho homem de preto apoiou as duas mãos na bancada, fechou os olhos e começou a por a mente para trabalhar. A imaginação voava em possibilidades de combinações de ervas e ingredientes que produziam reações diferente quando juntos. Pensou nas possibilidades.

Em química, um cientista teria o mesmo comportamento ao imaginar qual seria a reação de milhares de possíveis de combinações entre compostos químicos ácidos, básicos etc.

Não era fácil, mas Snape já possuía um esboço, e havia cogitado durante muito tempo todo tipo de forma de potencializar a poção que havia imaginado quando Mione recuperou os poderes com uma carga de energia durante uma aparatação...

Então começou a juntar caldeirões, e diversos vidros de ingredientes em sua mesa. O primeiro passo ele sabia: Criar uma base para aplicar feitiços extremamente energizantes, capazes de produzir algo como um choque no organismo de quem tomasse.

O problema maior era esse: deveria criar uma base que impedisse que a energia introduzida na poção através de magia, se desprendesse do liquido antes que a poção já estivesse circulando pelo sangue do paciente. E além disso, teria que colocar um ingrediente que agisse como um imã para essas bactérias, para que quando todas elas morressem, pudessem ser capturadas e expurgadas do corpo da vitima.

Colocando o esboço de sua poção sobre a bancada, Snape começou, quase que mecanicamente, o preparo da base de ingredientes e feitiços que se seguiria.

Enquanto realizava o procedimento, sua mente vagava para o encontro de Hermione. Ele a amava tanto. Amava mais do que poderia descrever. Hermione o fizera recuperar o poder de amar. Severus lembrou-se do episódio fatídico em que seus sentimentos foram expostos pelo repugnante Potter e como Hermione enfrentou amigo para defende-lo. Como ele havia ficado dilacerado, e esmurrado o console da lareira. Lembrou-se de todo o carinho que Hermione, e como ela havia curado suas mãos e arrumado sua sala, e em como ela se entregou a ele. Como havia sido maravilhosa. Como o havia entendido. Como ele se sentiu a vontade em dizer que ela era sua primeira mulher! Maravilhosa. Sua deusa. Lembrou-se de tudo com carinho, e como um anuncio para voltar a realidade, a base para a poção começou a borbulhar. Agora era tudo ou nada. Ele colocaria os ingredientes e a base mágica para que o primeiro protótipo da poção fosse testada.

- Tomara que seu esteja certo – Snape disse para o caldeirão borbulhante ao acrescentar o primeiro ingrediente.

.

.

.

.

Na fazenda, Hermione sentiu um solavanco, e as cordas lacearam. Estava solta. Finalmente.

Hermione não tinha em mente o que exatamente iria fazer, mas sabia que não poderia simplesmente sair correndo. Severus voltaria em breve, e ela não podia deixá-lo sem saber o que fazer, principalmente com Draco a solta. Então decidiu-se. Iria para algum lugar escondido nas redondezas da sede da fazenda, e rezaria para encontrar Severus antes de Draco.

Sorrateiramente correu entre árvores e arbustos, e se escondeu o mais próximo que pode da porta dos fundos da sede da fazenda.

.

.

.

.

.

Snape havia terminado. Aparentemente era uma poção razoável.

Ao sair de sua sala, Odete seguia-o, mas ele percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Por Merlin, aquele garoto não deixava de ser bisbilhoteiro.

Virou e subiu uma escada, com Odete em seu encalço. Quando virou novamente para subir por mais um lance de escada, ele agarrou Odete pelo pulso, puxou-a de costas e tapou-lhe a boca. Imóvel ele esperou.

E como mágica Harry Chato Potter apareceu. Snape colocou a bruxa velha atraz de si, e com um olhar faiscando avadas quedavras, ele colocou-se na frente de Harry.

- O que quer me seguindo senhor Potter?

Harry havia, mais uma vez, sido pego de surpresa. A única coisa que poderia fazer era dizer a verdade.

- Achei estranho você andando por ai com alguém disfarçado de Herminone. – Disse Harry.

- Não que você tenha algo a ver com isso, mas é uma questão que a própria Ministra me pediu para resolver. E você tem razão, esta não é Hermione – Severus pensou rapidamente, não podia enganar Harry, a verdade havia sido o caminho e a solução dos problemas do passado, então, deveria agir com a verdade. Quem sabe o Cretino que Sobreviveu pudesse ajudá-lo?

- Muito bem senhor Potter, sei que você não conseguirá dormir se não souber o que está acontecendo, então, quem sabe você possa me ajudar? Mas para isso, o senhor precisará daquela sua fabulosa capa, a qual sempre achei que o senhor não merecia possuir.

Harry respirou profundamente. Será que aquilo era uma cilada? Será que o professor havia achado uma forma de se vingar?

Não. Ele tinha que dar esse voto de confiança.

- NÃO! – Suplicou Odete – Mais uma pessoa inocente não! E se ele for visto? Vao matar minha Hermione!

-Cale a boca mulher! Essa situação foi você que criou! – Repreendeu Snape.

Harry ficou estático. As coisas estavam naquele pé?

- Professor, é hora de dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Não há tempo para isso. Eu explico no caminho. – Disse Snape puxando Odete. Harry seguiu-o. E estarrecido ouvia os desdobramentos mais bizarros dos últimos tempos. Um trouxa havia sido capaz de criar uma bactéria capaz de acabar com o mundo Bruxo. Isso era terrível.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco voltou para o celeiro. Estarrecido viu que Hermione não estava mais lá. O que faria agora? Aquela vaca!

Saiu desvairado a procura da maldita bruxa.

.

.

.

.

Severus Aparatou-se com grande dificuldade. Em um braço tinha Odete, e em outro Harry Potter, que por não saber onde ficava a fazenda, teve que ser levado por Snape.

.

.

.

.

Draco viu quando Snape e Odete surgiram no jardim, e correu para eles.

.

.

.

.

- ME DÊ MINHA POÇÃO! – Gritou Draco. Aquela altura não fazia mais a menor diferença se todos soubessem o que estava acontecendo. Jogou-se contra Snape, mas encontrou um punho duro no meio do caminho.

Harry desferiu o golpe com tanto prazer, e com tanta força, que sentiu um estalo de dedo quebrando-se na cara de Draco.

Draco caiu no chão estatelado.

Odete, correu louca pelo campo em direção à sede da fazenda.

Mais que depressa o pátio dos fundos estava repleto de capangas.

Pierre surgiu lívido.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – ele gritou ao ver Snape solto, sozinho no pátio (Harry estava ainda sob a capa), e Draco estatelado no chão. Aquele Bruxo era sem duvidas muito poderoso. Então concluiu: Snape havia fugido, subjugado Draco.

Sacou um revolver e disse para Snape:

- Não sei se você sabe o que é isso, mas se der um passo, vai descobrir.

- ALGUÉM, VÁ VER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO LÁ DENTRO! – Pierre ordenou, e mais do que rápido, um capanga entrou, averiguou o porão, e voltou com a notícia.

- A ministra fugiu.

- IDIOTAS – Ele berrou. – Você vai me pagar, sua aberração!

Engatilhou a arma.

- NÃO – Hermione gritou. Saiu de seu esconderijo.

- NÃO! VOLTE! VOLTE! – Implorou Snape.

- Não faça isso! Hermione pediu!

Tudo ficou confuso.

Pierre apertou os dentes. Acabaria com os dois.

- Hermione – Pare com isso! – Snape implorou.

- Não! – Pediu Hermione.

Seus olhos transbordavam lágrimas. Seu choro copioso partia o coração de Snape. Onde estava o Maldito Potter? ONDE?!

Um disparo, e Hermione jogou-se contra Snape.

- MALDITO!

Snape sentiu o corpo da mulher contra o dele. Suas frágeis mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo, ele segurou-a pelo tronco, e sentiu uma umidade quente e pegajosa. Foi lentamente abaixando. O semblante de Hermione ficava ameno. Não havia dor naqueles olhos castanhos.

Ele olhou-a. Seria aquele o fim? Pobre mulher. Por quê?

"Por que" era a única palavra que rondava a mente de Severus.

Levantou o rosto para olhar para Pierre. Seu ódio transbordou.

- MALDITO! – Gritou.

Harry, que até o momento lutava para manter Hermione embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, devido ao dedo quebrado já perdia a disputa.

Hermione, que até então havia sido mantida por um feitiço de cordas invisíveis, presa por Harry, consegui se libertar. Harry era péssimo com feitiços. Com sua própria varinha tirou também o feitiço que a emudeceu.

Num rompante saiu de debaixo da capa. Severus passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Odete, sua cópia. Viu quando Sanpe beijou a testa de Odete. E viu o semblante de Odete aparecendo. Os olhinhos pequenos, o nariz grande e pontudo.

Hermione tapou a boca, reprimindo um soluço de choro.

- Sinto muito – Snape falou, agora olhando para a verdadeira Hermione. – Não era para ser assim. Não sei porque ela fez isso. Ela sabia que eu estava protegido por um feitiço, que a bala não iria me machucar. Eu... Simplesmente não entendo.

Pierre ainda assimilava a cena. Não havia matado Hermione? Duas Hermiones? Quem era aquela? Não! NÃO! NÃO PODIA SER!

- NÃO! FILHA!? – Gritou Pierre.

O revolver caiu no chão.

Naquele momento ele havia morrido. Como aquilo havia acontecido?

- p-pai... – Odete arquejou.

- Odete! – Pierre jogou-se a frente de Snape, com o corpo de sua filha entre eles.

- P-pai... Por favor, me aceite assim como eu sou?... – Ela pediu. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Uma dor, assim como uma faca invisível torceu-se no peito de Pierre.

O sangue do seus sangue. Carne da sua carne. Nunca havia aceitado-a do jeito que ela era.

- Eu fui o culpado. Meu Deus. Meu Deus! – Pierre clamou.

Odete soltou lentamente o ultimo suspiro.

Snape levantou-se.

Pierre agora estava agarrado ao corpo sem vida de Odete.

Hermione era amparada por Harry.

Snape afastou-se da cena. Agradeceu a Deus por aquela deitada não ser Hermione. Era egoísta de sua parte, mas depois de tanto ter-se doado, ele se permitiu tal pensamento.

Pegou Hermione pelo braço. Apontou a varinha para os capangas e disse:

- A polícia especial foi chamada e está chegando. Não sei como vocês vão explicar tudo isso. Mas agora que a Ministra está solta, todos vocês irão para a cadeia. Isso que vocês fizeram é crime tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. Conspiraram para atentar contra a vida da ministra... Vão pagar como terroristas.

- Vamos, Hermione, você tem que concertar esse meu dedo. Acho que o murro que dei no Draco foi tão forte que quebrei um osso. – Disse Harry sôfrego.

Snape jogou um feitiço sobre os presentes, que congelaram. Não sairiam de lá até que a policia especial (que agia entre o mundo trouxa e o bruxo) estivesse lá para prende-los. Em seguida desaparataram para o castelo. Hermione ainda estava em estado de choque.

E tudo tinha o seu fim.

Odete descansava. Pierre aceitou-a. Pagaria duas vezes: Preso, e tendo que conviver com a culpa de ter matado a própria filha. Ele que havia acusado Odete de ter sido a culpada da morte da irmã e da própria mãe, teria que conviver com a culpa verdadeira. Carregaria o sangue da própria filha nas mãos.

.

.

.

.

.

Chegando ao castelo, Hermione sentiu-se impotente.

Por que tanta intolerância?

Era uma questão que não havia resposta.

Tanto Bruxos quanto Trouxas sempre padeceriam por uma irracionalidade imbecil de uma suposta superioridade.

Bruxos, trouxas, negros, brancos, gays, heteros, ou qualquer que fosse a diferença... Todos humanos. Todos carne. Todos ossos. Por que tanto ódio? A diferença é assim tão ruim?

Ninguém tinha a resposta, muito menos ela. Então, Hermione entregou-se a um sono digno. Havia uma vida para viver depois daquilo tudo. E ela agora tinha Severus.

Era o suficiente. De sua parte lutaria uma batalha por vez.


End file.
